Fairy Tale II
by Saskia64
Summary: C'est la guerre! Et cette fois Lucy, manipulée par Zeleph, encourage le combat. Natsu fera tout pour la sauver des ténèbres. Gray sera quand à lui jugé pour un crime qui n'est pas sien. Le destin du monde humain repose désormais sur les épaules de Tim qui devra invoquer les dragons depuis longtemps disparus!
1. Survie

**Fairy Tale II : Le dragon a trois têtes**

* * *

**Episode 1: Survie**

* * *

-Allez! Encore un peu! Nous y sommes presque!

Lyon eut beau mettre tout son cœur dans ses encouragements, Etoile, le magnifique cheval gris qui l'avait toujours accompagné dans ses voyages et ses aventures n'avança plus. Le jeune monarque eut à peine le temps de quitter sa scelle que l'animal s'affaissa et s'écroula finalement, trop faible pour se réincorporer.

Lyon fronça les sourcils avec tristesse. Il s'agenouilla auprès de son fidèle compagnon et lui caressa l'encolure sans cesser de lui murmurer des mots paisibles. L'œil noir du cheval le fixait tandis que sa respiration ralentissait progressivement et bientôt ses pupilles perdirent leur bel éclat et restèrent figées dans un regard vide de mort.

-Etoile…Tu as été très brave. Merci mon ami. Je suis navré de t'avoir poussé à tes limites…Je ne t'oublierais jamais…

La voix tremblotante, Lyon ne put empêcher les larmes de monter à ses yeux. Il connaissait très bien le coupable du destin tragique de son beau cheval car il s'agissait de lui-même. Lyon avait fait rendre l'âme à sa monture dans sa fuite effrénée à travers les terres magnoliennes. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix. Dès que Ren et lui avaient quitté la capitale de Magnolia, ils avaient entendu le galop des soldats magnoliens à leur trousse. Ils s'étaient alors élancés dans une course éprouvante à travers la forêt et les champs et avaient finalement réussi à semer leurs poursuivants grâce à la ténacité de leurs montures.

Ils avaient galopé encore longtemps pour mettre une distance maximale entre eux et leurs ennemis, car ils n'avaient plus le moindre doute quand aux intentions des magnoliens à leur égard. D'après les cris de haine et les menaces de leurs poursuivants, la vieille inimitié existant entre riverains et magnoliens avait ressurgie avec plus d'intensité que jamais. Tout en chevauchant Etoile, Lyon n'avait cessé de s'interroger sur le sort de Gray, d'Oul et du reste du cortège riverain. Dans le meilleur des cas ils avaient été mis aux fers et dans le pire des cas…

Gray avait été stupide en refusant de prendre la fuite avec eux! Lui et ses maudits principes! Il s'était condamné tout seul! A présent que les magnoliens détenaient le prince riverain, la guerre éclaterait à nouveau et avec plus de fureur qu'auparavant. Son oncle Erys n'accepterait jamais de laisser son engeance prise en hottage par ses ennemis. Il crierait au scandale et enverrait ses troupes raser les territoires déjà dévastés par leurs conflits précédents. Ce cercle de haine ne s'arrêterait jamais.

_La paix c'est pour les faibles, Gray!_ Se répétait Lyon, les dents serrées. _La victoire est la seule chose que nous devions convoiter! Et pas cette traitresse de princesse! Tu t'es laissé berner par la beauté du chant d'une sirène. Mais les sirènes sont comme les belles fleurs. Leurs épines sont souvent empoisonnées…_

La nuit avait finie par tomber et avec elle une pluie glaciale qui les avait obligés à chercher un refuge sous quelques rochers parsemés dans la vallée. Ren avait fait de son mieux pour aider son ami à entrer en chaleur, lui frottant vigoureusement les bras pour calmer ses tremblements. Mais ça n'avait pas été très efficace et c'est que Lyon avait beau ne pas vouloir se l'avouer, il ne tremblait pas seulement de froid. Il avait peur. Il avait peur pour son cousin et pour son mentor Oul. Lyon ne s'était jamais très bien entendu avec Gray. Cela était dû en grande partie au fait que tous les deux se ressemblaient beaucoup trop. Ils étaient arrogants et orgueilleux et ils s'étaient toujours considérés avec beaucoup de rivalité. De plus, après Gray, Lyon était l'héritier de la couronne de Rivars et cela avait fait naître une ambition sournoise en lui: prouver à tout le monde qu'il pouvait faire un bien meilleur roi que son capricieux et indomptable cousin.

Mais malgré tout cela, Gray et lui avaient grandit ensemble. Lyon regrettait aujourd'hui de ne pas avoir su soutenir son cousin lorsqu'Erys jetait toutes les fautes sur lui, lorsqu'il lui reprochait de gâcher la vie que sa mère Syra avait sacrifiée pour lui. Lyon avait toujours su que Gray souffrait de l'absence d'une mère à ses côtés mais au lieu de le réconforter, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'éprouver une jalousie puérile lorsqu'Oul et Gray s'étaient rapprochés et qu'elle l'avait chéri comme un fils. Il réalisait à présent que ce n'était qu'une suite d'enfantillages qui avaient fini par gâter ses rapports avec Gray.

Ils avaient passées deux années d'exil à Barvald tous les trois et en y repensant avec recul, Lyon compris que ça n'avait pas été une mauvaise période de sa vie. Gray et lui avaient beau se chamailler constamment, il leur arrivait aussi souvent de rire et de vivre ensemble des aventures nouvelles. Ça avait été une première pour les deux cousins de quitter les murailles du château et de voler de leurs propres ailes vers des terres lointaines sous la supervision bienveillante de leur maître. Ils avaient fait de nouvelles rencontres, avaient partagées quelques soirées arrosées dans les bars de Saals, avaient découverts de magnifiques paysages qui ne semblaient pas appartenir au royaume humain… En faisant ce bilan, Lyon compris que ce séjour les avaient rapprochés et qu'à leur retour à Rivars ils avaient repris leur veille attitude de dédain par pur reflexe. En réalité Lyon n'avait jamais haï son cousin. Il avait juste la stupide habitude d'envier chaque chose que Gray possédait!

La tête enterrée dans ses mains, Lyon avait été incapable de trouver le sommeil ce soir là, rongé par l'inquiétude. Ils devaient se hâter de rentrer au pays! De prévenir son oncle pour qu'ils sauvent son cousin au plus vite! Oul était une excellente guerrière mais même elle était impuissante face à la puissance concentrée des magnoliens!

Peu avant le levé du soleil, Lyon avait réveillé son camarade et ils avaient reprit la route. Malheureusement, pendant la fuite ils avaient perdus leur repère et à présent ils erraient sans but tels des spectres hantant des terres maudites. Ils n'avaient que de très maigres réserves de nourriture et d'eau qu'ils avaient chipées en partant et qui auraient à peine suffit pour le voyage de retour jusqu'à Rivars. Celui-ci aurait prit quasiment quatre jours s'ils avaient suivis la bonne route. Mais ils étaient perdus et la seule chose qu'ils apercevaient à l'horizon était une forêt interminable et pas la moindre source d'eau courante.

Le deuxième soir ils s'étaient installés aux abords de la forêt, sursautant aux hululements lugubres des hiboux et aux craquements de branches des arbres. Ils avaient laissés de côtés quelques bouts de pain et le fond d'une cruche d'eau en espérant pouvoir chasser dans la forêt le lendemain pour se restaurer. Ce fut le troisième jour après une marche épuisante, que le pauvre Etoile complètement déshydraté et épuisé avait flanché.

-Mon seigneur, l'appela Ren qui arrivait derrière lui à cheval sur une pauvre bête qui paraissait aussi mal en point que son Etoile. Prenez mon cheval, je poursuivrais à pied.

-Ça ne servira à rien, soupira Lyon en se laissant tomber le dos contre un arbre. Nous ne savons pas où nous allons. Ton cheval mourra bientôt de soif et de fatigue lui aussi. Et c'est certainement ce qui nous attend tous les deux.

Ren descendit à bas de son cheval, l'air résigné. Il ôta sa monture de cuir de son dos et flatta l'encolure de l'animal avec tendresse. Puis il le poussa dans la forêt, lui claquant le dos pour le faire fuir. Le cheval hennit faiblement et s'en alla en trottinant. Ren fit ensuite demi-tour et alla s'assoir auprès de son ami, les jambes croisées.

-Puisqu'il n'y a plus d'issue nous n'avons plus besoin de lui, se justifia-t-il. Il aura plus de chances de survivre s'il n'a plus personne à sa croupe.

-Mmm, acquiesça Lyon avec lassitude.

Ren soupira longuement, fermant ses jolis yeux noirs. Un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage hâlé.

-Peu importe comment se termine cette histoire. Sachez que je ne regrette pas une seule seconde de vous avoir suivi jusqu'à présent. J'aurais aimé avoir l'honneur de vous escorter sain et sauf jusqu'à Rivars et de vous voir hériter du trône que vous méritez. J'aurais aimé être un meilleur protecteur… J'ai échoué lamentablement à vous garder en bonne santé. Peut être Ibiki ou Eve auraient été meilleurs à ma place...

Lyon se tourna vers son compagnon, profondément ému par ses paroles. Il avait toujours été surpris par la ferveur que lui vouaient ses trois amis de la Cour. Ils l'avaient toujours traité avec un respect et une admiration surdimensionnée et Lyon en avait tiré beaucoup de flatterie et d'égo, se disant qu'ils le traitaient comme il le méritait vraiment. Mais à présent qu'ils étaient au bord de la mort, il comprit qu'il ne s'agissait pas simplement du traitement dû à un prince, mais d'une amitié profonde et sincère.

Ce fut irritant de réaliser si près de la fin à quel point il avait été aveugle et imbécile toute sa vie. Il avait eu tout ce dont quiconque aurait pu rêver. Une famille aimante, des amis exceptionnels, une vie luxueuse. Et pourtant il avait toujours agi avec insatisfaction comme si rien ne lui suffisait, comme s'il refusait de se contenter de ce qu'il possédait déjà. Il avait envie de se gifler pour tant d'insolence et de préciosité. Mais il était trop faible pour bouger ne serait-ce qu'un doigt. Il réalisait soudain qu'il n'arriverait plus à se lever. Son corps refusait de remuer. Apparemment, il n'aurait jamais l'occasion de corriger toutes les erreurs qu'il avait commises tout au long de sa vie. Quel dommage.

-Merci…

-Mon seigneur?

-Merci de rester avec moi jusqu'à la fin, Ren. Tu as été parfait dans ton rôle. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. C'est à moi de m'excuser. J'ai toujours été…Je… J'aurais aimé avoir un peu plus de temps.

-Qu'est-ce que vous dites? Vous n'êtes pas encore…!

-Tutoies moi, je t'en prie. Traites moi en ami. C'est ainsi que je veux que tu me vois.

Ren fronçait profondément les sourcils, l'air très inquiet. Il posa une main sur le front de Lyon et écarquilla les yeux.

-Vous êtes brûlant de fièvre! Je dois faire quelque chose!

-Ren…

La force manqua inopinément au jeune noble et il sombra dans l'inconscience. Ce fut un soulagement. Il ne ressentait plus cette douleur battante à la tête. Il pouvait enfin se reposer.

* * *

Lyon ouvrit lentement les yeux. Les sens engourdis, il grimaça, se demandant où il était. Il regarda autour de lui et compris qu'il était allongé sur un lit dans une chambre aux murs de pierre. Il se redressa brusquement, faisant tomber la serviette humide qui lui couvrait le front. Lorsqu'il voulu se lever il réalisa qu'il était complètement nu. Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir d'indignation, se demandant qui l'avait dévêtu pendant son sommeil. Etait-ce Ren? Si c'était le cas, il aurait pu avoir la décence de lui laisser ses sous vêtements!

Il enroula un drap autour de sa taille et avança sans faire de bruit. La porte de la chambre était grande ouverte mais Lyon n'aperçut personne dans les alentours. Il s'avança donc dans un couloir étroit, regardant de tous les côtés. Il entendit un bruit de voix et, intrigué, il s'en rapprocha, tenant fermement le drap contre lui. Arrivé à une porte ouverte, il s'inclina prudemment vers l'intérieur pour voir sans être vu.

-Bonjour, Lyon.

Lyon serra les dents, agacé d'avoir été si rapidement découvert. Il n'avait pas fait le moindre bruit pourtant! Et surtout, la femme qui venait de le saluer lui tournait le dos, occupée à préparer du thé. Comment l'avait-elle repéré? Elle avait des yeux dans le dos ou quoi?!

Ren Akatsuki, qui se trouvait dans la pièce, assis sur une chaise en bois et tenant une tasse fumante entre ses mains, parut surpris en voyant Lyon s'avancer dans la pièce.

-Mon seigneur! Je ne vous ai pas…Je veux dire, je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver, Lyon.

Lyon eut un petit sourire en remarquant les efforts que devait faire Ren pour le tutoyer. Son ami lui renvoya son sourire avec chaleur.

-Asseyez-vous, lui proposa la femme inconnue en se retournant. Je suis en train de vous préparer du thé.

Lyon l'inspecta avec curiosité. C'était une vieille femme très particulière. Les cheveux très longs et blonds, elle le regardait avec des yeux sages d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Elle paraissait dégager une aura lumineuse et son sourire cachait un mystère insaisissable. Et pourtant, sa peau était parcheminée de rides et de tâches de vieillesse. Il y avait comme une contradiction entre son apparence et son attitude qui le perturbait. Il décida de rester vigilant.

-J'aimerais d'abord récupérer mes affaires, s'il vous plaît.

La vieille femme parut interloquée. Elle cligna des yeux avec surprise.

-Oh! Mais elles étaient très sales alors je les ai lavées. Elles sont encore en train de sécher. Si vous voulez je peux vous prêter des vêtements. Suivez-moi je vous prie!

Il s'exécuta, étonné par le dynamisme de la petite femme. Elle marchait en sautillant et chantonnait un air mélodieux. Ils arrivèrent dans une chambre envahie de poussière et elle s'agenouilla sur un grand coffre aux dessins incroyablement beaux et sophistiqués. Ce n'était pas le genre de meuble qu'on s'attendait à trouver dans une maisonnette aussi simple.

La femme se mit à fouiller le coffre, y plongeant à moitié d'une comique façon. Lyon haussa un sourcil, se demandant s'il devait rire ou l'aider. Quelque chose lui frôla le mollet et il s'en écarta, alarmé, avant de comprendre que ce n'était qu'un chat.

-Miaouhhh!

-Chagot! S'exclama la femme en sortant la tête des profondeurs du coffre. Nom de nom! Tu lui as fichu la trouille! Regarde-le! Tu vas le faire tourner de l'œil alors qu'il vient de se réveiller le pauvre!

Lyon fit la moue, vexé, tandis que le chat blanc, l'air tout triste, se roulait en boule et baissait les oreilles sur sa tête.

-J'ai trouvé! Voilà voilà! Vous n'avez qu'à mettre ça!

Lyon regarda le pantalon noir et la chemise blanche que lui proposait la dame vec circonspection. Il haussa les épaules, se disant que ça ferait l'affaire. Puis il réalisa à quel point il était en train de se montrer irrespectueux et il inclina la tête avec gratitude. Décidemment, il devait changer ses mauvaises habitudes!

-Merci beaucoup madame.

-Mais de rien, jeune homme, répondit-elle avec son sourire étrange. Viens Chagot! On le laisse s'habiller en paix!

Lyon se vêtit rapidement. Le pantalon était un peu trop moulant à son goût et la chemise trop large mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de s'inquiéter pour son apparence. Pieds nus, il retourna dans la pièce où l'attendait sa tasse de thé. Il n'y avait pas trace de la vieille dame ni de son chat mais Ren était toujours assis à sa place.

Lyon s'assit auprès de lui, le regardant d'un air interrogateur.

-C'est elle qui nous a trouvé dans la forêt, expliqua son ami. Apparemment elle habite seule ici et elle se promenait dans la forêt quand elle est tombée sur mon cheval. Elle a vu qu'il était épuisé et qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un cheval sauvage alors elle s'est dite que son chevalier ne devait pas être loin. C'est là qu'elle nous a trouvés. Je vous ai porté jusqu'ici. Elle nous a très bien accueillis. Là tout de suite elle est partie nourrir mon cheval. Il a bien récupéré lui aussi. Nous pourrons le reprendre pour le retour.

Ren porta une main au front de Lyon.

-La fièvre est complètement retombée. Ça me rassure. J'ai vraiment cru que…

Lyon lui attrapa la main et la serra, souriant.

-On s'en est sorti finalement. Faut croire que la chance est avec nous.

Ren sourit lui aussi.

-Je n'appellerais pas ça de la chance, mais plutôt le destin.

La vieille dame et sa chatte étaient apparues au seuil de la porte comme par magie, les faisant sursauter à l'unisson. Elles les fixaient toutes deux avec une intensité étrange.

-Mon ami m'a expliqué comment vous nous avez sauvés, dit enfin Lyon, mal à l'aise. Je vous remercie du fond du cœur. Sans vous, je ne sais pas ce que nous serions devenus.

-Bien sûr que vous le savez, rétorqua l'inconnue. Vous seriez morts.

-Euh…Oui. Certainement. Vous…Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit votre nom.

La femme inclina la tête sur le côté, visiblement amusée.

-Vous ne me l'avez pas demandé non plus. On m'appelle Mamie Musard. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que c'est mon véritable nom.

Lyon et Ren échangèrent un regard, se demandant si l'isolement en plein milieu de la forêt n'avait pas affecté l'esprit de cette vieille femme.

Mamie Musard sautilla jusqu'à la table et s'assit à son tour. Chagot grimpa agilement sur ses genoux et ne les quitta pas des yeux tandis que sa maitresse discutait avec eux tout en lui caressant le poil.

-Vous devriez boire votre thé tant qu'il est chaud! Conseilla-t-elle à Lyon.

Docilement, il porta la tasse à ses lèvres et y trempa la langue. Le thé était délicieux! Il ne tarda pas à vider sa tasse, émerveillé par sa saveur mielleuse.

-Vous vous demandez certainement ce que nous faisions perdus dans cette forêt…, commença Lyon.

-Pas vraiment non, l'interrompit Musard. Je m'en doute déjà en réalité.

Ren leva les mains d'un geste innocent lorsque Lyon tourna un regard accusateur vers lui.

-Je ne lui ai rien dit! Se défendit-il.

Lyon commençait à se mettre en colère. Comment pouvait-elle avoir la moindre idée de ce qui leur était arrivé si Ren ne lui avait rien raconté?! Qui était-elle à la fin?

Mais alors qu'il serrait les lèvres, irrité, une douleur inattendue naquit dans son ventre. Il resta de marbre et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Ren qui lui aussi commençait à s'agiter tout en portant ses mains à son ventre.

_Le thé! _Comprit-il avec horreur. _Ils venaient d'échapper à la mort pour tomber dans un piège aussi fatal! La vieille les avait empoisonnés!_

-Ne vous méprenez pas, Lyon Bastia, parla la dame d'une voix douce. Je ne vous veux aucun mal. Bien au contraire.

-Qui êtes vous? Grogna Lyon, ne pouvant plus dissimuler sa souffrance.

Musard eut soudain l'air triste.

-Je ne suis plus qu'un fantôme de moi-même malheureusement. Mon vrai nom est Mavis Vermillion, la mère des enfants de la forêt. Et voici Chagot, la reine des Exeed. Il fut un temps où toutes les deux nous veillâmes ensemble sur la prospérité de nos deux peuples. Mais le temps a affaiblit notre magie. Les nôtres se sont éteints peu à peu et nous avec eux. Aujourd'hui nous sommes réduites à la fuite. Si jamais _il _nous trouve ce sera la fin de nos deux espèces et de notre monde par la même occasion.

-_Il_?

Ren était tombé de sa chaise et il se tordait à présent par terre, suffocant. Lyon ne se sentait pas mieux. Il devait serrer les dents pour ne pas hurler.

-Zeleph! Il a toujours cherché à nous détruire! Mais avant nous étions bien plus puissantes que lui! Nous l'avons vaincu grâce aux dragons et à nos pouvoirs combinés!

-Miauouuuhh! Renchérit Chagot.

-Mais cela n'a pas suffit, soupira Mavis. Nous étions incapables de l'éliminer pour de bon. Nous n'avons pu que confiner ses pouvoirs et sa noirceur dans un corps humain en sachant que viendrait un jour où nous devrions l'affronter de nouveau. Nous n'avons fait que repousser l'échéance. Le jour que nous craignions tant est arrivé. Il s'est réveillé.

Lyon tomba à genoux. Il tenta d'enfoncer ses doigts dans sa gorge pour se faire vomir mais ce fut inutile. Son corps avait déjà absorbé le contenu de son thé. Le front couvert de sueur, il entendait la voix déformée de Mavis.

-Mais il reste de l'espoir. Nous avons lu dans les cieux une prophétie il y a bien longtemps qui annonçait le temps de grands guerriers en mesure d'affronter le démon. Cette fois, les humains devront lutter à leur tour et le dragon aura trois têtes…

-Qu'est ce que…tu…nous as fait?

Ren ne bougeait plus. Lyon se demanda s'ils allaient réellement mourir ainsi après s'être cru sauvés. C'était une fin encore plus horrible!

Mavis s'agenouilla auprès de Lyon et pris sa tête dans ses mains. La vue flouée par la douleur, Lyon observa un visage bien plus jeune que celui de la vieille Musard. C'était le visage d'une petite fille blonde aux grands yeux verts. Il n'y avait plus la moindre trace de rides ni de tâches sur sa peau limpide.

-J'ai utilisé un fragment de la magie qu'il me reste, expliqua-t-elle. Je viens de vous transformer en enfants de la forêt pour que vous rejoigniez le combat. Tu es un élément important, Lyon. Tu dois convaincre les tiens de diriger les armes vers leur véritable ennemi. Magnolia et Rivars doivent s'unir face à Zeleph! C'est notre seul espoir!

Lyon fut incapable de garder les yeux ouverts plus longtemps. Il se sentit sombrer à nouveau.

_J'espère qu'il survivra_, fit une voix féminine dans sa tête. _Il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de magie, Mavis._

-Je sais Chagot. Je sais.

* * *

**Konishiwa!**

**On se retrouve pour ce deuxième volet! Etes vous toujours aussi motivés! Paske moi en tout cas je pète le feu! Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu "Fairy Tale" vous pouvez le trouver sur mon profil ^^ On se retrouve bientôt pour la suite! jana!**


	2. Par amour

**Episode 2: Par amour**

* * *

Levy se laissa tomber par terre sans douceur, trop épuisée pour faire autrement. Assise en tailleur, elle frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour les maintenir à une température supportable. La pluie n'avait pas arrêté de tomber depuis deux jours et le vent froid mordait la chair comme s'il s'agissait d'un loup aux dents aiguisées. Levy avait eu beau s'enrouler dans la longue écharpe de Gerard et se serrer dans le gros manteau de Gajeel, elle ressentait le froid comme un millier d'aiguilles plantée dans sa peau.

Gerard vint s'assoir auprès d'elle après avoir attaché leur cheval à un arbre et lui passa un bras autour des épaules. Il lui frotta le bras sans la regarder, l'esprit ailleurs. Levy n'osa pas se serrer contre lui. Elle savait qu'il lui en voulait encore pour ce qu'il s'était produit le jour de leur fuite. Malgré qu'il lui eu affirmé le contraire plusieurs fois, elle sentait dans la dureté inhabituelle de sa mâchoire qu'il n'arrivait pas à la pardonner. Levy ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Elle se l'était cherché après tout. Mais elle ne regrettait pas son geste et s'il était à refaire, elle recommencerait sans hésiter!

Distraite, elle observa Gajeel qui à son tour attachait son propre cheval et les rejoignait d'un pas lent. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient trempés et il reniflait bruyamment comme s'il avait attrapé un rhume. Le pauvre. Ou plutôt_ les_ pauvres. Levy avait l'impression d'être en train de les emporter au fond du gouffre avec elle. Ils ne méritaient pas ça. Leur seul crime avait été d'éprouver de l'affection pour elle. Elle avait tué roi! Personne ne devait partager sa faute! Et encore moins ses êtres chers! Il fallait que ça s'arrête!

Soudain, la culpabilité et l'humiliation furent trop intenses et elle repoussa brusquement le bras de son frère.

Gerard la regarda, le sourcil levé.

-Vous ne devriez pas rester avec moi, murmura-t-elle d'un air sombre. Les marques ont peut être disparues de mon corps mais j'entends toujours sa voix dans ma tête. On ne sait pas quand il décidera de prendre encore possession de moi. Si jamais je vous faisais du mal…

-Tais-toi, Levy.

Le ton de Gerard était sans réplique. Ses yeux de miel étaient plus sévères que jamais. Levy se tourna vers Gajeel et à son plus grand mécontentement, lui aussi paraissait énervé par ses mots. Comme s'ils ne pensaient pas exactement la même chose qu'elle! Elle était dangereuse! Elle pouvait les blesser à n'importe quel moment sans le vouloir!

-Non je ne me tais pas! S'insurgea-t-elle. Tu sais que j'ai raison! Regarde-toi! Tu m'en veux toujours d'avoir utilisé les pouvoirs de Zeleph! Tu sais que je pourrais recommencer!

-Tu n'aurais pas dû utiliser ce pouvoir contre Erza et Lili! Lui assena Gerard. Tu ne savais même pas ce que ça leur ferait! Tu aurais pu les tuer!

-Mais ils ont survécu, pas vrai? Hurla Levy en frappant la terre avec son poing. Ils ont juste perdu connaissance! Et tu sais quoi? C'est bien fait pour eux! Ils n'avaient qu'à pas s'en prendre à nous!

Gerard parut horrifié. Il attrapa le poignet de Levy et l'attira vers lui, le regard mauvais. Sa voix tremblait.

-Ne redis plus une chose pareille. Je croirais entendre ce Zeleph dont tu me parle. Tu ne dois plus jamais te servir de ses pouvoirs, tu m'entends?

-Et pourquoi pas?! Si je peux vous protéger alors au moins ils serviront à quelque chose! Me céder ces pouvoirs sera la seule chose de bien qu'aura faite Zeleph!

-C'EST UN ASSASSIN! Beugla Gerard. IL A TUE MON ROI ET IL EST EN TRAIN DE ME VOLER MA SŒUR! JE SUIS UN SOLDAT DE MAGNOLIA! JE NE PERMETTRAIS PAS A CE MONSTRE DE CONTINUER A SEMER LE MAL AUTOUR DE LUI!

-TU N'AS QU'A ME LIVRER AUX GARDES ALORS! Levy était hors d'elle. C'EST MOI! C'EST MOI QUI AI TUE TON ROI CHERI!

Gerard la gifla avec une force qui lui coupa le souffle. Levy porta sa main à sa joue meurtrie et regarda son frère à travers ses larmes. Il tremblait de tous ses membres, la main encore ouverte devant lui. Puis ses jolis yeux s'embuèrent de larmes à leur tour.

-Ne fais pas ça Levy, sanglota-t-il. N'essaie pas de rejeter toute la faute sur toi. Ce n'est pas toi qui as tué le roi. Tu es une victime. Tu as été manipulée. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu n'y es pour rien.

Levy se sentit engloutie par le chagrin. Elle s'en voulait tellement! Elle aurait préféré que Panther Lili la tue à vivre comme elle le faisait. Dans la peur et le remord. Souvent, elle repensait à l'expression incrédule de la princesse Lucy lorsqu'elle avait tenu son père agonisant entre ses bras et cette vision d'horreur ramenait Levy à sa propre enfance où ce même sentiment de trahison et d'impuissance l'avait traversée en voyant sa vie en proie des flammes. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que ce serait elle qui causerait une telle souffrance chez autrui! Si elle avait rejoint l'Armée de Magnolia ce n'était sûrement pas pour devenir le pion d'un démon et de commettre ces meurtres abominables! Car il n'y avait pas seulement le roi Jon mais aussi ce pauvre maître d'écurie dont Levy s'était débarrassé avec une froideur sans égal. Elle savait que Zeleph s'était servi d'elle mais s'il y était parvenu c'était parce qu'elle était trop faible. Parce qu'elle s'était prise pour une guerrière alors qu'elle n'était qu'une fillette effrayée. Si seulement elle avait su rester à sa place…

-Pardon Gerard…, implora-t-elle. Pardon grand frère! Je ne voulais faire de mal à personne! Je suis désolée!

Gerard la serra fort dans ses bras, pleurant avec elle. Les joues trempées par la pluie et les larmes, Levy se réfugia contre son torse comme s'il pouvait la garder de tous les maux y inclus celui qui menaçait son cœur. Sans lui, elle n'aurait jamais eu la force de fuir. Sans lui, elle serait morte après avoir accomplie sa sombre mission comme l'avait certainement souhaité Zeleph. Sans lui, elle serait perdue.

Gerard lui caressa les cheveux, apaisant la douleur qui la torturait.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, sœurette. Je suis là. Plus rien ni personne ne pourra plus nous séparer. Je te promets qu'on trouvera un moyen de prouver ton innocence et de faire sortir ce démon de ta tête.

Il attrapa son visage humide entre ses mains, le regard attendri.

-Tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé si on était resté ensemble tous les deux, chuchota-t-il. Je n'ai pas assuré mon rôle de grand frère. Si tu cherche un coupable alors accuse moi. Mais jamais je ne laisserais personne poser un seul doigt sur toi. Ils devront me passer sur le corps.

-Ge…rard…

Les larmes coulèrent encore plus abondamment des yeux rougis de la jeune soldate. Gerard eut un mince sourire. Il s'inclina sur son visage et posa un baiser sur la joue qu'il avait frappée quelques instants plus tôt.

-Pardonne-moi pour ça. Je viens de te dire que je te protègerais de tout mais c'est moi le premier à te blesser…

-Je l'ai méritée, l'interrompit Levy en se frottant les yeux. J'ai compris pour Erza et toi. Je n'aurais pas dû lui jeter ce sort. Je croyais bien faire mais j'étais égoïste. Je suis heureuse qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé de grave sinon je n'aurais plus jamais pu te regarder dans les yeux. J'espère que tu sauras me pardonner un jour.

-C'est déjà fait, gros bébé!

-C'est toi le bébé!

Le cœur bien plus léger, Levy se permit même un petit sourire. Cela faisait quatre jours qu'elle n'avait plus ressentit la moindre envie de sourire et qu'elle avait été convaincue de ne plus jamais la retrouver. C'était délicieux d'apprendre qu'elle avait tord.

Elle resta ainsi longtemps, savourant la chaleur et l'odeur familière du corps de Gerard.

-Hum-hum.

Blottie contre son frère, Levy fut surprise en écoutant le raclement de gorge de Gajeel. Il les regardait tous deux, les bras croisés, l'air contrarié.

Depuis qu'ils avaient prit la fuite tous les trois, Levy avait eu la nette impression que Gajeel ne se sentait pas le bienvenue dans le groupe. Cela était totalement absurde pour elle étant donnés ses sentiments envers Gajeel mais elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui en parler, absorbée par ses tristes pensées. Elle se dit qu'il était peut être temps de mettre les choses au clair. Au moins ainsi, elle pourrait momentanément éloigner ses pensées des ténèbres qui la hantaient.

-Gajeel, dit-elle, la voix rauque. Tu veux bien m'accompagner chercher du bois? On devrait se faire un feu si on veut sécher un tant soit peu nos habits. Tu n'as qu'à installer quelques pierres pour le garder du vent, Gerard.

Gerard acquiesça de la tête, l'air peu emballé par ce plan. C'était évident qu'il n'appréciait pas la compagnie de Gajeel et encore moins le fait que sa sœur se retrouve seule avec lui. Mais il ne s'y opposa pas, les regardant partir d'un œil méfiant.

Marchant seuls dans la forêt, Levy fut surprise par le silence prolongé de son compagnon. Gajeel était naturellement bavard et étant donné toutes les choses qui s'étaient passées et le peu de temps qu'ils avaient eu pour en discuter, elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il ait beaucoup de choses à lui dire. Mais voilà qu'il se bornait à garder le silence comme si en parler avait été une perte de temps.

Dès qu'ils furent assez loin, elle s'arrêta, les mains croisées.

-Quoi? C'est tout ce que tu as à dire?

Gajeel leva les yeux vers elle, le regard dédaigneux.

-Qu'est-ce que je pourrais dire qu'il ne t'a déjà pas dit? Cracha-t-il. Tu n'as pas vraiment besoin de mes conseils maintenant que tu as retrouvé ton _frère_.

Levy écarquilla les yeux, bouche bée. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir loupé un épisode.

-Mais…, fit-elle, confuse.

-Tu sais, ce "pacte" de chevaliers peut toujours être brisé, continua Gajeel en arpentant la forêt d'un geste nerveux. Ce n'est qu'un engagement symbolique. Mais je m'en voudrais de partir sans ton accord alors si tu ne veux plus de moi…

-Gajeel! Ne me dis pas que tu es jaloux?

Gajeel s'arrêta et la regarda droit dans les yeux, les joues légèrement empourprées.

-Pourquoi est-ce que ça te parais aussi ridicule? Se défendit-il.

Levy eut un sourire débordant d'ironie.

-Je suppose que le fait qu'il s'agisse de mon frère a quelque chose à voir là-dedans!

-Et alors? Vous êtes beaucoup plus proches que n'importe quel frère et sœur que je n'ai jamais vus! Et puis vous n'avez pas grandit ensemble. Il…Il te couve comme…comme s'il s'agissait de ton fiancé au lieu de ton frère! Je me sens de trop! Ce n'est pas pour rien! Je n'ai même pas le droit de t'approcher sinon il serait capable de m'empaler vif!

Cette fois Levy éclata de rire. C'était tellement comique de voir Gajeel gesticuler dans tous les sens en essayant d'exprimer sa frustration! Il se sentait à l'évidence délaissé depuis que Gerard et Levy s'étaient retrouvés. Elle ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer, après tout, il était vrai qu'elle ne lui accordait plus aucun instant de tendresse, tous exclusivement réservés à son frère. Mais cela était dû au fait que Levy avait cru Gerard mort pendant de nombreuses années et à présent qu'elle l'avait retrouvé, elle récupérait avec lui un fragment de son âme, une sensation de renaissance et de plénitude. Cela ne voulait surtout pas dire qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de Gajeel!

-Gajeel, dit-elle d'un ton calme. Il est vrai que Gerard et moi nous sommes très unis. Mais c'est mon frère et je l'aime comme tel. Ça n'a rien à voir avec l'amour que j'éprouve pour toi.

-L'amour?

C'était au tour de Gajeel d'être perplexe. Il resta figé par la surprise tandis que Levy s'avançait vers lui d'une démarche sinueuse.

-Bien sûr, confirma-t-elle. Tu m'as sauvé la vie, tu m'as soutenue tout ce temps et à présent tu reste à mes côtés malgré ce que j'ai fait. Gerard est ma famille alors ça peut paraître naturel. Mais toi… Rien ne t'oblige à m'aider. Et pourtant tu es là. Pourquoi?

-Par amour. Je suppose.

Levy sourit et Gajeel n'attendit plus une seconde pour la prendre dans ses bras, la soulevant à moitié, et l'embrasser avec fougue. Levy enroula ses bras autour de son cou et lui rendit son baiser, brûlant d'envie de pousser leur tendresse bien plus loin.

-Levy!

La jeune fille défit rapidement son étreinte avec Gajeel et se retourna d'un bloc.

Gerard les regardait de l'autre côté de la forêt, les lèvres pincées.

-Excusez-moi, dit-il sans desserrer les dents. Je me demandais simplement ce qui prenait autant de temps. Faites comme si je n'étais pas là.

Il se retourna et s'éloigna rapidement. Levy se mordit la lèvre, coupable. Elle se tourna vers Gajeel avec un regard d'excuse et partit en courant derrière son frère. Grognon, Gajeel grommela quelque chose au sujet du bois qu'il ramasserait tout seul et qu'il enfoncerait volontiers dans le fion d'un certain con, mais Levy l'ignora.

Elle rejoint Gerard auprès de la pile de pierres qu'il avait préparées pour le feu. Il ne la regarda pas, faisant mine d'être occupé à aiguiser son épée à l'aide d'une pierre.

-Gerard…

-Pas la peine de t'expliquer. J'ai compris moi aussi pour Gajeel et toi. Même si ça ne plais pas.

-Ça n'a pas à te plaire, se rebella Levy.

-Humph! Fais comme tu veux alors.

Le ciel obscur fut soudain illuminé d'une vive lueur bleue lorsqu'un éclair fendit le ciel. Le bruit de tonnerre qui s'ensuivit fit oublier momentanément leur querelle à Levy et Gerard. Le jeune homme rangea son épée dans son fourreau et lui attrapa la main pour aller se couvrir ensemble sous le petit monticule de pierres auprès duquel ils s'étaient arrêtés pour la nuit. Une pluie terrible tomba alors, transformant en un clin d'œil la terre humide sous leurs pieds en boue épaisse.

-J'espère que Gajeel a pu trouver un abri lui aussi, soupira Levy.

Gerard leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

-Gajeel par ci, Gajeel par là. Je peux savoir ce qu'il a de si extraordinaire?

-Il m'aime.

Gerard fronça les sourcils.

-Beaucoup d'hommes t'aimeront, Levy. Tu es très jolie et tu as un cœur bon.

-Ah bon? Et le fait qu'un démon légendaire m'ait ensorcelé n'entre pas en ligne de compte je présume?

-Si c'est l'amour qui te fait défaut je peux te le donner moi. Tu n'as pas besoin de ce vaurien.

-Tu ne comprends pas! Ce n'est pas de cet amour que je te parle.

-Bien sûr que j'ai compris. C'est toi qui ne comprends pas.

Gerard mis une main sur le bas du dos de Levy et l'attira contre lui. Il l'embrassa alors à pleine bouche avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réagir. Une fois que leurs lèvres furent soudées et qu'elle gouta à la douceur de ce contact, elle fut incapable de s'en soutirer. Gerard lui transmis un amour infini avec ce geste, lui faisant oublier jusqu'à son nom.

Lorsque la pluie se calma, il la libéra, le souffle court. Ses joues étaient cramoisies et ses yeux traduisaient un combat intérieur, comme s'il était en train de lutter contre lui-même. Il s'éloigna de quelques pas et lui tourna le dos, portant une main à sa bouche comme s'il cherchait à effacer ce qu'il venait de faire.

Levy resta muette, paralysée par des sentiments dont elle ignorait totalement l'existence quelques secondes plus tôt.

_Est-ce que je suis…amoureuse de mon frère?_ Se demanda-t-elle avec horreur, papillotant des yeux.

_Miam... De l'inceste! J'adore ça!_

Zeleph avait ressurgit dans son esprit comme si de rien, lui faisant brutalement retrouver ses esprits_. _

_Dégage, sale monstre! _Exigea-t-elle. _Je ne te laisserais plus jamais te servir de moi comme tu l'as fait! Sors de ma tête!_

_A ta place j'éviterais de défier un démon qui a déjà réussi à te manipuler par le passé_, murmura Zeleph d'une voix doucereuse. _Et un passé proche, qui plus est. Tu peux jouer aux petites garces avec tes deux chéris mais n'oublie pas à qui tu t'adresse. Ne t'attaque pas à plus fort que toi à moins que tu ne veuille souffrir des conséquences plus tard._

Levy se fit plus prudente.

_Pourquoi est-ce que tu continue à m'harceler? Tu as déjà eu ce que tu voulais._

_Je suppose que ça m'amuse. Et puis ça me permet de garder un œil sur vous tous. Je n'ai pas autant d'espions humains que je le voudrais. En tout cas des humains vivants…_

_Va te faire foutre!_ Répliqua-t-elle, écœurée. _Plutôt mourir que te servir d'espionne!_

_Ohhh!_ S'exclama Zeleph, amusé. _Ta mort? Ou celle de ton frère adoré? Ou encore celle de ton chevalier de cœur? Quel prix serais-tu prête à payer pour ta liberté?_

Levy réfléchit rapidement, des images horribles se bousculant dans sa tête. Lorsque Gerard lui avait promis de l'aider à vaincre le démon et à l'expulser de sa tête, elle avait voulu croire à ses paroles de toutes ses forces. Mais la vérité était plus dure. Elle était seule dans son esprit à faire face à ce démon et apparemment il n'en avait pas fini avec elle. Elle ne pouvait pas lui interdire de la contacter et elle ne devait pas l'énerver si elle voulait préserver la vie de Gerard et Gajeel!

Rongée par la culpabilité, elle sut qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle ne pouvait que céder.

_Sage décision ma jolie,_ la félicita Zeleph.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse?_

_Rien de bien méchant, c'est promis! Dirige-toi simplement vers ton ancien foyer. De toute façon il faut bien que tu ailles quelque part. J'ai quelques soupçons que je voudrais confirmer. Il s'agit de quelqu'un que tu connais bien vus les nombreux souvenirs dont tu en garde et que je crois connaître aussi, si mon intuition ne me trompe pas. _

Alors comme ça Zeleph avait accès à tous ses souvenirs! Levy se demanda à qui il faisait référence. Il ne restait plus personne de vivant de son village d'origine.

_Je ne tuerais plus personne! _Avertit-elle, déterminée à tout faire pour s'auto détruire si jamais cela devait se reproduire.

_Mais non voyons! Je ne te demande pas de tuer qui que ce soit. Simplement d'accomplir un de tes vieux souhaits. Allons rendre visite à ta chère Mamie Musard. Elle sera ravie de te revoir, j'en suis convaincu..._

* * *

**OMG! Zeleph veut rendre une "visite" de courtosie à Mamie Musard! Il a des soupçons quand à son identité et c'est que Levy garde des souvenirs de Mavis qui auraient pu la trahir! OO**

**Décidemment la vie amoureuse (et même sa vie en général en fait xD) est un vrai chaos! Un démon sadique, Un noble chevalier, ou un frère torturé! Vous prenez quel parti? Moi en tout cas je trouve ça trop génial! ;P mon côté pervers qui fait des siennes! **

**A bientôt pour la suite! J'ai un peu plus de temps libre que d'hab alors ça devrait venir vite ^^ **

**(ps: je suis amoureuse d'une amv super géniale sur laquelle je suis tombée par hasard! *o* tapez "get up scava" sur youtube. Vous comprendrez ;) ) **


	3. Le château imprenable

**Episode 3: Le château imprenable**

* * *

-Je ne me sens pas très bien…

_Désolé. C'est le risque quand on prend les portails un peu trop souvent. On a dû en prendre trois pour venir ici. C'était le trajet le plus court._

Tim s'inclina vers l'avant, s'obligeant à respirer profondément pour calmer les relents qui lui contractaient l'estomac. Livide, il se demanda s'il finirait par s'habituer à cette sensation étrange qui le prenait lors de ses déplacements instantanés avec Happy. La lumière s'éteignait toujours autour de lui et un curieux fourmillement lui traversait le corps tandis qu'il se faisait "aspirer" en quelque sorte vers le portail suivant.

Happy et lui étaient restés à l'abri dans la caverne des dragons pendant plusieurs jours. Le chat, ou plutôt l'Exeed, s'était souvent absenté, prenant seul le portail. Tim avait profité de ces instants de solitude pour se promener parmi les énormes squelettes qui sillonnaient la caverne. Les analysant avec attention, le jeune page avait compris que la taille des cavités des yeux de ces ossements correspondait à celle de sa tête, cheveux inclus. Ce n'était pas un constat très rassurant…

-Et je suis sensé invoquer ces monstres? S'exclamait-il avec un rire hystérique. Ils risquent de faire plus de dégâts que de bien! Je sais que parfois il faut combattre le mal par le mal mais je m'en voudrais de provoquer un génocide en voulant vaincre un démon!

Tim avait beau rester sceptique quand aux espoirs mal placés des Exeed et encore plus quand à son intervention personnelle dans cette histoire rocambolesque, il collaborait sans rechigner. En effet, l'avantage qu'il en tirait était l'assurance de la survie de son prince par Happy. Et c'est que durant ses voyages à travers le portail, Happy n'avait cessé de faire des allés-retours du château magnolien à la caverne pour s'informer sur la situation extérieure.

_Gray est vivant mais il s'affaiblit de jour en jour. La reine Lucy n'est pas une hôtesse très accueillante pour lui…,_ lui avait annoncé un jour l'Exeed en lui rapportant des vivres du château.

Tim avait croqué sa pomme à pleines dents, se demandant comment le chaton s'était débrouillé pour rapporter tout un sac rempli de fruits, de pots de pâté et de baguettes de pain. Il eut un mal fou à contenir son hilarité lorsqu'il vit Happy se déplacer sur ses deux pattes arrière comme un Homme et manipuler son sac pour lui montrer ses provisions.

-Est-ce qu'on le maltraite? S'était-il inquiété, les sourcils froncés.

…_Disons qu'on ne le ménage pas vraiment. Mais Natsu ne le laisse pas tomber. Il croit dur comme fer à son innocence et il n'est pas seul. J'ai avertis les miens pour qu'ils interviennent et d'autres pourraient participer. Tu te souviens de Maze, le forgeron?_

-Oui, bien sûr!

_Il est resté au château. Actuellement, il se fait passer pour un magnolien mais sa couverture est fragile. Il est prêt à prendre tous les risques pour libérer Gray et il n'a pas arrêté de te chercher depuis que je t'ai emmené ici. Si ça continue, je vais devoir finir par lui dire moi-même que tu es sain et sauf. Sinon, il ne prendra pas assez vite la décision de sauver Gray!_

Touché, Tim repensa au timide forgeron qui avait gagné la confiance de son prince. Il n'avait pas cru être un élément aussi important à ses yeux mais voilà qu'il apprenait que Maze risquait sa peau au château, repoussant même le sauvetage de son prince pour essayer de le retrouver.

-Tu dois lui dire! Supplia Tim. De toute façon tu es le chat de Natsu, non? Alors pourquoi tu ne lui en parle pas à lui pour qu'il puisse convaincre Maze d'agir au plus vite?

Happy parut très mal à l'aise, remuant sa queue dans tous les sens.

_C'est que…Tu vois…J'ai mal agi vis-à-vis de Natsu. Quand je l'ai rencontré il y a quelques temps, j'ai compris qu'il était heureux ici. Croyant parler à un chat, il m'a raconté sa vie et j'ai su que l'idée de retourner à son ancienne vie lui faisait peur. Je … me suis attaché à lui. Après tout moi aussi je suis très jeune et j'avoue que je n'avais pas envie de lui ouvrir les yeux. J'ai joué le gentil animal de compagnie et j'ai veillé sur lui. Mais maintenant que la vérité est sur le point de lui tomber dessus, je m'en veux d'avoir repoussé ce moment et j'ignore comment m'y prendre…_

Tim haussa les sourcils avec étonnement. Il comprenait le dilemme du pauvre Happy qui ne voulait pas perdre l'amitié de Natsu. Mais en même temps cela lui paraissait quelque peu déplacé étant donné qu'il s'agissait d'un chat!

-Et bien… Tu n'as qu'à faire comme tu l'as fait pour moi, proposa-t-il gentiment. Parle lui, explique lui tout. Natsu est un enfant de la forêt, il doit déjà savoir quelque chose, non?

_Bien sûr! Il en sait bien plus de ce que tu imagines. Il a grandit auprès de Zeleph et sa grand-mère_.

-QUOI?! S'étrangla Tim.

_C'était à l'époque où Zeleph était encore sous le contrôle du sceau. Son esprit habitait un corps de jeune homme et ce dernier n'était autre qu'un ancien enfant de la forêt qui s'était sacrifié pour le salut de tous. Il a donné son corps et s'est condamné à porter éternellement le démon en lui. Les autres l'ont longtemps loué pour sa bravoure et il a vécu parmi les siens en héro. Mais malheureusement les enfants de la forêt se sont affaiblis et Zeleph semble l'avoir eu à l'usure. A présent il ne reste certainement plus de trace de ce garçon auquel Natsu s'était attaché. Le démon a usurpé les rennes de son âme. La seule bonne nouvelle, c'est que Zeleph n'a toujours pas trouvé le moyen de s'extirper de son enveloppe charnelle qui bride en grande partie ses pouvoirs. Je peux t'assurer que sous sa véritable forme, il est bien plus effrayant que n'importe lequel des dragons qui se trouvent dans cette caverne._

Tim ravala sa salive, peinant à imaginer une créature plus titanesque et imposante que ces dinosaures ailés.

-Si tu es si jeune, comment ça se fait que tu es au courant de tout ça?

Happy se roula en boule, imitant parfaitement la posture paisible d'un chat après son repas.

_Personne ne me l'a jamais expliqué. Je suis né avec toutes ces informations en moi. Je suis né d'un œuf, contrairement aux chats normaux et je n'ai jamais rencontré mes parents. C'était le souhait de la reine des Exeed, Chagot. Elle a compris que notre race était au bord de l'extinction et elle a prit les mesures nécessaires en conséquence. Elle a réuni les derniers œufs qui n'avaient pas encore éclos et elle nous a éparpillé sur la Terre pour qu'au moins ceux qui verrions le jour, ayons une chance d'accomplir notre tache. _

-Quelle tache?

_Retrouver les derniers enfants de la forêt et les guider vers la victoire. Mais il y avait une tache encore plus essentielle._

-Mmm?

Les yeux de Happy reluisaient comme des perles.

_Identifier l'élu de la prophétie et le mener jusqu'à elle avant que Zeleph ne s'empare de lui._

Tim cligna des yeux, parcouru d'un frisson.

-Et comment étiez vous sensés le reconnaître cet _élu_?

_Les Exeed ont une intuition bien plus fine que celle de n'importe quelle race. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que ça ne nous arrive jamais de nous tromper…En tout cas ce n'est pas à moi de décider si tu es l'élu ou non mais à Chagot elle-même. _

-Je vois. Dans ce cas, j'aimerais aller la voir pour en avoir le cœur net après que nous ayons sauvé Gray.

_Ce qui ne saurait tarder. Le temps presse._

Le jour suivant, Happy avait réveillé Tim de très bonne heure, se dandinant joyeusement.

_Tim Waves, j'ai suivi ton conseil. Tout va bien se passer. Natsu a prit les choses en main. Gray devrait s'en sortir. Il est temps pour nous de bouger._

-Hein? Avait grogné Tim, à moitié endormi.

_Prépare-toi! Nous allons faire un petit arrêt avant d'aller voir la reine! C'est ce que je t'ai promis. Nous allons voir ta Wendy._

Tim s'était incorporé en baillant, le corps endolori par le lit de pierre peu confortable qu'il occupait à même le sol. Il fit craquer son dos, grimaçant.

-C'est ce que tu as dit mais tu ne m'as toujours pas expliqué pourquoi.

_Tu verras par toi-même!_ Rétorqua Happy, enjoué. _Je ne vais quand même pas tout te servir sur un plateau d'argent!_

Lui tirant la langue, le chat bleu s'était dirigé vers le mur de pierre sur lequel il percevait un portail. Tim, lui, eut l'impression d'avancer bêtement vers un mur de pierre qui lui briserait le nez s'il tentait de s'y aventurer. Mais une nouvelle fois, la lumière s'était éteinte et il avait fait un saut dans l'espace avec Happy.

C'était au bout de ce trajet fastidieux que Tim s'était retrouvé, malade, à inspirer et expirer compulsivement pour s'empêcher de vomir.

_Ça va mieux?_ Lui demanda Happy au bout d'un moment.

-Mouais…

Tim soupira et se redressa, regardant autour de lui avec curiosité. Un sourire heureux étira ses lèvres quand il reconnut au loin la structure particulière du château riverain.

_Bienvenu au fameux "château imprenable"!_ Annonça Happy avec amusement._ Bienvenu à la maison._

Tim lui sourit de toutes ses dents, enchanté. Mais tandis qu'ils s'engageaient ensemble dans le chemin d'accès jusqu'au sommet de la montagne où le fort avait été bâti, le chagrin noya le petit page. Ce n'était pas de cette façon qu'il avait escompté retourner chez lui, seul et laissant le prince livré à son sort à Magnolia. Il avait honte de lui et il craignait de rencontrer des membres de sa famille sinon le roi Erys lui-même qui risquait de lui demander des explications!

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire si jamais on me découvre et qu'on me demande ce que je fais ici? S'enquit-il.

_D'abord, il faut que t'arrête de t'adresser à moi à voix haute,_ lui conseilla Happy en trottinant à ses pieds. _Il commence à y avoir du monde autour de nous et te voir parler tout seul ne fera qu'attirer leur attention sur toi. Tu n'as pas besoin de parler, pense juste ce que tu veux me dire._

_Comme ça?_

_Exactement. Mais essaye de faire la même chose sans donner l'impression d'être en train de te soulager aux toilettes…_

_O.K. Alors? Je dois dire quoi?_

_On improvisera. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de raconter à qui que ce soit ce qui se passe à Magnolia. La reine Lucy n'a toujours pas officialisé sa déclaration de guerre. A ce que j'ai entendu dire, le roi Erys commence à se poser de sérieuses questions après avoir passé plusieurs jours sans nouvelles de son fils et les rumeurs au sujet de l'agression portée au roi Jon n'ont pas dû lui échapper. Il a sûrement prit quelques mesures mais à mon avis il est loin de s'imaginer la catastrophe qui s'est produite. Mais ça risque d'arriver assez vite. Pas la peine d'accélérer les choses. Je te rappelle que ce conflit entre Magnolia et Rivars fait partie des projets de Zeleph. Ça ne nous avance en rien._

_Oui mais Lucy a été la première à lever les armes!_ Répliqua Tim avec rancœur. _Elle n'avait qu'à avoir plus de jugeote et ne pas…_

-Tim Waves?

Le jeune page s'immobilisa, reconnaissant cette voix. Il se retourna lentement vers la belle Jubia Loxar qui le regardait avec incrédulité. Elle portait une longue robe bleue et un épais manteau blanc, et la pointe de ses cheveux bleus était joliment bouclée, rappelant les ondulations de l'océan.

-Dame Jubia! La salua nerveusement le garçon.

-Que fais-tu ici? Dit-elle d'un ton accusateur. Tu es censé être auprès de Gray, à Magnolia.

-Euh…Oui. Humm…je…

_Oul t'a envoyé au château pour une mission urgente!_ Lui souffla Happy.

-Oul m'a envoyé pour une mission urgente, répéta Tim. Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de discuter. Je dois faire vite.

-Mais attends! Tu es tout seul? Et Gray alors? Il va bien? J'ai entendu dire que…

-Navré mais je suis vraiment pressé!

Tim prit la fuite, incapable de mentir plus longtemps. Il entendit Jubia qui criait son nom en contrebas mais il ne ralentit pas son allure. C'était beaucoup trop dur de devoir lui mentir. Et c'est que comme la plupart des résidents du château, Tim connaissait les sentiments de la jeune Loxar pour le prince Gray. Elle aurait été anéantie en apprenant qu'on le détenait prisonnier à Magnolia!

Il atteint enfin les portes du château et les gardes qui le connaissaient depuis sa plus tendre enfance le saluèrent chaleureusement avant de comprendre qu'il n'était pas sensé se trouver dans les parages. Tim profita de leur confusion pour traverser les portes et se faufila à l'intérieur sans plus attendre.

_Par ici!_ L'appela Happy en courant à toute vitesse.

Tim eut beaucoup de mal à tenir la vive allure de l'Exeed, se frayant un chemin parmi les gens amassé dans le château. La respiration sifflante, il s'arrêta enfin pour reprendre son souffle, s'appuyant contre une statue de la défunte reine Syra. Il leva les yeux sur son visage et y retrouva les traits dont avait hérité son prince. Cela renforça sa volonté et il se remit à courir, plus motivé que jamais!

Malheureusement, il courut trop vite et ne put rien faire lorsqu'il rencontra en plein milieu de son chemin une personne qui arrivait en sens contraire en courant elle aussi.

-Charuru!

Tim frappa de plein fouet la pauvre fille qui à l'évidence courait aussi derrière un chat blanc. Ils tombèrent les deux à la renverse et Tim porta sa main à son menton avec lequel il avait percuté le front de la fille.

-Chécholé! S'excusa-t-il en se massant la mâchoire douloureuse. Je n'ai pas fais atten…

Wendy Marvell se frottait le front, assise devant lui. Des mèches bleues tombaient sur ses yeux marron embués par des larmes de douleur. Elle portait une longue veste verte aux rayures dorées et un pantalon noir, et de jolis rubans dorés décoraient sa longue chevelure lisse.

Tim ne pipa mot. Le souvenir de leur dernière rencontre remonta en flèche dans sa mémoire, l'abrutissant totalement. Les joues brûlantes, il se dit qu'il aurait préféré affronter Zeleph sous la forme la plus terrible qu'il ne soit plutôt que de se retrouver dans un embarras pareil! Et croire qu'il s'était cru en mesure de pouvoir lui faire face dignement!

-Tu es…ce garçon! Parut le reconnaître la jeune fille. Tim Waves. Celui qui m'a…

Wendy rougit à son tour, faisant certainement référence au jour où sans préavis, Tim l'avait saisit et lui avait donné son premier baiser avec une maladresse sans égal.

_Que quelqu'un m'achève!_ Supplia intérieurement Tim.

_J'aimerais bien pouvoir t'aider mais j'ai besoin de toi en vie,_ ironisa Happy.

_Saleté de chat!_ S'énerva Tim. _Pourquoi tu t'es mis à courir comme ça?! Regarde ce que j'ai fait!_

_Ne t'inquiète pas, gamin. Wendy est plus solide qu'elle n'y paraît._

Tim cligna des yeux, ne reconnaissant pas du tout cette voix féminine. Puis il comprit. Mis à part Happy qui se tenait tranquillement assis là à les regarder, il trouva le chat blanc que Wendy avait semblé pourchasser et qui se tenait allongé auprès de Happy, le regard perçant. D'après la finesse de ses traits et la volupté de ses poils, Tim déduit qu'il s'agissait d'une femelle. Etrangement, Tim lui trouva un quelque chose d'insolent dans le regard, comme si elle ne l'appréciait pas vraiment.

_Ainsi c'est toi qui as osé agresser ma Wendy!_ Ricana-t-elle.

-Ne sois pas méchante, Charuru! Intervint Wendy avec un froncement de sourcils.

Tim écarquilla les yeux.

-Tu peux l'entendre toi aussi? Interrogea-t-il, interloqué.

_Evidemment benêt!_ Pouffa la chatte. _Puisque ce n'est pas elle qui décide de m'entendre ou pas mais moi qui décide de laisser m'entendre qui je souhaite._

-Charuru! S'énerva Wendy.

_Toujours avec ce mauvais caractère!_ Constata Happy en inclinant la tête sur le côté. _Ça ne s'arrange pas avec le temps…_

_Ta bêtise non plus apparemment!_ Lui répondit Charuru. _Tu crois vraiment que ce garçon est l'élu?_

_J'en suis pratiquement sûr._

_Tu serais prêt à le présenter à notre reine au risque de découvrir sa position à nos ennemis?_ Insista l'autre. _Je te rappelle que nous ne pouvons pas agir impunément. Il ne reste plus beaucoup de magie et tu la gaspille à faire traverser à ce gamin tous ces portails! Zeleph est capable de pister nos pouvoirs. Tu le sais et pourtant tu as agi sans demander l'avis de personne._

Happy hésita, l'air tristounet.

_De toute façon nous devons agir… Zeleph est en marche!_

_Je le sais aussi bien que toi!_

Tim ignora la conversation échauffée des deux Exeeds et se tourna vers Wendy, intrigué. Elle lui rendit son regard.

-Depuis quand tu es au courant de tout ça? Lui chuchota-t-il.

-Depuis quelques jours à peine. Charuru s'est mise à me parler d'un coup! J'ai cru que j'étais devenue folle!

-C'était pareil pour moi! Assura Tim avec entrain. Mais pourquoi elle a décidé de te parler?

-Elle m'a dit que…j'étais une enfant de la forêt. Que c'était inscrit dans mes gênes.

-Whouahh!

Tim était impressionné. Il avait toujours su que Wendy était spéciale et cette histoire ne faisait que confirmer ses soupçons.

-Et toi? Lui sourit la jeune noble. Tu es cet élu de la prophétie alors?

-J'en ai aucune idée! Fit Tim en haussant les épaules. Mais j'aimerais bien le savoir.

_Dans ce cas n'attendons plus,_ dit Charuru avec autorité. _Voyons voir si ton usage abusif de la magie aura servi à quelque chose en fin de compte…_

Happy miaula, mécontent. Il s'approcha de Tim et ce dernier entendit sa voix très faible dans sa tête comme s'il ne voulait être entendu que par lui.

_Crois-moi. Nous devions passer la prendre. Cette Exeed a beau avoir un caractère de vieille chatte aigrie, elle est très intelligente. Nous aurons besoin d'elle._

_JE T'AI ENTENDU, SALE MATOU PUANT!_ S'écria la chatte, le poil hérissé.

Tim quand à lui était aux anges, échangeant des sourires amusés avec sa douce nymphe.

* * *

**Tim, Happy, Wendy et Charuru feront désormais équipe dans cette nouvelle aventure! Mais tout semble converger vers la petite maison de Mamie Musard et de sa chatte Chagot! Que trouverons nos amis à leur arrivé là bas? Miaouuuuhh! ;)**


	4. Tête de tigre

**Episode 4: Tête de tigre**

* * *

Natsu monta rapidement les marches de l'église. Une immense foule se tenait à l'extérieur, statique et solennel, dans un silence saisissant. Le jeune garde ne desserra pas les lèvres tout en passant auprès des soldats qui étaient postés de toute part pour veiller sur le lieu sacré. Il traversa les grandes portes aux filigranes d'or et s'avança le long des nombreuses rangées de bancs vides qui occupaient l'espace. L'ambiance était chaude et mystérieuse. La lumière rougeoyante des bougies illuminait des statues imposantes et d'indénombrables tableaux rendant hommage à des épisodes compilés dans les Ecrits Saints.

Natsu aperçu au bout de l'allée le Grand Clergé qui priait pour l'âme du défunt roi Jon Heartfilia, dont la dépouille reposait dans l'église depuis six jours, comme l'avait fait quelques mois plus tôt celui de la reine Layla. Le corps inanimé du roi se tenait allongé dans un magnifique cercueil d'argent qui irait rejoindre celui de sa femme le lendemain au terme de la veillée funèbre. Des prêtresses avait été chargées de maintenir le cadavre en bon état, le lavant et l'aspergeant de parfums qui cachaient l'odeur inévitable de décomposition que la mort entrainait. Le voyant soigné et bien habillé, Natsu eut l'impression d'interrompre son roi dans son sommeil. Mais Jon ne dormait pas. La pâleur extrême de sa peau et son immobilité parfaite trahissaient l'absence de vie sous ses traits détendus. Leur roi était bel et bien mort et tous ces gens réunis dans la capitale partageaient ce deuil royal avec grande douleur. Et surtout avec beaucoup de haine et de soif de vengeance.

Natsu soupira, s'avançant d'un pas lent. Il vit Gildartz, Luxus, Elfman et Kana qui se tenaient à une distance respectueuse de la silhouette noire qu'il aperçu, agenouillée au pied du cercueil du roi. La longue robe noire qu'elle portait s'allongeait derrière elle comme une ombre ténébreuse.

_Lucy…_

Natsu serra les dents, se préparant à la confrontation qui l'attendait. Et c'est que malgré lui, depuis l'assassinat de son roi, les conversations qu'il entretenait avec Lucy débouchaient toujours sur une dispute. Elle avait changé. Il n'arrivait pas à la raisonner, à la remettre sur la bonne voie. Elle avait foncé la tête la première dans un projet sans queue ni tête qui ne ferait le bonheur de personne et encore moins le sien. Mais le pire c'est qu'elle n'avait rien à faire de son opinion ni de ses conseils. C'était comme si une couche de glace les séparait à présent et il avait beau faire des efforts pour la briser, elle ne faisait que s'épaissir et les éloigner de jour en jour.

Tout en marchant vers elle, il sentit les regards pesants de Gildartz, Luxus, Elfman et Kana rivés sur lui. Mais surtout celui de Nana qui, assise quelques bancs derrière sa souveraine, quitta un instant son mouchoir trempé de larmes pour le fusiller du regard.

Natsu avait cru comprendre à la façon dont elle lui avait parlé deux jours plus tôt que son attitude envers Lucy lui paraissait outrageante.

-Lucy a besoin de soutien en ce moment et non de reproches! Avait-elle grondé d'un ton qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

-Elle est reine maintenant! Avait rétorqué Natsu. Ce n'est plus la gamine que tu couvais, Natalie! Et elle est sur le point de commettre la plus grosse erreur de sa vie! Si tu veux que je la félicite alors que je sais qu'elle a tord, tu peux te mettre le doigt dans l'œil!

-Et croire qu'elle comptait sur toi pour l'aider!

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de l'aider à détruire tous les efforts qu'elle a faits jusqu'à présent pour maintenir la paix!

-Il n'y aura pas de paix! Avait conclu Nana avec hargne. Pas après ce qu'on lui a fait!

Natsu grinça des dents en croisant le regard de la femme de chambre. Il savait qu'elle ne faisait que s'inquiéter pour Lucy et il s'en inquiétait lui aussi. Bien évidemment! Mais il ne renoncerait pas à lui faire ouvrir les yeux! Il était le seul à ne pas être aveuglé par la haine apparemment. Il devait faire quelque chose tant qu'il était encore temps!

Il s'arrêta auprès de Lucy et s'agenouilla à ses côtés sans faire de bruit, joignant les mains dans une révérence muette. Ils prièrent ainsi en silence pour le salut de son père. Natsu lança un regard en biais sur le visage de son amie. Elle était ravagée par la peine. Son visage était gravé par la souffrance. Ses yeux clos traduisaient une lassitude sans borne et ses lèvres étaient tordues dans une grimace de chagrin.

C'était affreux. Natsu aurait voulu pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras. Lui dire qu'il serait toujours là pour elle. Qu'elle n'avait pas à souffrir seule. Qu'ils partageraient son deuil comme ils avaient partagé chaque instant important de leur vie. Qu'il la chérirait et la protègerait jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

Mais il ne pouvait pas le faire. Lucy était reine à présent et elle avait décidé d'abattre sa colère sur le royaume de Rivars. Elle commencerait par exécuter le prince riverain après l'enterrement imminent de son père et ensuite elle enverrait les troupes qu'elle était en train d'organiser décimer les rangs confus du roi Erys. Son but était toujours de mettre un terme à la guerre mais maintenant elle avait décidé d'opter pour l'annihilation totale et irrévocable de ses ennemis. Seulement lorsqu'elle aurait conquis officiellement les terres riveraines et qu'elle les aurait soumises aux lois de Magnolia, pourrait-elle considérer que son œuvre avait été achevée. Désormais, la reine Lucy avait renoncé à son projet de paix et ne rêvait plus que de pouvoir et d'une puissance pouvant la mener à la victoire.

Ce qui scandalisait le plus Natsu était de savoir qu'aucun des membres du Conseil Royal, de la Cour ni de la Garde n'avait contredit ses nouvelles aspirations. Ils paraissaient tous partager son avis radical et l'encourageaient même dans sa folie. Notamment, Bran Kendra, le grand père de Lucy, lui avait cédé officiellement les commandes de ses territoires barvaldiens habituellement neutres dans ce conflit. En effet, lord Kendra avait prit l'assassinat de son beau-fils comme une affaire personnelle et à présent Barvald serait une région magnolienne de plus qui rejoindrait le combat pour y mettre un terme une bonne fois pour toutes. Il avait le soutien de toute sa suite barvaldienne qui était outrée par la trahison des riverains et qui souhaitait rejoindre la pauvre nièce de leur dirigeant dans le chemin vers la justice.

Les choses étaient allées bien trop vite et trop loin et Natsu n'avait cessé à aucun moment de plaider en faveur du prince Gray qui avait été accusé sans la moindre preuve de sa culpabilité. La seule raison qui les poussaient tous à croire à sa trahison était sa parenté avec Erys, le traitre par excellence, et la haine centenaire qui avait toujours confrontée les deux nations. De plus, le fait que le prince riverain n'eut pas prononcé le moindre mot en sa défense depuis son arrestation n'avait pas arrangé sa situation. Mais Natsu savait pertinemment que le silence de Gray était dû au fait qu'on avait assassiné ses camarades devant ses yeux et non à cause de sa prétendue malignité. Il savait que Gray aimait sincèrement Lucy et cette dernière aurait dû comprendre mieux que personne la douleur paralysante et la haine ardente que le meurtre d'un être cher provoquait!

Malheureusement, aucun des arguments que Natsu pouvait lui présenter ne la faisaient démordre de sa vengeance. Lucy était déterminée.

-Ma reine, la salua-t-il enfin.

Lucy ouvrit les yeux. Ils étaient ternes et froids quand elle les tourna vers lui sous son voile noir du deuil. Natsu n'aima pas ça. La Lucy souriante et pleine d'espérance qu'il connaissait lui manquait terriblement.

-Natsu, dit-elle sèchement.

-Je voulais vous demander de reconsidérer…

-Natsu, l'interrompit-elle d'un ton songeur. Pourquoi t'acharnes tu à défendre le prince? Je croyais que tu souhaitais m'épouser. Aurais-tu changé d'avis?

-Je…Non, je…

_Bien sûr que non!_ Aurait aimé protester Natsu. Il l'aimait à n'en plus pouvoir! Renoncer à elle avait été un choix déchirant! Mais il devait s'y tenir! Lucy et Gray avaient un avenir à bâtir ensemble. Natsu savait que le seul moyen d'éviter la catastrophe qui s'avançait sur eux comme un nuage de tempête était de gagner le pardon de Lucy pour Gray et de la convaincre de lui appliquer un jugement impartial. Si le prince avait l'occasion de se défendre et que Lucy finissait par reconnaître son innocence peut-être ne serait-il pas trop tard alors pour réaliser ce rêve d'harmonie entre leurs nations…Peut-être.

-Lucy, je t'en supplie, annule ce discours. Ne déclare pas la guerre à Rivars. N'annonce pas la mise à mort de Gray. Tu sais que tu le regretteras.

-Fais attention, Natsu, répondit Lucy d'un ton railleur. J'ai entendu dire que tu te rendais souvent aux cachots pour visiter le prince. Il a dû user de ses belles paroles pour te retourner contre moi. Il est doué. Mais je ne t'en veux pas. Après tout, je me suis prise au même piège par la passé moi aussi. Mais j'ai enfin ouvert les yeux et je n'ai pas la moindre intention d'en rester là.

-Tu ne comprends pas! Insista Natsu. Gray ne m'a rien dit. Il souffre, Lucy. Tu as faillis épouser cet homme, tu pourrais au moins écouter ce qu'il a à dire avant de le condamner!

-Je l'écouterais, accepta la reine. Quand il prononcera ses derniers mots avant d'être décapité.

Natsu resta bouche bée à contempler le sourire mauvais qui déformait la beauté de son amie. Elle paraissait prendre plaisir à le voir choqué par ses mots.

_Tu ne les pense pas vraiment…_ Se rassura Natsu, son cœur battant lentement à ses tempes. _N'est-ce pas…Lucy?_

-Maintenant si tu veux bien me pardonner, mon peuple m'attend.

Lucy se releva gracieusement et fit demi-tour, portant dignement la couronne d'or et de diamants rouges qui avait été confectionnée pour son nouveau rôle. Natsu avait remarqué que Lucy portait sur le devant de sa robe noire non seulement la petite fée de la bannière de Magnolia mais aussi la rose épanouie de celle de Barvald. En effet, Lucy n'avait pas seulement hérité de la couronne de son pays mais aussi de la direction de celui de son grand père. Désormais son royaume s'était élargi et la prospérité de Barvald apporterait un avantage évident à Magnolia qui avait été longtemps appauvrie par la guerre.

Alors que ses gardes, Nana, le Grand Clergé et ses suivantes s'avançaient à ses côtés vers les portes dans un petit cortège silencieux, Lucy se retourna dans un froissement de jupons.

-Natsu Dragneel, passez dans mes appartements un peu avant le dîner. J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire en privé.

Natsu inclina la tête avec respect, les dents serrées, puis il la vit disparaître de l'autre côté des portes, suscitant un grand affolement parmi la cohue amassée devant l'église.

Il avait échoué. Il n'avait pas réussi à se faire écouter. Lucy ne voulait rien savoir. Elle avait été chercher ses conseils ailleurs, elle avait trouvé le réconfort dans la haine. Il n'y pouvait absolument rien.

Avec un long soupir, le jeune soldat se retourna vers la dépouille de son défunt roi.

-Je suis navré, mon roi. J'étais censé la protéger, mais comment faire si elle ne me le permet pas?

Jon Heartfilia resta muet, l'expression paisible. On avait enroulés de jolis rubans bleus autour de son cou pour cacher la blessure mortelle qui l'avait tué.

Qui avait bien pu faire ça? Natsu avait senti quelque chose d'anormal flotter dans l'air dans le balcon royal juste après le meurtre du roi. Ce n'était qu'un pressentiment, une légère sensation de malaise. Et pourtant Natsu était convaincu que la magie y était pour quelque chose. Comment sinon le meurtrier avait-il pu accéder aussi facilement aux loges royales avec Mystogan, Panther Lili et Gildartz qui veillaient sur les entourages?

Malheureusement, personne ne semblait avoir vu l'assassin, trop absorbés par son combat contre Gray Fullbuster. Lucy avait assuré avoir vu une femme aux yeux rouges et aux cheveux bleutés mais elle n'avait pu fournir aucune autre précision utile. Quand à Mystogan, Panther Lili et Erza, quelque chose de très étrange semblait s'être produit car suite à l'incident, ils avaient disparu tous les trois simultanément. Finalement, Mystogan avait été porté disparu tandis qu'Erza et Lili avaient été retrouvés aux abords de la forêt encerclant la capitale. Mais leur état n'avait rien de réjouissant. Ils respiraient et n'avaient aucune blessure apparente mais ils n'avaient pas rouvert les yeux, restant dans une sorte de sommeil profond depuis maintenant six jours. Des médecins s'efforçaient de leur faire avaler des concoctions et de les hydrater pour les maintenir en bonne santé sans pour autant connaître la nature du mal qui les affectait tous les deux. En allant leur rendre visite, Natsu avait ressentit à nouveau cette étrange gêne au fond de lui.

C'était une des raisons qui le poussait à croire à l'innocence de Gray. Cet événement allait bien plus loin qu'un nouveau coup d'état riverain. Natsu se doutait que ça cachait une réalité bien plus grave et il n'osait formuler ses craintes de peur qu'elles ne se réalisent. Ça ne pouvait tout de même pas avoir un rapport avec Zeleph?!

Perturbé, le jeune homme quitta l'église par une autre porte située à l'autre extrême du lieu religieux, n'éprouvant pas la moindre envie de témoigner les encouragements à la guerre que Lucy donnait à ses gens devant les grandes portes. Il ne pouvait supporter de la voir agir ainsi.

Il retourna au château dont la sécurité était plus haute que jamais. Très sérieux, il rejoint les cuisines et attrapa un verre de vin qu'il avala d'un seul trait. Il reposa la coupe, faisant une grimace écœurée. Il n'appréciait pas particulièrement l'amertume de l'alcool mais il avait éprouvé une envie irrésistible d'en goûter après son nouvel échec auprès de Lucy.

-Oulà! Je vois qu'on essaye de noyer sa peine dans l'alcool! Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit la meilleure solution, mon pote.

Natsu se tourna vers Loki qui, adossé au mur, le regardait d'un œil amusé.

-J'ai pas réussi, fit Natsu avec un haussement las d'épaules. Elle est en train de lancer un appel pour la guerre. Ils ont l'air d'apprécier. Je pense qu'ils la soutiendront bien plus avec son projet de guerre qu'avec ses anciens vœux de paix.

-Apparemment ils ont une propension à la stupidité dans ce pays, cracha Loki avec dédain.

Le jeune roux s'approcha de son ami et lui posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule.

-Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, Natsu. Tu as fait ce que tu as pu. Maintenant c'est à nous de nous adapter à la situation.

-Ça avance de votre côté? Demanda Natsu en baissant la voix.

-Pas vraiment... Toujours pas la moindre trace de Tim.

-Lucy compte exécuter Gray demain après l'enterrement, gémit Natsu. On ne peut pas repousser le moment d'agir éternellement.

-J'y peux rien! Maze est têtu comme une mule! Il tient à le retrouver.

-Moi aussi mais on n'a aucune idée d'où il a bien pu passer! Et puis Lucy a beau avoir changé, je ne la crois pas capable de faire du mal à un gamin. S'il est ici il ne court pas de danger.

Loki ne parut pas convaincu.

-Ne sous estime pas sa colère, Natsu. On ne naît pas mauvais, on le devient. Et Lucy est sur la mauvaise route.

Natsu fronça les sourcils, irrité par les paroles de son ami. Il n'aimait pas du tout la façon dont il parlait de Lucy. Elle n'avait rien fait de mal! Ou en tout cas pas encore…

Les deux soldats se dirigèrent vers les dortoirs réservés à leur intention et arrivèrent devant la porte de la chambre de Loki.

-Tête de tigre, chuchota le jeune roux en collant sa bouche à la serrure.

La porte s'ouvrit et derrière elle ils trouvèrent Maze torse nu qui les regardait d'un air ennuyé.

-Je pense qu'on va arrêter les noms de code, dit-il avec impatience. Ça devient vraiment n'importe quoi.

-Quoi?! Sursauta Loki, indigné. Et si jamais ce n'était pas nous et qu'on te trouvait dans ma chambre? Ce serait très dangereux! Au moins avec les codes tu sais quand tu peux déverrouiller la porte ou non.

-J'en ai rien à faire, s'entêta Maze. Si c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui vient alors ça me donnera l'occasion de passer ma colère sur quelqu'un.

Le jeune forgeron s'assit sur le bord du lit, l'air très énervé. Natsu pouvait comprendre sa frustration. Ses compagnons riverains avaient été tués, ses recherches au sujet de Tim n'avançaient pas et son prince risquait bientôt de ne plus avoir la tête sur les épaules, littéralement. Il y avait de quoi avoir envie de frapper quelqu'un! Et Natsu plaignait celui qui devrait recevoir ses coups car la musculature du forgeron était très imposante pour quelqu'un de son âge.

-Pff! Comme tu voudras, céda Loki en pinçant les lèvres. Mais c'est prendre des risques inutiles. Déjà que je meurs de trouille à chaque fois que tu mets les pieds dehors vêtu en soldat magnolien…Je ne vais plus jamais être tranquille comme ça.

-Tu n'auras pas à t'inquiéter longtemps, intervint Natsu. Nous devons faire évader Gray ce soir ou demain matin au plus tard. Nous n'aurons pas d'autres occasions.

-Et Tim? Interrogea Maze avec tristesse.

-Il est intelligent, assura Natsu. Peut être bien même qu'il est parti en même temps que Lyon Bastia sans qu'on le sache.

-Ça m'étonnerais, répliqua Maze en déviant ses yeux bleu-verts. Il n'aurait pas abandonné le prince Gray. Il l'admire beaucoup trop pour ça.

-Je sais.

Les trois garçons restèrent en silence, découragés. Ils avaient déjà envisagées plusieurs façons de réaliser l'évasion de Gray mais le doute et la crainte persistaient. Natsu et Loki avaient beau être des soldats de la Couronne, ils savaient pertinemment que l'actuelle Lucy n'hésiterait pas à les châtier sévèrement si jamais on les retrouvait après ça. Ils devraient quitter le château définitivement et vivre en traitres à l'avenir. Natsu préférait se faire détester par Lucy plutôt que la voir tuer le prince. Il ne la laisserait pas s'auto détruire en commettant une telle erreur. Et puis il n'abandonnerait pas Gray à son triste sort alors que son seul crime était d'être tombé amoureux d'elle. Après tout, Natsu partageait ce sentiment et c'est pourquoi il éprouvait une certaine solidarité pour le prince.

-Je vais voir Gray, annonça Natsu en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Maze le regarda avec espoir.

Depuis que Gray avait été emprisonné, le forgeron avait exprimé son souhait de lui rendre visite pour lui montrer son soutien et lui présenter ses condoléances pour la mort d'Oul et des autres dont il souffrait aussi. Mais la sécurité était maximale là bas et seuls les membres de la Garde Royale restreinte avaient l'autorisation de s'y rendre. De plus, la couverture magnolienne de Maze était fragile et la moindre inspection mettrait à nu sa condition de riverain. C'était donc impossible mais Natsu transmettait toujours au jeune prince les paroles encourageantes de son ami.

Mais Natsu avait souvent l'impression de s'adresser à un mur lorsqu'il s'entretenait avec le prince riverain et c'est que, recroquevillé dans un coin de sa cellule, Gray semblait ravagé par une tristesse comparable à celle de Lucy. Natsu avait fini par comprendre que pour lui, la Capitaine Oul avait occupé un rôle parental dans sa vie tout comme Alexandre l'avait fait pour Natsu. Et contrairement à Lucy, Gray ne s'était pas agrippé à la haine pour surmonter sa perte. Il ne s'était affairé à rien en réalité et passait son temps le regard dans le vague, refusant la nourriture qu'on lui présentait. Il semblait avoir baissé les bras et sa santé déclinait rapidement avec son moral.

_N'abandonne pas encore, Gray Fullbuster,_ se dit Natsu tout en se dirigeant vers sa prison, les poings serrés. _Je te sortirais de là coûte que coûte. J'en fais serment!_

* * *

**Au cas où vous n'auriez pas compris ce chapitre raconte ce qui se passe un peu avant que Happy ne se décide à parler à Natsu ^^ **

**Pauvre Gray T^T Lucy est devenue trop cruelle! et elle n'hésitera pas à lui faire trancher la gorge comme on l'a fait à son père! Espérons que le plan de Natsu, Loki et Maze est solide paske je pense que ça vous ferez autant de mal qu'à moi de voir ce prince des glaces méga beau gosse hyper stylé se faire condamner par la femme qu'il aime, non? **

**A bientot pour la suite! Aye sir!**


	5. Les épreuves à venir

**Episode 5: Les épreuves à venir**

* * *

Natsu ne fut pas surpris en découvrant Gray assis par terre au fond de sa cellule, ses cheveux noirs voilant son visage affaissé. Un garde à l'expression peu amicale lui avait ouvert la porte aux barreaux épais qui donnait accès à la pièce confinée et lorsqu'on l'avait fermée derrière lui, Natsu avait eu une désagréable sensation d'enfermement, comme un début de claustrophobie. Et c'est que la cellule était réellement petite. Il y avait un amas de paille éparpillé au sol qui se voulait occuper le rôle d'un lit et un sceau puant qui faisait office de toilettes. Pour le reste, Gray était totalement démuni. La seule source de lumière naturelle était une brèche de la taille de la main qui s'ouvrait dans le mur de pierre froide. Les murs étaient sombres et une odeur de moisie flottait dans l'air. Pas étonnant que Gray s'affaiblisse de jour en jour dans ces conditions.

Natsu avait pourtant fait de son mieux pour exiger qu'on améliore cela mais sa seule réussite été d'avoir réussi à faire passer un manteau du prince dans sa cellule où le froid était glacial. Mais comme la nourriture qu'on mettait à sa disposition, Gray avait ignoré le manteau bleu qu'on avait balancé par terre à son intention. Il restait là, tête baissée à attendre le dénouement de cette histoire pour laquelle il avait perdu tout intérêt. Il agissait comme s'il n'était qu'un spectateur, ne se sentant pas vraiment concerné par les nouvelles que lui apportait régulièrement Natsu.

Le soldat magnolien s'approcha du prince et s'accroupit en face de lui, lui tendant une bouteille qu'il avait saisie en faisant un petit détour aux cuisines.

-Tenez. De la bière. Je pense que ça vous fera du bien.

Alors que d'habitude il ignorait royalement toutes les offres d'aliments que Natsu s'évertuait à lui faire, Gray leva la tête avec intérêt à ces mots. Il attrapa la bouteille d'une main pâle et but au goulot avec une avidité d'alcoolique. Natsu soupira. En voyant la grimace dégoutée que faisait le jeune brun tout en buvant, il se douta que Gray non plus n'appréciait pas spécialement ce breuvage mais tout comme lui-même l'avait fait un peu plus tôt avec le vin, il se dit que ce geste redonnait à Gray de l'envergure, ravivant ses sens.

Gray finit la bouteille sans mot dire puis la fit rouler au loin avec ennui.

-Alors? Demanda-t-il avec un demi-sourire lugubre. Il me reste combien de temps à vivre?

-Pas beaucoup si vous continuez à refuser de manger, grogna Natsu.

-J'aurais dû mourir avec mes hommes, répéta le brun pour la centième fois. Je ne devrais pas être ici. Ça n'a aucun sens. Alors autant en finir au plus vite.

-Vous dites ça mais je sais que vous tenez à la vie, s'impatienta Natsu. Vous êtes innocent. Vous devriez tout faire pour le prouver plutôt que vous morfondre sur vous-même!

-Innocent?!

Gray éclata d'un rire dénué de joie mais il se tue rapidement en portant la main à ses côtes endommagées au Tournoi. Personne n'avait prit la peine de soigner ses blessures, le traitant comme un animal voué à l'abattoir. Natsu quand à lui, s'était procuré plusieurs pommades et décoctions qui auraient pu le soulager mais Gray les avait refusé avec véhémence, préférant endurer la souffrance.

-Par ma faute Oul et tous mes hommes sont morts, ricana le jeune monarque. A cause de ma stupidité, je les ai tous condamnés. Je n'ai rien d'un innocent, Natsu Dragneel.

-Vous n'y pouviez rien. Personne ne peut changer ce qui est arrivé. Mais vous êtes encore à temps de corriger l'avenir!

Gray haussa un sourcil, sarcastique.

-Tu parles encore de ces conneries de mariage? Je te l'ai déjà dit. Tu peux garder la belle Lucy pour toi tout seul. Je ne suis plus vraiment intéressé, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

-Ce n'est pas aussi simple!

-Si, ça l'est. Elle a perdu son père et elle a trouvé ça très intelligent de faire tuer mes amis. Je sais que dans un couple on est censé partager nos peines, mais là elle a poussé cette devise un peu trop loin à mon avis.

-Je vous l'ai déjà expliqué! S'énerva Natsu. Ce n'est pas elle qui a fait tuer votre garde. Les soldats ont agis d'eux même. Lucy n'a donné aucun ordre, elle était encore sous le choc. Et elle l'est toujours.

-Je suis sûr que cette information rassure grandement l'esprit d'Oul et de mes hommes! Ironisa Gray. Oh! Non, attends! Ils ne peuvent pas se sentir soulagés étant donné qu'ils sont tous_ morts_!

Il y eut un silence. Natsu échangea un regard intense avec Gray. Et croire que quelques jours en arrière seulement tous les deux s'affrontaient pour l'amour de Lucy… A présent Gray était abattu par le deuil et Natsu était réduit à essayer de renouer les relations entre Lucy et lui pour le bien de tous. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer un dénouement pareil pour le Tournoi de la Paix! La vie avait bien des surprises en réserve.

Natsu passa une main dans ses cheveux roses dressés sur sa tête.

-On va vous sortir d'ici Gray, assura-t-il avec un fil de voix. Maze ne vous abandonne pas. Et moi non plus.

Les yeux noirs du prince brillèrent dans la pénombre.

-Pourquoi ça? Je croyais qu'on était rivaux. Si jamais je disparais, tu auras plus de chances d'épouser Lucy, il me semble.

Natsu se releva lentement.

-Je ne suis pas aussi désintéressé qu'on pourrait le croire, prévint-il. J'ai mes propres objectifs et vous sauver m'arrange personnellement. Ne croyais pas que l'évasion sera facile et ce qui s'ensuivra sera pire encore. Alors s'il vous reste un minimum de volonté et de courage, je vous propose de vous tenir prêt à vous lancer vers l'inconnu avec moi. Nous déciderons plus tard de celui d'entre nous qui restera aux côtés de Lucy.

-Humpf! Je ne me suis pas trompé sur toi. T'es vraiment un mec bizarre. Mais je t'aime bien. J'attends de voir ce que tu vas bien pouvoir faire pour empêcher ma mise à mort.

-Vous ne serez pas déçu.

Tandis qu'il quittait la pièce, Natsu sentit le regard du prince sur sa nuque. Gray avait beau se montrer indifférent, le jeune soldat était conscient que le prince avait placé ses derniers espoirs en lui. Ses mots encourageants étaient comme un rayon de soleil dans un océan de ténèbres pour le jeune monarque et Natsu l'empêcherait à tout prix de s'y noyer.

Le soldat se rendit à l'extérieur du château, dans la prairie verte qui encerclait les murailles de pierre, pour respirer l'air frais de l'après-midi à pleins poumons comme Gray devait rêver de le faire. Il regarda le ciel couvert de nuages sombres. Il ne pleuvait pas encore mais l'ambiance était lourde et humide comme si ça pouvait arriver à n'importe quel moment. Natsu n'aimait pas ce temps. C'était le calme précédent la tempête. Et personne ne serait à l'abri du cataclysme au bord duquel ils se tenaient dans un équilibre précaire.

A l'heure qu'il était les messagers de Lucy devaient être partis vers Rivars pour emmener sa nouvelle déclaration de guerre. Le roi Erys apprendrait vite la situation et frapperait à son tour. Mais il ne réagirait jamais à temps de sauver son héritier. Et croire que c'était Natsu qui allait assumer cette tâche! Sauver la vie du fils de celui qui avait fait assassiner Alexandre! C'était presque drôle.

Mais Natsu n'avait aucune envie de rire. Il étira ses bras de chaque côté et poussa un long cri de détresse à travers lequel il déversa toute sa frustration. Il tomba à genoux, soulagé, puis il rouvrit les yeux sur le ciel sombre qui le surplombait.

_Je n'ai pas l'intention de baisser les bras!_ Se motiva-t-il. _Puisque le destin me pousse à aller à l'encontre de la volonté de Lucy, je n'hésiterais pas. Je libèrerais Gray et je trouverais le vrai coupable. De toute façon je comptais déjà aller à Meer. Je vérifierais par moi-même si tu as quelque chose à voir là dedans, mon frère…_

Natsu resta assis là longtemps, pensant à tout ce qui l'attendait. Il se demandait s'il pourrait emmener avec lui le prince, Loki et Maze sans leur faire courir trop de risques. Certainement pas. Il devait affronter Zeleph seul, même s'il n'avait aucune idée de comment lui-même pourrait sortir vainqueur d'une tel duel. Il n'était plus qu'un homme désarmé face à un démon regorgeant de magie. Mais…Il était le seul à vraiment connaître Zeleph. Ou plutôt le Zeleph qu'il avait été jadis.

Natsu porta sa main à son cou où son écharpe blanche à carreaux noirs était enroulée comme d'habitude. Le souvenir de sa "première vie". Cette écharpe avait en effet été un cadeau de sa grand-mère, pour son cinquième anniversaire. Natsu était alors très jeune et il ne gardait plus qu'un vague souvenir de ce jour là. Mais une chose était restée gravée au fer rouge dans sa mémoire: le sourire sincère de son frère de cycle. Celui qui l'avait toujours prit sur ses genoux avec tendresse, qui lui avait montré à lire, à écrire et à se battre comme un enfant de la forêt. Zeleph avait voulu ainsi agir en tuteur pour lui. Mais Natsu se souvenait des incomptables fois où sa grand-mère Polyussica avait dû intervenir pour interrompre leurs jeux insensés. Et c'est qu'à l'époque, Natsu se servait avec démesure de ses pouvoirs d'enfant de la forêt. Il avait possédé le don de la pyrotechnie qui lui permettait de manier le feu à volonté et avec Zeleph, ils s'amusaient souvent à se pourchasser dans les bois, risquant à tout moment de déclencher un incendie!

Mais tout ce bonheur insouciant avait été de courte durée. Avec le temps, Zeleph était devenu imprévisible puis un jour quelconque alors qu'ils se promenaient ensemble, il avait tenté d'assassiner celui qu'il avait chéri comme un frère. Prit au dépourvu, le jeune Natsu était tombé par terre, sous l'emprise des pouvoirs maléfiques du démon. Il se souvenait d'avoir supplié qu'il le libère tandis qu'une force impitoyable lui drainait ses pouvoirs. Natsu avait eu l'horrible sensation qu'on lui arrachait une part de lui-même, hurlant sa douleur de tous ses poumons. Il se souvenait des larmes qui n'avaient cessés de couler le long des joues de Zeleph pendant qu'il le tuait à petits feux. Natsu savait qu'il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter, qu'il était incapable de résister au démon qui l'habitait.

-Pardon, Natsu, avait sangloté son frère. Je suis désolé.

Mais le jeune Natsu n'avait pas baissé les bras. Creusant jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme, il avait fait jaillir une impressionnante quantité de magie et avait frappé son frère de plein fouet avec toute la puissance de ses flammes. Il avait sentit comme une présence à ce moment, comme si quelqu'un le protégeait en partie du venin de la magie noire de Zeleph. Il avait compris plus tard que cela était dû à l'écharpe spéciale de sa grand mère qui avait agi en bouclier en quelques sortes, amortissant la puissance du démon. Ce cadeau n'avait été en réalité qu'une protection que la vieille femme avait cédé à son petit-fils, prévoyant certainement un écart de Zeleph.

Ainsi, tandis que Zeleph hurlait de douleur et d'indignation, lacérant ses yeux blessés, Natsu avait prit la fuite et avait courut sans répit, mort de peur. Son frère avait été sur le point de le tuer! Il avait courut jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt de Meer et pour la première fois de sa courte vie, il avait quitté l'abri des arbres et la familiarité de son entourage naturel pour s'aventurer dans les territoires humains. Heureusement, il était tombé sur Alexandre Dragneel qui avait su apaiser son esprit tourmenté.

Natsu leva une main devant lui, la regardant avec concentration comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'un phénomène fantastique se produise. Mais à sa grande déception, il eut beau la retourner dans tous les angles, il ne se passa rien. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à accepter le fait d'avoir définitivement perdu ses pouvoirs. Polyussica avait toujours loué leur intensité, répétant qu'il était une perle rare dans sa lignée et qu'aucun enfant de la forêt n'avait présenté des aptitudes aussi exceptionnelles pour la magie depuis des siècles.

_Quel gâchis_, se dit Natsu en laissant retomber sa main, imaginant tout ce qu'il aurait pu accomplir avec de tels talents.

Distrait, il regarda le soleil se coucher à l'horizon, la brise jouant avec ses mèches roses. Puis il se souvint soudain des paroles de Lucy.

-Merde!

Il se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers le château à toute allure, ne voulant pas manquer le rendez vous que la reine lui avait donné un peu avant le dîner. Courant comme un forcené, le jeune homme se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui vouloir. De toute façon rien de ce que Lucy pourrait lui dire maintenant n'aurait aucune importance étant donné qu'il comptait la trahir dans les plus brefs délais. Mais elle avait excité sa curiosité avec son ton étrange lorsqu'elle lui avait donné cette entrevue inopinée.

Il trouva Gildartz et Luxus devant l'ancien bureau de Jon Heartfilia.

-Tu es en retard, gamin, lui reprocha Gildartz en guise de salut.

Luxus lui ouvrit la porte d'un air mécontent. Natsu les regarda tous deux avec froideur, vexé par leur attitude distante. Décidemment, ses rapports avec la plupart des habitants du château s'étaient notablement détériorés depuis qu'il avait montré son désaccord avec les projets de guerre de Lucy. Tant pis! Il ne s'en voulait pas d'être honnête et c'était trop tard pour essayer de tous les raisonner.

Après que Luxus eut claqué la porte derrière lui, Natsu s'avança d'un pas hésitant dans la vaste pièce. Lucy lui tournait le dos. Elle se tenait très droite devant un grand tableau sur lequel étaient représentés ses parents le jour de leur mariage. Elle ne bougea pas lorsque Natsu s'avança vers elle et resta plongée dans sa contemplation silencieuse lorsqu'il se posta à ses côtés.

Mal à l'aise, Natsu regarda le tableau à son tour. Layla Kendra y était dépeinte fidèlement, avec sa beauté légendaire et Jon Heartfilia avait l'air bien plus vif et robuste que dans les souvenirs de Natsu. Ils faisaient un très beau couple. Jeunes, pleins de vitalité et d'ambitions. Mais surtout de beaucoup d'amour. Les mains enlacées, ils paraissaient veiller sur leur petite Lucy sur les épaules de laquelle ils avaient déposé le fardeau de la couronne.

-Natsu…Tu crois au paradis?

Pris à court, le jeune soldat prit un instant de réflexion avant de répondre.

-Je crois que les âmes des gens qui décèdent se retrouvent toutes dans un endroit paisible, indistinctement de ce qu'ils aient pu faire durant leur vie. Je ne crois pas vraiment au paradis ni à l'enfer mais je pense que d'une façon ou d'une autre ils restent toujours à nos côtés, devenant la source de notre force et de notre courage. En tout cas moi j'aime penser de cette façon car ainsi Alexandre m'accompagne toujours dans les moments difficiles.

Natsu fut surpris en écoutant les sanglots de son amie. Il avait parlé plus pour lui-même que pour elle mais apparemment ses paroles avaient eu plus de portée qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

-Je suis désolé, Lucy. Je ne voulais pas…

-Excuse-moi, l'interrompit-elle en séchant rapidement ses larmes du revers de sa main. Une reine ne devrait pas montrer ses sentiments aussi facilement.

-Tu te trompes. Je ne sais pas quel genre de reine tu souhaite être, mais les reines ont le droit d'être humaines. Pleurer n'est pas forcément un signe de faiblesse.

-Tu as raison, acquiesça la jeune fille en se tournant vers lui. Je ne devrais pas avoir à cacher ce que j'éprouve. Et encore moins devant toi.

Natsu cligna des yeux, saisi par le regard pénétrant de son amie. Lucy lui dédia un petit sourire auquel il n'avait pas eu droit depuis bien longtemps. Ce simple sourire lui fit momentanément oublier tous les désaccords qui les opposaient dernièrement et une envie folle de la serrer dans ses bras lui retourna les entrailles. Il dut se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour essayer de surmonter son désir soudain, le cœur battant.

_Calme-toi, bordel!_ Se répéta-t-il.

-Je ne crois pas te l'avoir dis avant Natsu, c'est pourquoi je tenais à le faire ce soir.

Lucy prit une bouchée d'air, le fixant de ses yeux couleur noisette. Ses cheveux blonds détachés cascadaient joliment sur ses épaules, contrastant avec la noirceur de sa tenue de deuil. Ses joues rougirent légèrement tandis qu'elle cherchait ses mots, l'air vulnérable. Natsu avait l'impression de retrouver la Lucy de toujours. Il en aurait poussé des cris de joie!

-Je t'aime, Natsu.

Le garçon resta figé sur place, abruti par cette déclaration parfaitement inattendue. Il ne sut quoi dire ni quoi faire, se limitant à la dévisager de ses yeux écarquillés. Lucy n'en resta pas là. Elle s'avança vers lui, le regard brillant et parla d'une voix caressante.

-Tu as toujours été là pour moi. Tu me connais mieux que personne. J'ai mis du temps à le réaliser mais je t'ai toujours aimé. Depuis notre première leçon d'épées dans le balcon de ma mère. Je t'ai trouvé intrépide, énergique et libre. Tu étais tout ce dont je rêvais. Et j'en rêve encore. Toute cette histoire de Tournoi n'était qu'une grosse erreur. Je n'aurais jamais dû ne serait-ce qu'y songer car le seul homme que j'ai toujours souhaité épouser se trouvait à mes côtés tout ce temps. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, Natsu.

-Lucy…

La jeune reine se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser le soldat éberlué. Elle attrapa son visage entre ses mains et fit jouer ses lèvres pulpeuses sur celles de Natsu. Se laissant tout d'abord faire, le garçon se reprit vite et enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Lucy. C'était_ tellement_ bon! Il s'était retenu de réaliser ce même geste _tellement_ souvent qu'à présent qu'il le pouvait enfin il avait du mal à y croire!

Natsu mordit avec avidité les lèvres de sa reine et introduisit le bout de sa langue dans sa bouche, goutant à sa saveur sucrée. C'était délicieux. Tous les sens de Natsu se réveillaient à ce contact et il avait un mal fou à réprimer son désir pressant. Lucy n'arrangea rien à ses affaires, attrapant doucement sa main et la portant jusqu'à son décolleté.

Natsu rougit violemment, interrompant leur baiser. Ce n'était pas du tout la première fois qu'ils échangeaient un baiser mais Lucy n'avait jamais montré autant d'emportement au point de lui permettre de toucher ses seins. Ça en était toujours resté au stade des gentilles caresses sur la joue, des baisers langoureux et des étreintes innocentes. Mais à présent, la jeune blonde semblait vouloir dépasser ce stade et Natsu se demandait si cela était réellement une bonne idée. Surtout avec la situation actuelle!

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Interrogea Lucy en fronçant les sourcils. Tu ne me désire pas?

-Bien sûr que oui! Se défendit Natsu tout en essayant de retrouver son souffle. Mais c'est que…Je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir.

-C'est très simple. Je veux que tu deviennes mon époux.

Natsu faillit tomber à la renverse.

_Epoux?!_

-Mais…

-Il n'y a aucun "mais". Tu m'aimes et je t'aime aussi. J'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés. Il n'y a rien de plus simple. Nous aurions dû agir ainsi dès le départ. C'était la seule solution sensée. Je promets de t'aimer jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, Natsu. En échange je veux que tu me donne ton amour et ton soutien sans conditions. Tu me manque beaucoup. J'ai besoin de toi plus que jamais, tu sais. Alors épouse moi et nous ne ferons plus qu'un. Comme tu le souhaitais tant.

Natsu n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il avait des papillons dans le ventre qui le chatouillaient à chaque mot de Lucy.

_L'épouser! Elle veut devenir ma femme!_

Avant qu'il n'ait pu donner sa réponse, Lucy s'avança à nouveau vers lui et l'embrassa avec ardeur. Natsu ne se retint plus, caressant sa compagne comme elle semblait le souhaiter. Il avait les joues en feu tandis qu'il promenait ses mains sur les seins volumineux de Lucy. Quand à elle, elle aventura ses mains sous sa chemise, lui donnant la chair de poule avec ses mains froides. Il écarta ses cheveux dorés et baisa le cou de Lucy, la faisant gémir doucement.

Soudain, il perdit tout contrôle sur lui-même. Il souleva Lucy par la taille et la déposa sur le rebord du bureau de bois qui trônait dans la pièce. Elle l'enferma entre ses jambes, les enroulant autour de son torse et il fit remonter le bas de sa robe noire sur ses jambes, les caressant sans décoller leurs lèvres. Le désir était plus fort que lui. Chaque cellule de son corps vibrait de plaisir à chacune des caresses de la jeune reine. Il voulait la posséder, la consumer avec son amour. Il voulait qu'elle lui appartienne à lui et rien qu'à lui. Il voulait faire d'elle sa femme.

-Natsu…

Le garçon glissait lentement ses mains sur les cuisses de Lucy en faisant croître peu à peu l'intimité de leur rapport. Il brûlait de pousser son audace jusqu'au bout mais quelque chose lui en empêchait, comme une limite imaginaire qu'il aurait tracée dans son esprit. Il l'ignora, décidé à se laisser guider par le désir mais cette barrière invisible devint trop dérangeante et l'obligea à se reculer, la mine abattue.

-Je ne peux pas faire ça Lucy, s'excusa-t-il avec tristesse.

La jeune reine le regarda fixement, l'air blessée. Elle quitta le bureau et repassa le devant de sa robe avec ses mains avec dignité.

-Je vois, conclut-elle avec sécheresse.

-Ecoute-moi Lucy! Tu sais mieux que personne que j'en ai envie. Il suffit de me regarder pour le voir. J'en ai même _très_ envie! Tellement que je vais certainement m'en vouloir longtemps après ça… Mais si tu souhaite vraiment m'épouser, si tu veux qu'on se marit et qu'on crée un avenir ensemble, il faut d'abord que tu annule la mise à mort de Gray Fullbuster et que tu le renvoie à Rivars. Tu dois empêcher la guerre d'éclater. Tu dois reconstruire la paix que tu venais à peine de bâtir. Tu dois me faire confiance quand je te dis que le prince n'était pour rien dans l'assassinat de ton père.

Lucy pouffa, cynique.

-Je croyais t'avoir demandé ton amour sans conditions, dit-elle. Je vois que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de gâcher ce moment.

La nouvelle Lucy froide et hautaine refit surface aussi vite qu'elle avait disparue. Natsu n'apprécia pas le ton cinglant qu'elle utilisait en s'adressant à lui. Elle ne paraissait pas si déçue que ça en réalité. Alors que quelques secondes plus tôt elle avait parlé avec l'honnêteté d'une personne qui expose ses sentiments sans pudeur, à présent elle avait simplement l'air d'une petite peste capricieuse à qui on venait de refuser un joujou intéressant pour lequel elle aurait perdu tout intérêt en quelques semaines à peine.

_Finalement ça va finir en dispute, comme d'habitude_, comprit-il avec aigreur.

-Tu t'attendais à quoi alors? Répondit-il en adoptant la même attitude sarcastique qu'elle. A ce que j'accepte de t'épouser et que j'oublie tous mes principes pour te suivre aveuglément et sans me poser de questions? Si c'est ça ce que tu cherches, c'est d'un chien dont tu as besoin et non d'un mari!

-Je m'attendais à de la_ loyauté_!

-Non! Tu voulais t'assurer que je me tairais si tu me donnais ce que je voulais. Tu as besoin de te rassurer en me gagnant de ton côté parce que le fait que je te répète que tu agis mal te fait culpabiliser. Plutôt qu'affronter tes tords tu préfères les étouffer. Mais si tu croyais vraiment que je te suivrais au doigt et à l'œil alors que je conteste chacune de tes décisions, tu te plantais de long en large.

-Je suis déçue par ta réaction. Je croyais que tu m'aimais. Peut être ai-je été naïve. D'abord Gray, maintenant toi. Je devrais plutôt suivre les conseils de mon grand père et épouser un membre de sa Cour barvaldienne. N'importe lequel d'entre eux saura montrer plus d'enthousiasme à l'idée de m'épouser que tu ne semble le faire.

Aiguillonné par la jalousie, Natsu parla avec aigreur.

-Tu peux essayer autant que tu veux de me prendre par les sentiments, ça ne fonctionnera pas. Je ne te savais pas aussi manipulatrice. Je n'ai aucune envie d'épouser la reine impitoyable que tu te proposes de devenir.

Natsu vit arriver la gifle bien avant de la recevoir mais il ne fit rien pour l'esquiver, conscient qu'il l'avait méritée. Lucy mit toutes ses forces dans ce geste, les doigts écartés, au point que le jeune garçon eut beaucoup de mal à se retenir de porter sa main à sa joue qui le démangeait douloureusement.

Il y eut un long silence durant lequel les deux adolescents échangèrent un regard défiant. Puis Lucy reprit contenance, étrécissant ses yeux en deux fentes haineuses.

-Je suppose que c'est ton dernier mot. Je ne risque pas d'oublier tes paroles, Natsu.

-C'était bien mon intention,_ Lucy_.

-Je t'interdis de me répondre comme ça! Cria la jeune blonde en levant un doigt menaçant. Je suis ta reine et tu me dois le respect!

-Regarde-toi, répondit Natsu en secouant la tête. Tu aboies comme un petit chien apeuré qui exige de l'autorité. Si tu voulais bien descendre de ton piédestal, tu verrais à quel point tu es ridicule.

Lucy écarquilla les yeux et leva une nouvelle fois sa main, rouge de colère. Mais cette fois Natsu attrapa son poignet au vol et la saisit entre ses bras, dos à lui. Il la retint tandis qu'elle se débattait follement pour se libérer, trop fière pour avouer sa défaite.

-Vous devriez vous calmer, ma reine, lui conseilla Natsu avec insolence. Vous allez finir par vous blesser.

Lucy interrompit ses gesticulations inutiles, épuisée. Mais elle n'en avait pas fini avec lui. Natsu sentit la vague de ressentiment et de méchanceté qui la traversait et qui se déversa finalement dans ses paroles.

-Tu n'es rien. Tu n'as aucun droit sur moi. Tu n'es qu'un pauvre misérable duquel Alexandre s'est apitoyé et qu'il a ramassé au bord de la rue. Il t'a donné un nom, un but, une vie grâce à la compassion de mon père. Sans la Couronne, tu serais resté un moins que rien en tenue de clochard!

Natsu lâcha immédiatement Lucy, bouche bée. Il se sentit profondément blessé. Jamais, au plus grand jamais, il ne l'aurait cru capable d'un tel degré de médisance. Il la regarda comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois, n'en revenant pas.

Enfin, il se remit de sa surprise et de sa douleur et il s'inclina avec raideur devant son amie qui lui apparaissait comme une parfaite inconnue.

-Si vous n'avez plus besoin de mes services, je me retire, ma reine.

Un vague malaise traversa les traits de la jeune blonde. Peut-être venait-elle de comprendre la portée qu'avaient eue ses paroles. Natsu espéra qu'elle s'en voudrait car elle avait été beaucoup trop cruelle pour mériter son pardon.

-Vous pouvez disposer, lui dit-elle d'un air confus.

Natsu ne se fit pas prier et quitta la pièce, le cœur en haillons.

_C'est nos êtres chers qui ont le plus de chances de nous blesser,_ conclut-il._ On leur donne ce pouvoir en leur donnant libre accès à notre cœur. L'amour ça peut devenir dangereux parfois._

Sans savoir où ses pas le menaient, il se retrouva dans le jardin de la reine Layla. Inconsciemment, il avait prit l'habitude de se recueillir à cet endroit dès qu'il se sentait égaré. C'était le seul endroit où il se sentait réellement à sa place. Ce fut éprouvant de repenser à son enfance insouciante aux côtés de Lucy. Alors, tout était simple. Alors, ils pouvaient rire et s'amuser égoïstement sans penser au monde qui les entourait. Pourtant ils étaient encore jeunes. Leurs vies d'adultes ne faisaient que commencer. Mais Natsu se doutait que rien ne serait plus jamais facile et que de nombreuses épreuves les attendaient. Ils devraient avancer la tête haute sans regarder en arrière et les affronter une par une sans jamais flancher.

_Mais on ne les affrontera pas ensemble apparemment, Lucy._

Assis sur le sol froid du balcon, Natsu s'abîma dans la contemplation du ciel parsemé d'étoiles. Un ronronnement familier le tira de sa mélancolie.

-Happy! Se réjouit-il en caressant la tête du chat bleuté. T'étais passé où toi? Tu fais vraiment tout ce dont tu as envie, pas vrai? Tu en as de la chance. J'aurais aimé être un chat moi aussi…

_Non, je ne crois pas._

Natsu se figea, interdit. Tellement de choses incroyables s'enchainaient dans sa vie dernièrement, qu'il ne fut qu'à demi-surpris lorsqu'il comprit que c'était son chat qui venait de lui parler.

-Tu parles toi maintenant? Demanda-t-il avec sérénité.

_J'ai toujours parlé en réalité. _

-Oh. Je vois.

Natsu serra son nez entre ses doigts, se demandant s'il ne perdait pas simplement la raison. Puis il éclata d'un rire hystérique qui ressemblait plus à une plainte agonisante qu'à un véritable éclat de joie. Les larmes aux yeux et un sourire torve aux lèvres, il se tourna vers le chat qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil.

_Je ne suis pas un chat mais un Exeed. Ta grand-mère a certainement dû te parler de nous. Je sais que tu es secoué et que ce n'est pas le moment idéal pour te faire cette révélation mais tu ne dois pas perdre de vue tes objectifs. Tu dois sauver le prince d'un châtiment qui ne lui revient pas. Tu ne seras pas seul._

Natsu regarda Happy avec attention, retrouvant son sérieux. Il devait avouer qu'il avait toujours trouvé cet animal très curieux et un peu trop intelligent. Mais de là à imaginer qu'il s'agissait d'un représentant de la race des Exeed dont Polyussica lui avait vanté les pouvoirs! Jamais ça ne lui serait venu à l'esprit!

-Un Exeed…Je croyais qu'il n'en restait plus. Quel est ton vrai nom dans ce cas?

_Celui qu'un ami m'a donné en me prenant à ses côtés. Happy, pour te servir. D'ailleurs, heureusement que Lucy t'a fait pencher plutôt pour Happy! J'aurais moins apprécié de me faire traiter de Chiby pour le restant de mes jours… _(Note de l'auteur: Chiby = Avorton en français ;)

Un sourire enchanté étira les lèvres du jeune soldat. Sans le savoir, il avait eu un nouvel ami fidèle à ses côtés depuis quelques temps. Il était heureux d'apprendre qu'un être aussi exceptionnel s'était lié d'amitié pour lui. Il n'affronterait peut-être pas tout seul les épreuves à venir tout compte fait!

_En effet,_ confirma Happy dans son esprit, un sourire félin se devinant sous ses moustaches. _Tu auras Loki, Maze et le prince Gray. Mais n'oublie pas Sting, Rogue et Rufus. Eux aussi sont des héritiers des enfants de la forêt et ils ont leurs propres compagnons Exeed. C'est notre reine Chagot qui nous a répartis sur terre dans le but de vous retrouver et de vous préparer au combat définitif._

-Combat? S'étonna Natsu. Quel combat?

_Celui que tu comptais assumer seul. Malheureusement, tu n'as aucune chance contre Zeleph, Natsu. Pas seul en tout cas. Mais tu as plus d'alliés que tu ne le pense. Pour commencer, Sting et les autres t'aideront pour l'évasion de demain matin du prince. _

Natsu fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas tout.

-Et toi? Tu feras quoi?

_Le devoir m'appelle ailleurs. Et sache que Tim est en sécurité avec moi. Je l'ai emmené en lieu sûr le jour de l'attaque de Zeleph._

-Donc c'est bien lui qui est derrière tout ça!

_Oui. Ton instinct ne t'a pas trompé. Tim et Gray auront des rôles à jouer dans cette histoire. Nous devons assurer leur protection. _

-Et comment…? Commença le jeune soldat.

_Tu dois avoir beaucoup de questions, l'interrompit l'Exeed. Mais on manque cruellement de temps et je ne pourrais pas répondre à toutes. Concentre-toi sur la libération de Gray pour le moment. Demain, quand vous serez parvenu à quitter le château sains et saufs, Lector, Frosch et Mémories, se chargeront de répondre à toutes tes questions. _

Natsu haussa un sourcil interrogateur, perplexe.

_Ce sont des Exeeds comme moi. Je te laisse en bonne compagnie, ne t'inquiète pas. Je compte sur toi pour réussir. Je me réunirais avec toi aussi vite que possible. Tim fera partie du voyage lui aussi. Bon courage, Natsu._

Alors que le chaton s'éloignait en trottinant, Natsu l'attrapa par la peau du cou et le souleva devant son nez comme il l'avait toujours fait quand il le prenait pour une mascotte.

-Prends soin de Tim, Happy! Lui sourit-il en collant son nez au sien, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Moi je promets de faire pareil pour Gray!

-Miaouuuhh!

L'Exeed fit mine de griffer le nez de son ami, lui tapotant le visage avec les coussinets de ses pattes d'avant. Natsu le reposa à terre avec douceur et le chat vint se frotter à lui avec affection avant de s'éloigner en dandinant sa queue, l'air satisfait.

* * *

**Kyaaah! Je les trouve trop choux Natsu et Happy =3 ensemble, ils me font toujours exploser de rire dans le manga avec leurs conneries ^^**

**Mais tout n'est pas tout beau tout brillant et c'est que Gray risque quand même la mort et que Lucy se comporte en véritable p***! :x Et croire qu'elle a même réussi à dégouter Natsu qui avait toujours voulu l'épouser! Mais il n'y a rien de définitif et je vous assure que la suite annonce encore beaucoup de surprises et de nouveautés! Je vous donne rdv pour le prochain épisode! **

**ps: vous êtes trop gentils de me laisser des coms! ça me maintient au top de ma motivation! Yeah yeah yeah! the rock city boy! ;)**


	6. Mamie Musard

**Episode 6: Mamie Musard**

* * *

Levy eut l'impression de remonter le temps. Elle se trouvait là, face aux décombres du village où elle avait grandit et dont il ne restait plus que des maisons effondrées, des foyers brulés et une atmosphère menaçante de lieu maudit. Personne n'avait tenté de faire revivre cet endroit réduit en cendres. En vérité, on devait même l'éviter à présent car il n'y avait étonnamment pas la moindre trace de passage récent d'humains ni même d'animaux dans ce lieu désertique. Pourtant ce village avait autrefois connu une période prospère où les commerces faisaient rage, servant de point de repos à de nombreux voyageurs. Il regorgeait alors de vie et d'agitation, et des gens de tout âge s'y installaient régulièrement en grossissant chaque année le nombre d'habitants. Mais tout ça était passé dans l'oubli. Les villageois avaient été assassinés et la renommée du village avait péri avec eux. La végétation en avait profité pour occuper l'espace vide, grimpant sur les constructions abandonnées, envahissant les chemins, atteignant des tailles et des formes uniquement dictées par leur volonté sauvage.

Tout en traversant un champ d'orties, Levy se réjouit d'être chaussée de ses hautes bottes en cuir. Elle n'avait aucun désir de goûter aux démangeaisons que le contact avec ces plantes envahissantes procurait. Elle entendait les bruits de pas sinueux des deux soldats qui l'accompagnaient non loin derrière.

Gerard n'avait pas dit un seul mot depuis qu'ils étaient retournés dans leur village d'origine. Un voile brumeux recouvrait ses yeux caramel, rendant ses émotions impénétrables. Il n'avait pas eu l'air enthousiasmé à l'idée d'y remettre les pieds après tant d'années et Levy ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Elle-même sentait son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine dès que ses yeux se posaient sur un objet ou un lieu susceptible de lui ramener des souvenirs de son enfance. C'était comme faire face aux démons de son passé. Elle serrait étroitement les dents, décidée à mener son expédition à bout. Zeleph lui avait ordonné de retrouver Mamie Musard pour elle ne savait quelle étrange raison, et même si le sort que le démon réservait à la vieille femme l'inquiétait, elle préférait le contenter dans un premier temps pour ne pas mettre Gerard et Gajeel en danger.

Ce dernier aussi était resté distrait depuis un moment. Il regardait tout autour de lui avec attention, ses sourcils noirs froncés. Gajeel avait exprimé son incompréhension face à l'idée de visiter un village en ruine mais il avait respecté le vœu de Levy, se disant certainement qu'elle avait besoin de se ressourcer dans ses origines après toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait traversées.

Il n'avait pas totalement tord sur ce point et c'est que Levy vivait dans une confusion encore plus grande qu'à l'accoutumée depuis que Gerard l'avait embrassée quelques jours plus tôt. Aucun des deux n'avait plus du tout abordé cet épisode inattendu, détournant le regard des yeux de l'autre en permanence et s'évitant le plus possible. Ainsi, dernièrement Levy avait passé le plus clair de son temps avec Gajeel tandis que Gerard s'absentait souvent pour chasser ou jeter un œil dans les environs.

La jeune soldate s'interdisait de réfléchir à ses sentiments vis-à-vis de son frère. Elle avait tellement d'interrogations et de craintes qu'elle ne se sentait pas de taille à les affronter à elle seule. Pas en ces moments de trouble où un démon rodait dans son esprit tel un vautour à l'affut d'une faiblesse de sa part. Levy savait que Zeleph sauterait sur la moindre occasion d'utiliser ses peurs contre elle. Elle choisissait donc d'agir comme si de rien n'était, se montrant plus attentionnée envers son compagnon d'armes qui paraissait ravi de retrouver leurs moments d'intimité. Tant que Gajeel la tenait entre ses bras, Levy n'avait pas à repenser au baiser interdit de son frère…

-La voilà, dit-elle enfin. C'est la maison dans laquelle nous habitions avec nos parents.

Levy avait montré du doigt une maison délabrée au loin un peu à l'écart du village, reconnaissant la toiture rouge et la peinture blanche délavée de ses murs. Là aussi, la nature avait redessiné le paysage, transformant leur ancien champ vaste pour les vaches en forêt de pousses rebelles et de mauvaises herbes. Levy eut un sourire mélancolique en imaginant le cri horrifié qu'aurait poussé sa mère si elle avait pu voir comment tous ses efforts pour maintenir l'herbe à ras du sol autour de la maison avaient lamentablement échoué. Son père, quand à lui, aurait certainement trouvé ça très amusant et se serait lancé joyeusement au déblayage du chantier sans émettre la moindre plainte. C'était un homme vaillant et volontaire qui se plaisait à rendre service à ses amis et ses voisins sans jamais rien demander en échange. Sa femme le lui avait d'ailleurs souvent reproché, l'accusant d'être trop généreux et insouciant. C'était une femme avec beaucoup de caractère et de courage qui malgré sa jeunesse savait gagner le respect et l'admiration des gens autour d'elle. Levy se souvenait encore des instants heureux qu'ils avaient partagé tous les quatre avec ses parents et Gerard. Et plus particulièrement, Levy se rappelait d'un matin où sa mère avait fait tout un scandale lorsque leur gros chien blanc avait mit la cuisine sens dessus-dessous dans une course effrénée derrière une poule égarée qui s'était introduite dans la maison. La pauvre femme avait crié à tout bout de champ, courant derrière le chien et la poule avec le balai levé devant elle en guise d'arme. Son mari avait tout bonnement éclaté de rire, se tenant le ventre devant ce spectacle hilarant. Gerard et Levy s'étaient joint à lui et tous trois avaient rit tellement fort que même leur colérique mère s'était arrêtée pour rire à son tour, s'appuyant sur le manche de son balai.

Ce genre de scènes familiales avaient terriblement manqué à la petite Levy et elle sentait un nœud dans la gorge rien qu'en se laissant bercer par ces doux souvenirs. Elle ne voulut pas s'attarder là trop longtemps, ne cherchant pas à empirer son état de dépression permanent actuel. Elle était sur le point de faire demi-tour lorsqu'on lui attrapa la main.

-Tu te souviens? Chuchota Gerard à ses côtés en serrant chaleureusement sa main. Le ruisseau derrière la ferme. Nous y allions souvent tous les deux.

Levy ne put empêcher la chaleur de monter à ses joues. Elle lui lança un regard en biais, étonnée par sa prise d'initiative. Il s'était tellement gardé de la toucher depuis qu'il l'avait embrassée que ce simple contact l'incommodait, la faisant frissonner des pieds à la tête.

_Reprend toi!_ Se rabroua-t-elle. _C'est ton frère! Il est nostalgique du passé! C'est la seule raison pour laquelle il t'a touchée!_ _Rien qui ne doive te mettre dans tous tes états!_

-Oui, répondit la jeune femme d'une voix enrouée. C'est là que tu m'as appris à nager.

Gerard tourna un regard amusé vers sa sœur, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Si je me souviens bien tu étais une nageuse assez médiocre. Je me demande si tu t'es amélioré depuis.

-J'avais sept ans, Gerard! Se vexa-t-elle. Bien sûr que j'ai appris depuis!

-Il faudra que tu me montre alors.

Le regard de Gerard était beaucoup trop intense au goût de Levy. Elle se demanda si elle ne réfléchissait pas trop ou si son frère avait voulu glisser un sous-entendu sous ses paroles en apparence innocentes. Lui montrer? Cela signifiait-ils qu'ils devraient se rendre dans un ruisseau pour nager ensemble comme lorsqu'ils n'étaient que deux gamins insouciants? Mais ils n'étaient plus des gamins, ils ne s'étaient plus fréquentés depuis de nombreuses années, leurs corps avaient adoptés leurs formes d'adultes et, surtout, ils avaient échangé un baiser contre tous les principes fondamentaux de la fraternité! Essayer de prétendre que tout cela n'avait pas d'importance serait une grande farce!

Levy ôta sa main de celle de son frère avec douceur, ne cherchant pas à le vexer. Elle lui sourit gentiment et se détourna de lui, trop perturbée par le contact de sa peau pour pouvoir allonger leur conversation.

_Il faudra bien que tu lui en parle tôt ou tard,_ souffla une voix agaçante dans sa tête. _Gerard est ton frère et il le restera pour le restant de tes jours. L'éviter ne revient qu'à repousser votre face à face à plus tard!_

Levy repoussa sa conscience, irritée. Elle était parfaitement consciente de tout ça mais même si elle l'avait voulu, ce qui n'était pas le cas, le moment n'était pas propice à engager une conversation aussi délicate avec Gerard. Et c'est que Gajeel se tenait quelques pas derrière eux, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

_Oui oui,_ acquiesça Zeleph en s'immisçant brutalement dans ses pensées comme à son habitude._ Ce n'est pas le moment pour ça. La priorité c'est de retrouver ta mamie Musard. Ne perds plus de temps, ma jolie._

Serrant étroitement les dents, Levy essaya de parler d'un ton faussement désinvolte.

-Bon. Maintenant que nous sommes ici je vais pouvoir retrouver le chemin jusqu'à la maison de Mamie Musard. Tu t'en souviens, Gerard? Je t'en ai un peu parlé.

Son frère arqua les sourcils avec étonnement.

-Donc si tu voulais revenir ici c'était pour lui rendre visite en réalité?

-Oui, confirma Levy.

-C'est qui cette _mamie_? Interrogea Gajeel en haussant un sourcil.

-C'est la femme qui m'a recueillie après l'attaque. J'ai vécu chez elle de nombreuses années. Elle m'a sauvée la vie. J'aimerais beaucoup la revoir…

-Je n'ai rien contre, accepta Gajeel en haussant les épaules. Si ça peut te faire du bien…

_C'est à moi à qui ça va faire du bien surtout,_ glissa sournoisement Zeleph dans son esprit.

-Allons reprendre les chevaux dans ce cas, fit Levy en ignorant le démon. Il reste encore un bon bout de marche jusqu'à chez elle.

Les deux soldats obéirent sans poser de question et Levy culpabilisa en se disant qu'elle était en train de les manipuler sous les ordres de Zeleph. Elle se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre, se demandant si elle n'était pas en train de les mener à leur perte à tous les trois. Elle avait envisagé à plusieurs reprises la possibilité de s'enfuir pendant le sommeil des deux hommes pour s'éloigner d'eux et porter seule son lourd fardeau. Mais Zeleph l'en avait toujours dissuadé à force de menaces et d'avertissements sifflants. Elle n'avait donc finalement pas osé leur fausser compagnie sachant qu'ils feraient tout pour la retrouver et que Zeleph mettrait alors en application toutes ses promesses de châtiment sur eux.

Levy n'avait donc pas le choix. C'était en tout cas ce qu'elle se répétait inlassablement en guidant ses deux compagnons dans la forêt. Ils regardaient autour d'eux avec prudence tout en tirant les cordages qui retenaient les deux chevaux qui les avaient accompagnés dans leur fuite. Levy marchait quelques pas en avant, se laissant guider par son instinct. Ses pas la menaient naturellement vers la chaumine isolée qui avait été son foyer tant d'années.

La jeune fille déglutit en se demandant ce que Zeleph pouvait bien vouloir à cette pauvre femme. Mamie Musard était généreuse, aimante et attachante. Levy se souvenait de la douceur de ses longs cheveux blonds qu'elle s'était plut à coiffer petite. Malgré son âge avancé, Mamie Musard était vive et énergique avec ses yeux verts pétillants et ses sourires mystérieux. Levy avait toujours trouvée sa personnalité insaisissable, sentant au plus profond d'elle que cette vieille dame au visage ridé cachait bien plus de secrets qu'elle ne laissait paraître. Mais même si Levy avait vécu longtemps sous sa tutelle à épier ses moindres gestes à l'affut d'un événement hors du commun, rien d'étrange ne s'était jamais produit. En effet, elle n'avait rien pu desceller d'extraordinaire chez cette vieille femme qui passait le plus clair de son temps à câliner sa chatte blanche, Chagot, et à ramasser des plantes pharmaceutiques pour préparer des remèdes qu'elle vendait pour subvenir à leurs besoins. La jeune Levy avait donc abandonné ses soupçons d'anormalité chez elle, déçue.

_Je t'avoue que si mes soupçons sont fondés, alors c'est une très bonne comédienne,_ dit Zeleph d'un ton pensif en suivant le fil de ses pensées.

_Tu ne m'a toujours pas expliqué pourquoi tu tenais à la voir,_ répliqua Levy avec aigreur. _Quoi que ce soit, je te jure que je ne lui ferais aucun mal. Je me tuerais d'abord plutôt!_

_Je n'ai pas oublié tes élans romanesques de sacrifice, ma chère_, soupira Zeleph. _Mais tu n'auras pas à te suicider ni à lui porter de tord. Je veux simplement discuter avec elle._

_Et tu crois franchement que je vais te faire confiance?! _ Railla Levy.

_Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais vraiment le choix_, rappela le démon.

La jeune fille grinça des dents, imaginant l'expression satisfaite que devait afficher le garçon où qu'il fut.

_Tu n'as vraiment rien de mieux à faire que discuter avec une sexagénaire qui vit seule avec son chat?! J'aurais imaginé qu'un démon tel que toi avait d'autres occupations!_

Cette fois Zeleph éclata de rire et Levy souhaita pouvoir l'étrangler de toutes ses forces, rouge de colère.

_Disons que j'ai un peu de temps à tuer en ce moment,_ répondit Zeleph d'une voix amusée.

Une série d'insultes infectes que Levy ignorait connaître jusque là se bousculèrent dans sa gorge, la démangeant quasi-douloureusement tellement elle mourrait d'envie de les faire pleuvoir sur le maudit démon! Elle ne supportait pas ses sauts d'humours imprévisibles! Un coup il agissait comme un adolescent insolent et séducteur et le suivant il redevenait le démon froid et impitoyable qu'il était! C'était à devenir folle!

_Qui te dit que ce n'est pas déjà le cas?_ Fit remarquer Zeleph avec désobligeance. _Tu crois toujours avoir toute ta tête avec tout ce qui t'arrive? Entendre des voix dans sa tête qui te dictent tes faits et gestes n'a jamais un signe de bonne santé mentale, si tu veux mon avis._

Levy aurait aimé lui assener qu'elle se passerait volontiers de son avis mais il n'avait pas vraiment tord là-dessus. Elle-même se le demandait parfois avant de s'endormir le soir. Redeviendrait-elle un jour la fille joyeuse et enthousiaste qu'elle avait été? Pourrait-il y avoir un dénouement heureux à cette catastrophe?

Le moral au plus bas, la jeune fille s'immobilisa soudain en percevant un mouvement dans les bois. Elle leva une main pour faire signe à ses deux compagnons qui s'arrêtèrent à leur tour et qui portèrent automatiquement leurs mains à la poigne de leurs épées. Levy fit passer par-dessus son épaule son arc qu'elle tenait contre son dos et attrapa rapidement une flèche, les muscles raidis par son état d'alerte. Après tout, elle gardait ses réflexes de guerrière et elle ne devait pas oublier qu'ils étaient maintenant des criminels fugitifs. Peut-être que les gardes magnoliens avaient fini par les retrouver et qu'ils les encerclaient maintenant pour leur tendre une embuscade. Auraient-ils la moindre chance de s'en sortir?

-Qui va là? Demanda une voix grave sortie de nulle part.

-De simples voyageurs fatigués, répondit prudemment Levy, tendue. Et vous? Qui êtes vous?

-Des _voyageurs fatigués_? S'esclaffa la voix. Alors vous êtes des voyageurs fatigués qui ont volé leurs manteaux à des soldats magnoliens dans ce cas!

-Montre-toi! Exigea Gerard avec fureur.

Un jeune homme au teint mât et aux yeux noirs brillants apparut derrière un arbre. Il les détailla tour à tour avec méfiance, gardant ses distances.

-Si c'est mon seigneur Lyon que vous cherchez alors vous arrivez trop tard, les avertit-il avec défiance. A l'heure qu'il est il doit avoir rejoint le château de son oncle, le roi Erys.

-Lyon? S'étonna Gerard. Lyon Bastia?

Le garçon scruta son visage de ses yeux inquisiteurs, l'expression indéchiffrable.

-Je suis Ren Akatsuki, son serviteur.

-Vous étiez au château, le reconnut Gerard, les yeux ronds. Vous faites partie de la garde riveraine qui accompagnait le prince Gray.

Ren hocha lentement la tête. Il parla d'un ton dangereusement doucereux.

-Je ne veux pas me montrer malpoli mais je vous préviens que vous n'êtes pas les bienvenus ici. Faites demi-tour et allez dire au roi Jon que mon seigneur vous a filé entre les doigts. Ce sera mieux pour tout le monde.

Un silence suivit ses paroles. Une bouffée intense de honte et de regrets monta en Levy, lui faisant baisser tristement la tête. Le roi Jon…

Gerard prit enfin la parole, très sérieux.

-Le roi Jon n'est plus. Il a été assassiné.

Ren émit un hoquet de surprise. Il resta muet un long moment.

-Et vous en avez déduit que nous avions projeté son meurtre, comprit-il.

-Oui, admit Gerard. Mais nous trois savons que vous n'y êtes pour rien. C'est la raison pour laquelle nous sommes ici, loin du château.

Levy garda ses yeux rivés sur le bout de ses bottes, contenant les envies déchirantes d'éclater en sanglots qui la prenaient. Non. Ils n'y étaient pour rien et elle était bien placée pour le savoir étant donné que c'était elle qui avait commis ce meurtre abominable.

-Si ce n'était pas nous, alors qui a assassiné votre roi? Interrogea Ren, perplexe.

-Zeleph.

Au son de cette voix féminine, toutes les têtes se tournèrent à l'unisson vers la petite blonde qui venait d'apparaître parmi les arbres.

-Le démon?! S'étrangla Ren en la regardant d'un œil désorbité.

-Lui-même, acquiesça la petite. Je te l'aurais raconté si tu t'étais remis plus tôt de ta transformation. Lyon, lui, était au courant en traversant le portail. C'est Zeleph qui a semé la discorde entre Magnolia et Rivars avec ce meurtre mais il n'a pas prit la peine de le faire en personne.

Levy resta bouche bée sous le regard foudroyant de la fillette. Elle semblait pouvoir lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, la désarçonnant complètement. Elle donnait l'impression d'en connaître plus long sur elle que Levy même ne se connaissait. Mais il y avait plus que ça… Quelque chose de familier en elle…

La fillette adoucit ses traits, adressant à Levy un sourire bienveillant.

-Je suis heureuse de te revoir en bonne santé, Levy. Même si j'aurais préféré que tu ne transporte pas Zeleph en ton sein.

Levy inspira brusquement, muette de stupeur. Elle savait pour Zeleph?! Comment?! Et pourquoi agissait-elle comme si elle la connaissait déjà? Levy ne l'avait pourtant jamais vu auparavant…ou si?

_Non! Il ne peut tout de même pas s'agir de…!_

Gajeel interrompit ses réflexions en se postant devant elle, l'épée dégainée. Il pointait le bout de son fil aiguisé vers la fillette, très calme.

-Qui es tu? L'interrogea-t-il d'une voix menaçante. Comment sais tu tout ça?

-Je t'interdis de menacer Mavis avec cette épée! S'énerva Ren en levant une main devant lui.

Comme par magie, l'épée quitta les mains du soldat et alla se ficher profondément dans le bois d'un arbre non loin de là. Gajeel se figea, regardant son arme qui venait d'agir d'elle-même entre ses mains. Ren paraissait très content de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce_ bordel de merde_? Tonna Gajeel, démonté.

-On appelle ça la magie de l'air, monsieur, et non un "bordel de merde", le reprit tranquillement la dénommée Mavis. C'était très réussi, Ren. Mais tu ferais mieux d'économiser tes forces pour ton entraînement. Tu ne sais pas encore canaliser correctement tes forces.

Ren regarda sa main, pliant et dépliant les doigts en pinçant les lèvres.

-De la magie! Cracha Gerard en sortant enfin de son mutisme horrifié. Vous êtes des adeptes de Zeleph vous aussi!

-Pas vraiment, non.

Levy se surprit elle-même en lâchant ces paroles. Elle porta ses mains à sa bouche, sachant que Zeleph avait prit la liberté de se servir de ses cordes vocales pour s'exprimer.

-Zeleph, le salua Mavis avec froideur. Ça faisait longtemps.

-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, répondit le démon sans faire cas des efforts que faisait Levy pour le repousser. Tu es très habile dans l'art de la dissimulation, Mavis. Je ne t'aurais jamais débusquée si je n'avais pas eu accès aux souvenirs de Levy. Il faut dire que ta couverture était impeccable. Personne n'aurait jamais pu deviner ce que tu cachais sous ton identité montée en toute pièce! Mais cet artifice ne pouvait pas te protéger de moi indéfiniment. Mamie Musard m'a intriguée dès que je l'ai aperçue en pensées.

Le petit rire qu'émit Levy était à faire dresser les poils sur la nuque. Faisant l'impossible pour ravaler ce rire mauvais, Levy cria et recula d'un bond lorsqu'un chat blanc jaillit soudain de l'ombre pour cracher sa colère, les poils hérissés.

-Mais qui voilà! Se réjouit Zeleph alors que Levy tremblait de peur. Ravi de te revoir, Chagot! Vous faites une bonne paire de vieux débris avec Mavis!

-Que veux-tu, Zeleph?

La voix de Mavis avait perdue toute sa légèreté enfantine, devenant très sombre.

-J'ai déjà obtenue ce que je voulais en réalité. A présent il ne me reste plus qu'à agir. Je vous dis à bientôt les amis. Vous aurez très vite de mes nouvelles.

_Je repasserais te voir, ma jolie,_ chuchota-t-il pour finir dans l'esprit de Levy d'une voix caressante. _Ne sois pas triste…_

Dès qu'il quitta sa tête, Levy sentit le sol basculer sous son corps. Elle perdit pied, s'effondrant dans les bras de Gajeel qui s'était précipité vers elle.

-Levy!

-Il faut la soigner d'urgence, dit Mavis. Levy n'en était pas consciente mais jusqu'à présent c'est le démon qui lui fournissait des forces pour tenir bon. Maintenant qu'il a quitté son corps, elle va être très affaiblie. Emmenez là jusqu'à chez moi. J'ai ce qu'il faut pour l'aider.

Gajeel souleva Levy avec aisance comme si elle n'était qu'une plume entre ses bras et la jeune soldate sentit la main chaude de son frère sur son front. Elle avait la vue brouillée et leurs voix résonnaient comme des échos lointains à ses oreilles. Elle ne ressentait plus qu'un besoin: dormir.

-Elle va s'en remettre?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Levy est forte. Elle l'a toujours été.

_Tu sais ce que tu fais au moins?_ Aboya une voix inhumaine dans la tête de Levy. _Tu es sur le point d'accueillir un espion de Zeleph chez nous, Mavis!_

_Elle est bien plus que ça et tu le sais Chagot. Après tout c'est toi qui m'as guidée jusqu'à elle alors qu'elle gisait presque morte dans les bois il y a de nombreuses années. Et vous les Exeeds avaient un instinct bien supérieur au mien. Cette fille n'a pas dit son dernier mot, j'en mettrais ma main à couper._

* * *

**Coucou les amis! J'espère que cet épisode vous a mis l'eau à la bouche parce que la suite va sûrement vous surprendre ^^ **

**Je ne vous abandonne absolument pas Ninanonyme! Au contraire! C'est moi qui vous demande de ne pas m'abandonner xD si tu savais comment c'est frustrant de ne pas pouvoir passer ma journée à écrire! J'ai tellement de trucs que j'aimerais vous raconter sur Fairy Tale! Mais malheureusement ça ne tient pas qu'à moi et mon temps libre s'est beaucoup rétrécit ces temps-ci... Mais comme d'hab j'ai hâte à rédiger la suite qui se bouscule déjà dans ma tête! **

**Je vous envoie un gros bisou et je vous dit à bientôt pour la suite! J'espère que ce sera viiiiiiitttteeee! **


	7. A la croisée des portails

**Episode 7: A la croisée des portails**

* * *

Lyon cligna longuement des yeux après avoir retrouvé la vue. Mavis l'avait prévenu contre cet inconvénient inhérent aux déplacements à travers les portails des Exeed mais même en s'y attendant, le jeune monarque avait ressentit son ventre se contracter de panique lorsque tout avait subitement été recouvert par un dense voile noir autour de lui. Heureusement, le voyage n'avait pas duré longtemps et à présent les couleurs et les contours se redessinaient sous ses yeux éblouis par la lumière matinale du soleil.

Il s'avança de quelques pas dans une pente escarpée et mit une main en visière devant ses yeux pour les protéger de l'agressivité des rayons lumineux. Il émit un profond soupir en reconnaissant au loin le paysage familier de la capitale riveraine. Il pouvait apercevoir au sommet de la montagne le château de son oncle. Profondément soulagé, il regretta que Ren n'eut pas pu se joindre à lui pour savourer leur retour chez eux ensemble. Mais Ren n'avait pas été en état de se déplacer lorsque Lyon avait dû partir. Le jeune noble était resté alité bien plus longtemps que lui-même, réagissant moins bien à la magie de Mavis.

-Vous auriez dû nous en parler avant de prendre la décision de nous transformer en enfants de la forêt, lui avait reproché Lyon, assis au chevet de son ami. Vous ne saviez même pas ce que ça nous ferait. C'aurait tout aussi bien pu nous tuer.

-Dans des temps désespérés il faut user des mesures désespérées, s'était justifié la fillette en hochant gravement la tête. J'ai décidé de prendre le risque. On aurait perdu beaucoup trop de temps à discuter si je m'y étais pris autrement. Au moins, avec ce qui vous arrive, vous êtes obligés de me croire sur parole tous les deux.

Agacé, Lyon avait laissé courir cette mésentente, sachant que ça ne rimait plus à rien de protester étant donné que le mal avait été fait. Il avait repensé à sa propre convalescence après avoir bu le "thé" de la vieille dame. Le jeune monarque avait été secoué par des douleurs atroces toute une journée et deux nuits entières, se tordant dans son lit et geignant sans retenue. Mavis n'avait cessé de lui murmurer des mots encourageants tout en nettoyant la sueur qui perlait sur son front et en lui faisant avaler des gorgées rafraichissantes d'eau. A la fin de son supplice, Lyon avait retrouvé son rythme cardiaque habituel et il avait même pu se déplacer sans subir cette affreuse douleur qui l'avait cloué au lit. C'était alors que Mavis lui avait tout expliqué en détail. Tout sur son passé, le démon, sa prophétie, les dragons, le meurtre prémédité du roi Jon… Lyon avait dû faire de grands efforts pour suivre le fil de sa longue histoire et encore plus pour ne pas l'interrompre en l'accusant de démence. Pourtant, lorsque la petite blonde avait fini son récit fantasque, elle lui avait apporté une preuve irréfutable de ce qu'elle avançait.

-Vous ne vous sentez pas…différent? Lui avait-elle sourit.

-_Différent_..., l'avait-il reprit en plissant les yeux. Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par là?

-C'est évident que vous ne croyez pas un mot de ce que je viens de vous dire, s'était impatienté la fillette. Mais peut-être croirait vous ce que votre corps vous dit, lui.

C'était seulement alors que Lyon avait remarqué le léger chatouillement qui traversait constamment son corps. C'était très étrange en effet. Lyon n'avait jamais ressentit une telle chose auparavant. C'était comme si des milliers de particules se promenaient dans ses veines en lui apportant de la vitalité. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il ne se sentait plus du tout épuisé. Au contraire. Il débordait d'énergie!

Clignant des yeux, Lyon avait rencontré le regard compatissant de Mavis.

-C'est de la _magie_. Elle circule en vous désormais. C'est moi qui vous l'ai implantée et elle ne vous quittera plus à l'avenir. Si vous voulez tout savoir, cette magie que j'ai sacrifiée pour vous et votre ami me permettait de maintenir mon déguisement de Mamie Musard jusqu'à maintenant. A compter de ce jour je ne vais plus pouvoir me faire passer pour une vieille femme solitaire étant donnée la jeunesse de mes traits… C'est dommage. Je me sentais bien sous cette apparence. Après tout, elle me convient parfaitement. Je suis beaucoup plus vieille de ce qu'on ne pourrait croire!

Horrifié, Lyon avait levé ses mains devant lui, se demandant l'effet que cette "magie" aurait en lui.

-Alors c'est vrai? Murmura-t-il, la gorge sèche. Vous m'avez transformé en enfant de la forêt.

Mavis avait lentement acquiescé de la tête.

-Et maintenant vous devez rapporter tout ce que je vous ai dit à votre oncle. Vous devez empêcher à tout prix la guerre entre Magnolia et Rivars et les prévenir contre notre véritable ennemi commun. Zeleph ne tardera pas à frapper.

-Et…Qu'est-ce que ça implique d'être un enfant de la forêt? Avait demandé le garçon avec appréhension.

_Que des bonnes choses, croyez moi. _

Lyon s'était retenu à grand peine de hurler, entendant cette voix intruse dans sa tête. Se mordant la lèvre, il s'était retourné vers Chagot qui avait grimpé sur le lit où reposait Ren et qui s'était joint avec grand naturel à la conversation.

-Bonjour, euh…Madame, avait bégayé Lyon avec embarras.

-HAHAHA!

Mavis avait rit de bon cœur, apparemment amusée par les grâces que le jeune garçon accordait à sa chatte.

Chagot s'était renfrogné, levant le bout de son nez avec dignité.

_Il essaie de se montrer poli, Mavis. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te moque de ses bonnes manières!_

-Dans ce cas il devrait te traiter de _Minette_ plutôt que de _Madame_! S'étouffa de rire la jeune fille en faisant exactement l'âge qu'elle paressait avoir physiquement.

_Ignorez là, Lyon,_ avait feulé la chatte avec dédain. _Cette vieille folle finit par devenir un peu gaga avec le temps… Le fait est que vous vous demandez ce que signifie être un enfant de la forêt et plutôt que nous perdre dans des explications interminables, je vais vous le faire voir par vous-même. Suivez-moi je vous prie. _

Lyon s'était mit sur pied après avoir lancé un dernier regard inquiet à son compagnon de voyage. Ren avait le front plissé par la douleur qu'il devait encore être en train de supporter. Il n'était pas encore hors de danger.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, l'avait rassuré Mavis en retrouvant son sérieux. Je veillerais sur lui. Il ne lui arrivera aucun mal. Le plus dur est passé.

Lyon avait suivit la chatte jusqu'à l'extérieur, aux abords de la forêt. Elle s'était assise sur ses pattes arrière, lui rendant un regard intelligent avec ses pupilles verticales.

_Levez les mains devant vous et fermez les yeux._

Haussant un sourcil, Lyon avait obéit, intrigué.

_Maintenant, videz votre esprit de toute pensée parasite. Concentrez-vous uniquement sur vos mains et sur la sensation de picotement qui les traverse._

_Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, _avait fait remarquer le jeune homme, la tête bourdonnante du récit de Mavis, de l'état de Ren et de ses inquiétudes pour son cousin.

Il resta ainsi un long moment, les yeux clos, à essayer de ne plus penser à rien, bercé par les chants épars d'oiseaux et les sifflements aigus des grillons. Puis au bout d'un long moment, une sensation étrange l'avait traversé des pieds à la tête, lui faisant ouvrir les yeux en sursaut comme s'il s'arrachait à un mauvais rêve.

_N'ayez pas peur,_ l'avait rassuré Chagot avec douceur. _Cette magie provient de vous. Elle ne peut pas se retourner contre votre volonté. Vous devez apprendre à la connaître puis à la contrôler. Chaque enfant de la forêt a son propre type de magie. La personnalité de son détenteur détermine la nature de ses dons et sa force de caractère détermine leur puissance. Vous devez les découvrir par vous même._

Déglutissant, le jeune monarque avait cligné des yeux à plusieurs reprises avant de les refermer à nouveau, concentré.

Cette fois le processus avait été plus rapide. Une sensation vertigineuse semblable à une montée d'adrénaline l'avait parcouru jusqu'au bout des doigts et lorsqu'il avait relevé les paupières, Lyon avait témoigné un spectacle fascinant.

_Hummm… La magie des glaces_, avait conclut l'Exeed en inclinant la tête sur le côté. _J'aurais dû m'en douter. Cette magie est rare mais elle vous sied à merveille. Je sens que vous avez un avenir prometteur devant vous, Lyon Bastia._ _Vous réaliserez de grandes prouesses avec ce don._

L'écoutant d'une oreille distraite, le jeune homme s'était avancé timidement vers le grand arbre devant lui qu'il venait de congeler dans une magnifique pièce de cristal glacé. Le tronc et les feuilles brillaient de mille feu, miroitant la lumière de la forêt. C'était un tableau merveilleux. Il avait posé le bout de ses doigts sur la surface dure et glaciale de son œuvre, bouche bée.

-C'est vraiment moi qui ai fait ça?!

_Oui. Mais vous ne devez pas vous servir imprudemment de ce pouvoir,_ l'avait avertit Chagot en s'avançant vers lui. _C'est très dangereux. Imaginez les dégâts que vous pourriez causer en l'utilisant au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Avant de repartir chez vous, je tiens à vous enseigner l'autocontrôle et les techniques fondamentales d'usage de la magie. Je ne tiens pas à ce que vous fassiez plus de dégâts que vous ne devez déjà en réparer!_

Lyon n'avait pas rechigné une seule fois en suivant les directives de la petite chatte qui ne cessait de lui donner des conseils en toutes sortes. Il avait répété la même opération magique à de nombreuses reprises, saisissant peu à peu l'importance de son contrôle mentale. Mais, exténué, il avait fini par se laisser tomber à terre sur le derrière, à bout de souffle.

Chagot était venue s'assoir auprès de lui, ronronnant de plaisir.

_Très bien. Ça suffira pour l'instant. Nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre. Ce soir vous vous reposerez ici et demain matin Mavis et moi nous vous conduirons au portail qui vous mènera directement à Rivars. Si votre ami n'est pas remis d'ici là nous le garderons en sécurité ici le temps qu'il faudra. Il devra suivre la même initiation que vous avant de retourner auprès des siens et vu ses difficultés à absorber ses pouvoirs par rapport vous, je crains que ça ne nécessite un peu plus de temps. Un enfant de la forêt qui n'a aucun contrôle sur ses pouvoirs, peut s'avérer être aussi dangereux qu'un bébé dragon lâché en pleine nature! _

Lyon avait trouvé cette comparaison quelque peu exagérée mais il avait acquiescé docilement, trop fatigué pour ne serait-ce que parler.

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil réparateur, Mavis et Chagot l'avaient escorté comme prévu jusqu'à un petit arc de feuilles vertes en plein milieu de la forêt. Lyon avait été déçu de constater que Ren ne s'était toujours pas éveillé ce matin mais il avait été rassuré en remarquant que ses traits hâlés paraissaient bien plus détendus que la veille. Ren se réveillerait certainement très vite et il le rejoindrait au château avec des pouvoirs magiques flambants neufs!

A présent qu'il était parvenu de l'autre côté du portail, Lyon se demanda quelle sorte de pouvoirs auraient son ami. D'après Chagot, la personnalité de chacun définissait la nature de ses talents. Alors puisque lui-même qui avait toujours été quelqu'un de froid et de hautain, avait hérité du pouvoir de la glace, il imaginait facilement Ren acquérir celui du feu. Après tout, Ren était joyeux et chaleureux. Et Lyon devinait parfois une petite flamme dans ses yeux lorsqu'il le regardait…

-Mon seigneur?!

Distrait, Lyon n'avait pas remarqué les bruits de pas qui s'étaient lentement approché de lui alors qu'il restait là à observer l'horizon rocheux. Il se retourna au son de cette voix et resta pantois en reconnaissant le jeune page de son cousin Gray qui était censé se trouver à la capitale magnolienne.

-Tim Waves?!

Le jeune blond aux grands yeux bleus arrondis par l'incrédulité se mit à courir vers lui et au grand désarroi de Lyon, il se jeta dans ses bras avec un énorme sourire.

-Vous êtes vivant! Scanda l'adolescent en le serrant dans ses bras, sincèrement ravi. Vous n'avez rien! Je vous croyez mort vous aussi! Comme tous les membres de la garde!

-_Morts_?!

Lyon posa ses mains sur les épaules du garçon et l'écarta de lui pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu entends par morts?

Tim grimaça, balançant son poids d'un pied à l'autre comme s'il ne savait pas comment formuler sa réponse.

-Ils ont tous été tués par la garde magnolienne, lâcha-t-il enfin, torturé. Ils ont cru que nous avions assassiné leur roi alors ils ont capturé votre cousin et ils ont tués les autres! Je serais sûrement mort moi aussi si Happy ne m'avait pas aidé!

Le sang quitta instantanément le visage de Lyon et il dû inspirer profondément à plusieurs reprises pour se remettre du choc de cette nouvelle. Mavis lui avait déjà parlé du meurtre du roi Jon que Zeleph avait manigancé dans l'ombre mais elle n'avait pas pu lui fournir d'informations quand aux conséquences que cela avait eu sur Gray et les siens restés à la capitale magnolienne. Apparemment, la fillette avait un don de voyance limité qui se centrait surtout sur les actes magiques et non sur ceux des humains. C'est pourquoi Lyon avait redouté son retour à son pays, se demandant quelles horribles nouvelles l'y attendraient. Il n'était pas déçu. Toute la garde avait été tuée. Alors… Oul…

-Mon seigneur? S'inquiéta Tim. Vous vous sentez bien?

_Ce garçon a quelque chose d'étrange. Je l'ai déjà vu auparavant et je n'ai jamais rien remarqué. Mais maintenant il a l'air… différent._

Interloqué, Lyon releva son regard sur les accompagnateurs de Tim qu'il n'avait pas remarqué dans un premier temps. Il s'agissait d'une petite fille aux longs cheveux bleus qui lui dédia une révérence respectueuse lorsqu'il la regarda ainsi que de deux chats aux yeux brillants, l'un bleu et l'autre blanc.

_Des Exeed!_ Les reconnut immédiatement Lyon.

_Il m'a entendu,_ reprit la voix dans sa tête. _Ce garçon a une prédisposition pour la magie. Seuls ceux qui la possèdent peuvent entendre les Exeed. Ou alors… Vous avez rencontré la reine Chagot, Lyon Bastia. Je me trompe?_

D'après sa façon de s'avancer vers lui, Lyon comprit que c'était la chatte blanche qui était en train de s'adresser à lui. Curieusement, il lui trouva une forte ressemblance avec la reine Exeed dont elle parlait. Même son attitude impérieuse était semblable à celle de Chagot.

Lyon hésita. Il avait compris que Mavis et Chagot vivaient dans la clandestinité pour leur propre sécurité. Il ne voulait pas dévoiler leur position à des gens dont il méconnaissait les intentions. Les sourcils froncés, il se tourna vers Tim et la fillette qui le dévoraient tous deux d'un regard débordant de curiosité.

-Dites moi d'abord ce que vous faites ici, exigea-t-il d'un ton autoritaire. Comment saviez vous que j'allais arriver de ce côté?

-Nous ne le savions pas! S'empressa de répondre Tim en levant ses mains devant lui. Happy et Charuru étaient en train de nous montrer le chemin jusqu'au portail. C'est tout. Nous vous avons trouvé par hasard.

-Ah bon? Et pourquoi voulez vous prendre ce portail?

-Nous voulons parler à la reine des Exeed, Chagot, et à la mère des enfants de la forêt, Mavis, répondit la fillette d'une voix douce, en repoussant une mèche bleue derrière son oreille. Tim veut lui demander s'il est bien l'élu de la prophétie et moi je souhaite apprendre à utiliser mes pouvoirs d'enfants de la forêt.

Abasourdi par cette réponse directe, Lyon les observa tour à tour, bouche bée.

_C'est moi qui ai emmené Tim jusqu'ici_, intervint le chat bleu qui devait être Happy tout en remuant sa queue au bout blanc. _Je suis convaincu qu'il s'agit de l'élu qui convoquera les dragons. Vous savez à quoi nous faisons référence?_

_Regardez!_ Siffla soudain la femelle Exeed du nom de Charuru, les pupilles dilatés.

Profondément remué, Lyon mit un moment à comprendre que c'était lui qu'ils regardaient tous comme à une bête de foire. Il suivit leurs regards ébahis et il comprit d'où venait leur surprise. Des nuées de glaces fumaient autour de ses mains comme s'il était sur le point d'utiliser sa magie. Il avait été tellement dérouté par cette rencontre inattendue qu'il n'avait pas suivit les conseils élémentaires de Chagot: "ne jamais perdre le contrôle". Apparemment, au début réprimer sa magie serait difficile mais avec le temps cela deviendrait un reflexe. En effet, l'énergie débordante qu'abritait son corps pouvait facilement déborder de lui et il devait la dompter pour ne pas lui permettre d'échapper à sa surveillance de novice au risque de commettre de graves erreurs.

Lyon ferma ses mains en deux poings, dispersant la glace qui les enveloppait. Tim et la fillette lâchèrent un "whouaouh" impressionné tandis que les deux chats échangeaient un regard entendu.

_Vous avez rencontré Mavis et Chagot et elles vous ont transformé en enfant de la forêt_, déduisit Charuru.

-Euh…Oui, balbutia Lyon. Même si je m'en serais bien passé…

-Ne dites pas de bêtises! S'écria Tim, les joues rougies par l'excitation. Vous avez des super pouvoirs maintenant! Plus on sera et plus on aura de chances de vaincre Zeleph!

La fillette hocha vigoureusement de la tête, l'air parfaitement d'accord avec son compagnon.

-Nous devons d'abord sauver Gray, rappela Lyon en établissant ses priorités. Mon cousin risque la mort au moment où on parle.

_Plus maintenant_, nia Happy._ Vous pouvez vous rassurer, Lyon. A l'heure qu'il est, l'évasion de votre prince doit être en train de se dérouler avec succès._

Lyon fronça les sourcils, voulant s'accrocher à cet espoir de tout son cœur. Il posa un genou à terre à la hauteur du chaton, le regardant dans les yeux.

-Comment pouvez-vous être sûr de ça?

_Car je fais confiance à mes amis_, répondit simplement l'Exeed en dressant ses oreilles. _Votre cousin sera sauvé. Natsu Dragneel veillera à ce qu'il quitte Magnolia sain et sauf._

_Natsu Dragneel!_

Lyon repensa à son face à face avec le soldat magnolien, à la façon humiliante dont Natsu l'avait éliminé du Tournoi de la Paix et au mépris que le garçon lui inspirait alors. Tout cela paraissait tellement puéril à présent! Si vraiment Natsu parvenait à sauver Gray alors qu'il l'avait initialement combattu en rival, Lyon devrait reconsidérer son avis sur lui…

-Dans ce cas je vais devoir me dépêcher d'agir moi aussi, décida Lyon en se relevant avec élégance. Je dois prévenir mon oncle de tout ce qu'il se passe. Il faut tout arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

-La corne a déjà retentie, l'informa la jeune fille d'un air attristé. Le roi Erys va rassembler ses troupes pour la guerre dès aujourd'hui. Il a appris pour la capture de son fils, le prince Gray, et il a juré de se venger.

-Vous devez l'en empêcher, mon seigneur! Renchérit Tim avec chaleur. Vous êtes certainement le seul qui puisse le raisonner. Sans ça, Zeleph aura réussit et nous serons vulnérables!

Lyon considéra Tim avec attention. Il savait que le jeune page ne l'avait jamais tenu en très haute estime. Lui-même l'avait toujours méprisé en tant que suivant inconditionnel de son cousin Gray. Mais les choses avaient changées depuis. A présent il était un enfant de la forêt et Tim était peut être le dernier espoir de sauvegarde de l'humanité. Humpf! Lyon s'autorisa un petit sourire en coin. Jamais il n'aurait envisagé une tournure pareille des événements.

-On va devoir se serrer les coudes, on dirait, dit-il d'un ton faussement léger. Nous avons tous une mission à accomplir. Mais même ainsi, je m'en veux de vous laisser partir seuls… Est-ce que vous avez prévenus vos parents au moins?

Tim et la fillette pincèrent les lèvres, l'air coupable.

_Wendy et Tim sont sous notre protection,_ intervint Charuru avec suffisance_. Ils ont des choses urgentes à faire. Le destin du monde est à mon avis un peu plus important que l'inquiétude occasionnelle des parents. De toute façon, nous les ramènerons dès que tout sera fini._

_Si jamais cela finit,_ ne put s'empêcher de se dire Lyon.

_Ça finira, Lyon Bastia,_ lui assura Charuru avec gravité. _En bien ou en mal, nous l'ignorons encore. Mais ça finira et bien plus vite de ce que vous ne pouvez imaginer._

Un frisson parcouru le bas du dos de Lyon et il serra plus étroitement ses poings, retenant la magie qui cherchait à s'en échapper.

* * *

**Lyon va pouvoir intervenir auprès d'Erys. Mais qu'en est-il de l'évasion de Gray? Se passe-t-elle aussi bien que le souhaiterais Happy? **

**Réponse au prochain numéro! :D**

**Ps: j'espère que vous avez compris que ceci s'est passé un tantinet avant que Levy, Gerard et Gajeel n'arrivent chez Mavis étant donné que Ren est alors réveillé. En fait ça se passe à quelques heures près, et vu que je prends différents points de vue, les histoires se superposent petit à petit ^^**


	8. Ombres et Lumières

**Episode 8: Ombres et Lumières**

* * *

Gray fronça les sourcils, souffrant le martyr avec sa blessure aux côtes. Elle l'empêchait de se reposer, et c'est que dès qu'il tentait de s'installer dans une position semi-confortable dans son ébauche de lit en paille, elle le tiraillait douloureusement en faisant de ses nuits une véritable séance de torture. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Il se sentait malade dans tous les sens du terme, tremblant de froid, affaiblit par la faim et accablé de remords. Tout n'était plus que ténèbres autour de lui et il avait simplement hâte à ce que cet épisode pénible de sa vie touche à sa fin.

Réfléchir était devenu trop pénible au fil des jours. Il s'y était pourtant évertué dans un premier temps, tentant de comprendre les raisons qui avaient poussé les magnoliens à commettre ces atrocités. Criant et s'agrippant aux barreaux de sa prison, il avait exigé des explications et avait hurlé des menaces insensées. Il se souvenait du souverain mépris et de l'indifférence totale qui avaient accueillit ses propos. Aucun de ses gardes n'avait jugé utile de lui expliquer la raison de son enfermement et ils avaient été jusqu'à le frapper pour lui imposer le silence à une occasion alors qu'il les traitait de tous les noms, hors de lui.

Pourquoi avaient-ils tué Oul? Pourquoi tout à coup ils s'étaient retournés contre eux? Qui avait tué le roi Jon? Pourquoi maintenant alors qu'il avait été sur le point d'épouser la femme de ses rêves et de pacifier deux nations ennemies? _Pourquoi?!_

Heureusement, Natsu Dragneel, le seul soldat magnolien qui lui avait toujours témoigné du respect depuis son arrivée à la capitale malgré leur rivalité, avait fini par se montrer. Il avait parut horrifié par les conditions auxquelles on le soumettait et il avait assuré à Gray qu'il ferait tout son possible pour l'aider mais le prince s'en fichait royalement en réalité. La seule chose qui le perturbait à lui en détraquer l'esprit était le manque d'informations. Natsu avait comblé en grande partie son ignorance, lui exposant les faits tels qu'ils étaient pour la plupart des magnoliens et en les opposants avec son opinion personnelle. Apparemment les magnoliens le tenaient pour coupable du meurtre de leur roi. Mais pour une raison qui lui échappait, Natsu avait affirmé croire fermement à son innocence contrairement à la _reine_ Lucy qui avait été chamboulée par l'assassinat de son père et qui était prête à tout pour le venger.

Après cette première visite du soldat magnolien, Gray avait passé le plus clair de son temps à essayer de se mettre à la place de Lucy. Il ne la connaissait pas encore très bien mais il la savait sensible et rêveuse. Elle devait avoir été réellement traumatisée par la mort de son père. Il était mort entre ses bras après tout et Gray avait beau ne pas être dans les meilleurs termes avec son propre père, il avait du mal à imaginer sa propre réaction dans une situation similaire. Tout comme Natsu le lui avait conseillé, Gray pensa à toute la souffrance et le sentiment de trahison que la jeune fille devait éprouver, faisant du monde entier son ennemi. Elle manquait de discernement et elle avait opté pour la réponse la plus évidente: sa culpabilité à lui. Elle était prête à lui faire subir les conséquences du meurtre de son père et rien de ce qu'il ne pourrait dire ou faire ne pourrait plus la faire changer d'avis.

Cependant, Gray avait beau faire tous les efforts possibles pour comprendre sa réaction, il ne pouvait pardonner le fait qu'ils eu assassiné ses amis. Oul avait été comme une mère pour lui et il ne pouvait aucunement excuser ceux qui l'avaient abattue. Il valait mieux qu'on l'exécute rapidement car s'il retrouvait sa liberté de mouvement, il abattrait sa colère sur tout Magnolia.

_Père avait raison_, se répétait le jeune prince_. Les magnoliens ne méritent pas d'être traités comme nos égaux. Ce ne sont pas des fées mais des insectes que nous aurions dû écraser sans merci._

Les sens engourdis par la colère et l'épuisement, Gray vit la lumière matinale qui perçait dans sa cellule à travers le petit interstice du mur. Ce rayon lumineux qui se frayait un passage à travers la noirceur lui rappela la promesse de Natsu Dragneel.

_On va vous sortir d'ici Gray. _

_Ah oui? _Sourit Gray, lugubre._ Et comment?_

Les yeux voilés par ses cheveux crasseux, Gray resta là à divaguer, ne sachant plus ce qu'il attendait avec le plus d'impatience: la mort ou la tentative d'évasion de Natsu. Le soldat avait dit que Maze serait dans le coup lui aussi et cela avait grandement réconforté le prince d'apprendre qu'un membre de sa garde riveraine au moins avait survécu. Mais même ainsi, ils n'auraient aucune chance de déjouer la surveillance magnolienne. Il avait plus de quatre gardes veillant sur lui nuit et jour et d'après ce que lui en avait dit Natsu, sa prison se trouvait au cœur même du château. Espérer en réchapper ne servirait à rien.

-Nous sommes venu chercher le prisonnier pour l'emmener à la Grande Salle où il sera exécuté!

Cette voix dure et froide s'éleva devant la porte à barreaux de la cellule du prince.

_Oh_, réalisa Gray avec indifférence. _Alors c'est aujourd'hui le grand jour_.

Il entendit la clé que l'on faisait tourner dans la serrure, un sourire torve aux lèvres. Il fut ravi de constater qu'il n'avait pas peur. Après tout, ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il assisterait à une mise à mort même si cette fois il serait aux premières loges.

Son père Erys l'avait initié à l'art de la justice alors qu'il n'avait encore que dix ans. En effet, à Rivars un homme devait savoir assister à ce genre d'événement sans ciller et Erys ne lui avait pas épargné cette dure leçon. Gray se souvenait de sa première fois. Il s'était tenu très droit aux côtés de son père à regarder le criminel accusé de meurtre supplier son pardon. Erys avait prononcé quelques paroles solennelles sans l'écouter et avait fait signe au bourreau royal qui avait levé une terrible épée devant lui avant de l'abattre sur la nuque découverte du coupable. Gray n'avait alors pas pu s'empêcher de lâcher un hoquet de surprise, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur. Le craquement sinistre qu'avait produit le fer en rencontrant la chair et les os lui avaient donné des hauts le cœur. Mais son supplice ne s'était pas arrêté là car malgré le fil aiguisé de l'épée qu'avait utilisé le bourreau masqué, quelques tendons avaient maintenu la tête décapitée reliée au corps et il avait dû abattre à nouveau son arme pour parachever son œuvre macabre. Gray avait été impressionné par la quantité spectaculaire de sang qui avait giclé sur la pierre et par les spasmes nerveux qui avaient continué à secouer le corps du meurtrier même après que sa tête fut séparée du reste de son corps. Ce jour là, le jeune Gray n'avait pu retenir les boyaux qui lui étaient monté à la bouche et il avait vomit tout le contenu de son ventre, pâle comme la mort. Son père Erys l'avait longuement réprimandé pour son manque de sang froid et il l'avait regardé avec écœurement du haut de son trône.

Depuis ce jour, Gray avait témoigné avec stoïcisme d'innombrables mises à mort encouragées par la sévérité du règne de son père. En tant que bon riverain, Erys ne tolérait pas la faiblesse ni la couardise et Gray avait fini par se forger un bouclier d'indifférence pour ces occasions où on lui avait appris à agir en homme digne malgré le spectacle épouvantable qu'il observait. Wallas, Lyon et tous les autres garçons de sa génération avaient eux aussi suivi ce même apprentissage de mort comme tous les enfants de la Cour avant eux. Heureusement, les femmes n'avaient pas à subir ce même traitement. Gray ne pouvait imaginer la pauvre Jubia en train de contempler ces horreurs. Elle qui était si douce et si pure, ça l'aurait marquée à jamais.

Alors que des mains brutales le remettaient sur pied et le trainait vers la porte, Gray se demanda pourquoi il pensait à Jubia à un moment pareil. Il était sur le point de se faire tuer et voilà que le souvenir de ses sourires radieux et de l'adorable rougeur de ses joues lui occupaient l'esprit.

_A qui d'autre voudrais-tu penser?_ Pouffa sa conscience. _A Lucy? Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle. Elle va apprécier le spectacle de ta mort…_

Bousculé sans douceur, Gray se faisait plus porter que traîner tellement ses jambes étaient faibles. Il entendait autour de lui les pas des gardes qui l'encerclaient. Ils le menaient à la mort. Où était passé Natsu? Il avait peut-être avorté sa mission de secours finalement. Peut-être avait-il enfin compris que c'était peine perdue. De toute façon, Gray s'en fichait éperdument. Il ne pensait plus qu'à la douceur de la peau de Jubia.

_J'aurais dû l'embrasser au moins une fois,_ regretta-t-il.

Ce n'étaient pas les occasions qui lui avaient manquées. Gray aurait pu la prendre dans ses bras tellement de fois… En particulier un jour où ils s'étaient éloignés tous les deux du château en pleine nuit peu avant son départ pour Barvald…

-Nous ne devrions pas faire ça, mon prince! Lui avait dit la jeune fille, apeurée. Les gardes vont nous chercher partout lorsqu'ils remarqueront notre absence!

-Qu'ils nous cherchent alors! Avait rit Gray en lui attrapant la main et en la tirant derrière lui.

Ils s'étaient tous deux enveloppés dans de longues capes noires pour passer inaperçus en suivant l'initiative improviste du garçon puis ils s'étaient mêlés à la foule, tels des passants anonymes. Normalement, Gray faisait ce genre de folie avec son meilleur ami de longue date, Wallas, mais cette soirée là il avait préféré la passer en compagnie de son amie, sachant qu'ils seraient séparés pendant longtemps après ça. Son père Erys avait en effet décidé de l'envoyer en exil avec son cousin Lyon et Oul pour une durée de temps indéterminée et en l'apprenant, le jeune prince avait éprouvé une envie dévorante de s'enfuir pour une nuit et de faire ce que bon lui semblait. Jubia avait été tout d'abord choquée par sa proposition d'escapade nocturne mais comme à son habitude, elle avait cédé à la requête irresponsable de son prince et l'avait rejoint dans la cour du château.

Se tenant par la main, les deux jeunes avaient couru et dansé toute la nuit, se promenant d'une auberge à l'autre, discutant avec de parfaits inconnus, buvant des bières dont l'amertume leur avait arrachées quelques grimaces. Ils s'étaient finalement recueillis dans un terrain rocheux en hauteur qui leur permettait d'admirer la beauté du ciel et des étoiles qui brillaient comme un million de phares dans la nuit.

-C'est magnifique! S'était exclamé Jubia en levant ses yeux avec émerveillement.

-Pas autant que toi, avait répliqué Gray avec malice.

Il avait prit énormément plaisir en voyant le sang monter aux joues de son amie et il avait rit haut et fort sans lui lâcher la main.

-Nous sommes seuls ici! Avait-il fait remarquer avec satisfaction. Loin de la ville, loin des gens, loin de mon père… Nous sommes libres! Ce n'est pas formidable ça?

Jubia avait hoché la tête, le regardant avec adoration comme s'il était une de ces étoiles dans le ciel.

-Cri avec moi, Jubia! Cri aux vents la première chose qui te passe par la tête!

Clignant des yeux, la jeune noble avait parut perplexe.

-Regarde! Je vais te montrer.

Gray lui avait lâché la main et s'était approché du bord de la roche sur laquelle ils se tenaient.

-Faites attention mon prince! Avait paniqué la jeune fille en portant ses mains à son cœur. C'est dangereux!

-Ne t'inquiète pas! Tout est sous contrôle. Tu dois lever tes mains sans peur, inspirer très fort et… JE SUIS LE ROI DU MOOOOOONNDEEEE!

Le cri de Gray s'était répercuté à l'infini dans la nuit étoilée. Il avait crié à pleins poumons et avait ressentit la délicieuse fraîcheur de la nuit lui regonfler les poumons. Les joues rosies de plaisir, il s'était retourné à demi pour tendre la main à son amie.

-Tu me fais confiance?

Jubia avait parut hésiter une demi-seconde, puis elle s'était avancé avec assurance pour attraper sa main sans le quitter des yeux.

-De tout mon cœur, avait-elle répondu avec ferveur.

-Dans ce cas, cri quelque chose! L'avait encouragé Gray en tenant sa main délicate dans la sienne. Vas-y! Ne réfléchis pas!

-LA VIE EST BEEEEEELLLLLEEEEEE!

-HAHAHA! Bravo Jubia! Maintenant, ensemble! JE SUIS LE ROI DU MONDE!

-LA VIE EST BELLE!

Gray se souvenait parfaitement des rires cristallins de Jubia, de leurs battements de cœur effrénés par ce sentiment revigorant de liberté. Si seulement il l'avait embrassé ce jour là… Mais ça n'aurait rien changé. Il aurait quand même rencontré Diane Foster puis Lucy Heartfilia et il n'aurait pas pu résister à cet amour, fruit de ses rêves. Jubia était désormais hors de sa portée et lui-même était à la merci de Lucy.

_J'espère simplement que mon bourreau aura une frappe précise,_ soupira le prince. _Tant qu'à me faire décapiter je préfère que ce soit d'un coup propre!_

-Qu'est-ce que…?!

Gray leva les yeux, intrigué par cette exclamation à ses côtés. A son grand étonnement, un des gardes magnoliens qui le soutenait s'effondra soudain sans un bruit. Un autre soldat attrapa un de ses camarades par derrière et l'étouffa silencieusement. Gray fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant plus rien, lorsque ce même soldat enleva le casque qui cachait son visage et le salua avec un large sourire.

-Mon prince!

Vêtu en magnolien, Maze Lami s'approcha de lui pour le soutenir alors que Gray se sentait défaillir, les jambes en coton.

-M…Maze?!

-Maze! Gronda un autre garde en enlevant son casque à son tour, découvrant une tignasse rousse. Tu n'avais pas à être aussi brutal! Tu aurais pu les tuer!

-Tu crois vraiment que j'en ai quelque chose à foutre? Lui répondit Maze, les dents serrées.

-Taisez-vous tous les deux! Intervint un troisième garde qui avait neutralisé un autre garde en lui plaquant un mouchoir sur le nez. Du chloroforme, expliqua-t-il en montrant le mouchoir imbibé.

Il enleva son casque et Gray reconnut Natsu, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Ils avaient infiltré la garde qui était censée l'emmener à sa mort et ils avaient mit hors de combat les cinq autres soldats qui les accompagnaient sans provoquer de tumulte général!

Pour une fois depuis longtemps, Gray eut un petit sourire réellement amusé.

-Bien joué, les gars, les félicita-t-il. Mais je me demande comment vous allez vous y prendre maintenant pour nous faire quitter le château avant que quelqu'un ne nous remarque. Surtout avec ces soldats inconscients qui traînent dans les couloirs.

Natsu lui rendit son sourire, presque défiant.

-Si vous me permettez, prince Gray, je vais d'abord devoir vous ôter vos vêtements!

* * *

-Plus vite!

Gray s'efforça de maintenir la vive allure de ses compagnons mais il étouffait sous la lourde tenue de soldat magnolien que Natsu avait récupéré pour lui sur un des soldats qu'ils avaient mis hors de combat. Ils avaient caché les corps inertes des gardes magnoliens dans une cave à vin qui se trouvait à quelques pas de là et ils l'avaient verrouillée pour gagner le plus de temps possible pour pouvoir quitter le château.

Maze le soutenait discrètement, posant sa main sur ses reins pour l'encourager à marcher plus vite.

Gray sentait son cœur battre la chamade non seulement d'épuisement mais aussi de peur. A présent qu'il avait une chance de s'en tirer, il avait retrouvé l'espoir et la crainte de perdre la vie. Si on les retrouvait il était perdu!

Montant une volée d'escaliers interminable, il monta chaque marche en remerciant dans son cœur les efforts que faisaient ses trois amis pour le tirer d'affaires. Il avait envie de vivre! Il avait envie de prouver son innocence à Lucy! Il avait envie de revoir Jubia!

_La vie est belle, pas vrai? _Lui rappela sa conscience._ Beaucoup trop belle pour s'arrêter aussi vite!_

_En effet! _Avoua Gray._ Je ne veux pas mourir ici. Pas encore._

Ils débouchèrent sur une cour bondée de gardes et de nobles. Le château était en ébullition. L'agitation soudaine devait avoir été provoquée par la disparition du prisonnier. Les gardes couraient en tout sens en le cherchant sans répit.

-Merde… Grommela le roux dont Gray méconnaissait le nom. Okey, on va jouer les soldats en quête du prince. Venez!

Ils se mirent à courir, imitant les troupes qu'ils croisaient de toutes parts. Deux gardes s'arrêtèrent inopinément pour aller à leur rencontre. Gray paniqua, suant abondamment sous le casque qui dissimulait ses traits.

_Je suis foutu!_

-Vous avez trouvé une trace du fugitif? Demanda une soldate à la longue chevelure brune.

-Non, aucune, répondit le roux en jouant parfaitement la comédie. Et vous?

Un homme à l'impressionnante carrure et aux cheveux argentés répondit dans un grognement furieux.

-Kana et moi on a trouvé cinq des nôtres enfermés dans une cave à vin! Ils sont vivants mais très mal en point! Cet enfoiré n'est pas seul! Il a trouvé des alliés! Il faut lui barrer la route avant qu'il ne soit trop tard! La reine a déjà donné l'ordre de condamner toutes les sorties de la forteresse!

Gray grimaça d'angoisse. Quoi?! Les portes avaient été condamnées! Comment pourraient-ils quitter cet endroit sans soulever les soupçons de la garde?!

-Très bien! Acquiesça Natsu sans se démonter. Nous allons fouiller le secteur nord! Kana, Elfman, on vous laisse l'aile sud!

La brune et le géant hochèrent la tête et s'éloignèrent en vitesse, les traits déformés par la haine.

Gray fut secoué par une quinte de toux soudaine. Décidemment, sa grève de faim n'avait pas été une bonne idée. Il n'en pouvait plus et toute cette tension lui drainait ses toutes dernières forces. Il était vidé d'énergie.

-Courage, mon prince! Murmura Maze en passant son bras sous le sien. Nous y sommes presque!

-Ah bon? Articula Gray avec peine. Ils ont pourtant été clairs. Les portes sont verrouillées…

-Pas toutes!

Le sourire entendu de Natsu intrigua Gray. Alors ça aussi il l'avait prévu?

Ils reprirent leur course, Maze supportant la plus grande partie du poids de Gray. Ils arrivèrent enfin à une cour où se dressait une immense porte de bois qui avait été fermée, comme prévu. Une dizaine de gardes magnoliens se tenaient à ses côtés, leurs épées en main comme s'ils s'attendaient à voir débarquer le prince fugitif à n'importe quel moment.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'on fou ici?! S'énerva le roux en s'adressant à Natsu. C'est évident qu'on ne pourra pas sortir pas par là!

-Attends!

Natsu fixait la porte comme s'il s'attendait à ce que quelque chose d'inattendu se produise. Les yeux mis clos, Gray se demandait combien de temps encore il tiendrait sans s'évanouir lorsqu'un véritable rugissement lui fit dilater les yeux. Les gardes magnoliens réunis devant la porte se retournèrent dans un même mouvement de panique mais rien ne se produisit. Qu'est-ce qui avait provoqué ce bruit tonitruant?! Ils eurent tous bientôt la réponse et c'est que le rugissement tonna à nouveau et l'immense porte de bois éclata en mille morceaux sous la force de ce qui semblait être une tornade d'ombres et de lumières!

Etourdis par l'explosion qui les avait projetés en l'air, les soldats magnoliens virent arriver de l'autre côté de la porte trois jeunes hommes sous la pluie de débris volants du bois fendu.

-Vous m'avez tous l'air d'avoir besoin d'un jour de congé, affirma l'un des trois en levant ses mains devant lui. Reposez vous mes chers compatriotes! Vous l'avez mérité!

Gray papillota des yeux, reconnaissant le chapeau de plumes et le masque facial de Rufus Lore. Bouche bée, il vit comment tous les gardes magnoliens qui s'étaient relevés avec l'intention de combattre, retombaient mollement comme s'ils succombaient à un sommeil soudain.

-Co…Co…Comment…?! Commença-t-il.

-Vite! Les pressa Natsu en sortant Maze et le roux de leur stupeur. Ce sont des alliés! Ils vont nous aider à quitter la capitale!

Récalcitrants, Maze et le roux finirent par obéir à leur ami, écoutant des bruits de pas derrière eux. Des renforts magnoliens! Ils devaient partir tant qu'ils le pouvaient encore!

Ils rejoignirent Rufus ainsi que Sting Eucliffe et Rogue Cheney qui les attendaient patiemment.

-Je commençais à croire que tu avais foiré! Lança Sting à Natsu avec un sourire narquois.

-Le prince n'est pas en pas en très bonne condition, se justifia Natsu. On n'a pu aller plus vite que ça.

-On s'en fou, trancha Rogue avec gravité. Ils arrivent, on doit y aller.

Il avait raison. Une troupe entière de soldats s'était lancé à leur trousse, lançant des cris de guerre. Dépassé par les événements, Gray se laissa traîner par ses sauveurs. Dans les vapes, il comprit qu'on l'avait rapidement installé sur un cheval et Natsu le dirigeait, assis derrière lui, tout en le retenant de tomber à bas de la monture. Gray laissa pendre sa tête devant lui, secoué par les mouvements véloces de l'animal.

-On y est presque Gray! Affirma Natsu à son oreille. Tiens bon!

Gray vit grésiller aux coins de ses yeux des lumières et des ombres qui semblaient favoriser leur progression, écartant les obstacles de leur route et arrachant des cris de surprises parmi leurs poursuivants. Il se cru fou en réalisant que ces "éclairs" les aidaient à avancer au plus vite et à tenir les magnoliens en respect.

-Nous y sommes!

Gray faillit tomber du cheval mais Maze le rattrapa au vol. Cette fois on le souleva et, la tête penchée en arrière, la dernière chose que vit Gray avant que les lumières ne s'éteignent brutalement autour de lui, ce furent trois chats à l'apparence des plus originales.

_Frosch, Mémories! A nous de jouer!_ Dit le chat brun. _On prend le portail pour Sabertooth!_

_Aye Lector! _Répondirent le chat vert et le chat rouge en cœur.

_Pfff!_ Rit Gray en sachant qu'il avait définitivement perdu la raison. _Des chats qui parlent! J'ai l'impression d'avoir fumé! HAHAHA!_

* * *

**MDRR! Pauvre Gray! Il a l'impression d'être drogué! XD en mm temps, je croirais la même chose si tout ça m'arrivait à moi OO **

**Vous pouvez respirer à nouveau! Gray est hors de danger! En tout cas pour l'instant... D'ailleurs j'y pense! ça fait un moment que je ne prends plus le point de vue de Lucy! Ce sera peut être bien ce que je ferais au prochain épisode! ... Ou pas :P**


	9. Calme

**Episode 9: Calme**

* * *

Maze ne cillait plus, le regard rivé dans celui du chat vert qu'ils appelaient Frosch. L'animal était immobile comme une statue de pierre, le dévisageant de ses yeux trop intelligents. Il était adorable avec ses grands yeux noirs et ses longues moustaches. Tellement, que Maze ressentait un désir pressant de le serrer dans ses bras. C'était étrange. Maze n'avait jamais ressentit le moindre intérêt pour les animaux. Enfant démuni, il avait longtemps vécu dans les rue de Rivars avant que son maître Muric ne l'accueille dans sa forge et Maze avait alors parfois cohabité avec des chats errants dans des trous puants où il s'installait pour la nuit. Jamais il n'avait établi de lien avec aucun d'entre eux, les considérant même avec méfiance. D'après ce qu'il en avait vu, les chats étaient traitres et égoïstes par nature. Ils étaient près à suivre un humain tant qu'il le nourrissait convenablement mais ils n'avaient aucun scrupule à l'oublier ni à le châtier avec leurs griffes dès qu'il ne les satisfaisait plus. Les chats n'éprouvaient de loyauté envers personne et ils savaient se montrer très agressifs et dominateurs. Maze avait témoigné d'innombrables combats de chats et il avait toujours été impressionné par la vigueur de leur feulements et la sauvagerie de leurs coups et morsures.

Mais Frosch n'était pas vraiment un chat. On lui avait expliqué qu'il s'agissait d'un Exeed et qu'ils étaient à l'occurence capables de communiquer par la pensée. Mais Maze avait beau y mettre toute sa bonne volonté, il n'entendait rien du tout à leur supposée "télépathie".

-Alors?

Loki se tenait debout devant lui, les mains sur les hanches. Des mèches rousses tombaient sur son beau visage impatienté. Il haussait son fin sourcil gauche, impérieux. En tournant son regard vers lui, Maze fut momentanément troublé par sa beauté et dû détourner les yeux pour se souvenir de ce à quoi il faisait référence. C'était agaçant de constater à quel point il lui faisait de l'effet!

-Humm… Rien du tout, répondit-il d'une voix enrouée.

-Rrrrraahh! Grogna Loki. Tu es sûr? Tu ne l'as pas entendu en train de te demander de le prendre dans tes bras?

Maze cligna des yeux en regardant le petit Frosch qui avait incliné la tête sur le côté. Ainsi, c'était de là que lui étaient venues ces envies de le serrer contre lui? L'Exeed le lui avait répété dans la tête?

-Je ne comprends pas, soupira Loki en se laissant tomber sur le sofa aux côtés de Maze, vaincu. Je peux les entendre, Natsu aussi et même Gray le peut d'après ce qu'ils ont dit. Pourquoi pas toi?

Maze haussa les épaules, agacé. Il n'avait aucune réponse à donner. Au contraire! Il n'avait que des questions! Rufus n'avait pas été très explicite dans ses explications lorsqu'il leur avait parlé de magie, de démons et d'Exeed. Et d'ailleurs Maze était encore sous le choc de cette révélation. Il n'avait pas envie de se mettre à réfléchir au pourquoi du comment.

-Je vais voir comment va mon prince, se défila-t-il.

-Il dort à poings fermés. Tu viens d'aller vérifier il y a deux secondes.

Maze interrompit son geste et se rassit. Il était vrai que depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés dans cette grande maison à Sabertooth il n'avait pas arrêté de s'inquiéter pour la santé de son prince. Ils l'avaient installé à l'étage dans un grand lit qu'occupait Rufus habituellement et le jeune brun ne s'était pas réveillé depuis, très affaibli par son séjour en prison. Maze avait hâte de le voir se réveiller pour pouvoir le nourrir et l'aider à faire sa toilette. C'était presque douloureux de le voir dans un état aussi délaissé alors que Gray avait toujours été quelqu'un d'énergique et de soigné. Mais il fallait faire chaque chose en son temps et la première était de lui laisser reprendre des forces dans son sommeil.

Loki se tourna vers Frosch comme s'il disait quelque chose.

-Okey. Merci, Frosch.

Le chat, ou plutôt l'Exeed, sauta à bas du sofa et s'avança tranquillement vers les escaliers.

-Il va veiller sur Gray, expliqua Loki. Il dit qu'il est fatigué lui aussi alors il va dormir à ses côtés.

Maze opina du chef, faisant une moue dubitative. Il avait encore beaucoup de mal à encaisser le fait qu'ils puissent tous communiquer avec ces animaux. Il avait encore l'impression qu'on se foutait de lui. Que tout ça n'était qu'une énorme farce qu'on lui faisait. Mais il avait vu la magie à l'œuvre lors de leur fuite du château. Si les pouvoirs de Sting et de Rogue avaient été une mise en scène alors ils étaient de sacré farceurs! Maze repensa aux ombres et aux lumières qui avaient tout d'abord brisée la porte en bois du château et qui les avaient ensuite encerclées dans leur fuite à travers la forêt. Puis pour parachever le tout, il n'y avait aucune explication logique au fait que la lumière se fut tout à coup éteinte autour d'eux pour se rallumer ensuite dans un décor très différent. Rogue avait appelé ça un "portail" qu'ils avaient emprunté jusqu'à Sabertooth. Les yeux ronds, Maze avait détaillé le paysage pluvieux et sombre dans lequel ils avaient atterri qui n'avait rien à voir avec les plaines verdoyantes la capitale magnolienne.

Ils avaient poursuivit leur route jusqu'à un village peu accueillant et s'étaient arrêté dans une maison aux volets noirs qui était la demeure des trois soldats. Rufus, Sting et Rogue s'étaient alors lancés dans un récit incroyable sur des Exeed qui les avaient retrouvés alors qu'ils étaient enfants et qui leur avaient appris leur mission pour l'humanité. Apparemment, les Exeed pouvaient communiquer entre eux via la pensée à tout moment et ils pouvaient le faire avec certains humains aussi. Mais pas avec tous. Maze en était la preuve vivante.

Natsu n'avait pas parut surpris du tout par l'histoire des trois soldats alors que Loki et lui les avaient regardé en se demandant s'ils devaient rire ou s'enfuir en criant. Il avait eu une longueur d'avance sur eux dès le départ et c'est qu'il avait été au courant de l'intervention des trois soldats dans l'évasion du prince. Natsu s'était justifié en parlant d'un message qu'il aurait trouvé dans sa chambre le matin même de la part des trois hommes lui proposant de se rendre avec le prince à la porte du secteur nord qu'ils forceraient pour eux. Rufus avait ensuite parlé de sa sensibilité particulière à la magie qui lui avait permis de donner le signal au bon moment à ses deux collègues pour forcer l'entrée. Soi-disant que Natsu dégageait encore un parfum de magie malgré qu'il eu perdu ses pouvoirs d'enfant de la forêt.

Maze avait fini par perdre le fil, secouant son crâne bourré de trop d'informations à la fois.

Natsu, Rufus, Rogue, Sting et les deux chats, Lector et Mémories, étaient partis suite à cette courte discussion perturbante et le petit Frosch était resté auprès d'eux en guise de gardien. Il avait maintenue une longue conversation avec Loki alors que Maze était resté au chevet de son prince et c'était après ça que l'Exeed avait essayé de se faire entendre par lui dans des efforts stériles de télépathie. Maze ignorait ce qui causait sa surdité aux Exeed mais il se demanda si ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Il avait assez entendu d'absurdités pour le restant de ses jours!

-Tu es bien pensif, murmura Loki. Tu t'inquiète encore pour ton prince? Sois rassuré. Il ne lui arrivera plus aucun mal.

Le ton de Loki était bougon comme si le fait de voir Maze se morfondre à longueur de journées sur la santé de son prince l'agaçait. Le jeune forgeron le regarda avec étonnement.

-Ce n'est pas seulement ça, répliqua-t-il. Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux rester aussi serein après tout ce qu'on nous a raconté. Tu crois vraiment qu'on peut leur faire confiance? Ça se trouve ils veulent simplement se servir de nous. Ils nous ont peut être raconté des salades.

-Je ne leur fais pas confiance, admit Loki. Mais par contre, je fais entièrement confiance à Natsu. C'est mon meilleur ami.

-Je sais bien oui, se renfrogna Maze.

Il ne comprit pas sa propre réaction, se sachant enfantin. Mais Maze supportait mal de voir à quel point Natsu et Loki étaient complices. Pendant son séjour à Magnolia auprès des deux garçons, il avait compris que Natsu et Loki étaient comme des frères et qu'ils se reposaient l'un sur l'autre inconditionnellement au point que Maze s'interrogeait sur la nature de leur relation. Après tout, Loki lui avait prouvé qu'il n'avait aucun problème avec les rapports homosexuels…

-Tu ne lui en veux pas un peu? Demanda Maze, l'air de rien. Si Natsu et toi êtes si proches que ça, pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne t'a pas raconté avant toute cette histoire?

-Il doit avoir ses raisons et je les respecte. Moi non plus je ne lui raconte pas tout. Je ne lui ai toujours pas dit pour nous deux…

Loki sourit d'un air enchanteur. Il glissa ses doigts sous le menton de Maze et lui fit tourner la tête vers lui. Il s'inclina ensuite vers lui et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Maze avait beau le trouver agaçant avec ses airs de séducteur, son pouls s'accéléra instantanément à ce contact. C'était plus fort que lui.

-Maintenant que j'y pense, chuchota Loki en mettant en marche les rouages de son charme. Ça fait un moment qu'on n'a pas eu un moment à nous tous les deux. Tu étais tellement inquiet pour le prince que tu as délaissé ton prince charmant!

Maze plissa les yeux, trouvant ce jeu de mot pathétique. Pourtant, ses joues le brûlaient et les caresses de Loki réveillaient des sensations exaltantes. Il était toujours terriblement partagé entre le plaisir et le dégout avec lui. C'était très perturbant!

Loki faisait tournoyer les mèches brunes de son amant entre ses doigts, son visage très près du sien. Maze pouvait sentir la chaleur de son souffle sur sa peau et son odeur qui l'enivrait.

_Bordel de merde!_ S'énerva Maze._ Faut que je me calme! C'est vraiment pas le moment pour ça!_

Il prit sur lui-même et repoussa les mains trop douces de Loki. Natsu et les autres pouvaient revenir à n'importe quel moment après tout. Il ne tenait pas à ce qu'ils les découvrent dans une situation embarrassante.

-Tu veux bien me laisser te couper les cheveux? Demanda soudain Loki avec un grand sourire. Je sais que tu ne les supporte plus et honnêtement je commence aussi à les trouver un peu trop longs. Je n'ai jamais coupé des cheveux mais ce n'est pas sorcier! Pas besoin de super pouvoirs pour ça!

-Euh…

-S'il te plaît! S'il te plaît! S'IL TE PLAIT!

-D'accord d'accord! Céda Maze. Arrête de me saouler!

-T'es un ange! Se réjouit Loki en se levant d'un bond.

Boudeur, Maze le suivit dans la maison jusqu'à la salle de bain. En regardant autour de lui au passage, il réalisa qu'il n'y avait pas la moindre décoration. C'était une habitation austère qui ne contenait que les meubles et les accessoires indispensables à la survie. Plus qu'à un foyer, cet endroit ressemblait à un refuge dans lequel Sting, Rogue et Rufus ne devaient pas s'attarder plus que nécessaire.

-J'ai trouvé!

Loki arborait de longs ciseaux métalliques qu'il avait dénichés en fouillant dans les tiroirs. Maze s'installa sur un tabouret et après avoir fermé la porte de la salle de bain, Loki se plaça derrière lui pour s'attaquer à sa tâche. Il tripota ses cheveux dans tous les sens un long moment, grommelant dans sa barbe. Maze finit par perdre patience.

-Bon! Tu commences oui ou non?!

-Eho! S'offusqua Loki. Je ne dois surtout pas me louper alors laisse moi le temps de réfléchir à comment je vais m'y prendre!

Maze croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, se fichant complètement du résultat. Ses cheveux lui tombaient sur le visage et il passait la moitié de son temps à les secouer de ses yeux. Il avait simplement envie qu'on lui enlève ce fardeau vite fait bien fait! La seule raison pour laquelle il ne s'y était pas prit durant son séjour en incognito au château c'était parce qu'on avait moins de chances de le reconnaître sous ses mèches brunes. Mais à présent qu'il n'avait plus à se cacher, il avait hâte de ne plus être aveuglé par un voile de cheveux.

-Humm, conclut Loki après mûre réflexion. Je vais faire comme ça…

Maze ferma les yeux tandis qu'il entendait grincer les ciseaux sur sa tête. Des mèches brunes ne cessaient de pleuvoir autour de lui. Loki resta silencieux, absorbé par sa tâche. Le jeune brun retroussa ses lèvres en un mince sourire lorsque le roux se plaça devant lui à croupis, se mordant le bout de la langue tout en lui coupant la frange. Loki était tellement comique quand il se concentrait!

_Ce con adore s'occuper de mes cheveux_, comprit Maze avec amusement.

Une pensée troublante lui vint à l'esprit, le faisant rougir. Oui, effectivement Maze avait déjà remarqué que Loki aimait ses cheveux. Il avait l'habitude de les lui caresser inlassablement pendant qu'il lui faisait l'amour…

-Et voilà le travail! Annonça Loki d'un air triomphant. Tu es beau comme un cœur!

Maze se leva, secouant les cheveux qui parsemaient ses habits. Il se figea lorsque Loki attrapa son visage à deux mains pour le contempler, les yeux brûlant de désir.

-J'ai très envie de toi là tout de suite, souffla le soldat d'une voix vibrante d'émotion.

Maze déglutit.

_Merde! Putain de merde! _

Loki plaqua ses lèvres aux siennes dans un élan de passion violent et plongea ses doigts dans ses cheveux raccourcis. Il le bouscula en arrière jusqu'à ce que le dos du riverain s'écrase contre le mur, le souffle coupé, et il promena son autre main sous son haut. Maze gémit involontairement, la bouche écrasée par celle de son amant. Loki pouvait se montrer tellement brutal parfois! Mais ce qui énervait le plus Maze là dedans c'était sa propre réaction. Les baisers exigeants de Loki l'excitaient à n'en plus pouvoir et il avait l'impression que son cœur allait éclater dans sa poitrine tant il était possédé par le désir.

Loki interrompit son baiser aussi brutalement qu'il l'avait commencé. Les lèvres rouges, il s'éloigna vers la commode et en tira un petit miroir craquelé qu'il tendit à Maze, haletant.

-Regarde-toi.

Maze obéit, baissant ses yeux sur son reflet. Il y trouva ses yeux gris bleutés brillants de désir, sa peau hâlée rosies au niveau des joues et sa coupe toute neuve d'une étonnante beauté. Il avait les cheveux très courts sauf au niveau de la frange que Loki s'était appliqué à lui faire joliment tomber sur le front et couler jusqu'à derrière son oreille. Cette coupe lui donnait un air plus viril que sa touffe habituellement décoiffée. Il sourit à son reflet avec satisfaction, découvrant ses dents de lapin.

-Tu m'as pas loupé on dirait, fit-il en rendant le miroir à son ami. Tu devrais sérieusement envisager une carrière dans la coiffure,_ Leo_.

Maze avait volontairement utilisé ce surnom, sachant que Loki fondait littéralement de plaisir lorsqu'il l'entendait l'appeler comme ça.

-Oh tu sais, sourit Loki en rangeant le miroir et les ciseaux à leur place. Je suis doué pour d'autres choses aussi…

-Ah ouais? Ronronna Maze en sachant où ce petit jeux allait les mener.

-Mmm mmm… On m'a toujours dit que j'étais un masseur d'exception.

-Faut croire que tu es doué avec tes mains, sourit Maze en haussant les sourcils. J'ai hâte d'avoir droit à un de tes "massages".

Loki cligna des yeux, perplexe. Maze lui-même était étonné par son propre comportement. Normalement, c'était Loki l'expert en sous entendus et en sourires coquins mais il se surprenait en train d'en faire de même. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Loki sembla être à la merci de sa proie. L'élève avait-il finit par surpasser le maître de la séduction?

Loki plissa les yeux en deux fentes, méfiant. Il s'approcha de Maze d'un pas excessivement lent.

-Que dirais-tu d'un shampoing post-coiffure? Siffla-t-il d'une voix doucereuse. Je vais pouvoir te masser le crâne en même temps comme ça.

-Humm. Très bien. Mais seulement si tu rentres dans le bain avec moi.

Loki s'étrangla à ces mots inattendus. Il regarda Maze, le teint aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends?! D'habitude tu repousse toutes mes avances et maintenant tu… tu m'en fais?

-Nouveau look pour une nouvelle vie? Proposa Maze en levant les mains devant lui.

Un court silence suivit ces paroles puis les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire. Ce fut très libérateur. Ils pouvaient dégager à travers ce geste tout le stress et toute la tension qui les avaient habité ces derniers temps. Le deuil, la peur et l colère avaient grisé jusque là leur humour et toute cette histoire de magie les avait plongés dans la confusion. Mais en riant à s'en faire pleurer, ils comprirent que les choses finiraient par s'arranger tant qu'ils resteraient ensemble.

Loki posa son front contre celui de Maze et ils restèrent ainsi un instant à se regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Je t'aime, Maze.

-Je t'aime…_Leo_.

-Humpf!

Loki eut un sourire malicieux.

-Puisque tu veux jouer à ça, on va jouer. Préparons ce bain!

Ils trouvèrent des sauts d'eau froide auprès de la grande bassine qui trônait dans la pièce et, trop feignants pour le faire chauffer, ils versèrent le liquide froid dans le bain. Ils trouvèrent dans la commode des morceaux de savons blancs qui dégageaient une odeur vanillée et, après s'être déshabillés mutuellement, ils s'installèrent dans la bassine.

-PUTAIN! Grogna Maze. Elle est trop froide!

Installé entre les jambes de Loki, les spasmes frileux qui secouaient le corps de Maze finirent par se calmer. Le jeune roux ne cessa de frotter ses bras pour le faire entrer en chaleur tout en déposant des baisers sur con cou.

-Pour un riverain qui passe pratiquement toute l'année les pieds dans la neige tu n'es pas vraiment résistant au froid, on dirait! Se moqua-t-il gentiment.

-J'ai dû finir par m'habituer au climat du pays des fées, sourit Maze en fermant les yeux.

-Les fées…, chuchota Loki. Tu sais…ce n'est pas pour rien que le symbole de Magnolia est une fée. Il fut un temps où on croyait aux propriétés magiques dans ce pays et les fées étaient l'incarnation même de cette croyance. Je me demande pourquoi les gens ont cessé d'y croire.

Les deux garçons restèrent silencieux, chacun bercé par des pensées bien différentes.

-J'espère que nous serons assez forts, reprit Loki avec sérieux. Cette histoire de démon et de fin du monde…J'espère que nous vivrons pour la raconter à nos enfants un jour.

-_Enfants_? S'étonna Maze. Si c'est des enfants que tu veux ce n'est pas avec moi que tu vas y arriver.

Loki attrapa le menton de Maze, le tournant vers lui.

-Il y a beaucoup d'enfants dans ce monde qui ont besoin de parents, chuchota-t-il tendrement. Natsu et toi en êtes la preuve. J'espère qu'un jour on pourra en aider un à notre tour.

Maze remua dans le bain, mal à l'aise.

-Tu pense déjà à fonder une famille. Mais nous sommes encore très jeunes. Rien ne presse.

-C'est vrai, admit Loki en souriant. Ça ne me ressemble pas de faire des projets d'avenir. Normalement, je suis plutôt du genre à vivre au jour le jour. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais mais t'es vraiment en train de me changer Maze Lami!

-Je suis un excellent manipulateur! Se vanta le forgeron en faisant craquer les doigts de ses mains.

-Qui sait? C'est peut être ça ton don! Pouffa Loki. Tu es le maître de la manipulation d'esprit et je suis celui de la séduction!

-Ça, ça reste à voir! Avec ma nouvelle coupe je suis sûr de te battre niveau séduction!

-Pff! Espèce d'amateur!

Maze et Loki continuèrent à se chamailler ainsi, faisant déborder l'eau de leur bain, tandis que Frosch dormait paisiblement aux côtés du prince Gray à l'étage. Dehors, la pluie se mit à tomber, trempant leurs compagnons qui s'adonnaient à des occupations bien plus éprouvantes.

* * *

**Okey! Il ne s'est rien passé d'exeptionnel dans ce chapitre mais ça fait du bien de souffler de temps en temps aussi. Après tout, ils sont humains et tout le monde a besoin de paix et de tendresse à un moment donné. En plus, je les trouve adorables ces deux là 3 **

**En lisant ce chapitre alors qu'actuellement en France le débat est rivé sur le mariage gay et l'adoption des homosexuels, vous devez avoir saisi ma position sur la question ^^ mon meilleur ami est gay et c'est quelqu'un de bien. Du coup ça m'est arrivé de les cottoyer et ça a beau être une perte de canddats intéressants pour la gente féminine, je suis pour qu'ils puissent mener leur vie comme n'importe quelle autre famille! Je n'essaie pas de vous en convaincre bien evidemment! Mais je sus sûre que vous aussi vous êtes sûre que Loki et Maze feraient des parents exeptionnels s'ils adoptaient un petit! Qui ne voudrais pas des papas aussi beaux gosses! *o***

**Bye bye pour la suite! Bisous! Votre Saskia quivous adore!**


	10. Porte secrète

**Episode 10: Porte secrète**

* * *

Jubia tricotait d'un air absent. Sa mère Victoria avait tenue à ce qu'elles s'adonnent ensemble à cette activité reposante ce matin là et malgré son parfait manque d'intérêt pour cette tâche, la jeune Loxar devait reconnaître que c'était apaisant. Tandis qu'elle faisait machinalement tournoyer les aiguilles et les fils entre ses mains, elle pouvait décrocher son esprit de la réalité, distraite par les mouvements fluides et ininterrompus de ses doigts. Elle tricotait depuis toute petite comme toute jeune noble de la Cour qui se respectait et ses maîtresses l'avaient toujours félicitée pour ses créations originales. Enfant, Jubia s'était beaucoup plut à confectionner des petites peluches en laine blanche auxquelles elle entourait un ruban bleu autour du cou en nœud papillon. Elle les avait baptisées Teru et elle en avait gardé toute une collection dans sa chambre qui ornait son lit en permanence, tel des petits fantômes souriants.

Sa mère ne la quittait pas des yeux, le regard inquiet. Elle devait s'attendre à la voir fondre en larmes à n'importe quel moment. Jubia aurait aimé pouvoir la rassurer en lui disant qu'elle n'était pas une petite nature mais un nœud dans sa gorge le lui empêchait. De toute façon, Victoria Loxar ne serait pas dupe. Elle connaissait sa fille et Jubia n'était pas douée pour cacher ses émotions. La vérité c'était qu'elle était sur le qui-vive depuis que la veille ils avaient reçu les nouvelles terribles de Magnolia. Le roi Jon avait été assassiné pendant le Tournoi de la Paix. En conséquence, le prince Gray avait été arrêté et il serait exécuté ce matin même. La guerre reprendrait son cours.

Le roi Erys avait immédiatement réagi, convoquant ses bannerets et organisant ses plans de riposte. Mais dans la Cour, tout le monde savait qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour empêcher la mort de son héritier. C'était trop tard. Gray était condamné. Jubia avait passé la nuit à pleurer dans les bras de Wallas. Le jeune noble avait très mal encaissé le coup lui aussi. Pâle comme la mort, il lui avait tapoté le dos sans un mot, les lèvres étroitement fermées. Jubia savait ce qu'il ressentait. Gray et Wallas étaient de très bons amis. Ils avaient grandi ensemble. Apprendre sa condamnation avait été terrible et Jubia partageait sa douleur.

Plus tard le soir, Jubia avait sérieusement envisagé de prendre un cheval et de s'élancer vers la capitale magnolienne pour arracher Gray à son triste sort. Mais elle n'aurait pas dépassée la frontière qu'il ne resterait plus qu'une dépouille vide de lui. Si seulement elle avait eu un peu plus de temps!

-Aille!

Jubia regarda son doigt qu'elle venait de piquer avec son aiguille. Un point de sang s'y forma lentement et la jeune fille le porta à sa bouche pour arrêter le saignement. Une saveur ferreuse se répandit dans sa bouche. Le goût du sang. Celui de Gray recouvrait peut-être à ce moment même le sol d'une salle d'exécution à Magnolia…

-Tu vas bien, mon cœur?

Victoria s'approcha de sa fille avec sollicitude. Jubia hocha la tête, le doigt dans la bouche. Elle se savait chanceuse. Son père Edgard et sa mère Victoria l'épaulaient plus que jamais dans ces moments difficiles. Ils savaient parfaitement que leur fille avait toujours adoré son prince plus que nécessaire.

Edgard Loxar était un membre important du Conseil du roi Erys et en tant que tel, son nom était très respecté à Rivars. C'est pourquoi Jubia, sa mère et lui avaient toujours habité au château et avaient maintenu des relations étroites avec la famille royale. Il fut un temps où Victoria et Syra Lin, la reine, passaient leurs après-midis à papoter et à tricoter ensemble. Mais cela s'était passé avant la naissance du prince et c'est que l'accouchement avait eut raison de la belle reine. Plus tard, Victoria avait tenu à ce que sa fille, Jubia, se lie d'amitié avec le prince comme elle l'avait fait avec sa mère avant elle. Et on pouvait dire qu'elle avait atteint son objectif.

Jubia n'oublierait jamais le jour de sa rencontre avec le prince. Ils avaient alors dix ans tous les deux et seuls quelques mois d'avance du prince les différenciaient en âge. C'était une journée particulièrement froide où la neige tombait sans relâche en recouvrant tous les pics montagneux des alentours. La petite Jubia était emmitouflée dans un épais manteau en fourrure que sa mère avait tenu à lui faire revêtir pour mieux supporter le froid. Mais Jubia se sentait maladroite avec ce gros fardeau qui la faisait ressembler à une énorme boule de poils et qui l'empêchait de voir où elle mettait les pieds. En traversant le château, elle avait perdu l'équilibre sur une rampe recouverte de verglas et avait crié de peur en attendant le choc qui s'ensuivrait avec sa chute. Mais ce choc n'était jamais arrivé et Jubia avait fini par ouvrir les yeux avec étonnement.

-Tu es vraiment chanceuse! Tu étais partie pour te casser la figure!

Gray Fullbuster la tenait dans ses bras, à croupis sur la rampe. Il devait s'être trouvé juste derrière elle pour avoir le temps de la rattraper. Jubia avait papilloté des yeux en trouvant ce visage souriant aussi près du sien. Le prince était magnifique avec ses cheveux noirs de jais et ses grands yeux noirs. Elle avait beaucoup entendu parler de son attitude rebelle et des scandales qu'il provoquait à longueur de journées en défiant l'autorité de son père mais récemment toutes ces rumeurs s'étaient estompé depuis que la Capitaine de la Garde riveraine, Oul, avait prit en charge le jeune monarque pour le remettre sur la bonne voie.

Sa mère Victoria avait toujours encouragée sa fille à s'adresser au prince et à devenir son amie mais Jubia n'avait jamais vraiment essayé, peu intéressée par ce gamin turbulent. Elle préférait dessiner, lire et tricoter ou même chanter. Oui! Surtout chanter! Elle faisait partie d'une chorale au château et elle adorait joindre sa voix à celles des autres enfants pour régaler la Cour de leurs mélodies. Son maître de chant avait toujours assuré que Jubia ferait un ménestrel d'exception, qu'elle avait un don pour transmettre des émotions avec sa voix. Mais bien sûr, ses parents ne projetaient pas un avenir de chanteuse errante pour leur seule héritière et ils avaient expressément demandé au professeur de taire ses encouragements incongrus. Malgré cela, Jubia continuait d'assister à ses cours et s'entraînait souvent dans sa chambre avant de dormir.

-M…Merci…mon prince.

Jubia se sentit rougir de honte tout en se dégageant des bras du prince. Ce dernier l'avait regardé d'un œil étrange comme si elle était un spécimen curieux. Puis avec un énorme sourire, il s'était incliné devant elle d'un geste théâtral.

-Le plaisir est pour moi, mademoiselle!

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Gray?!

Un enfant à la chevelure flamboyante et aux grands yeux verts les avait rejoints à cet instant et il avait envoyé une tape sonore sur l'arrière du crâne du prince.

-Dépêche-toi! Lyon et les autres vont nous échapper! On doit poser le piège avant qu'il ne soit trop tard!

-J'arrive! J'arrive! Avait grogné le brun en se massant la tête. Désolé mais le devoir m'appelle! A la prochaine!

Le prince s'était alors mis à courir derrière son ami comme un forcené en poussant des cris de fou et Jubia ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il ne disparaisse à l'autre bout du couloir. En y repensant, Jubia souriait toujours en se disant que le "devoir" de Gray et de Wallas ne consistait alors qu'à embêter de leur mieux le cousin orgueilleux du prince, Lyon Bastia, et ses acolytes, Eve, Hibiki et Ren. Mais même ainsi, la petite Jubia était profondément tombée amoureuse de Gray à cet instant.

A compter de ce jour, Jubia avait commencé à délaisser ses autres occupations pour passer le plus clair de son temps à espionner le jeune prince. Elle avait commencé par assister à ses entrainements d'épée comme beaucoup d'autres nobles de la Cour, puis elle l'avait observé au quotidien, le voyant s'épanouir dans tout ce qu'il faisait en gardant à tout moment ce magnifique sourire en coin qui l'avait charmée. Il était beau, il était vaillant et il était fier. Wallas et lui faisaient de chaque instant une épreuve et ne s'arrêtaient que lorsqu'ils l'avaient enfin surmontée pour ne s'attaquer qu'à une tâche plus difficile encore. Ils faisaient une paire des plus intéressantes.

Un soir après le dîner, les deux garçons l'avaient accostée sans raison apparente et Jubia avait paniqué en se croyant démasquée dans son rôle d'admiratrice secrète.

-Tu travailles pour mon cousin, c'est ça? Lui avait demandé le Gray de douze ans d'un air méfiant. Tu nous espionne et tu lui rapportes tout ce que tu voies?

-Euh…, avait bégayé la pauvre Jubia, confuse.

-AVOUE! Exigea le beau Wallas, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Ne joue pas les malines avec nous. On connait cette ruse par cœur!

Soulagée, la jeune Jubia avait fini par réussir à les convaincre de son innocence. Elle, qui avait craint que Gray n'apprenne qu'elle le suivait désespérément à la trace, elle avait été plus que rassurée de comprendre qu'ils avaient cru à un complot machiavélique de Lyon pour leur rendre la pareille de leurs farces.

-Tu veux intégrer notre groupe alors? Avait proposé Gray, bien plus chaleureux que deux secondes plus tôt. Il reste une place vacante pour une fille! Il faut toujours une fille dans une équipe. Ça sert à équilibrer la balance. Tu seras le cerveau de nos opérations! Oul m'a dit que les femmes vous aviez un instinct particulier qui vous donnait une longueur d'avance sur nous. Je pense que ça nous sera très utile…

-Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu dis ça, avait rétorqué le jeune Wallas. Je suis déjà le cerveau dans cette équipe et elle marche très bien.

-Il nous faut du sang frais, Wallas! Insista Gray comme si c'était évident. Tim voudrait bien nous rejoindre mais il est encore trop jeune. Tu en dis quoi, Jubia?

La jeune Jubia avait trouvé leurs projets de complots et de missions secrètes absolument absurdes mais cette proposition lui était apparue comme une occasion unique de se rapprocher de l'amour de sa vie alors elle avait accepté de bon cœur!

Après ce jour sa vie n'avait plus jamais été pareille. Chaque jour était devenu une véritable aventure et elle avait appris que le château qu'elle avait toujours trouvé morne et ennuyeux pouvait devenir un énorme terrain de jeux si on fréquentait les bonnes personnes. Gray et Wallas l'avaient entraînée dans des centaines de folies, la poussant à fouiller des chambres à la recherche d'indices, à écouter aux portes pour vérifier des potins quelconques, à participer à des quêtes de trésors cachés dans les profondeurs de la montagne! Ils lui avaient appris à déjouer habilement la surveillance des gardes pour quitter les murs du château sans se faire remarquer et ensemble, ils s'étaient aventurés dans la capitale parmi les gens du commun. Jubia avait découvert beaucoup de choses et de personnalités dont elle n'aurait pas même pu soupçonner l'existence. Petit à petit, elle avait réussit à vaincre sa timidité qui l'avait toujours renfermée dans un cocon douillet de solitude et de silence. Gray et Wallas la faisaient rire, la faisaient rêver, l'aidaient à aller au-delà de ses limites.

Malheureusement, il n'y avait pas eu que du bon dans leur nouvelle association et c'est que plusieurs fois les adultes avaient interféré dans leurs manigances, les punissant plus ou moins sévèrement et leur faisant parfois regretter d'avoir été trop insouciants. De plus, avec le temps, Gray et Wallas s'étaient découvert une tout autre passion que Jubia ne pouvait pas partager avec eux: les filles. Ils devenaient effectivement plus grands et plus avenants de jour en jour et les belles nobles du château n'étaient pas indifférentes à leur charme. Les deux adolescents s'étaient longtemps plut à utiliser cet atout à leur avantage, s'adonnant avec joie au jeu de la séduction. Jubia avait passé un nombre de fois incalculable à déprimer dans sa chambre tandis qu'ils fleurtaient avec celle-ci ou celle-là. Gray était sans pitié! Il passait ses journées à taquiner Jubia et puis il consacrait ses soirées à faire danser des filles dont il ne retenait pas même le nom! Jubia avait beau se rassurer en se disant qu'au moins il la respectait assez pour ne pas la traiter comme à toutes ces harpies, elle souffrait de le voir jouer avec ses sentiments.

A l'âge de quinze ans, Jubia avait fait une découverte qui avait réussie à détourner les deux garçons de leur occupation auprès des filles. La jeune Loxar passait beaucoup de temps dans la bibliothèque du château à s'informer et à discuter avec les érudits, l'esprit curieux. Et un jour quelconque elle avait déniché dans le secteur des écris les plus anciens, un document que personne ne semblait avoir consulté depuis des lustres. Il s'agissait d'un parchemin enroulé sur lui-même, flétris par le temps et recouvert de poussière. Jubia ne savait pas exactement pourquoi elle avait décidé d'y fourrer son nez mais elle ne pouvait que s'en féliciter!

-Regardez ça! Avait-elle dit avec excitation à ses deux camarades en le leur montrant.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce que c'est? Des gribouillis sur un bout de chiffon?

Wallas avait baillé ostensiblement en montrant son parfait désintérêt pour la chose. Jubia lui avait adressé son habituelle grimace exaspérée. Le jeune roux trouvait sa passion pour la lecture ridicule et il n'avait jamais cherché à le cacher. Il aurait certainement trouvé plus intéressant un combat d'épée, une promenade en cheval ou une fille à la poitrine bien développée…

-On dirait une carte, murmura Gray en se penchant sur le parchemin avec attention.

Assise entre les deux garçons sur la table en bois de la bibliothèque, Jubia acquiesça avec enthousiasme.

-Oui! C'est une carte! Une carte du château! Et regardez! Ce passage là. Je crois que ce sont des galléries souterraines!

Beaucoup plus réveillé, Wallas s'était incliné sur la carte avec un froncement de sourcils.

-Il n'y a pas de galléries souterraines ici, la contredit-il. Ça se saurait.

-A moins que quelqu'un ait cherché à le cacher, insinua Jubia.

-Ça m'étonnerait. Mon père ne m'en a jamais parlé en tout cas, assura Gray. Peut être qu'elles sont trop vieilles et qu'elles se sont effondrées avec le temps. Cette carte ne m'a pas l'air toute neuve.

-Pourquoi nous n'irions pas le vérifier par nous même? Proposa Jubia à la grande surprise de ses deux amis.

-Whouaouh! Jubia qui nous propose une mission de reconnaissance! C'est nouveau ça!

-Je t'avais dit que les femmes avaient un instinct supérieur à la normale! Sourit Gray avec satisfaction.

-On appelle ça l'intuition féminine, avait renchérit la jeune noble, pas peu fière de sa trouvaille.

Jubia avait enroulé la carte avec précaution, rouge de plaisir. Avec ça, Gray et Wallas oublieraient leurs hormones en ébullition pour un moment! Ça risquait de les tenir occupés!

Le soir même, alors que le château dormait et que seuls quelques gardes de nuit rodaient dans les couloirs, les trois adolescents s'étaient glissés hors de leurs lits et s'étaient retrouvé à l'endroit accordé. Jubia se souvenait de la force des battements de son cœur ce soir là. Ils étaient peut être sur le point de dévoiler un mystère bien plus intriguant que n'importe quel potin de la Cour! Elle espérait de tout cœur qu'ils tomberaient sur quelque chose d'extraordinaire, envahie par ses nouveaux élans d'exploratrice.

Sans bruit, ils avaient parcouru les allées du château en suivant la vieille carte à la lueur d'une bougie qu'ils allumaient par intermittence. Certains traits s'étaient un peu effacé et d'autres avaient légèrement coulé alors ce fut une tâche très difficile de se situer par rapport à la carte mais ils y parvinrent tant bien que mal. Arrivé au point où l'entrée des galléries été indiquée, ils furent bloqués par un garde qui se tenait dans le couloir en guise de sentinelle. Après une longue attente, ils durent faire distraction pour le sortir de là, créant un boucan infernal un peu plus loin pour attirer son attention. Le garde s'empressa de quitter son poste pour découvrir l'origine du tumulte et ils en profitèrent pour fouiller le couloir.

Jubia avait beau passer sa main sur les murs à la recherche d'un interstice qui indiquerait la présence d'un passage secret, le mur était lisse sous ses doigts. C'était frustrant d'être aussi près du but mais de ne pas y parvenir!

-On n'a plus beaucoup de temps! Grogna Wallas. Vous êtes sûrs que c'était ici? On s'est peut être trompé.

-Venez voir!

Gray leur avait montré un immense tableau accroché au mur qui représentait une sorte de divinité aux longs cheveux dorés et aux grands yeux verts. La déesse portait une magnifique robe blanche et des femmes et des hommes en tout genre s'inclinaient devant elle dans un geste de vénération collective. Jubia n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette divinité dans les livres d'histoire. Qui était-elle et pourquoi y avait-il un tableau la représentant à Rivars où les hommes portaient leur foi sur la force de leur bras et non sur les dieux?

Wallas avait aidé Gray à décrocher le tableau et derrière lui, ils avaient trouvé un hiéroglyphe étrange gravé sur le mur.

-C'est ici, avait annoncé Jubia avec un fil de voix, son cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. C'est le même symbole que sur la carte.

Alerté par les bruits de pas du soldat qui retournait à son poste, les trois jeunes avaient dû se précipiter de remettre le tableau à sa place et de quitter les lieux sans se faire remarquer. Après tout, une mission secrète cesserait de l'être dès l'instant où ils seraient prit les mains dans le sac et ils tenaient à garder pour eux leur découverte jusqu'à ce qu'ils en apprennent suffisamment là-dessus.

Ce soir là, Jubia eut beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil, gigotant nerveusement dans tous les sens. Elle ne pouvait cesser de penser à ce qu'ils découvraient derrière ce mur dès qu'ils pourraient y retourner et elle était fière d'avoir descellé ce mystère à elle toute seule. Le jour suivant, à sa grande satisfaction, Gray et Wallas l'avaient rejointe à la bibliothèque pour chercher plus d'informations similaires et ils s'étaient absorbés dans la lecture de vieux récits qui n'avaient pour la plupart aucun intérêt. C'était très inhabituel de voir les deux garçons mettre les pieds dans ce lieu silencieux et beaucoup de lecteurs levèrent les yeux de leur lecture, intrigués par la présence de leur prince et son dévouement soudain pour l'instruction. Par chance, leur recherche n'avait pas été inutile car ils étaient tombés sur un bouquin très amoché par le temps qui représentait la déesse blonde du tableau sur sa première page. Jubia, Gray et Wallas s'étaient efforcés de déchiffrer son contenu rendu quasi illisible par la moisissure et les coins noircis.

-E…xeed…, lut Jubia en plissant les yeux. C'est ça qu'il y a écris, non?

-Exeed?! S'exclama Wallas. Tu es sûr que ça parle notre langue ce truc au moins?!

-Ça dit que c'étaient des êtres magiques qui aidèrent à sceller Zeleph, conclut Jubia en se mordillant la lèvre.

-Zeleph? Interrogea le prince avec perplexité. Tu comprends quelque chose à tout ça toi?

-Pas vraiment, avoua Jubia avec regret. Mais je pense que nous trouverons des réponses derrière cette porte.

-Nous y retournons dès ce soir, décida Gray avec des airs de conspirateur. Pas question de laisser traîner une bombe pareille. Mais cette fois on y va équipés.

Wallas et Jubia lui rendirent son sourire complice.

Ce soir là, ils se rendirent au même endroit armés de bâtons de fer dont ils se serviraient en tant que levier pour déverrouiller la porte. Jubia monta la garde au bout du couloir tandis que Gray et Wallas introduisaient le bout de leur outil dans l'interstice de la porte et qu'ils tiraient dessus de toute la force conjointe de leurs bras pour la faire céder.

Ils finirent par y arriver après une longue séance de forçage épuisante. Jubia avait cru entendre les gardes arriver à plusieurs reprises et voyant que ce n'était pas le cas, elle se demandait comment personne n'avait entendu les grognements bruyants de ses amis face à la dureté de leur tâche. La porte secrète s'était décollée du mur et avait découvert un orifice ténébreux. Jubia avait tendue sa bougie à l'intérieur en voulant y apporter un peu de lumière mais la noirceur était trop dense et elle n'avait percé les ténèbres qu'en surface. Ils devraient y rentrer sans la moindre visibilité. Les trois jeunes échangèrent des regards brillants d'excitation et de peur.

-Les femmes d'abord, bien sûr! Avait largement sourit Wallas.

Jubia lui avait adressée la grimace qu'elle lui réservait et après un coup d'œil à son prince, elle avait décidée de se montrer courageuse devant lui. Les genoux tremblants, la jeune noble avait pénétré l'antre sinistre. Gray et Wallas lui avaient immédiatement emboîté le pas, restant tous les trois dans le faible halo lumineux de la bougie qu'elle tenait devant elle. Une odeur écœurante de renfermé et de poussière leur avait chatouillé le nez, les faisant éternuer. Ils avaient poursuivit leur route pendant ce qui avait semblé être une éternité sans rien apercevoir et Jubia avait été sur le point de faire demi-tour, ne supportant plus de rester enveloppée par les ténèbres, lorsque la flamme de sa bougie avait éclairé un mur des plus atypiques.

-Ce sont des…_chats_? Avait interrogé Wallas avec étonnement.

-On dirait bien, avait confirmé Gray sur le même ton.

Jubia avait approché sa bougie du mur et avait éclairé plus distinctement les dessins qui le recouvraient. Des humains et des chats. Mais pas seulement. Il y avait des ombres étranges qui avaient un aspect à la fois humain et démoniaque. Il y avait des créatures effrayantes dont les babines débordaient de peinture rouge. Il y avait des espèces de corbeaux qui crevaient les yeux des hommes avec leurs becs et qui griffaient les enfants de leurs pattes. Tous ces monstres s'abattaient sur ce qui semblait être un grand village, le mettant en feu et en sang. C'était là qu'intervenaient les chats et quelques guerriers humains. Des éclairs et toute sorte d'éléments semblaient jaillir des corps des guerriers comme s'il s'agissait de projectiles qu'ils envoyaient sur les monstres. Les chats se couchaient dans des positions menaçantes et d'autres, la gueule grande ouverte, faisaient reculer les abominations comme si leurs miaulements leur étaient insupportables.

Jubia avança sur sa droite, passant à la scène suivante. Les chats et les guerriers avaient apparemment remporté la bataille même si d'incomptables cadavres jonchaient les sols. Les monstres avaient disparus et certains sautaient de joie dans des gestes de bonheur figés par la peinture. Mais un mal plus terrible s'abattit sur eux dans la scène suivante.

-Des…des… Des _dragons_?!

Wallas n'en revenait pas, bouche bée, tandis que Gray suivait avec émerveillement les scènes avec la même avidité que Jubia.

Il ne pouvait s'agir que de dragons en effet. Ces créatures à la fois majestueuses et terrifiantes qui faisaient battre des ailes immenses et qui crachait du feu… Jubia en avait déjà vu quelques représentations sur d'autres livres. Les dragons restaient un grand mystère pour l'Homme. Ils décoraient plusieurs motifs et peuplaient les rêves les plus fous, mais avaient-ils vraiment existé un jour ou pas? Si non, d'où avaient surgis tant de récits et de chants sur leur force inégalable et leur puissance incontestable? Et si oui, qu'étaient-ils devenus? Pourquoi avaient-ils disparus de la mémoire humaine?

Cette fresque sur le mur semblait en tout cas lui assurer qu'ils avaient existé et qu'ils avaient combattu une ombre titanesque. En regardant avec attention, Jubia avait fini par reconnaître un gigantesque dragon noir dans cette masse de ténèbres. Il était bien plus imposant que n'importe lequel des nombreux dragons qui lui tenaient tête. Une inscription avait été gravée sous sa représentation. Jubia plissa les yeux pour la déchiffrer.

-Ac…nologia.

Les trois jeunes eurent froid dans le dos à ce simple nom comme s'il renfermait en lui-même quelque chose de malsain. Jubia déglutit. Gray lui prit sa main libre, rassurant.

-Si tu veux sortir, n'hésite pas à le dire Jubia.

-Non… Ça ira.

Jubia avait beau être glacée de peur, elle refusait de quitter cet endroit et de laisser tous ces mystères dans l'oubli. Quelqu'un avait prit la peine de les peindre. Cela voulait dire qu'il s'était attendu à ce qu'on les examine et peut-être qu'on se serve de ce savoir dans un but précis. Restait à savoir si tout cela avait un sens ou s'il ne s'agissait que des fabulations farfelues d'un peintre avec un peu trop d'imagination.

Le mur suivant représentait l'affrontement entre la déesse blonde et un monstre encore plus horrible que le dragon noir. Il n'était qu'une masse d'horreurs entrelacées et tourbillonnantes aux grands yeux écarlates. Un chat blanc se tenait aux côtés de la déesse et ensemble, elles semblaient repousser le démon dans ce qui paraissait être un corps d'homme.

-_Zeleph,_ avait lu Jubia d'une toute petite voix.

Ils étaient restés en silence un long moment, ce nom résonnant à leurs oreilles comme un tambour macabre. Puis Wallas avait fini par remuer, très mal à l'aise.

-On peut sortir d'ici maintenant? Ces dessins…C'est un peu trop flippant à mon goût.

-T'as raison, avait accepté Gray d'une voix qui se voulait désinvolte. Jubia?

-Oui. On y va.

Ils avaient refermée la porte derrière eux et avaient remis le tableau à sa place pour cacher le hiéroglyphe. Les jours suivants, ils n'avaient mentionné que rarement leur escapade dans les galléries souterraines et avec le temps c'étaient devenu un sujet tabou. Aucun des trois ne semblait avoir apprécié cette découverte, à un point qu'ils auraient préféré ne jamais s'y rendre. C'était comme s'ils avaient mis le doigt sur une information beaucoup trop dérangeante qu'ils ne pourraient pas remuer sans graves conséquences.

Toute une année s'était ensuivie et le prince et ses deux amis avaient repris leurs occupations habituelles sans incidents. Le petit Tim Waves avait à cette époque commencé à se joindre plus fréquemment à eux, voulant imiter son prince qu'il admirait tant. Et puis finalement le moment de la séparation était arrivé. Gray avait dû quitter le château en compagnie d'Oul et de Lyon, abandonnant ses meilleurs amis. Sans lui, Jubia n'avait plus savouré avec autant d'intensité son quotidien. Wallas et elle étaient restés proches mais sans Gray, il manquait quelque chose d'essentiel. C'était toujours Gray qui trainait Wallas à la bibliothèque pour rejoindre Jubia et c'était encore lui qui la poussait elle pour leurs promenades à cheval. Wallas s'était donc dévoué plus amplement à ses activités physiques pour lesquelles il avait un véritable don et Jubia avait approfondie sa passion pour l'intellect, passant ses journées à lire ou à écrire.

Un matin comme un autre, alors qu'elle faisait le tri dans ses affaires pour décider de ce qu'elle comptait garder ou jeter, Jubia était tombé par hasard sur la vieille carte qu'elle avait rangé des années plus tôt et qu'elle n'avait plus consultée depuis. Le cœur battant, elle l'avait dépliée et avait retrouvé cette curiosité dévorante qui l'avait envahie la première fois qu'elle avait posé les yeux sur elle.

Elle avait mis de longues semaines à se décider, mais finalement elle avait opté pour se rendre à nouveau dans les galléries. Elle avait aussi beaucoup hésité à en parler avec Wallas mais elle avait fini par se convaincre que c'était quelque chose qu'elle devait accomplir seule. Ce fut ainsi qu'à des heures avancées de la nuit, la jeune Loxar s'était rendu vers la porte secrète, marchant sur la pointe des pieds. Elle avait eu bien plus de mal que les deux garçons à décoincer la porte mais heureusement, l'accès semblait avoir été facilité par leur première visite.

Jubia n'avait jamais parlé à personne des nombreuses autres découvertes qu'elle avait faites dans les profondeurs du réseau souterrain. Mais elle sourit avec tristesse en se disant qu'elle avait projeté de tout raconter à Gray après qu'il fut rentré de son exil à Barvald. Cependant, elle n'en avait pas eu l'occasion. A peine était-il revenu que Gray avait dû repartir pour Magnolia. Et cette fois c'était pour épouser une princesse étrangère. Jubia en avait eu le cœur brisé. Tous ses espoirs tombaient irrémédiablement à l'eau. Gray ne serait jamais à elle. Mais alors qu'elle avait cru ne pas pouvoir connaître de plus grande peine, voilà que le jeune brun allait se faire tuer. Un monde où Gray cesserait d'exister serait un monde vide de sens pour elle. Aucun mystère ne vaudrait plus la peine d'être résolu, aucune joie d'être ressentie.

Victoria Loxar caressait les cheveux bleutés de sa fille avec amour, comprenant que la blessure de sa fille ne se trouvait pas sur sa main mais dans son cœur. Finalement, elle avait eu raison de redouter de la voir éclater en sanglots. Jubia sentit monter les larmes à ses yeux. Elle mordit son doigt, essayant de réprimer sa douleur.

_Pleurer ne le sauvera pas, idiote!_ Se réprimanda-t-elle avec peu de conviction.

Victoria serra sa fille dans ses bras.

-Je sais que c'est dur, mon cœur. Tu dois être courageuse.

-Mais…Je l'aime mère, sanglota Jubia.

-Jubia!

La porte s'était ouverte avec grand fracas et un Wallas défait fit irruption dans la pièce en faisant sursauter mère et fille. Jubia rencontra le regard vert de son ami. Il était dans tous ses états. Elle se leva d'un bond, craignant plus que tout la mauvaise nouvelle.

-Wallas?

-Lyon Bastia est rentré au château! L'informa le jeune roux, le souffle court. Je viens de l'apprendre! Il est dans les appartements du roi!

Jubia écarquilla les yeux. Si Lyon était revenu au château alors peut être que…?!

Wallas paraissait avoir suivit le fil de ses pensées car il lui adressa un énorme sourire rempli d'espoir.

-Allons-y! S'écria Jubia, le cœur dans la gorge. _Vite_!

Elle courut à toutes jambes derrière Wallas, priant pour le salut de son prince à la déesse blonde dont tout le monde semblait avoir oublié l'existence.

* * *

**J'adore Jubia! Elle a beau être un peu tarée avec son obsession pour Gray, je la trouve super attachante, belle et forte! J'aime bien prendre son point de vue ^^ et dire qu'à la base j'avais commencé par prendre celui de Lyon! ça aurait été du gachis paske je trouve le chapitre bien plus intéressant comme ça. J'adore parler des aventures de Gray, Wallas et Jubia. ça me rappelle un peu l'époque où je lisais Harry Potter qui se mettait dans pleins d'embrouilles avec Ron et Hermione x) **

**Bon bon! J'espère que vous avez apprécié et ThibThib, je prends note de ta remarque. Tu as bien raison, le Natsu qu'on adore tous est un peu plus tête brûlée ;) Quand à toi Guest, je ne veux pas donner trop de réponses sinon ça gâche le suspense :P **

**a tantot!**


	11. La rose des glaces

**Episode 11: La rose des glaces**

* * *

-Tu es sûr que ça va, Lyon?

Riza Fullbuster regardait son fils avec inquiétude. A l'évidence, elle se faisait de sérieux soucis à propos de sa santé mentale. Lyon soupira profondément. Il s'était douté que ce ne serait pas facile de convaincre ses aînés de l'existence de la magie, de Zeleph, de Mavis et des Exeed. Il n'avait préparé aucun grand discours, se disant que l'improvisation ferait l'affaire. Mais à présent qu'il se retrouvait face aux regards médusés de sa mère et de son oncle, il regretta sa décision. Un discours bien élaboré aurait peut être eu plus d'effet que ses explications maladroites.

-Oui, mère. Je vais très bien. Ce n'est pas ça le problème…

-Est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait avaler quelque chose? Intervint Erys en fronçant les sourcils. Les magnoliens ont-ils eu l'occasion de te droguer?

-Me droguer? Non! Pas du tout non!

Erys attrapa son menton entre ses longs doigts, pensif. Il dévisageait son neveu comme s'il était sur le point de laisser tomber son diagnostic. Ses yeux noirs brillaient d'une lueur fiévreuse et des cernes mauves se dessinaient sur sa peau extrêmement pâle. Sous son élégance habituelle, on devinait un air malade, une fatigue éreintante. C'était comme s'il n'avait pas fermé l'œil depuis des semaines. Son oncle devait se faire bien plus de soucis pour son fils qu'il ne s'y serait attendu lui-même.

Lyon sut qu'il devrait s'y prendre autrement s'il voulait les convaincre de tout ce qu'il disait. Le roi Erys et sa sœur cadette Riza étaient des gens pratiques. Ils ne croyaient qu'à ce qu'ils pouvaient voir de leurs propres yeux et ne se contentaient pas de mots pour être convaincus de quelque chose. Lyon devrait leur apporter des preuves de ce qu'il avançait. Et il se trouvait que la preuve courrait dans ses veines maintenant…

-Mon oncle, mère, dit-il calmement. Je vous demande de ne pas vous affoler. Je vais vous montrer ce dont je viens de vous parler. Après ça, vous n'aurez plus aucun mal à croire au reste de mon histoire.

-SEIGNEUR LYON!

Hibiki Laytis et Eve Thylm firent irruption dans la salle. Les gardes royaux qui gardaient la porte se précipitèrent derrière eux, cherchant à les faire sortir en les tenant par les épaules et en répétant qu'ils n'avaient rien à faire là sans autorisation.

-Laissez les, intervint le roi avec un geste sec de la main en renvoyant les gardes.

Les yeux écarquillés par l'émotion, les deux nobles ne quittaient plus Lyon des yeux. Le jeune Eve se jeta même dans ses bras, l'air bouleversé. Lyon tapota gentiment le dos de son ami, se faisant la réflexion qu'Eve et Tim devaient avoir à peu près le même âge. Les deux jeunes garçons avaient une façon similaire de montrer leur affection en tout cas et Lyon les envia en quelque sorte car lui n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de très démonstratif avec ses êtres chers.

-Nous commencions à croire que nous ne vous reverrions jamais, mon seigneur! Sanglota le jeune blond en levant ses grands yeux couleur noisette vers lui.

-Tout va bien, Eve, le rassura Lyon. Je n'ai rien.

-Et Ren? Interrogea Hibiki d'une voix tendue.

-Il est en sécurité, répondit Lyon. J'ai dû le laisser derrière moi mais il ne va pas tarder à nous rejoindre. Par contre, le reste du cortège…Ils ont tous été tués. Gray est le seul survivant et il devait en théorie être exécuté aujourd'hui.

-En théorie?

Jubia Loxar avait parlé d'une voix tremblotante, ses yeux en amande arrondis par la peur. Elle avait apparemment réussit à briser la barrière des gardes des appartements du roi elle aussi en compagnie de Wallas Devit. Tous deux fixaient Lyon, le souffle court, comme s'ils avaient placé leurs tout derniers espoirs en lui. Ils en avaient même oublié de montrer leurs respects au roi Erys dont ils avaient négligemment envahi le bureau. Mais on ne pouvait pas leur en tenir rigueur. Lyon savait parfaitement que Wallas, Jubia et Gray étaient très proches et que les deux jeunes nobles devaient se ronger les sangs quand au sort de leur prince autant que lui. Cela avait d'ailleurs été une des nombreuses sources d'animosité entre les deux cousins et c'est que Lyon avait toujours été amoureux de la belle Loxar. Il n'en avait jamais parlé à personne mais il avait toujours été très jaloux de la voir sourire à chaque ânerie de Gray, de succomber complètement à son charme. Elle, si belle, si pure, il avait été outragé de la savoir sous le joug de son infâme cousin. La haine que lui vouait Lyon n'en avait été qu'amplifiée.

Lyon se traita d'imbécile en constatant que même à ce jour, alors que Gray risquait la mort et que le monde était au bord du gouffre, il souffrait de voir la douleur briller dans les yeux de Jubia pour son prince. Il ressentait un pincement de jalousie inévitable en voyant que les années n'avaient fait que raffermir les sentiments de la jeune fille pour son cousin.

_Arrête,_ se reprit-il. _Elle ne sera jamais à toi. Tu as des choses plus urgentes à régler!_

-Oui, en effet. _En théorie_, confirma-t-il avec sérénité.

-Sois plus précis, mon garçon!

Erys avait les yeux dilatés par la détresse. Des petits vaisseaux sanguins assombrissaient son regard noir, le vieillissant considérablement. Lyon se demanda si ses paroles lui apporteraient le réconfort dont il avait à l'évidence très besoin. Mas il ne pouvait dissiper la désagréable impression de leur mentir étant donné que ce "réconfort" résidait dans les paroles d'un chat qui lui avait assuré que son cousin serait sauvé. Lyon hésita, ne voulant pas donner des espoirs infondés à un père inquiet. Mais il finit par décider que lui aussi voulait faire confiance à cette information. Il n'avait guère d'autre choix que croire en Natsu Dragneel.

-Il…Il y a de fortes chances pour que Gray soit libéré à temps, lâcha-t-il enfin. Nous avons des alliés…magnoliens qui vont se charger de le faire évader avant l'heure.

-Des alliés magnoliens?! Siffla Erys avec incrédulité.

-Oui. Et ils ne sont pas seuls. Des Exeed se trouvent avec eux.

-Des Exeed? Couina sa mère Riza avec désolation. Mais voyons, mon chéri! Ces créatures n'existent pas!

-Si elles existent! Insista Lyon. Tout ce que je vous ai dit est vrai! Les Exeed, les Ombres, Zeleph! Je n'ai rien inventé!

Jubia eut un hoquet sonore de surprise qui leur fit tous tourner la tête vers elle. Elle s'empourpra jusqu'à la racine des cheveux mais elle s'avança d'un pas vers Lyon, comme hypnotisée par ses paroles.

-Zeleph? Murmura-t-elle.

-Oui, acquiesça Lyon. C'est un…

-Démon légendaire, compléta la jeune noble.

Les regards allaient de Lyon à Jubia et de Jubia à Lyon. Les deux se dévisageaient comme s'ils se rencontraient pour la première fois. Comment pouvait-elle savoir cela? Où l'avait-elle appris? Lyon lisait la compréhension et un mélange étrange d'émerveillement et d'horreur dans les beaux yeux de Jubia. C'était comme si elle avait connu depuis longtemps cette vérité et qu'il venait de la confirmer. Il avait beaucoup de questions et elle aussi assurément, mais le temps filait à toute vitesse et il devait encore convaincre son roi de toute cette affaire s'il voulait empêcher la mauvaise guerre de démarrer.

-Comme je vous l'ai dit mon oncle, je vais vous donner la preuve de ce que j'avance. Que la magie existe bel et bien dans ce monde. Regardez bien.

Lyon ferma les yeux et se concentra, ignorant les six paires d'yeux qui le dévoraient du regard. Il leva une main devant lui et posa son poing dessus, invoquant sa magie des glaces. Le fourmillement dans ses veines devint plus important et convergea vers son poing. Lyon eut un petit sourire satisfait avant de rouvrir les yeux et de lancer sa magie sur la grande table en bois d'érable qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Elle gela très rapidement comme il l'avait projeté et devint une magnifique sculpture de cristal. Lyon se félicita intérieurement pour sa prestation irréprochable et se retourna vers sa famille et ses amis.

-C'est la magie que j'ai héritée de Mavis Vermillon, expliqua le jeune monarque. La mère des enfants de la forêt. Elle demande aux rois et aux reines du royaume humain de s'unir contre la menace de Zeleph et de renoncer à nos conflits internes. C'est notre seule chance de réussite! Sinon, nous serons confrontés à une magie implacable qui signera peut-être la fin de notre race!

Riza Bastia s'évanouit, dépassée par le spectacle qu'elle venait de témoigner. Son frère Erys la retint avant qu'elle ne s'écroule à terre, la peau translucide comme celle d'un cadavre. Les lèvres du roi tremblaient mais pour une fois dans tout son terrible règne, il resta muet, stupéfait. Lyon vit Eve qui titubait comme s'il allait suivre l'exemple de sa mère mais Hibiki le soutint et le jeune blond se remit de ses émotions, ne quittant pas les yeux de la table congelée. Wallas avait la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts au point que sa mâchoire semblait être sur le point de se décrocher. Jubia quand à elle souriait d'oreille à oreille, enchantée. Elle s'avança lentement vers la table et posa sa main dessus avec précaution.

-Elle est vraiment gelée, chuchota-t-elle dans le silence régnant. Vous avez la magie des glaces…Je croyais que c'était une magie rare.

-Comment est-ce que vous savez tout ça? Demanda Lyon avec étonnement.

Jubia se tourna vers lui, les joues rougies de plaisir.

-Je vous le montrerais si vous recommencez.

Lyon arqua les sourcils, amusé par son ton défiant. Il chercha des yeux un objet intéressant dans la pièce et finit par trouver un bouquet de roses blanches que le roi Erys affectionnait particulièrement et qui abondaient dans leur pays neigeux. La reine Syra avait toujours adoré ces fleurs délicates et elle avait eut l'habitude de décorer ses appartements de plusieurs bouquets de ces magnifiques roses. Le roi Erys avait maintenu cette coutume après sa mort, faisant préparer chaque jour un bouquet tout juste cueillis qu'on introduisait dans un vase de porcelaine blanche dans ses appartements. Lyon s'en approcha et s'empara de la plus épanouie des fleurs. Il se posta devant Jubia et ne la quitta pas des yeux tandis qu'il transmettait des ondes de froid à la rose à travers ses doigts. Il ne devait pas être trop brusque ou elle se briserait en mille morceaux. Mais il réussit sans incident, et comme il l'avait escompté, la beauté figée de la rose des neiges fit briller les yeux de la jeune noble. Il la lui tendit, très content de lui.

-Prenez là, je vous prie. J'ignore combien de temps elle restera ainsi mais j'aimerais que vous la gardiez avec vous jusque là.

-M…merci…, mon seigneur.

-A présent c'est à votre tour de tenir votre part du contrat, lui rappela Lyon.

Jubia tenait la rose entre ses mains comme s'il s'agissait d'un trésor inestimable. Elle leva un regard timide sur lui.

-Dans ce cas suivez-moi.

* * *

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois redescendue ici toute seule, répéta Wallas. Cet endroit me donne la chair de poule… J'avais presque réussit à oublier qu'on était descendu ici tous les trois.

-J'étais intriguée, dit simplement Jubia. Je sentais qu'il y avait bien plus que de simples dessins dans tout ça. Alors j'ai repris les recherches là où on les avait laissées. Et j'ai découvert beaucoup d'autres vieux documents qui parlaient de cette même histoire.

-Rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais me moquer de ta passion pour la lecture à l'avenir! Souffla Wallas, admiratif.

-Je m'en souviendrais! Répliqua Jubia.

Lyon les entendait d'une oreille distraite, absorbé par les tableaux gigantesques qui recouvraient les murs des galléries souterraines où l'avait emmené Jubia. Sa mère se cramponnait fermement à son bras, tremblant de peur, tandis que son oncle le roi et ses deux amis, Eve et Hibiki, contemplaient les peintures, ébahis. Tout était là. Mavis, Chagot, les enfants de la forêt, les Exeed, les Ombres, les dragons, Zeleph… Il y avait même des dessins qui représentaient les différentes sortes de magies que pouvaient posséder les enfants de la forêt et les dons dont disposaient les Exeed. Ainsi que la représentation de plusieurs dragons des plus impressionnants qui avaient lutté des siècles en arrière contre le terrible Acnologia, le dragon du feu noir allié à Zeleph.

Pour finir, Lyon plissa les yeux en détaillant un tableau plus sobre que les autres. Il s'agissait d'un enfant, blond, aux grands yeux bleus qui levait ses mains au ciel dans un geste de prière. On pouvait deviner trois silhouettes lointaines dans le ciel au-dessus de lui comme si quelqu'un avait entendu son appel et accourait à toute vitesse. Lyon n'aurait su dire pourquoi mais ce garçon lui fit énormément penser à Tim Waves et à la prophétie de Mavis. Ces trois silhouettes étaient-elles celles des trois dragons qui répondraient à l'invocation de l'élu? Cela voulait-il dire que le jeune page était vraiment celui que Happy avait cru voir en lui? Lyon sourit largement. Décidemment le monde était petit. L'élu de la prophétie aurait pu se trouver n'importe où dans le monde et il avait vécu toutes ces années durant dans son château, ignorant tout ce qu'il aurait à accomplir. Tout comme Lyon devrait assumer la tâche d'unir les forces humaines contre Zeleph, Tim devrait assumer celle de convoquer les dragons pour se joindre à eux dans cette guerre. Car à la vue de ces peintures, il était évident pour Lyon que toutes les armées humaines les mieux entraînées du globe ne suffiraient pas à faire face à tant de ténèbres. Les Ombres, les mutants, Acnologia… Toutes ces abominations auraient raison de n'importe quelle arme ou armure humaine. Ils avaient besoin de magie et de dragons.

Une nouvelle fois, Lyon se demanda combien d'enfants de la forêt il restait en vie. Mavis lui avait dit qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'une poignée et que malheureusement elle ne possédait plus la magie nécessaire pour en créer beaucoup d'autres comme elle l'aurait fait auparavant. Quand aux Exeed, ils étaient peu nombreux eux aussi et avaient été fortement affaiblis avec l'épuisement de la magie. Où puisait alors Zeleph tant de puissance? Pourquoi le monde n'avait cessé de s'affaiblir alors que lui s'était renforcé au fil des siècles?

_Tant de questions et si peu de réponses…_

Lyon s'avança aux côtés de son roi, guettant sa réaction suite à cette terrible découverte. Il était essentiel qu'Erys prenne la bonne décision. Leur destin à tous en dépendait. Et le roi riverain avait beau être un homme dur et ambitieux, il n'en restait pas moins un excellent dirigeant et un bon stratège. Malgré son obsession pour conquérir Magnolia, il comprendrait certainement qu'il n'y aurait aucun intérêt à conquérir un pays dévasté par un démon assoiffé de sang humain! En tout cas Lyon l'espérait de tout cœur!

-Mon oncle, qu'allez vous faire à présent? Interrogea-t-il, le ventre noué.

Erys était confus. Il tourna ses yeux de droite à gauche avec indécision en lui rappelant l'air hébété de sa mère qui s'agrippait toujours à lui.

-Mon roi? Tenta Lyon avec fermeté.

Ça fonctionna. Erys avait beau être un homme ordinaire comme les autres qui devait faire face à une vérité mirobolante, il fit honneur à son étiquette royale, reprenant ses esprits et rassemblant ses idées. Lyon fut fier du pragmatisme de son oncle.

-Je vais organiser une entrevue avec la reine Lucy, décida le roi. Nous négocierons tous les termes de notre collaboration contre ces…choses. Mais à une condition. Je veux avoir l'assurance que mon fils est toujours en vie et je veux qu'il me revienne. Et je veux récupérer les dépouilles des miens pour qu'ils puissent reposer dans les terres de leurs ancêtres. Il n'y aura aucun arrangement sans ça.

Lyon inclina la tête avec un profond respect.

-Laissez-moi vous accompagner dans ce cas, proposa-t-il. Je vous aiderais à convaincre la reine Lucy de la véracité de vos propos.

-Sois près à partir dans les plus brefs délais dans ce cas, Lyon. Une partie de l'Armée nous emmènera jusqu'à la frontière et nous y attendrons la reine. Elle a tout intérêt à assister à cette rencontre…

_Et nous aussi_, pensa Lyon à part lui. _Magnolia est puissant. Nos ennemis de toujours n'auront pas d'autre choix que de joindre leurs forces aux nôtres s'ils veulent survivre. Zeleph n'épargnera personne._

* * *

**Oui! je sais! Vous devez avoir hâte de savoir ce qu'il se passe du côté de Levy et de Natsu! Promis! Le prochain épisode comblera vos attentes ^^ **


	12. Des âmes généreuses

**Episode 12: Des âmes généreuses**

* * *

Tim cligna des yeux pour se réhabituer à la lumière qui l'entourait à nouveau. Il regarda autour de lui avec curiosité avec ses grands yeux bleus éblouis. Ils avaient atterri au beau milieu d'une forêt plutôt ténébreuse. Il y avait des arbres de toutes sortes: certains avaient des troncs tordus dans des positions étranges qui rappelaient des formes humanoïdes menaçantes, d'autres étaient recouverts d'une sève gluante et sombre qui faisaient penser à du sang, d'autres encore semblaient avoir des visages gravés sur leur bois figés dans des grimaces de terreur.

Mal à l'aise, Tim entendait des chants d'oiseaux inquiétants fuser de toutes parts qui ne faisaient qu'accentuer cette impression de forêt hantée. Wendy lui attrapa la main, l'air aussi apeurée que lui. Mais, étant son aîné de deux ans, Tim fit de son mieux pour paraître assuré et viril en bombant légèrement le torse d'un air digne.

_Nous y sommes_, annonça Charuru en s'avançant de sa démarche féline. _Je sens un grand pouvoir magique non loin d'ici… Plus d'un à vrai dire. Il y a une forte concentration de magie à cet endroit…_

_Il doit s'agir de ceux de la reine Chagot et de Mavis Vermillon,_ conjectura Happy.

_Pas seulement,_ insista Charuru d'un ton lugubre. _Il y a un relent de magie noire dans l'air._

Tim ne put empêcher un frisson de lui parcourir l'échine du dos. La main de Wendy serra plus étroitement la sienne. Ils n'aimaient pas beaucoup la façon dont Charuru présentait les choses. De la magie noire?! Ça voulait dire qu'ils arrivaient trop tard? Que Zeleph était passé par là avant eux?!

_Allons-y._

Charuru prit les devant, se guidant apparemment à l'instinct. Ils laissèrent rapidement derrière eux le portail invisible qui les avaient amenés jusque là et se firent un chemin à travers les branches et les ronces qui leur griffaient la peau. L'air était chaud et humide et très vite, la pluie se mit à tomber. Au début il ne s'agissait que de quelques gouttelettes d'eau froide mais elles se transformèrent en un véritable bombardement aquatique accompagné d'un vent d'un froid mordant. Tim enleva sa veste et essaya de protéger leurs têtes à Wendy et à lui avec mais le vent semblait vouloir lui arracher le veston des mains et la pluie les aveuglait au point qu'ils peinaient énormément à suivre les deux Exeed qui avançaient devant eux. Happy et Charuru ne paraissaient pas apprécier la pluie plus qu'eux. Trempés jusqu'aux os, les deux chats ne cessaient de lancer des sifflements vipérins de colère.

_Là bas! Regardez!_

Le cri mental de Charuru fit lever les yeux à Wendy et à Tim qui aperçurent parmi les arbres un petit espace dégagé au centre duquel se trouvait une chaumine solitaire. Le temps était tellement exécrable qu'ils en oublièrent les raisons qui les avaient poussé jusque là et leurs réserves quant à la magie noire dont avait parlé Charuru. Ils ne pensaient plus qu'à se mettre à l'abri des intempéries et à se recueillir devant un bol de thé chaud. Retrouvant leur énergie, ils accélérèrent le rythme de leurs pas pour y parvenir au plus vite. Enfin, ils arrivèrent au seuil de la porte à laquelle Tim frappa vigoureusement du poing. Ils attendirent un bon moment et Tim dû s'y reprendre à plusieurs reprises pour qu'on leur ouvre enfin la porte. Un grand homme à la peau mâte les regarda d'un air surpris.

-Ren Akatsuki?! Le reconnut Tim, incrédule.

-Tim! Et…

-Wendy Marvell, pour vous servir, s'introduisit la jeune fille sans oublier les bonnes manières qu'on lui avait inculquées.

-Rentrez rentrez!

Ren se mit de côté pour les laisser passer, ne comprenant à l'évidence pas la raison de leur présence. Tim et Wendy ne se firent pas prier. Ce fut un énorme soulagement que de pouvoir laisser le mauvais temps derrière eux. Ils étaient trempés jusqu'à la moelle et ils ne sentaient plus leurs extrémités rougies par le froid. Ils s'introduisirent dans la maison jusqu'à une petite salle à manger munie d'une table ronde et Ren leur proposa de prendre place sur des chaises en bois.

-Merci, dit Wendy en s'asseyant avec un soupir d'aise.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? Interrogea Ren en haussant les sourcils.

_Nous les avons emmenés pour voir notre reine et la tienne_, intervint Charuru.

Interdit, Ren baissa les yeux sur la chatte blanche qui l'observait avec intérêt.

_Je ne me trompe pas, n'est ce pas? _Poursuivit Charuru. _Tu es un enfant de la forêt._

-C'est ça, répondit Ren au bout d'un moment. Et je suppose que vous êtes des Exeed.

Happy miaula en guise de confirmation. Ren serrait les dents et papillotait des yeux comme s'il n'était pas encore très familiarisé avec le monde de la magie.

-Toi aussi tu es devenu un enfant de la forêt! S'exclama Tim avec joie. Alors tu devais être avec Lyon dans ce cas! Mavis vous a transformés tous les deux!

-Lyon? Le reprit le jeune noble avec inquiétude. Comment sais-tu ça?

-Nous l'avons croisé en prenant le portail pour venir jusqu'ici! Il était au courant de tout! Et il allait le rapporter au roi!

-Et comment ça se fait que_ vous_ vous sachiez tout ça? S'éberlua Ren.

-Dis donc, Ren! Ce n'est pas une façon de traiter des invités!

Une fillette aux longs cheveux blonds venait de s'adresser au jeune homme d'un ton réprobateur, les mains sur les hanches. Ren se renfrogna d'un air boudeur comme un enfant qu'on grondait. Tim trouva cela très curieux. La fillette ne devait pas être plus âgée que Wendy après tout et Ren avait un an de plus que son prince Gray. Les rôles d'adulte et d'enfant paraissaient avoir été échangés.

-Quand je t'ai demandé d'aller ouvrir la porte, je sous-entendais que tu devais accueillir comme il faut mes visiteurs. Tu aurais pu leur proposer quelque chose à boire ou à manger avant de les soumettre à un interrogatoire. Ces jeunes alors!

La petite blonde tourna ses yeux verts souriants vers Tim et Wendy. Ils le lui rendirent timidement, perplexes.

-Bienvenus dans ma demeure! Je suis Mavis Vermillon. Je vous aurez volontiers préparé une tasse de thé mais je dois vous avouer que je suis un peu débordée en ce moment. C'est la première fois que je reçois un si grand nombre de gens à la fois chez moi! Ça met un peu d'ambiance tout ça!

Tim écarquilla les yeux, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Quoi?! Mavis Vermillon?! Mais elle était censée être bien plus vieille que ça! Elle était la mère ancestrale des enfants de la forêt! Elle devait avoir plus de 1000 ans au moins! Comment pouvait-elle conserver l'apparence d'une petite fille?! C'était irréaliste!

_Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça t'étonne autant_, commenta Happy dans son esprit._ Il n'y a pas grand-chose de "réaliste" dans toute cette histoire quand tu y réfléchis._

_Je vous remercie de votre accueil, Mavis,_ fit Charuru en baissant respectueusement les oreilles. _Voici Wendy Marvell et Tim Waves. Happy ainsi que moi, Charuru, nous les avons emmené vous voir pour des motifs très spécifiques._

Mavis ne parut pas écouter ce que disait la jeune chatte. Par contre, elle la dévisagea avec beaucoup d'intérêt et elle inclina sa tête sur le côté comme si elle réfléchissait intensément. Soudain, elle eut un hoquet de surprise et elle claqua des mains avant de se mettre à crier.

-CHAGOT! Viens voir un peu qui est venu nous voir!

Les étoiles dans les yeux, Mavis ne quittait plus Charuru du regard. Cette dernière remua la queue d'un air gêné. Comme Tim, elle devait trouver cette fille assez lunatique.

Une chatte au poil d'un blanc immaculé et à l'aspect soyeux les rejoint en trottinant. Elle leva un regard ennuyé vers Mavis.

_Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives maintenant?_ Grogna-t-elle. _Je te rappelle que tu as introduit une espionne de Zeleph dans la maison et je suis censée la surveiller._

-Levy n'est pas une espionne je te dis! Répondit Mavis en agitant les mains comme si elle écartait une mouche agaçante. Regarde qui est là!

Le regard nonchalant de la chatte se promena sur les visages des visiteurs et s'arrêta sur celui de Charuru, qui avec Happy, s'inclinait profondément devant leur reine Exeed. Chagot resta muette de stupeur, intriguant Tim. Pourquoi regardaient-elles ainsi Charuru? Qu'avait-elle de si particulier?

_Nous avons quelque chose d'important à vous demander,_ dit Charuru en voyant tous les regards braqués sur elle comme s'ils s'attendaient à des mots particulièrement intelligents de sa part_. J'ai descellé chez Wendy des capacités propres aux enfants de la forêt et nous croyons que ce garçon, Tim, pourrait bien être l'élu de la prophétie que vous avez faite il y a très longtemps._

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Tim d'un même geste. Ce dernier rougit violemment, n'aimant pas spécialement être le centre d'attention. Au bout d'un long silence il se racla la gorge, voulant se donner contenance. Mais il n'arrivait pas à détourner son regard du vert des yeux de Mavis qui paraissait sonder son âme comme si elle pouvait l'apercevoir dans ses iris dilatés. Son air sérieux se dissipa et la tension régnante de détendit notablement lorsque le visage de la petite blonde se fendit en un large sourire.

-Eh bien! On pourra dire que cette journée aura été remplie de surprises et de révélations! Pas vrai, Chagot? C'est très distrayant!

L'Exeed ne dit rien, son attention rivée sur le jeune page.

_Vous avez parlé d'un espion de Zeleph_, fit remarquer Happy qui avait les griffes à moitié découvertes, alerte. _Il est toujours dans les parages?_

Tim fit le lien entre la présence possible de cet espion et la magie noire que l'instinct surnaturel de Charuru avait détecté dans la forêt. Il serra les lèvres, redoutant la réponse.

-Je vous ai mentionné la présence d'autres visiteurs dans la maison, expliqua Mavis. Vous n'avez qu'à me suivre. Vous comprendrez par vous-même.

La fillette disparue dans le couloir et les autres la suivirent, intrigués. Ren quant à lui ne cessa de marmonner dans sa barbe comme si la présence de ces autres "invités" qu'ils étaient sur le point de rejoindre le contrariait. Ils débouchèrent dans une chambre à la petite fenêtre vitrée sur laquelle continuait à s'écraser la pluie qui faisait rage à l'extérieur. Une femme aux cheveux bleus reposait paisiblement sur le lit qui s'y trouvait. Elle était à moitié emmitouflée sous les draps et ses mains étaient enlacées sur son ventre. Les yeux fermés, elle ressemblait à une jolie princesse dormante avec sa peau pâle, ses cils noirs en éventail, son petit nez aquilin et ses lèvres rouges. Ses cheveux courts ondulaient sur les coussins et sa poitrine s'élevait et descendait au rythme de sa lente respiration. Tim la trouva très belle, comme sortie d'un conte de fées. Après tout, elle avait une couleur de cheveux semblable à celle de sa nymphe.

La réaction de Happy et Charuru laissèrent Wendy et Tim cois. Les deux Exeed se mirent à lancer des feulements furieux ininterrompus en rentrant dans la pièce. Le poil hérissé, ils ne cessaient de cracher leur mécontentement à la vue de la jeune femme endormie.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel?!

Un grand homme à la forte carrure et au regard rouge menaçant se leva d'un bond. Il était assis sur une chaise aux côtés du lit de la femme et il dégaina instantanément une longue épée devant lui, près à se battre.

-Paix, Gajeel! Le réprimanda sévèrement Mavis. Je viens de sauvegarder la vie de Levy. Tu crois vraiment que je la mettrais en danger après ça? Ce ne sont pas des ennemis.

Le dénommé Gajeel étrécit ses yeux en deux fentes méfiantes et les dévisagea tour à tour avec réserve mais il rengaina finalement son épée dans son fourreau face aux regards écarquillés de Tim et Wendy. Le jeune page s'était vu mourir. Il n'aurait pas même eut le temps de cligner des yeux que ce géant aurait pu lui faire sauter la tête des épaules avec son arme immense! Pour lui aussi cette journée aurait été pleine de surprises et de peurs bleues! Mais ce n'étaient pas de ses distractions préférées!

Un autre garçon aux cheveux bleus également, se tenait au chevet de la jeune femme. Il tenait sa tête dans ses mains d'un air désolé et il avait tourné son visage trempé de larmes vers eux lorsqu'ils avaient fait leur bruyante irruption dans la chambre. Il était grand, jeune et fort, et il possédait lui aussi une épée qu'il gardait accrochée à sa hanche. Pourtant il n'avait montré aucun signe de violence lorsque Happy et Charuru avaient montré leur haine. Il les avait simplement dévisagés de ses yeux couleur caramel débordants de larmes. Il paraissait complètement démoli par l'état de la jeune femme à ses côtés.

Tim leur trouva un air de famille. Sous les mèches bleues et la cicatrice rouge du garçon, on devinait les mêmes traits délicats que ceux de la fille.

_C'est la magie de Zeleph!_ Couina Happy, ses babines retroussées sur ses crocs. _Elle est habitée par le démon! C'est la magie que j'ai sentie à l'arène! C'est elle qui a tué le roi Jon!_

_Pourquoi avez-vous sauvée une Ombre de Zeleph?!_ S'indigna Charuru.

-Elle a la volonté de résister aux ténèbres, expliqua Mavis avec sérénité. Zeleph l'a manipulée mais elle a fait tout son possible pour le repousser. Elle mérite d'être sauvée.

_C'est trop dangereux, Mavis!_ Siffla Chagot à son tour._ Ils ont raison. Elle pourrait se retourner contre nous à n'importe quel moment!_

-Vous vous trompez, soupira Mavis en s'approchant de la jeune femme. Vous sous-estimez la force des humains. Ce combat ne concerne pas seulement les enfants de la forêt et les Exeed. Les Hommes vont devoir rejoindre nos rangs. A commencer par elle. Elle a enduré l'enfer mais elle n'y a pas succombé. Zeleph à sut voir ce potentiel en elle. A sa place, n'importe qui d'autre serait mort à l'heure qu'il est…

-Elle ne va pas mourir, pas vrai? Vous aviez dit que vous pouviez la sauver.

Le jeune soldat aux cheveux bleus levait un regard abattu sur Mavis.

-J'ai fait tout mon possible pour l'aider, Gerard. J'ai utilisé tous les sorts et les remèdes dont je dispose encore. Mais ma magie n'est plus ce qu'elle était jadis. C'est au tour de Levy de se battre pour la vie. Je ne peux pas savoir à science exacte ce qu'il adviendra d'elle. Mais je peux t'assurer que je connais la ténacité de ta petite sœur et je sais qu'elle ne baissera pas les bras sans se battre!

Ces mots ne parurent pas consoler Gerard, qui enterra à nouveau son visage dans ses mains avec une grimace de souffrance. Gajeel cependant sourit avec assurance en montrant toutes ses dents blanches et alignées.

-C'est une coriace! Renchérit-il. Elle ne risque pas d'en rester là. On a encore un démon à exterminer!

Mavis lui rendit un sourire amical.

-Vous avez beau être une brute, j'aime bien votre façon de voir les choses, le félicita la jeune blonde. Vous feriez un excellent enfant de la forêt, Gajeel!

-Non merci, grogna le brun en portant sa main à la poigne de son épée. Je sais déjà me débrouiller avec_ ça_. J'ai pas besoin de vos tours de passe-passe.

-Humpf! Pouffa Ren avec dédain. On a bien vu ce que ça donnait quand je vous ai ôté l'épée des mains avec mon "tour de passe-passe". Vous ne pouvez pas rivaliser avec la magie avec votre épée.

-Je te prouve le contraire quand tu veux, monsieur l'assisté par la magie! Rétorqua Gajeel. J'ai déjà affronté quelques bestioles de Zeleph et je peux t'assurer qu'il existe des moyens humains de parer votre pourriture de magie!

-Je n'attends que ça! Accepta Ren avec ardeur.

-Ohé ohé! Intervint Mavis en levant les mains devant elle. Temps mort! Vous pourrez vous défiez autant que vous voudrez après le dîner! Mais pour le moment, il me faut des assistants en cuisine! On est nombreux et on a tous besoin de se remplir l'estomac. Alors je vous enrôle tous les deux!

Ren et Gajeel firent une moue exaspérée, naturellement pas très attirés par l'idée de remplacer leur duel par une séance de cuisine. Mais sous le ton en apparence léger de la fillette, se cachait une autorité qu'ils n'essayèrent même pas de contester. Tim trouva cela très étrange de la voir prendre la commande des opérations étant donné sa jeunesse apparente mais il savait qu'en réalité il s'agissait d'une sorte de déesse et qu'elle ne faisait qu'assumer le rôle de leader qui lui appartenait.

-Chagot, tu n'as qu'à montrer leur chambre à Tim et à Wendy, continua Mavis, imperturbable. Charuru, Happy, je vous laisse vous installer où bon vous semble! Allez! Un deux, un deux!

Chacun s'exécuta sans plus attendre comme s'ils étaient un orchestre s'animant au rythme de sa gestuelle.

Chagot montra à Wendy et à Tim une petite chambre aux murs crémeux. Un grand lit trônait dans la pièce, occupant pratiquement tout l'espace. Chagot, Charuru et Happy les quittèrent ensuite, les laissant s'installer et se reposer jusqu'au dîner. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il ferma la porte derrière lui que Tim comprit qu'il était censé dormir dans le même lit que Wendy. Il rougit instantanément, incapable de ne pas penser à ce que cela impliquait.

Wendy ne paraissait pas faire grand cas de ce détail car elle se déchaussa et se jeta sur le lit en poussant un gémissement de fatigue. Tim la regarda du coin de l'œil s'allonger sur le lit et s'étirer amplement en faisant craquer ses articulations engourdies.

_N'aie pas de pensées stupides!_ Se réprimanda le jeune blond intérieurement. _Wendy a à peine douze ans! Elle n'est pas gênée de dormir avec toi parce qu'elle n'envisage même pas la possibilité qu'on puisse faire autre chose que dormir dans un lit à son âge! Agit normalement!_

Avec peut-être un peu trop de raideur, le jeune blond rejoignit la fillette sur le lit, mettant un maximum de distance entre eux, et s'allongea à son tour. Ce ne fut qu'alors qu'il comprit à quel point il était épuisé. Ça avait été une journée éprouvante pas seulement physiquement mais aussi mentalement. Tellement de choses incroyables s'enchaînaient les unes après les autres! Tout allait tellement vite!

Il ferma les yeux et s'abandonna à un état de douce somnolence. C'était très reposant de pouvoir fermer les yeux et de faire le vide dans sa tête. Mais soudain il éternua avec violence, se tirant tout seul de son état relaxant. Cela devait être lié au fait que ses cheveux dégoulinaient encore de pluie. Il espéra ne pas avoir attrapé froid en marchant sous l'averse.

Wendy éclata de rire en écoutant le petit cri aigu qu'avait émit Tim en éternuant et il rit lui aussi, conscient que ses éternuements avaient toujours été assez comiques. Son petit frère en riait toujours jusqu'aux larmes.

Penser à son petit frère attrista le jeune page. Son sourire mourut sur ses lèvres.

-Tu crois qu'on aurait dû prévenir nos parents? Interrogea Wendy comme si elle avait suivit le fil de sa pensée. Le seigneur Lyon a peut-être raison. On ignore quand est-ce qu'on rentrera à la maison.

_Si on rentre un jour,_ pensa sombrement Tim à part lui.

Mais il ne voulait pas se montrer pessimiste devant Wendy. Après tout, elle n'était encore qu'une petite fille et elle avait fait preuve de beaucoup de courage en se lançant de son plein grès dans cette aventure. Charuru devait lui avoir épargné pas mal de détails en réalité. Happy quand à lui avait préféré se montrer franc et direct avec Tm et lui avait raconté en détail la nature des abominations de Zeleph auxquelles ils devraient faire face. C'est pourquoi, Tim considérait qu'il était dans son devoir de rassurer et de protéger sa belle nymphe de toutes ces horreurs. Il ressentit une très grande envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de la serrer contre lui pour la bercer de mots doux. Mais il se retint, sachant que ce n'était pas correct.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. La prochaine fois qu'on les verra toute cette histoire sera finie et ils n'auront plus à se faire le moindre souci.

Wendy lui adressa ce sourire naïf et innocent qui le faisait fondre d'amour. Il ne se considérait pas beaucoup plus mâture ni expérimentée qu'elle du haut de ses quatorze ans, mais pour elle, il le deviendrait. A leur retour au château, il lui demanderait enfin de devenir sa fiancée et plus tard, il la demanderait en mariage comme il l'avait toujours rêvé. Elle serait la plus douce et ravissante des femmes et lui ferait tout pour la faire sourire de cette façon jour après jour. Cette pensée dissipa toutes les craintes dans son esprit et Tim put trouver le repos.

* * *

-Tim. On mange.

Quelqu'un lui caressait tendrement les cheveux. Tim avait envie de demander à sa mère de le laisser dormir un peu plus. Il avait plus sommeil que faim en réalité. Mais alors qu'il entrouvrait les yeux, ce ne fut pas sa mère qu'il vit inclinée sur lui mais Mavis Vermillon. Tim se réveilla en sursaut, s'écartant des mains de la jeune fille qui avaient joué avec ses mèches blondes. Il frotta ses yeux avec ses poings pour dégager la brume qui lui troublait la vue et il la regarda avec des yeux ronds. Mavis lui sourit gentiment.

-Le dîner est prêt. On n'attend plus que vous deux. Vous venez?

Tim se retourna vers Wendy qui baillait ostensiblement à ses côtés. Il avait été pris à court! Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine tellement le fait d'avoir confondue sa mère avec Mavis l'avait perturbé. Mais c'est que personne, mise à part sa mère, ne l'avait jamais réveillé en caressant ses cheveux.

Tim regarda la jeune blonde, les joues en feu.

-On…On arrive, bégaya-t-il.

Mavis acquiesça et s'éloigna d'un pas sautillant en laissant la porte entrouverte derrière elle. Se remettant de ses émotions, Tim s'incorpora et attendit patiemment à ce que Wendy eut mis ses chaussures. Ils s'engagèrent alors dans l'étroit couloir vers la salle à manger. Ils y trouvèrent tous les invités de Mavis attablés autour de la table ronde et se joignirent à eux en silence. Les conversations allaient de bon train. Gajeel ne cessait de se moquer de l'incapacité de Ren pour faire la cuisine tandis que Gerard et Mavis discutaient de l'état de santé de Levy. Chagot, Charuru et Happy se tenaient non loin de là face à de grands bols remplis d'aliments. Ils paraissaient eux aussi être en pleine discussion eux aussi d'après les regards qu'ils échangeaient. Mais cette fois les humains n'étaient pas invités à partager leurs pensées. Happy avait expliqué à Tim que les Exeed pouvaient communiquer entre eux à tout moment via la pensée alors que pour parler avec les humains ils devaient fournir un effort supplémentaire et que certains Hommes étaient incapables de les entendre malgré ça. Il fallait avoir une certaine prédisposition à la magie pour communiquer avec les Exeed.

-Bon appétit, les enfants!

Mavis se jeta sur les plats fumants qui reposaient sur la table sans plus attendre. Tim se fit la réflexion qu'elle n'était pas une hôte très polie! Un vrai hôte aurait attendu à ce que ses invités se servent d'abord. Mais en voyant la jeune blonde mordre à pleines dents dans une cuisse de canard confit, le garçon ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à son insouciance. Les plats de pommes de terre sautées, de carottes râpées, de pâté de porc et de brocolis vapeur firent le tour de la table à plusieurs reprises et bientôt il n'en resta que quelques miettes et des résidus de sauces et de jus au fond des assiettes. Plus que rassasié, Tim se caressa la peau tendue du ventre. La nuit était tombée dehors et quelques bougies éclairaient faiblement la pièce. Alors que les convives se lançaient à nouveau dans de grands débats autour de la table, Tim remarqua que la tête de Wendy vacillait de fatigue. Il était temps pour elle d'aller au lit.

Il remercia Mavis, Gajeel et Ren pour leur cuisine délicieuse et souhaita la bonne nuit à tous ses nouveaux compagnons. Puis il accompagna son amie jusque dans leur chambre. Wendy s'endormit aussitôt rentrée dans le lit. Tim la regarda respirer paisiblement, recroquevillée sur elle-même avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Elle était tellement vulnérable. Qui aurait pu imaginer qu'elle avait le potentiel de manier la magie?

_Moi,_ se dit Tim. _C'est une fille extraordinaire! Ça saute aux yeux._

Tim regarda par la fenêtre, pensant à ses amis qui se trouvaient bien loin de là en ce moment. Gray et Natsu avaient-ils réussit à quitter le château comme prévu? Etaient-ils en sécurité quelque part à l'abri de cette pluie qui ne cessait de tomber? Il l'espérait de tout cœur!

Un besoin pressant de soulager sa vessie empêcha au jeune page de s'endormir. Agacé par l'idée de devoir quitter la chaleur du lit, il se leva néanmoins sans faire de bruit et s'éloigna sur la pointe des pieds pour chercher les toilettes. Il les trouva enfin à l'autre bout du couloir et il fit ses besoins avec grand soulagement. Cependant, alors qu'il faisait demi-tour vers sa chambre, une lumière sous une porte attira son attention. La maison était silencieuse. Il était tard et tous les résidents de la chaumine devaient dormir depuis longtemps. C'est pourquoi cette lumière intriguait Tim.

Ce fut plus fort que lui. Il s'avança jusqu'à la porte et la poussa devant lui en essayant d'être le plus discret possible. Il pénétra dans une pièce poussiéreuse où reposait un grand coffre aux magnifiques dessins. Il trouva Mavis assise dessus. Dos à lui, elle avait le regard perdu par la fenêtre ronde qui la surplombait. Ses longs cheveux blonds cascadaient derrière son dos avec élégance. Elle tenait un petit candélabre dans ses mains. C'était la source de lumière qui avait attiré Tim.

Tim fut saisi de remords. Il n'aurait pas dû envahir son espace privé. A l'évidence Mavis s'y était rendu pour y trouver un moment de paix et de solitude. Il rebroussait chemin en essayant d'être aussi silencieux que possible lorsque la fillette parla d'un ton pensif.

-J'ai rêvé de toi il y a très longtemps, Tim.

Le jeune page s'immobilisa, saisissant le message sous jacent dans cette courte phrase. Il se retourna vers elle, le cœur dans la gorge.

-Donc c'est bien moi, conclut-il. L'élu de la prophétie. C'est moi que vous avez vu.

-Tu as l'air déçu.

-Non… C'est juste que…je croyais vraiment que Happy avait fait erreur. Contrairement à Wendy je n'ai pas hérité de super pouvoirs. En réalité je n'ai aucune idée de ce à quoi consiste le rôle d'un élu. Je ne sais ce qu'on attend de moi.

-On attend une décision de ta part. Ce n'est pas un rôle à prendre à la légère.

Mavis se retourna à demi vers Tim. Elle lui sourit chaleureusement et tapota le coffre à ses côtés, l'invitant à s'assoir auprès d'elle. Ses yeux verts brillaient comme des étoiles dans l'obscurité. Tim était fortement intimidé. Mais il obéit docilement, le cœur battant.

-Tu sais, avant j'avais le don de la clairvoyance, commença Mavis. J'étais capable de prévoir les plus terribles catastrophes et les plus merveilleux événements. Mes visions étaient nettes et fidèles. Un jour, j'eu une vision terrible de Zeleph quittant les ténèbres d'où il provient et s'attaquant à notre monde. Cela arriva pour de vrai. Des milliers de gens périrent et la Terre fut secouée par le chaos et la peur. Nous avions beau combattre, il n'existait aucun moyen de le faire disparaître de notre monde. Mais j'eu alors une nouvelle vision. Un jeune homme très différent de toi aux cheveux noirs de jais et aux yeux noirs comme le charbon. C'était un de mes enfants de la forêt et il était destiné à nous sauver tous de la menace de Zeleph. Il était l'élu de ma prophétie. Il vint me voir tout comme tu l'as fait aujourd'hui et il me posa les mêmes questions que tu me poses maintenant. Il avait peur et c'était compréhensible. Mais tout comme je te l'ai indiqué à toi, il avait le choix. Il était libre de prendre sa décision. Le destin peut prendre des tournures inattendues selon la décision d'un seul homme pourvu que cette décision soit un choix existentiel…

Mavis se tut un long moment, perdue dans des pensées très anciennes. Tim était pendu à ses lèvres, avide de connaître la fin de son récit.

-Et que décida-t-il? Demanda-t-il, la gorge sèche.

-Il décida de satisfaire ma prédiction. Il sacrifia sa vie pour le bien de tous en acceptant de devenir la prison de Zeleph. On scella le démon en lui par magie, le condamnant à une éternité de souffrance et de cohabitation avec le monstre que nous étions incapables d'éradiquer autrement. Ce fut un véritable héro. Il avait eu le courage de renoncer à sa propre liberté pour sauver le reste du monde. Tous ces siècles de paix nous les lui devons. Malheureusement, cette solution n'en était pas vraiment une et le démon finirait inévitablement par ronger sa bravoure et par dominer son esprit. Le mal s'abattrait à nouveau sur nous, j'en étais parfaitement consciente. Une deuxième vision m'a traversé l'esprit à cette époque. Une vision d'un futur bien plus lointain. Un jeune homme blond aux yeux bleus à l'esprit généreux et à l'âme pure offrirait une nouvelle fois sa vie pour repousser les Ombres mais cette fois ce serait définitif. Sa décision déciderait de l'avenir du monde une bonne fois pour toutes.

Tim resta bouche bée. Offrir sa vie? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire exactement? Il allait devoir abriter le démon en lui comme le premier élu l'avait fait dans son temps? Il allait être condamné à être le nouveau réservoir de Zeleph?!

_Pourquoi moi?! _Gémissait sa conscience avec toute la lâcheté d'un enfant effrayé.

-Qu'est-ce que je devrais sacrifier pour convoquer les dragons? Interrogea-t-il en connaissant à moitié la réponse. Quel sera le prix à payer pour satisfaire la prophétie?

Mavis leva une main apaisante devant elle et caressa la joue de Tim. Ses yeux traduisaient une lassitude centenaire et une tristesse sans bornes.

-Ta vie.

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Tim. Voilà. Il s'en était douté. Le premier élu avait dû donner son corps puis son âme avait été dévorée à petits feux. Son sort à lui ne serait pas différent. Mavis lui demandait de choisir de donner sa vie pour le bien de l'humanité.

-Et si je refuse?

Mavis sourit avec négligence.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de t'obliger à faire quoi que ce soit, Tim. Tu peux choisir de rentrer chez toi et de poursuivre ta vie comme bon te semble. Mais sache qu'aucun autre ne pourra assumer ton rôle. Il n'y a pas deux élus mais un seul.

-Il n'existe aucun autre moyen? Tenta désespérément Tim. Je dois obligatoirement donner ma vie en échange de la victoire? Etes-vous vraiment sûre que nous gagnerons avec l'aide des dragons au moins?

Mavis fit non de la tête.

-Je ne peux plus voir l'avenir avec autant de précision comme je le faisais désormais. Je ne sais pas ce qui arrivera. Mais je sais une chose, Tim, ta décision aura beaucoup d'influence sur le déroulement de cette guerre. Un grain de sable peut renverser toute une pyramide comme il peut la consolider. Réfléchis bien avant de prendre ta décision.

Tim déglutit. Il avait peur de la mort. Comme tout le monde certainement. Il n'était pas un fier soldat près à donner sa vie pour ses idéaux. Il n'était qu'un gamin à qui on demandait de renoncer à sa vie qu'il n'avait fait qu'entamer. Il devait renoncer à ses rêves d'avenir, à rejoindre sa famille après la guerre, à épouser Wendy un jour…

Il en était incapable! Ça avait beau être une pensée purement égoïste, il n'était pas près de faire un tel sacrifice! Ce n'était pas juste! La prophétie s'était trompée! Il n'avait rien d'un héro!

Sans un mot, le jeune page quitta le coffre et s'éloigna pour retourner au lit. Mavis ne dit rien non plus, sachant qu'il était bouleversé. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas dit à Tim c'était que le premier élu lui aussi avait été tout d'abord effrayé par l'ampleur de la tâche qu'il aurait à assumer. Il avait refusé son destin de martyr, indigné par la prophétie qui lui demandait de donner sa vie pour les autres. Et pourtant… Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'ils avaient été désignés. Les Hommes étaient pour la plupart ambitieux et égoïstes, mais ce qui distinguait les élus des autres était leur capacité à faire passer autrui devant eux. Ils n'étaient pas des héros mais des âmes généreuses.

C'est pourquoi, sans le moindre doute, Tim finirait par donner sa vie par lui-même et par sauver le monde de la destruction.

Une larme glissa sur la joue de Mavis tandis qu'elle observait le ciel nuageux à travers la fenêtre. Elle était épuisée. Demander à un enfant de mourir pour le bien de tous n'avait jamais été une tâche reposante. Parfois Mavis haïssait de devoir assumer son rôle de prophétesse.

_Ne t'inquiète pas, Tim Waves. Tu ne seras pas le seul à disparaître avec cette guerre. Il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps à moi non plus. J'espère simplement que nous pourrons remporter la victoire avec le peu de forces qu'il nous reste…Nous n'aurons pas de deuxième chance malheureusement._

* * *

**Pauvre Tim oO Convoquer les dragons ne sera pas une partie de plaisir malheureusement... Et Mavis quand à elle s'affaiblit progressivement avec la disparition de sa magie. Aura-t-elle le temps et la force de créer encore quelques enfants de la forêt avant d'expirer? Si oui, quels personnages voudriez vous qu'elle transforme? ^^**

**Prochain épisode: "Etincelles" (avec Natsu, Sting & co ;) **


	13. Etincelles

**Episode 13: Etincelles**

* * *

-Et meeeeeeeeeerrdde!

Natsu frappa le sol avec le dos de son poing, faisant éclabousser la flaque auprès de laquelle il était avachi par terre. Il ferma les yeux, aveuglé par la pluie qui ne cessait de tomber depuis des heures. La nuit aussi commençait à assombrir le ciel qui le surplombait et pourtant Sting et Rogue ne paraissaient pas près de lui lâcher la grappe tant qu'ils n'auraient pas obtenu de résultats!

Le corps endolori par les coups qu'il n'avait cessé d'encaisser toute l'après-midi, Natsu roula sur lui-même et prit appuie sur ses mains pour se relever. Aussitôt debout, Sting se précipita sur lui pour lui mettre un coup de poing dans le ventre. La force de ce geste était décuplée par le halo magique lumineux qui enveloppait le poing du jeune blond. Natsu en eut le souffle coupé, plié en deux. Il pouvait sentir la saveur ferreuse de son sang dans sa bouche. Mais ça ne s'arrêta pas là. Rogue lui envoya une vague de ténèbres qui l'enveloppèrent et qui l'emmaillotèrent en l'empêchant de respirer. Natsu se débattit faiblement, se sachant perdant d'avance. Il n'avait plus aucune magie pour contrer ces attaques et Sting et Rogue pouvaient s'acharner sur lui autant qu'ils le voulaient, ça n'y changerait rien. Zeleph lui avait ôté ses pouvoirs et il ne pourrait plus les retrouver aussi durement qu'il s'entraîna!

La magie de Rogue libéra enfin Natsu et il retomba sur ses genoux, inhalant avidement de l'air après l'asphyxie partielle qu'il avait momentanément subit. Il toussa et cracha des caillots de sang, ses cheveux roses dégoulinants de pluie. Si au moins ce putain de climat de merde pouvait être moins chiant!

-Alors, Natsu? L'assena Sting d'un ton cinglant. C'est tout ce que tu as dans le ventre?

-La ferme, répliqua faiblement Natsu, les mains dans la boue.

-Tu ne te débrouille pas mal à l'épée, je te le concède. Mais une fois qu'on t'enlève ça, tu vaux plus rien! C'est pitoyable!

-Je t'ai dit de la fermer, grogna Natsu.

-Mmmm.

Rufus se tenait non loin de là à l'abri sous un arbre, assis en hauteur sur une branche solide. Il avait observé calmement tout le long de la confrontation entre Natsu et ses deux camarades. Mémories, son compagnon Exeed, se tenait à ses côtés, remuant lentement sa queue rouge sans perdre lui non plus une miette du combat. C'était comme s'ils analysaient chacun de leurs gestes en détail.

-Natsu, soupira le soldat masqué en jouant avec la plume blanche de son chapeau. Tu as fini par te convaincre toi-même que tu es incapable de réutiliser ta magie. Je pense que ton expérience avec Zeleph t'a traumatisé et que tu as banni en quelques sortes ta nature d'enfant de la forêt en mécanisme de défense. Je t'ai regardé faire pendant le combat et j'ai pu lire la peur dans tes yeux. Ce n'est pas la peur de Sting ou de Rogue mais une peur bien plus profonde encrée en toi qui paralyse ta magie. Tu dois t'en débarrasser. Tous nos efforts ne serviront à rien sinon.

-Je me tue à vous le répéter, s'impatienta Natsu en se redressant tant bien que mal, le souffle court. Je n'ai plus de pouvoirs! Je vais devoir me battre comme un soldat humain. Je n'ai pas le choix!

-Tu es né en tant qu'enfant de la forêt Natsu, insista Rufus en fronçant les sourcils sous son masque facial. La magie fait partie de toi. T'en priver reviendrait à te tuer. Or tu es toujours en vie. Donc tu peux encore y faire appel.

-Mais je…

Rogue interrompit la phrase de Natsu en lui lançant un éclair noir qui l'envoya tournoyer en l'air. Il atterrit brutalement sur le côté avec une exclamation de douleur.

-On s'en fou de tes doutes, murmura le brun d'un air ennuyé. Bats-toi.

_Bien dit Rogue! Vas-y Sting! Fais-lui la peau à ce pleurnicheur!_

Lector lança un miaulement excité, remuant sa queue brune à toute vitesse derrière lui. Il n'avait cessé de lâcher ce genre d'encouragements au plus grand agacement de Natsu qui mourrait d'envie d'envoyer balader cette boule de poils avec un bon coup de pied comme s'il s'agissait d'un ballon!

Le jeune soldat se releva une nouvelle fois, le bras meurtri par sa chute. Ces enfoirés n'allaient décidément pas le laisser respirer! Ils l'avaient emmené aux abords de la forêt en lui disant qu'ils avaient quelque chose d'important à lui montrer puis ils avaient commencé à l'agresser sans la moindre mise en garde. Pris par surprise, Natsu n'avait rien pu faire lorsqu'ils lui avaient arraché son épée des mains. Désarmé, il n'avait pas pu se défendre comme il l'avait fait durant l'épreuve de la mêlée au Tournoi de la Paix. Cette fois il ne s'agissait plus d'un combat entre chevaliers mais d'une confrontation purement magique. Et bien évidemment, Natsu n'avait pas la moindre chance de la remporter! Il se fit la réflexion que ces soldats de Sabertooth ne savaient s'exprimer qu'avec leurs poings. Déjà au Tournoi, Natsu avait cru qu'ils en avaient après sa vie étant donnée la violence de leurs attaques mais ensuite ils lui avaient dit être venu le recruter pour lutter contre Zeleph et voilà qu'ils recommençaient à le violenter sous prétexte qu'ils voulaient raviver sa magie en lui! C'était une façon plutôt radicale de lui venir en aide dont Natsu se serait passé volontiers…

A force de se faire rouer de coups, Natsu avait fini par comprendre la stratégie d'attaque de Sting et Rogue. Ils travaillaient en duo, l'un attaquant Natsu de front et l'autre le prenant ensuite par surprise. C'était une technique efficace étant donné leur synchronisation parfaite et la rapidité de leurs gestes. Et Natsu avait beau prédire leur mouvement à l'avance, il n'avait pas la force de les contrer ni la rapidité suffisante pour les esquiver. C'était frustrant! S'il avait disposé de sa magie, déjouer leur combinaison aurait été un véritable jeu d'enfants! Après tout, la magie fournissait une énergie inégalable et ses flammes auraient pu venir à bout des éclairs et des ombres des deux soldats sans problème!

Natsu tomba encore à terre à de nombreuses reprises. Sa mâchoire lui faisait mal et des étoiles se mettaient à danser devant ses yeux à chaque fois qu'il se réincorporait. Combien de temps allaient-ils continuer à le tabasser avant de comprendre qu'il était impuissant? Que ses pouvoirs ne lui reviendraient plus!

-Tu es faible en fait! Cracha Sting avec dégout en tournant autour de lui comme un vautour. Je suis très déçu! Mémories nous avait pourtant dit que ta grand-mère et toi vous étiez des mages hors normes.

Natsu lança un regard interrogateur à l'Exeed rouge qui ne le quittait pas de ses yeux intelligents auprès de Rufus.

_Tu connais ma grand-mère?_ Lui demanda mentalement le garçon.

_Pas vraiment non,_ nia Mémories, _mais j'étais déjà né lorsque Polyussica et toi vous disposiez tout deux de vos pouvoirs. J'ai senti votre incroyable puissance dans la forêt de Meer et je m'y suis rendu pour mener mon enquête. Je vous ai observé longtemps avec Zeleph. Tu étais un enfant très talentueux, Natsu. Mais tu étais sous la bonne garde de Polyussica alors je vous ai laissé vous débrouiller. A la place, j'ai choisi de partir à la quête d'autres enfants de la forêt qui pourraient vous venir en aide pour veiller sur le porteur de Zeleph dont le sort de scellement semblait s'affaiblir au fil du temps. J'espérais qu'avec leurs forces conjointes, les enfants de la forêt pourraient raffermir la magie qui gardait Zeleph de refaire surface. Mais je crains qu'aujourd'hui il ne soit trop tard pour ça. Zeleph est hors de contrôle et il ne reste plus personne pour le tenir en respect. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à le combattre de notre mieux._

_Et ma grand-mère?_ S'inquiéta Natsu. _Qu'est-elle devenue dans ce cas?_

Les grands yeux ovales de Mémories dévisagèrent Natsu avec intensité et le jeune soldat put y lire de la pitié.

_Polyussica est morte, Natsu. Elle a été tuée par Zeleph il y a quelques temps. Après avoir passé tant d'années à ressentir sa magie, j'ai remarqué immédiatement sa disparition. Elle était la dernière gardienne du démon de sang pur. Les autres enfants de la forêt que nous les Exeed nous nous sommes efforcés de retrouver toutes ces années ne sont que des descendants éloignés qui ont été le fruit de relations entre humains et enfants de la forêt. Pas tous vos guerriers ne vivaient dans la réclusion de la forêt. Beaucoup d'entre eux ont quitté ces lieux et se sont mélangés aux gens du commun. Ce n'est pas pour autant que la maladie qui a décimé les vôtres les a épargnés. Ils ont disparu petit à petit en ne laissant qu'un semblant de magie derrière eux qu'ils avaient transmis à leurs descendants mi-hommes mi-mages. Et à présent tu es le dernier vrai gardien du démon, tout comme ta grand-mère._

Natsu écarquilla les yeux, glacé par cette information. Zeleph avait tué Polyussica… Il avait osé s'en prendre à elle... Pourtant, il fut un temps où son frère de cycle ne vivait que pour satisfaire la vieille femme, pour la rendre fière de chacun de ses actes. Natsu s'était fait beaucoup de soucis toutes ces années pour sa grand-mère mais au fond de lui il s'était toujours rassuré en se disant que Zeleph éprouvait bien trop de respect pour celle qui avait été comme un mère pour lui pour lui faire le moindre mal. Il avait osé espérer qu'elle l'avait remis sur le droit chemin et que c'était la raison pour laquelle Natsu n'avait jamais entendu d'histoires au sujet d'un démon qui répandait la terreur dans le royaume pendant toutes ces années qu'il avait passées au château magnolien.

Mais il avait eu tord. Sa grand-mère était morte. C'était de sa faute. Il n'aurait jamais dû la laisser seule dans les bois en compagnie de ce démon! Mais qu'aurait-il pu faire? A qui aurait-il pu demander de l'aide? Il n'était alors qu'un enfant sans défense et personne n'aurait cru à ses histoires farfelues! Il était faible!

_Zeleph! Comment as-tu osé? _

Natsu grinçait des dents, visualisant le visage recouvert de larmes de son frère dans son esprit. C'était la dernière image de lui qu'il avait emporté avant de quitter définitivement Meer.

_"Pardon, Natsu. Je suis désolé."_

_Pas autant que moi, Zeleph. Pas autant que moi…_

Alors que ces souvenirs cuisants qui résonnaient à ses tempes faisaient bouillir son sang de rage, Natsu sentit venir l'attaque combinée de Sting et de Rogue une nouvelle fois. Comment pouvaient-ils continuer leur entraînement inutile alors qu'il venait d'apprendre la mort de Polyussica?! N'avaient-ils aucun respect pour ses sentiments?!

Furieux, le jeune soldat leva ses mains de chaque côté de son torse comme pour les arrêter et hurla de toutes ses forces la rage et l'impuissance qui lui comprimaient le cœur. Quelque chose d'inattendu se produisit. Des gerbes d'étincelles incandescentes jaillirent soudain de ses mains, émettant un grésillement menaçant. Elles scintillaient intensément, illuminant les expressions ahuries de Sting et Rogue qui avaient reculé pour rester hors de portée de cette pluie cuisante. Le phénomène s'arrêta aussi vite qu'il s'était déclenché et Natsu leva lentement ses mains redevenues normales devant ses yeux écarquillés.

Ce n'étaient peut-être pas les flammes qu'il avait eu l'habitude de produire enfant mais sans aucun doute il s'agissait de magie. Clignant ses paupières sur ses yeux remplis de larmes, Natsu ferma ses mains en deux poings. Rufus avait eu raison. La magie était toujours en lui après tout.

-Enfin! Sourit Sting avec un hochement de tête triomphant.

Rogue ne dit rien, serrant ses bras sur sa poitrine avec désintérêt. Rufus quant à lui, se laissa glisser de sa branche. Il atterrit gracieusement sur ses jambes avec l'agilité d'un chat et s'avança vers Natsu avec assurance.

-Ton corps se souvient, dit-il avec sérieux. Il se souvient de la magie dont il avait l'habitude de se servir. Nous t'avons aidé à retrouver tes anciens reflexes. Ce n'est peut-être qu'un début mais nous serons beaucoup plus efficaces à partir de maintenant dans ton entraînement. Tu vas bientôt pouvoir venger ta grand-mère, Natsu. Ensemble nous bannirons Zeleph une bonne fois pour toutes!

Natsu fut surpris par la passion qu'il entendait vibrer dans les mots de Rufus. Il tourna son regard vers Sting et Rogue et il pu lire cette même détermination dans leurs regards. Toute la rancœur qu'il avait éprouvée à leurs égards à cause de leur brutalité s'évapora instantanément. Ils l'avaient guéri. Ils avaient eu raison de s'acharner. Ses pouvoirs étaient toujours en lui. Ils avaient combattu le mal par le mal. Il regarda ses poings serrés. Un léger fourmillement les parcourait encore après la vague d'énergie revitalisante qui les avait traversés. Cette sensation de force et de confiance…Natsu avait presque finit par oublier le bien que la magie faisait à son corps. Et pas seulement. A présent, il retrouvait la foi en l'avenir! Il était peut-être trop tard pour sauver sa grand-mère mais il avait encore un rôle à remplir en tant que son héritier!

_Pardonne-moi, Polyussica_, se lamenta le garçon en serrant un pan de son écharpe dans ses mains. _Pardon pour toutes ces années où je n'ai fait que fuir mon destin. Je te promets que dorénavant je ne fuirais plus. Je vais retrouver Zeleph et je vais le renvoyer en enfer! Je ne suis plus seul et je peux toujours me battre. Je ne baisserais pas les bras!_

Le fourmillement disparut et Natsu fut saisit de vertiges. Les nombreux coups qu'il avait réceptionnés et sa subite montée d'adrénaline avaient finis par avoir des conséquences. Il se serait effondré par terre si Rufus ne l'avait pas soutenu en prenant son bras par-dessus ses épaules. Sting en fit de même avec son autre bras et, sous le ciel noir et pluvieux, ils avancèrent vers le village sombre où résidaient les trois soldats de Sabertooth.

-Lector, Mémories, les interpela Rogue. Passez devant et rejoignez Frosch. Je compte sur vous pour veiller sur le prince.

_Aye!_

Les deux Exeed s'exécutèrent, s'éloignant de leur vive démarche. La tête de Natsu ballotait d'un côté à l'autre entre les deux soldats qui le portaient à demi sans qu'il puisse y remédier. Son corps ne répondait pas à ses ordres. Il avait l'impression d'être ivre mort. C'était humiliant! Surtout en sachant qu'il leur restait encore une bonne marche jusqu'à la maison des soldats qu'ils avaient quittée plus tôt dans la journée! Mais heureusement pour Natsu, ils ne se dirigèrent pas directement jusqu'à la maison. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un pub lugubre quasi-désert où Sting et Rufus aidèrent à Natsu à prendre place sur une banquette.

-Mec! T'es vraiment lourd! Se plaignit Sting en se massant le bras. T'as eu la belle vie à ton château on dirait! Le régime c'est pas que pour les nanas, tu sais?

-Ta gueule…

Natsu était à moitié conscient, le front posé sur la table devant lui mais il n'aimait pas que Sting le traite de gros. Surtout que c'était complètement faux. Il n'avait pas arrêté ses entraînements d'épées un seul jour, ne se donnant pas le luxe de prendre du poids, et encore moins depuis qu'il avait décidé de retourner à la forêt de Meer pour affronter Zeleph. Mais maintenant qu'il y pensait à tête reposée, il se demanda si Zeleph était toujours à Meer à l'heure qu'il était. Puisque Polyussica n'était plus là pour le retenir, il pouvait se trouver n'importe où.

-Je vais commander de la bière, dit simplement Rogue en quittant la table.

Natsu ne trouvait pas le jeune brun très sociable. Il n'était pas du tout bavard et il gardait une expression fermée sous ses mèches noires à tout moment comme si rien de ce qui l'entourait n'avait d'intérêt pour lui. Les seuls moments où ses yeux sombres s'allumaient étaient lorsqu'il utilisait sa magie ou qu'ils parlaient de Zeleph. C'était presque effrayant! D'un autre côté Sting était un vrai moulin à paroles! Il avait un don pour faire les remarques les plus agaçantes qu'il soit et il affichait invariablement un sourire goguenard plein d'assurance. Il respirait l'auto estime, passant régulièrement sa main dans sa touffe blonde comme s'il se trouvait irrésistible. Décidemment, Natsu préférait le caractère calme et méthodique de Rufus. Il était doué pour comprendre les gens qui l'entouraient et il soupesait longuement les pours et les contres avant d'agir. Natsu avait comprit dès le début qu'il était le cerveau de l'équipe.

-Et maintenant? Interrogea Natsu en relevant la tête. Où est-ce qu'on va pouvoir trouver Zeleph?

Rufus haussa les sourcils et Sting éclata d'un rire tonitruant, frappant la table avec ses poings comme si Natsu avait raconté la blague la plus drôle au monde.

-Voyez-vous ça! S'esclaffa le blond. Il vient à peine de lancer quelques petites étincelles et il se croit déjà de taille à affronter un démon! HAHAHA!

Natsu lui adressa une grimace peu amicale. Le sourire de Sting avait quelque chose de carnassier lorsqu'il s'inclina vers Natsu par-dessus la table.

-Tu n'es vraiment qu'un novice! Pendant tes petites vacances dans ton beau château doré tu dois avoir oublié à quoi ressemblent les pouvoirs de Zeleph. C'est du démon le plus terrible de tous les temps que l'on parle. Ce n'est pas avec tes belles intentions que tu vas venir à bout de son armée d'Ombres ni des bêtes qu'il a invoquées des ténèbres. Et encore moins du dragon noir qu'il ne tardera pas à convoquer. _Acnologia_.

Natsu fouilla dans sa mémoire. Il était vrai qu'il était jeune lorsque Polyussica lui avait parlé de tout ça et qu'il n'en gardait qu'un vague souvenir. Il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi ils devraient faire face mais il savait une chose: il ne reculerait devant _rien_!

-C'est moi qui suis déçu cette fois, pouffa Natsu avec défiance. On dirait que t'as les jetons, Sting!

-Pff! Ne me fais pas rire!

Rogue interrompit leur duel de regards en déposant quatre chopes de bières sur la table. Natsu prit la sienne et la porta à ses lèvres avec avidité. Il avait très soif après cette séance épuisante avec ses nouveaux camarades! Mais il faillit tout recracher lorsque l'amertume de la bière se propagea dans sa bouche. Grimaçant, il regarda le breuvage sombre que contenait sa chope. Rufus, Sting et Rogue ne semblaient pas remarquer à quel point cette bière était dégueulasse alors il fit mine de continuer à boire mais il jeta des regards autour de lui en se demandant si on ne leur avait pas mit de la pisse dans le verre plutôt. Derrière le comptoir il aperçut le gérant du pub qui essuyait des verres d'un air distrait. C'était un vieil homme à l'aspect très sale avec son épaisse barbe noire de crasse, son tablier couverts d'immondices et sa serviette qui étalait plus de cochonneries sur les verres qu'elle n'en essuyait. Décidemment ce village n'était vraiment pas accueillant! Natsu avait toujours entendu les rumeurs selon lesquelles la région de Sabertooth était considérée comme un ensemble de terres maudites à Magnolia avec leurs champs pauvres et leurs habitants sinistres, mais il avait été loin d'imaginer à quel point la rumeur disait vrai. En regardant autour de lui il ne trouva que trois autres hommes dans le pub à part eux et ils affichaient tous trois des expressions dépitées, les yeux rivés dans le contenu de leurs verres.

A la capitale magnolienne il y aurait eu bien plus de monde dans le pub et des musiciens itinérants auraient accompagnés leur beuverie de chants et de danses allègres. Avec un soupir contrit, Natsu se força à prendre une nouvelle gorgée de sa chope. La bière avait beau être très mauvaise, la sensation du liquide glissant dans sa gorge était agréable quand même. Il se sentait l'esprit bien plus dégagé maintenant.

-Pourquoi vous m'avez aidé à sauver le prince Gray? Demanda-t-il finalement, brisant le silence qu'il trouvait insupportable.

Rufus sourit d'un air entendu.

-Happy, l'Exeed qui veillait sur toi, a demandé à Lector d'intervenir, expliqua-t-il. Mais nous l'aurions fait de toute façon. Je sens que ce prince a du potentiel. Le laisser se faire tuer serait du gâchis.

-Oh! Tu vas pas recommencer Rufus! Geignit Sting. Tu nous as assez saoulés avec ton prince chéri! C'est pas parce qu'il a résisté à ton sort du sommeil pendant le Tournoi qu'il a forcément le potentiel de combattre la magie! Remets-toi!

-C'est la première fois qu'un humain résiste à ma magie, fit Rufus avec un haussement d'épaules.

-Ouais…, marmonna Sting avec un sourire malicieux. Je crois plutôt que t'as craqué pour ce type! Après tout on ne t'a jamais vu avec une fille, Rufus! Pas vrai, Rogue? Ça se trouve tu es juste PD. Comme ton pote le roux et son copain!

-QU'EST-CE QUE TU RACONTES?! S'insurgea Natsu en comprenant qu'il faisait référence à Loki et à Maze. Je peux t'assurer que Loki n'est pas gay!

-Ah ouais? T'es vraiment à l'ouest toi! Ça se voit comme le nez sur la figure! Ils sont P.D.!

-N'importe quoi! Tu ne les connais même pas!

-Justement! Tu veux que je te montre comment on reconnait un PD? Viens, Rogue, on va lui montrer.

Sting s'était levé à demi pour s'approcher de Rogue mais celui-ci ne paraissait pas enclin à participer à sa mise en scène. Il fusilla Sting du regard, n'appréciant à l'évidence pas son sens de l'humour. Devant la dureté de son regard, le blond recula et se rassis en répétant que ce n'était qu'une blague, les lèvres tremblantes. Natsu et Rufus ne purent s'empêcher de rire devant cette scène, amusés par l'audace de Sting et l'intransigeance de Rogue.

-Ils ont rasé un autre village! Tonna soudain une voix grave.

Natsu se retourna sur son siège pour regarder les trois hommes qu'il avait aperçus peu avant. L'un d'entre eux paraissait hors de lui. Il serrait les dents avec rage et ses deux accompagnateurs baissaient tristement les yeux. Sting, Rogue et Rufus tendirent eux aussi l'oreille, se demandant ce à quoi faisait référence l'inconnu.

-Il n'en reste plus rien! Tout à été brûlé! Tous les habitants ont disparus! Il n'y avait pas un seul cadavre! C'est comme si…comme s'ils avaient disparu par magie! Mon frère, sa femme et sa fille Mircella se sont évanouis dans la nature lors de la deuxième attaque! C'est le cinquième village consécutif à subir ces attaques fantômes! Pourquoi l'Armée n'intervient pas?!

-Hector, le roi Jon a été tué, lui rappela un de ses camarades. Il y a eu une mutinerie riveraine à la capitale et maintenant la guerre contre Rivars va reprendre avec plus de force que jamais. L'Armée ne viendra pas à notre secours.

-Il a raison, renchérit le troisième homme. Nous devons agir par nous même pour défendre nos terres! Je ne sais pas pour qui se prennent ces barbares mais nous ne les laisseront pas continuer à saccager nos villages! Nous devons lancer un appel aux armes et agir par nous même avant qu'il ne soit trop tard! Si ça trouve notre village est leur prochaine cible!

Ils retombèrent dans leur mutisme lugubre, fixant une nouvelle fois le fond de leurs verres vides.

Natsu se retourna vers ses compagnons, horrifié.

-Zeleph, siffla Rogue.

-Il s'en prend à Sabertooth parce que ce sont les terres les plus proches de la forêt de Meer. Ce qui veut dire que son armée se trouve toujours tapie dans les bois, conclut Rufus en caressant sa lèvre inférieure avec son pouce.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il agit avec tant de discrétion? Se demanda Natsu, ne comprenant pas les actions du démon. Qu'est-ce qui l'empêche d'agir ouvertement dès maintenant?

-La lumière, répondit Sting. Ses monstres ne résisteraient pas à la lumière du jour. Elles ne peuvent se déplacer que la nuit.

-Je crains que ça ne soit que temporaire, ajouta Rufus. L'hiver arrive et avec lui des nuits plus longues et des journées plus sombres. Zeleph attaquera quand les ténèbres recouvriront le ciel. Et ça ne va pas tarder à mon avis…

Ils restèrent silencieux, sachant que le combat était imminent. Natsu fronça profondément les sourcils.

-Nous devrions le combattre avant que ça n'arrive, proposa-t-il. Tant que nous gardons l'avantage!

-Ce n'est pas faux, admit Rufus. Mais d'abord nous avons d'autres choses à régler en priorité.

Natsu le regarda avec étonnement. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être plus urgent que ça?!

-Tu dois retrouver ton ancienne force, se justifia Rufus. C'est primordial. Tu ne l'as peut-être toujours pas compris mais tu es un élément indispensable dans cette guerre. Nous avons besoin de toi. Et puis tu n'es pas le seul. Nous devons nous réunir avec les autres.

-Les _autres_? Répéta Natsu. Il y en a d'autres?

-Bien sûr, couillon! Se moqua Sting. Tu crois que nous allons nous lancer dans un projet suicidaire à quatre contre toute une armée? Les humains sont trop stupides pour comprendre où réside le véritable danger alors ils ne nous aiderons pas. Mais il reste encore d'autres héritiers des enfants de la forêt disséminés dans le monde. Tout comme Mémories, Lector et Frosch l'ont fait pour nous, d'autres Exeed on retrouvé ces héritiers et les ont mis en garde. Il est temps maintenant de nous réunir pour attaquer en force!

-Il y en a beaucoup? S'enquit Natsu, très impressionné.

-Pas autant que nous le souhaiterions mais il y en a, acquiesça Rufus. Certains devraient nous rejoindre assez vite. Espérons que nous tiendrons d'ici là…

-Nous tiendrons, assura Rogue, les yeux brillants en vue des combats à venir.

* * *

**Yes! Natsu peut encore retrouver ses pouvoirs! ^^ Et d'autres enfants de la forêt sont sur le point de se manisfester! Cette guerre s'annonce vraiment palpitante! *o* Mais que fait Zeleph entre temps? Et Lucy? que va-t-elle décider? Les Hommes prendront-ils la bonne décision? Vous le découvrirez peut-être au prochain épisode! **

**NaLu c'est vrai que je ne mets plus autant en avant Lucy, Natsu et Gray mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils ne sont plus les personnages principaux de mon histoire mais simplement qu'ils doivent désormais partager leur importance ;) et Portgas D. Hikaru, je suis plus que d'accord avec ton choix des personnages auxquels ce serait cool de distribuer la magie :D Voyons si la suite sera en accord avec ces voeux ;) **

**a très vite :P**


	14. Le Conseil de la reine

**Episode 14: Le Conseil de la reine**

* * *

Lucy peignait tendrement la longue chevelure écarlate d'Erza. Dans son sommeil, les traits sévères de Titania étaient radoucis. Son expression était paisible, sa respiration lente et ses lèvres roses étaient presque souriantes. La belle guerrière était confortablement installée dans son lit. Sa chambre respirait le calme et le propre et un vent rafraîchissant faisait danser les rideaux de la fenêtre entrouverte. Lucy aimait venir lui rendre visite. L'hiver arrivait et il faisait maintenant trop froid pour se recueillir dans le jardin de sa mère, c'est pourquoi cet endroit était devenu son nouveau refuge. Lucy trouvait invariablement la paix dans les traits détendus de son amie et elle se plaisait à lui parler tout en lui coiffant les cheveux même si Erza n'entendait certainement rien à ses confessions intimes.

Cela ferait bientôt deux semaines qu'Erza Scarlet et Panther Lili étaient plongés dans un état d'inconscience permanent. Les médecins commençaient à se faire de sérieux soucis. Aucun de leurs remèdes les plus recherchés n'avait été efficace et les soins quotidiens qu'ils administraient à leurs deux patients ne les empêchaient pas de s'affaiblir de jour en jour. L'inanition qu'ils enduraient faisait fondre progressivement leurs réserves corporelles et ralentissait leur rythme cardiaque. Lucy voyait à la pâleur de sa peau et à ses joues creusées qu'Erza souffrait d'une anémie aigue et elle avait elle-même proposé quelques traitements qui auraient pu se montrer efficaces pour combler les lacunes en vitamines et en globules rouges que la sous-alimentation entraînait chez son amie.

La jeune reine avait quelques connaissances en médicine grâce à Phil, l'ami que Gildartz, Nana et elle avaient fait à Saals durant leur exil à Barvald. En effet, le bonhomme roux possédait quelques parcelles de terrains non loin de la maison qu'ils avaient occupée là bas et il y cultivait des légumes et des plantes en tout genre qu'il vendait ensuite au marché du village. Lucy l'avait assisté à de nombreuses reprises dans ses affaires, l'aidant à arroser ses récoltes en période de chaleur ou à les cueillir en fin de saison. Parmi elles, Phil lui avait révélé les propriétés de plusieurs plantes qui étaient exclusivement utilisées pour la médecine. Aux yeux de la jeune Lucy tous ces feuillets verts se ressemblaient comme des gouttes d'eau mais Phil lui avait enseigné qu'une infime divergence de forme pouvait faire la différence entre une plante curative ou un poison mortel. Une simple nervure trop courbée ou un pétiole trop sombre pouvait faire d'une feuille une cure ou un venin. C'est de là qu'étaient parties leurs conversations portées sur la médecine. Lucy avait été très impressionnée par les connaissances poussées de son voisin dans le domaine. Phil avait beau paraître simple et ignorant, il avait hérité des vielles coutumes et des connaissances de ses ancêtres et celles-ci étaient considérables. Cet échange avait rendu Lucy plus humble. Elle en avait tirée la leçon qu'elle ne devait pas juger les gens de son entourage en fonction de leur apparence. Les gens peuvent toujours nous surprendre en dépit de l'image que l'on se fait d'eux.

_On dirait que je n'ai pas su retenir cette leçon après tout,_ se reprocha Lucy. _Je continue à me tromper sur la vraie nature des gens qui m'entourent. Pas vrai…Natsu?_

Lucy interrompit les gestes de sa main, cessant de coiffer son amie. La longue tignasse flamboyante d'Erza était complètement démêlée à présent et elle brillait avec force comme s'il s'agissait d'une flamme qui refusait de s'éteindre. Lucy s'inclina sur le visage d'Erza, le cœur déchiré.

-Réveillez-vous Erza, la supplia-t-elle. J'ai besoin de votre courage. Vous aviez si bien su me redonner de l'espoir quand j'avais perdu la foi… Vous m'avez fait imaginer un avenir meilleur pour Magnolia et moi. Mais me voilà seule et trahie par les miens. Je suis sur le point de me lancer dans la guerre que j'avais tant cherché à esquiver… Je suis perdue!

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Lucy. Cela lui arrivait souvent dernièrement. Non seulement elle avait dû présider stoïquement l'enterrement de son père quelques jours plus tôt, mais ensuite le prince qu'elle avait condamné à mort pour ce meurtre lui avait glissé entre les doigts. Le pire de tout étant qu'il avait était libéré par Natsu et Loki qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme de vrais amis. Comment Natsu avait-il pu la trahir ainsi?! Pourquoi?! Elle lui avait pourtant proposé de l'épouser, de régner à ses côtés! Que voulait-il de plus? Les promesses de Gray n'avaient été qu'une longue série de mensonges! Les riverains s'étaient joués d'eux! Ils avaient tué son père! Et Natsu rejoignait leur rang alors qu'elle avait plus que jamais besoin de son soutien! C'était un geste qu'elle ne pourrait jamais pardonner!

Lucy sécha ses larmes d'un revers de main, les lèvres serrées. Des troupes magnoliennes parcouraient en ce moment même le pays entier à leur recherche. Lucy ne les laisserait pas lui échapper. Quand elle les aurait retrouvés, elle les condamnerait tous les trois au même sort! La trahison à la couronne était un acte punissable de mort!

-Tu aurais dû accepter ma proposition, Natsu, siffla Lucy avec un sourire tordu. Tu vas regretter de m'avoir défiée…

Mais alors qu'elle imaginait les différentes tortures auxquelles elle brûlait de le soumettre, une image fugace de son expression blessée lui traversa l'esprit. Le soir précédent l'évasion du prince il avait eut l'air tellement déçu d'elle. C'était comme si quelque chose s'était brisé entre eux. Lucy l'avait ressentie, regrettant immédiatement d'avoir été aussi cassante.

-Je n'ai pas à m'en vouloir, se répéta-t-elle pour la énième fois. Ce n'est pas une excuse! Il m'a_ trahie_!

Elle dévisagea l'expression neutre d'Erza comme si elle pouvait y trouver l'assentiment. Mais la guerrière ne réagit pas, comme d'habitude. Lucy soupira, serrant la main de son amie dans la sienne.

On frappa à la porte.

-Ma reine?

Lucy reconnut la voix de Nana. Elle se redressa, le dos droit. Même devant Nana Lucy évitait de montrer l'étendue de sa tristesse. En tant que reine elle devait cacher sa dépression aux autres pour ne pas commettre la même erreur que son père après le décès de sa mère. Si le sommet de la hiérarchie était instable, alors toute la pyramide s'écroulait à sa suite.

_Gracieuse et forte!_

-Entrez.

Nana entra et s'inclina profondément devant Lucy avant de lever son visage en forme de cœur vers elle. Nana avait l'air épuisée. Son visage d'habitude rond et souriant avait prit une couleur grisâtre et ses yeux bruns avaient perdu leur éclat, ternis par le chagrin. Tout comme sa reine, elle portait des tenues sombres pour marquer son deuil royal. C'était comme si elle voulait partager la souffrance de Lucy avec elle. La jeune blonde en était amplement réconfortée. Sans Nana pour lui apporter tout ce soutien maternel, elle n'aurait jamais pu se montrer aussi solide. Elle était un des derniers piliers de son existence qui tenait bon malgré les catastrophes qui s'ensuivaient. Lucy se reposait presque entièrement sur elle.

-Votre réunion avec le Conseil Royal est sur le point de débuter, ma reine.

-Très bien. Fais entrer les aides dans ce cas.

Nana fit signe aux deux fillettes qui attendaient derrière la porte de rentrer. Elles avaient été désignées par Lucy pour assurer la tâche d'entretenir la toilette d'Erza et de lui faire avaler ses décoctions prescrites par les médecins. Lucy leur avait ordonné de quitter la pièce durant ses visites. Elle aimait être seule à seule avec Erza. Seulement ainsi, elle pouvait déverser toutes les peines de son cœur sans retenue.

La reine lâcha la main d'Erza à contrecœur et se remit sur pied avec élégance. Elle releva ses jupons noirs et avança jusqu'à la porte sans un regard en arrière.

_Je reviendrais vous voir, Erza._

Gildartz et Luxus étaient postés devant la porte. Ils veillaient à longueur de journée sur sa sécurité tout comme Panther Lili et Mystogan l'avaient fait autrefois pour son père.

Ils l'escortèrent jusqu'à la salle du Conseil en compagnie de Nana. En pénétrant la grande porte en bois de chêne et en traversant le couloir de pierre, des souvenirs d'une autre époque refirent surface dans la mémoire de Lucy. Un jour lointain où Natsu et elle s'étaient aventurés par là pour demander à son père de lui permettre de l'accompagner dans son exil. Lucy se demanda comment se seraient déroulées les choses si Jon avait accepté leur requête. Natsu serait resté près d'elle toutes ces années et elle n'aurait certainement pas rencontré Gray. Aujourd'hui, il ne l'aurait sûrement pas trahie et peut-être même seraient-ils mariés à l'heure qu'il était.

Faire des conjectures sur ce qui aurait_ pu_ se passer ne l'avancerait à rien. Lucy écarta ces pensées avec fermeté, se concentrant sur la tâche qui l'attendait.

La salle du Conseil était aussi sinistre qu'à l'accoutumé à la lumière vacillante des bougies. Les cinq sièges du Conseil étaient déjà occupés par Makarov, Robu, Yaji, Celio et son grand père Bran. Ce dernier siégeait effectivement au Conseil magnolien depuis la trahison de l'ancien membre, Alinus Brown, et encore plus depuis qu'il avait officiellement cédé la direction de Barvald à sa petite fille Lucy.

Malgré le temps écoulé, les membres du Conseil restaient fidèles à eux-mêmes. Les cheveux et la barbe blancs, Makarov la dévisageait de ses yeux pétillants d'intelligence ; Robu, le dos courbé par l'âge, devait lever les siens sur elle ; Yaji portait toujours son chapeau extravagant en forme d'ailerons de requin ; et Celio arborait son inséparable bandeau noir sur son œil droit et sa cicatrice sur la joue qu'il avait reçue dans sa jeunesse au front. Pour sa part, Bran Kendra regardait avec fierté Lucy s'avancer majestueusement vers son siège surélevé sous ses sourcils broussailleux. Sa longue barbe blonde commençait à grisonner par endroit, lui donnant un aspect bien plus sage qu'il ne l'était en réalité avec son caractère buté et colérique.

Ces séances auprès du Conseil royal se déroulaient chaque soir après le dîner et parfois en plein milieu de la journée si la situation le requerrait. Lucy les trouvait pénibles et ennuyantes à mourir mais écouter les affaires que le Conseil lui rapportait était un rôle essentiel de la couronne. Ils devaient gérer les finances, organiser le marché intérieur, gérer le taux de criminalité, débattre des lois et des relations avec les dirigeants des différentes régions de Magnolia. Mais surtout ils devaient s'intéresser à la question de Rivars, du prince Gray et de la préparation de l'Armée magnolienne qu'ils enverraient bientôt combattre leurs voisins. Ces conversations s'allongeaient souvent jusqu'à des heures impossibles et Lucy repartait toujours épuisée pour se lever aux premières heures le lendemain et mettre en place tout ce dont ils avaient débattu la veille. Heureusement, le Conseil allégeait considérablement sa tâche, gérant d'eux même les questions les plus banales. Mais c'était seulement maintenant qu'elle était à la tête de son pays que Lucy comprenait quelle était l'étendue du rôle d'une reine. En tant que princesse, elle avait déjà aperçu la dureté de la tâche mais à présent elle la supportait entièrement. Etre reine signifiait laisser son sentimentalisme de côté et agir froidement. La pitié ne résoudrait pas le problème de la famine dans certaines régions magnoliennes, seules des stratégies bien pensées et des plans d'action y changeraient quelque chose. Régner était du concret et non de l'idéalisme et des promesses inassouvies.

Celio ouvrit le débat en parlant des nombreuses demandes d'intervention de l'Armée dans les régions de Cerberus et de Sabertooth. Ces deux zones avaient toujours été problématiques avec les altercations liées au vandalisme qui s'y produisaient fréquemment et la formation de plusieurs groupes rebels qui saccageaient les villages et assassinaient de nombreux innocents. Celio proposait d'envoyer une petite garnison aux deux régions pour faire du nettoyage et remédier la situation rapidement. Le mécontentement du peuple ne ferait que diviser les rangs alors qu'ils avaient plus que jamais besoin de garder l'intégrité du pays face à Rivars. Lucy accepta sa proposition, reconnaissant la justesse de ses arguments. Elle lui ordonna d'organiser deux groupes de trente soldats pour cette tâche. Elle ne voulut pas y sacrifier davantage de soldats, sachant qu'ils auraient besoin du plus gros de leurs épées à la guerre. Après tout, quarante hommes avaient déjà été désignés pour partir à la recherche des fugitifs Gray Fullbuster, Natsu et Loki. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de disséminer excessivement ses forces si elle voulait écraser les riverains une bonne fois pour toutes.

Yaji s'intéressa plutôt à la zone de Mermaid qui était réputée pour avoir une grande puissance commerçante. Cette richesse marchante venait essentiellement de ses échanges maritimes avec les îles de la Mer Carabée. Ces îles situées bien loin au sud du continent envoyaient des raies d'approvisionnement quatre fois par an dans de gigantesques navires chargées de marchandises exotiques et d'aliments tropicaux en tout genre que les habitants de Mermaid revendaient ensuite dans tout Magnolia et à Barvald à des prix élevés en raison de leur rareté. Ces aliments étaient en grande partie composés de produits de pêches et de poissons exquis que l'on dénichait uniquement dans les plus sombres profondeurs de la mer. Cependant, aucun navire magnolien n'avait jamais entreprit de s'attaquer à ce genre de pêche car cela entrainait une prise de risques très importante. Et c'est qu'aucun des bateaux de pêche magnolien ayant quitté le port n'était jamais revenu. Une vieille superstition héritée des temps ancestraux où les sorcières peuplaient encore Magnolia, rapportait que des bêtes aux longs corps visqueux et aux mâchoires monstrueuses vivaient tapies dans les profondeurs. Des démons serpentins que seuls les habitants des îles avaient appris à combattre. C'était la raison pour laquelle seuls les habitants des îles réalisaient le grand trajet jusqu'à Mermaid pour décharger et recharger des marchandises et non des navires magnoliens. Les îlots avaient leurs propres roi et lois et ils vivaient dans la paix et l'indifférence des problèmes continentaux qui avaient toujours connus les affrontements entre Magnolia et Rivars. Le roi pirate des îles connaissait ses propres problèmes avec les démons de la mer qu'ils devaient affronter pour survivre.

Yaji commenta à ce sujet que le dernier arraisonnement que Mermaid attendait depuis des mois n'était toujours pas arrivé et que pour la première fois en plusieurs siècles, le convoi des îles manquait à l'appel. Il proposa à Lucy la possibilité d'envoyer un navire sur la Mer Carabée pour allait s'enquérir eux-mêmes de la raison de ce retard exceptionnel.

-Tu veux envoyer nos marins à la mort?! S'insurgea Robu en faisant craquer les articulations de son dos. C'est de la folie! Si les insulaires eux-mêmes n'ont pas pu traverser la Mer malgré leur équipement, les nôtres n'auront aucune chance pour affronter les bêtes marines!

-Des contes de vieilles femmes! Cracha Celio avec dégoût. Ces bêtes n'existent pas, Robu! Ce sont les insulaires que tu admires tant qui nous l'ont fait croire jusqu'à ce jour pour pouvoir nous vendre leurs babioles bien plus cher que nécessaire!

-Dans tous les cas nous pouvons nous aussi armer nos navires, intervint Yaji. Nous n'avons aucune raison de poursuivre avec les vieilles traditions. Magnolia est suffisamment puissante pour affronter ces présumées bêtes.

-Mais cela coûtera cher et nous avons besoin de tous les fonds pour subvenir aux besoins de la guerre, rappela Makarov en tripotant distraitement sa moustache. Les armures, les épées, les boucliers, les campements, les médecins et les aliments ne se financeront pas tous seuls. Je vous conseille de rejeter cette requête, ma reine. Conquérir le marché maritime n'est pas à l'ordre du jour.

-Je suis d'accord avec vous, Makarov, accepta Lucy. Mermaid devra faire preuve de patience et attendre les insulaires qui, je suis sûre, ne tarderons pas à se montrer. Question suivante.

Yaji se renfrogna sur son siège mais il ne contesta pas la décision de Lucy. Ce fut au tour de Robu de se manifester.

Il parla des personnes âgées de leur pays qui avaient été d'anciens vétérans de guerre et qui réclamaient une aide monétaire après avoir servi vaillamment la couronne. Un débat interminable débuta alors. Chacun avait un avis différent sur la question qui allait de l'opposition totale de Celio, à l'entière approbation de Bran Kendra qui affirmait que c'était la moindre des choses de venir en aide aux anciens militants de Magnolia. Ils recalculèrent le contenu du Trésor Royal et les énormes dépenses qu'il devrait subir dans les semaines à venir puis finalement Lucy désigna un budget raisonnable qu'ils pourraient sacrifier à cette tâche, la redistribuant aux anciens belligérants en difficulté.

Makarov se lança alors dans le vif du sujet, rapportant à Lucy les avancées du recrutement de son Armée et de l'entraînement des nombreux volontaires qui se présentaient jour après jour. Il affirmait que le moral des troupes était au plus haut. Ils vantaient tous la bravoure de leur reine et la soutiendrait jusqu'au bout dans sa vengeance contre Rivars. Cependant, Makarov l'informa que la garnison qui recherchait le prince disparu n'avait toujours pas retrouvé leur piste.

Lucy grimaça à cette dernière information. Elle ne savait pas lequel des deux sentiments, la déception ou le soulagement, était plus intense en elle. Elle attendait avec impatience et elle redoutait en même temps le moment où Gray et Natsu seraient ramenés devant elle. Auraient-elle vraiment le courage de les condamner tous les deux? La mise à mort de Gray avait été inévitable après sa trahison méprisante mais ça n'avait pas été une décision facile. Lucy avait beau se montrer dure et intransigeante, elle n'avait pas oublié les sourires et les mots doux du prince charmant qui avait peuplé ses rêves tant d'années. Et Natsu…Serait-elle capable de renoncer à la chaleur de ses bras? De laisser la lumière quitter ses grands yeux souriants à tout jamais? Les condamner eux reviendrait à se condamner elle-même…

Lucy serra les dents, rejetant son sentimentalisme enfantin.

_Tu n'es plus une princesse abrutie par l'amour mais une reine mue par la haine!_ Se rappela-t-elle.

Reprenant son rôle royal, Lucy écouta la requête de son grand père au sujet des barvaldiens qui attendaient la visite de leur nouvelle reine pour organiser des festivités en son honneur. Avec son ton bourru, Bran affirma qu'à compter de ce jour, le trèfle à quatre feuilles vert de Barvald prendrait la couleur bleue représentative des régions de Magnolia. Pour finir, il parla d'un très bon élément barvaldien qu'il chérissait comme un fils et qui avait été formé sous sa tutelle pour lui succéder un jour en tant que dirigeant de Barvald avant tous ces bouleversements politiques. Il souhaitait le faire venir à la capitale pour lui faire rencontrer Lucy en personne.

Lucy sentit à l'attitude étrange de son grand père qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un bon élève qu'il voulait lui présenter mais d'un candidat amoureux qu'il lui proposait. La jeune blonde ne put s'empêcher de rougir tandis que Bran vantait l'élégance et la droiture d'esprit de ce jeune homme nommé Lahar qui était digne de confiance. Bran ne lui épargna aucun détail, parlant de ses longs cheveux noirs et de ses yeux couleur de lavande. La jeune reine dut interrompre les badinages de son grand père en voyant les petits sourires amusés qui tiraient les lèvres des autres membres du Conseil.

Elle comprenait l'importance d'un mariage pour la couronne en ces temps de troubles. Lucy n'était plus une enfant et elle savait parfaitement qu'en tant que dernière représentante vivante de sa lignée royale elle devait assurer la longévité de la dynastie des Heartfilia. Cela faisait partie de ses devoirs en tant que reine. Si jamais elle venait à disparaître sans laisser d'héritier, un conflit interne s'ensuivrait inévitablement pour la couronne et Magnolia serait alors vulnérable aux intentions étrangères.

Une phrase récurrente de son père lui revint à l'esprit: _"Magnolia doit toujours avoir un héritier"._

_Je n'ai pas oublié votre enseignement, père._

_"Bravo Lucy. Je suis très fier de toi."_

Lucy soupira. Puisque ni Gray Fullbuster ni Natsu Dragneel ne deviendraient plus son époux, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de repousser un bon candidat comme Lahar. Le cœur serré, elle accepta la proposition de Bran et l'autorisa à faire venir le jeune noble au château.

Le débat enfin clos, Lucy les remercia tous de leur fidélité et quitta son siège pour rejoindre ses appartements privés. Mais un coursier essoufflé fit soudain son entrée à la grande surprise de tous, levant une lettre devant lui.

-Un message urgent! Balbutia le garçon d'un ton aigue. Un message urgent du roi Erys pour la reine Lucy vient d'arriver!

Lucy écarquilla les yeux, très surprise. La seule correspondance qu'elle avait maintenue avec le roi ennemi était celle où elle lui annonçait la mise à mort de son fils et sa déclaration de guerre pour trahison une semaine plus tôt. Elle n'avait reçu aucune réponse et en avait déduit qu'Erys n'avait rien à ajouter et qu'il répondrait par un assaut de sa propre Armée. De toute façon, en sachant que les pigeons messagers mettaient environ deux jours à aller d'un château à l'autre, aucune réponse qu'aurait pu lui transmettre le roi Erys ne serait arrivée à temps pour la dissuader d'exécuter son fils à la date qu'elle avait prévu. Cependant cette date avait été dépassée depuis plusieurs jours déjà et Lucy fut très intriguée par ce bout de parchemin que tenait le coursier entre ses mains. Elle tendit la main devant elle, l'invitant à le lui donner. Le garçon le lui remit et se retira en s'inclinant profondément devant elle.

Lucy reconnu le sceau en cire rouge de l'aigle de Rivars. Elle le brisa délicatement et déroula le parchemin avec avidité. Les membres du Conseil ne la quittèrent pas des yeux tandis qu'elle parcourait le message des yeux.

_"Reine Lucy,_

_Je vous fais parvenir ce message dans le but de convoquer un face à face à la frontière de nos deux nations. Nous avons de nombreuses choses à débattre avant de nous lancer dans la guerre. _

_Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous présenter mes condoléances pour la perte de votre père. Jon Heartfilia a su gagner mon respect malgré qu'on se soit toujours traités en ennemis. Et je veux que vous sachiez que votre père se retournerait dans sa tombe s'il voyait les erreurs que vous être en train de commettre en tant que reine débutante. Vous avez condamné mon fils Gray pour un crime qui n'était pas sien. Non, je n'ai jamais ordonné la mise à mort de votre père. Vous me sous-estimez si vous croyez que j'aurais envoyé mon héritier dans la fausse aux lions en lui demandant d'assassiner Jon sans assurer sa sauvegarde ensuite. Je suis un bien meilleur stratège que ça. Votre père l'aurait immédiatement compris._

_Heureusement pour vous, mon neveu Lyon Bastia est revenu sain et sauf dans mon château avant que je n'eusse l'occasion de déchaîner ma colère et mon indignation sur vos terres en réponse à cela et il m'a transmis des connaissances qui risquent fort de vous intéresser aussi. Mes espions ont pu me confirmer ce que Lyon m'avait annoncé au sujet de la fuite de mon fils de vos cachots alors je vais faire abstraction du fait que vous avez tenté de prendre la vie de ma progéniture. En vue de tout cela, je vous conjure de vous réunir avec moi dans une semaine à Mirith, la ville frontalière entre Rivars et Magnolia, pour que nous mettions au clair cette affaire. Vous devez vous poser beaucoup de questions après avoir lu ma lettre et je détiens quelques réponses comme celle de la véritable identité du meurtrier de votre père._

_Si vous croyez toujours à une ruse de ma part et que votre inexpérience et votre manque de discernement vous aveuglent au point d'imaginer un piège, n'hésitez pas à venir accompagnée de votre Armée. J'en ferais de même de mon côté car je n'ai aucune raison de vous faire plus confiance que vous à moi. Mais je vous assure qu'il est dans nos intérêts à tous les deux d'entamer ces négociations au plus vite. L'enjeu est bien plus grand de ce que vous ne pouvez imaginer._

_Le roi Erys Fullbuster"_

Lucy relut la lettre à plusieurs reprises, l'horreur lui dilatant davantage les yeux à chaque lecture. Elle resta muette de stupeur, n'entendant pas les questions pressantes que lui posaient les membres du Conseil en rapport avec la lettre.

_Quoi?! Gray serait innocent?! C'est impossible! Personne d'autre que les riverains ne s'en seraient pris à mon père! Personne d'autre qu'Erys ne désirait tant sa mort! Ce sont des mensonges! Il cherche à me manipuler!_

Mais alors que Lucy se répétait cela, les mots de Natsu hantèrent son esprit.

_"Tu dois me faire confiance quand je te dis que le prince n'était pour rien dans l'assassinat de ton père."_

Et si c'était vrai? Et si quelqu'un d'autre avait assassiné son père et qu'elle s'était jeté tête baissée vers la solution la plus évidente? Qui d'autre aurait pu bien faire ça? Et pourquoi?

-Ma reine?! Que dit Erys?

Makarov se tenait aux côtés de Lucy, l'air inquiet. Lucy baissa les yeux vers lui, sortant de sa torpeur. Elle lui tendit le message d'un air absent et marmonna une excuse pour se retirer. Elle n'avait pas envie de se lancer immédiatement dans un grand débat sur sa possible inaptitude en tant que reine ou non. Il était tard et elle voulait réfléchir seule à toutes les interrogations que ce mot avait soulevé en elle.

Sans un mot, Nana, Gildartz et Luxus l'escortèrent une nouvelle fois jusque dans sa chambre. Ce fut avec grand soulagement que Lucy put retirer sa lourde couronne. Des gemmes bleues la décoraient joliment, formant le dessin d'une petite fée aux magnifiques ailes de papillon et à la longue queue brillante. Mais Lucy ne perdit pas de temps à l'admirer. Elle se dévêtit avec brusquerie, esquintant les coutures de sa robe noire. Nana resta en retrait, comprenant qu'elle avait besoin d'intimité.

-Si vous avez besoin de moi, je reste à votre entière disposition ma reine.

La femme de chambre se retira dans la chambre voisine où elle occupait un petit lit. Lucy ne dit rien, lui tournant résolument le dos. Elle ne voulait pas que Nana la voit pleurer. La jeune blonde arracha les broches de ses cheveux et nettoya son visage avec l'eau que Nana avait versé dans une petite bassine près de son lit, le frottant vigoureusement.

_"Votre père se retournerait dans sa tombe s'il voyait les erreurs que vous être en train de commettre en tant que reine débutante."_

_Dit-il vrai? Est-ce que je fais tout de travers? Comment puis-je connaître la réponse? Qu'aurais tu fais à ma place, père?_

Lucy se réfugia dans son lit, enterrant son visage dans son oreiller. Elle pleura silencieusement jusqu'à l'épuisement et sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'endormit. Ce ne fut pas un sommeil reposant.

Il y avait du sang partout. Des cris stridents retentissaient. Tout était plongé dans les ténèbres. Elle avait peur.

Une Ombre…Une ombre encapuchonnée s'approcha d'elle d'une démarche sinueuse. Lucy ferma les yeux pour ne pas la voir. Elle avait beaucoup trop peur. Mais alors une voix féminine s'adressa à elle, la trompant par sa douceur.

_La paix n'existe que dans les contes de fées, princesse._

Lucy regarda avec horreur ce visage féminin aux traits agréables et aux yeux rouges qui lui souriait gentiment sous la capuche. Elle crut d'abord qu'il s'agissait de la fille aux cheveux bleus qui avait égorgé son père mais en regardant avec plus d'attention, Lucy remarqua que celle-ci avait de longs cheveux écarlates à la place.

Lucy s'avança vers elle, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

-Erza? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix apeurée.

L'ombre ne bougea pas, l'observant de ses yeux couleur sang sous sa capuche noire. Mais alors que Lucy levait sa main droite vers elle avec l'intention de lui enlever sa capuche et vérifier qu'il s'agissait bien de son amie, l'inconnue lui saisit fermement le poignet. Lucy ressentit la douleur comme si elle était réelle et cela lui rappela inquiétamment les rêves surréalistes qu'elle faisait uniquement en compagnie de Gray.

-Lucy…Vous devez l'arrêter! Il va tous nous tuer! Il…Il attend ça depuis si longtemps!

-Erza!

Cette fois elle était bien sûre de l'avoir reconnue. Lucy tenta de dégager sa main mais la poigne de la guerrière était ferme. Erza avait les yeux dilatés comme ceux d'une folle. C'était très effrayant!

-Erza, qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive? De quoi parlez-vous?

-Il est trop tard pour moi…, marmonna inintelligiblement l'autre. Vous devez me tuer! Moi et Lili! Nous avons été contaminés par lui et ceux qui sont marqués par les ténèbres transporteront à jamais une part d'Ombre dans leur cœur… Brûlez nos corps tant que vous le pouvez encore! Car si nous sortons de notre inconscience...

-Ne dites pas de sottises! L'interrompit Lucy, les larmes aux yeux. Vous allez vous remettre! Je ne vous laisserais pas tomber! Jamais!

Le regard d'Erza se radoucit et pendant un court instant Lucy reconnu la fière guerrière au cœur bon qu'elle était dans son regard.

-Alors nous sommes tous perdus, soupira Erza d'un air désolé.

Le rêve de Lucy commença à se distorsionner. La silhouette d'Erza devenait floue, sa poigne avait perdue sa force. Lucy paniqua.

-Attendez! Erza! Ne me laissez pas! De qui est-ce que vous parliez? Qui dois-je arrêter?

-Zeleph.

Ce chuchotement fut la dernière chose que Lucy perçu venant de son amie. Elle ouvrit ensuite grand les yeux, réveillée dans son lit. Elle trouva son lustre de cristal accroché au plafond comme d'habitude. Ses rideaux mauves étaient tirés sur les fenêtres. Sa chambre était sombre et silencieuse. Tout paraissait normal. Et pourtant son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et une pellicule de sueur recouvrait son front. Lucy quitta son lit et s'approcha de la fenêtre. En tirant sur un rideau elle pu voir à la lumière du soleil matinal que tout n'était pas comme à l'accoutumé en fin de compte.

Un hématome violacé faisait le tour de son poignet droit tel un bracelet macabre.

Lucy fronça les sourcils, se demandant comment cela était possible.

_Ce n'était qu'un rêve après tout…pas vrai?_

-Ma reine?

Lucy sursauta violemment en se retournant vers Nana qui venait pour la réveiller comme elle le faisait d'habitude. En la voyant pâlir à sa vue, la femme de chambre s'approcha de son amie, inquiète.

-Tout va bien, Lucy?

Lucy déglutit, se remettant de sa frayeur. Elle cacha derrière son dos les bleus de son poignet.

-Oui. Il faut juste que je vérifie quelque chose.

Nana aida Lucy à se préparer rapidement. La jeune reine lui cacha sa blessure au poignet avec du maquillage tandis que la femme de chambre préparait ses vêtements. Proprement vêtue et parée, Lucy prit la direction de la chambre d'Erza. Un étrange pressentiment lui retournait désagréablement les entrailles. C'était naturel. Après tout, les rêves de Lucy avaient toujours eu une certaine signification réelle. Elle ne devait plus commettre l'erreur de les négliger.

Une inhabituelle agitation accueillit la jeune reine. Les deux aides qui prenaient soin de la guerrière dans son inconscience sortaient en effet de la chambre au moment même où Lucy arrivait en lançant des exclamations de joie. Lucy les interrogea.

-Elle s'est réveillée, ma reine! Se réjouit une des deux fillettes, les joues rouges de plaisir.

-C'est un miracle! Renchérit l'autre en sautillant sur place.

Lucy manqua un battement de cœur. Nana quand à elle poussa un véritable cri de joie. Les deux femmes entrèrent dans la chambre de la guerrière dont la porte était restée mi-ouverte. Elles trouvèrent Erza debout devant sa fenêtre, leur tournant le dos. Lucy reconnut ses longs cheveux rouges qui cascadaient derrière ses épaules. La jeune blonde s'avança d'un pas hésitant vers son amie, ne sachant pas encore si elle devait se réjouir ou non de la revoir sur pied. Le souvenir de son air affolé dans son rêve était encore trop présent dans son esprit.

-Erza? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton peu assuré.

La guerrière se retourna lentement vers elle et lui dédia un petit sourire. Elle s'inclina respectueusement devant Lucy.

-Bonjour, ma princesse…Je veux dire, ma reine. Excusez mon erreur. Les filles viennent de m'informer de ce changement. Il faut dire que je viens de loin.

Nana sourit avec insouciance, pleurant de joie en voyant le rétablissement miraculeux de la jeune femme. Lucy quand à elle ne put rendre son sourire à Erza. Un rougeoiement inquiétant avait réverbéré dans les yeux châtains de la guerrière, lui glaçant le sang dans les veines.

La douleur à son poignet se fit sentir avec force à ce moment précis comme si quelqu'un cherchait à attirer son attention.

_Zeleph_, entendit-elle répercuter dans ses oreilles l'Erza de ses rêves.

* * *

**Oh oh! O.O On dirait bien que notre Erza n'est pas dans son assiette... Vous imaginez une Erza maléfique? Elle ferait pas mal de dégâts à mon avis... mouhahahaha! Enfin j'ai repris le point de vue de Lucy! J'avoue qu'elle commençait à me manquer! Fairy Tale sans Lucy ça n'est plus la même chose ^^ J'espère que vous avez eu quelques frissons avec ce chapitre! ;) A pluch les amis!**


	15. Zeleph

**Episode 15: Zeleph**

* * *

Lucy écoutait les bavardages de Mirajane et de Lisanna d'une oreille distraite. Elles étaient toutes les trois attablées à la longue table de bois de la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner avec le reste des résidents du château. Les conversations allaient bon train de tous les côtés, portées principalement sur le sujet de la guerre qui était maintenant imminente. Les observant depuis son trône, Lucy remarqua que l'enthousiasme général qu'ils affichaient à l'idée de ces combats à venir était presque malsain. Elle-même avait encouragé cette folie sanguinaire en réclamant la vengeance au nom de son père. Elle était donc aussi insensée que tous ses suivants. Cependant, après avoir lu le message du roi Erys, Lucy ne voyait plus cette attitude du même œil. Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal dans cette histoire. C'était comme si quelqu'un les avait mené par le bout du nez depuis le début, tirant les ficelles dans l'ombre. Comme si une volonté bien plus influente que n'importe quel riverain mal intentionné avait souhaité cette guerre.

_Zeleph_, chuchota une voix dans sa tête.

-Ma reine?

Lucy papillota des yeux, se tournant vers Mirajane qui la regardait d'un air inquiet. La belle noble et sa petite sœur portaient toutes deux de magnifiques robes aux multiples nuances de bleus et de beiges. Ces parures à la dentelle mousseuse rappelaient à Lucy le ciel bleu ou la mer à laquelle les deux jeunes filles étaient accoutumées avec les nombreux ports que comptait leur région d'origine, Mermaid. Ces couleurs bleues les faisaient ressembler aux petites fées qui symbolisaient le blason de Magnolia, renvoyant à la sagesse et à la sérénité de leur nation. Lucy y puisa du réconfort. La beauté et la simplicité de ses amies dissipait quelque peu son angoisse. Elles avaient toujours eu une très bonne influence sur elle.

-Tu devrais manger un peu plus Lucy, lui conseilla gentiment Lisanna. Tu es toute maigre!

-Tant que sa poitrine reste aussi grande que d'habitude, tout va bien! Dédramatisa Mirajane avec un sourire malicieux.

-Mira! La gronda Lisanna.

Lucy eut un grand sourire, amusée par l'audace de son amie. Le monde aurait beau tomber en ruines, Mirajane resterait à jamais une perverse assidue!

Elles dégustèrent les plats qui s'alignaient devant elles et parlèrent de petits incidents sans importance au château. Et c'est que Lucy avait besoin de maintenir un semblant de normalité dans sa vie. Elle était peut-être reine, mais elle n'avait toujours pas fêté ses dix sept ans et elle se plaisait encore à s'intéresser à des affaires banales comme à la nouvelle affreuse coiffure de Becca Sulivan, une jeune noble de la Cour à la grosse tête qui se donnait des airs de femme fatale! Ou encore au mariage arrangé de Philis Condor, la fille du Duc Condor. La pauvre fille avait tenté de mettre un terme à sa vie lorsque son père l'avait obligée à épouser un homme bien plus âgé qu'elle au profit d'une alliance commerciale entre leurs deux familles. Le bruit courrait que la jeune fille avait un amant caché et qu'elle avait voulut fuguer avec lui. Malheureusement, Philis avait finalement dû remplir son rôle en tant qu'héritière de sa lignée et avait épousé cet homme qu'elle connaissait à peine, renonçant à son véritable amour.

Lucy la plaignait sincèrement. Un mariage sans amour était inévitablement voué à l'échec. N'importe quelle femme devrait pouvoir choisir librement son compagnon, sachant qu'elle devrait partager avec lui son quotidien et qu'ils surmonteraient les épreuves de la vie ensemble. Après tout, donner et recevoir de l'amour est essentiel dans la vie et on ne vit qu'une fois…

Lucy soupira. L'histoire de la pauvre Philis lui faisait trop penser à sa propre destinée. Elle aurait pu connaître le bonheur. Elle l'avait raté de peu. Mais finalement, l'amour n'allait pas être l'élément décisif dans l'élection de son futur époux. Et c'est que Lucy ne se sentait pas prête à céder une fois de plus son amour à qui que ce fut, aussi noble et méritant que fut le candidat. La chute était trop douloureuse, la déception trop brutale. Aimer signifiait se rendre vulnérable à l'autre. Il valait mieux ne pas trop se laisser aller au romantisme. Elle avait déjà commis cette erreur à deux reprises.

-Est-ce que les médecins ont su expliquer pourquoi Erza et Panther Lili se sont tout à coup réveillé en même temps? Demanda soudain Lisanna après avoir avalé un grand verre d'eau. C'est quand même étonnant! Ils se sont remis pile au même moment! A croire qu'ils s'étaient mis d'accord!

-J'avoue que c'est curieux, acquiesça Mira. C'est peut-être un des traitements qu'on leur avait administré en même temps et qui a fini par opérer. Il y avait certainement un délai avant qu'il n'ait de l'effet.

Lucy ne dit rien, pensive. Cette question l'avait intriguée depuis ce matin même où elle avait trouvé Erza debout dans sa chambre. Peu après, les aides de Lili étaient venus eux-aussi la prévenir que le soldat avait repris connaissance. Cette coïncidence n'avait fait qu'accroitre la méfiance de Lucy à ce sujet. Les bleus masqués par le maquillage à son poignet étaient toujours douloureux là où l'Erza de ses rêves l'avait agrippé. Elle ne pouvait pas oublier la mise en garde de son amie qui lui demandait de se débarrasser de leurs corps avant qu'ils ne se réveillent comme si elle craignait qu'ils commettent un acte terrible. Pourtant Lucy leur avait rendu visite à tous les deux ce matin là après qu'ils se furent réveillés et tout avait l'air normal. Erza et Panther Lilli agissaient comme d'habitude.

Seulement…Lucy était convaincue d'avoir deviné ce même reflet rougeoyant dans leurs pupilles... Mais elle finissait par se demander si elle ne l'avait pas simplement imaginé à force de chercher des anomalies partout. Ça n'avait aucun sens après tout. Comment le fait d'être inconscients aurait-il pu changer quelque chose en eux? Et quel était donc ce changement qu'elle redoutait?

A l'heure qu'il était, Erza et Lili étaient encore épuisés et ils se reposaient sous la bonne garde des médecins. Cependant, maintenant qu'ils étaient conscients, il serait bien plus facile de les aider à se remettre avec une bonne alimentation et une reprise progressive de l'exercice physique. Lucy leur avait demandé à tous deux ce qui les avait mis dans cet état mais aucun des deux ne semblait en garder le moindre souvenir. La jeune reine n'avait donc pas insisté et leur avait souhaité un bon rétablissement.

De toute façon, Lucy devrait laisser ces questionnements de côté pour le moment et c'est qu'elle avait des affaires plus urgentes à régler. Son grand père Bran l'avait prévenue que le Conseil tenait à connaître son verdict au sujet de la lettre d'Erys après le déjeuner. Lucy avait fixé l'assemblée en fin d'après-midi pour prendre le temps de méditer sur la question. Mais à vrai dire elle ne savait pas du tout ce qu'elle devait décider. Erys lui tendait-il un piège? Allait-elle prendre le risque de jouer à son jeu? Elle avait déjà perdue la partie précédente après tout. Et elle y avait beaucoup perdu…

_Et si c'était vrai?_ Continuait de lui rabâcher la voix agaçante de sa conscience._ Et si les riverains n'y étaient pour rien? Alors ça voudrait dire que tu as condamné Gray à tord et que Natsu avait raison depuis le début! Tu confonds entêtement et force de caractère. Tu ferais mieux de ne plus te tromper à l'avenir! Tu es déjà sur le fil du rasoir. Un faux pas te coûterait très cher…_

_Je sais! _S'impatienta Lucy.

Une fois le déjeuner fini et quelques formalités auprès des autres attablés remplies, Lucy accompagna ses deux amies jusqu'à leur chambre où elles récupérèrent leurs sacs à main. Tout était propre et vide étant donné que leurs affaires avaient été empaquetées le matin même pour leur retour chez elles. Les deux jeunes Strauss devaient en effet reprendre leurs responsabilités chez elles après leur séjour à la capitale et elles avaient prévu le départ pour ce jour-même. Lucy aurait voulu les garder auprès d'elle plus longtemps. Elles l'avaient énormément soutenu dans ces moments difficiles, lui offrant sans cesse leur sourire le plus sincère et optimiste et la distrayant de la dure réalité avec leur insouciance.

-Vous allez beaucoup me manquer, chuchota Lucy en accompagnant les deux filles jusqu'aux écuries.

-Oh! Ma Lucy chérie! Gémit Mirajane. Ce n'est pas un adieu mais un au revoir! Notre père est malade et avec les soucis dans le commerce avec les îles, Lisanna et moi devons leur donner un coup de main mais on reviendra te voir dès que possible. Et si ce n'est pas assez tôt, en tant que reine tu sais que tu peux nous rendre visite quand ça te chante!

-Tu es la bienvenue chez nous, Lucy, affirma Lisanna en lui attrapant la main. Nous te soutiendrons de notre mieux depuis là bas! Nous avons déjà demandé à père d'envoyer nos meilleurs hommes pour t'épauler dans cette guerre! Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit d'autre, compte sur nous pour t'aider!

-Vous êtes adorables, les remercia Lucy, émue. N'oubliez pas vous non plus qu'avant d'être votre reine je suis votre amie. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce dont vous avez besoin.

Mirajane et Lisanna embrassèrent leur jeune amie, la serrant simultanément dans leurs bras. Lucy savoura cette étreinte, en soutirant toute l'affection que les deux sœurs voulaient lui transmettre. Elle devait prendre de grandes bouchées d'air pour s'empêcher de pleurer.

Dans les écuries, Elfman les attendait en compagnie de la petite escorte de Mermaid qui accompagnerait ses deux frangines. L'énorme bonhomme prit ses deux sœurs entre ses bras musclés et les laissa couvrir ses joues de baisers tandis qu'elles lui souhaitaient tout le courage du monde pour les combats à venir.

-Reste toujours aussi fort et tout ira bien, grand-frère Elf! L'encouragea Lisanna en se serrant contre ses pectoraux massifs. Tu es le meilleur!

-Elle a raison, acquiesça Mirajane. Surtout ne te laisse pas démolir par le fait que cet ivrogne de Bacchus t'ait battu pendant le Tournoi ou que Natsu et le prince t'aient filés entre les doigts le jour de l'exécution!

Elfman, Lisanna et Lucy grimacèrent à ces mots. Mirajane avait une façon tellement brutale de dire les choses! Et pourtant elle gardait ce sourire angélique comme s'il n'y avait rien de choquant là-dedans. Mais Elfman parut refroidit par sa référence à Natsu. Après tout, le jeune soldat avait été un très bon ami aux frères Strauss et ils avaient très mal encaissée sa trahison, tout comme Lucy. C'est pourquoi ils évitaient de parler de Natsu ou de Loki en temps normal, sachant que c'était un sujet trop sensible.

-Bon…, marmonna Elfman, mal à l'aise. Prenez soin de vous pendant le voyage. Je vous accompagnerais bien jusqu'à la maison mais on a besoin de moi ici. Dites à nos parents que je leur rendrais visite une fois la guerre terminée. Et interdisez à père de fumer sa saleté de tabac! Un vrai homme n'a pas besoin de ces cochonneries pour être satisfait!

Lucy fut attristée par la peur qui reluisit dans les yeux de ses deux amies qui s'efforçaient de sourire. Elles craignaient certainement pour la vie de leur frère et elles avaient bien raison. La guerre n'épargne personne après tout. Ils devraient tous y sacrifier quelque chose.

Lucy resta en compagnie d'Elfman à regarder s'éloigner la calèche dans laquelle Mirajane et Lisanna s'étaient installées. Elles leurs firent de grands signes de la main jusqu'à ce que leur convoi disparaisse de leur champ de vision. Peinée par le départ des deux nobles, Lucy lança un regard en biais vers le soldat. Elfman regardait fixement l'horizon, le front plissé.

-Je suis sûre que tout va bien se passer, le rassura-t-elle. Elles sont bien accompagnées. Elles arriveront à Mermaid saines et sauves.

-Ce n'est pas ça qui me préoccupe, ma reine, nia Elfman de sa voix grave. Regardez le ciel. Il est sombre et nuageux alors que nous sommes en pleine journée. C'est anormal en cette saison. Même le plus rustre des hommes sait reconnaître un mauvais augure. L'hiver sera particulièrement dur cette année.

Lucy suivit son regard. Elle tomba d'accord avec lui. De nombreux nuages s'agglutinaient au-dessus d'eux, formant une masse compacte d'une inquiétante noirceur. C'était comme si les ténèbres s'avançaient éminemment sur leurs terres habituellement ensoleillées. Cette pensée fit dresser les poils des bras et de la nuque à la jeune blonde.

Elle se retourna vivement vers Gildartz et Luxus qui l'avaient accompagnée jusqu'aux écuries dans leur garde royale ininterrompue.

-Gildartz, j'ai un service à te demander.

Le soldat haussa un sourcil interrogatif. Lucy se jeta à l'eau.

-Tu te souviens d'Alinus Brown? Il a été accusé de trahison et soumis à la justice royale. Mon père m'a dit qu'on l'avait condamné à un emprisonnement à perpétuité dans nos cachots. Y est-il encore?

Lucy vit le regard intrigué qu'échangèrent Luxus et Elfman mais elle n'en fit pas cas. Gildartz grattouilla sa barbe naissante, l'air perplexe.

-Il y est, répondit-il. Pourquoi cette question, ma reine?

-Parce que je souhaite que tu me mènes à lui.

Cette fois Luxus et Elfman dévisagèrent Lucy, les yeux ronds. Ils ne comprenaient certainement pas la raison qui poussait leur reine à vouloir s'entretenir avec l'ancien membre du Conseil qui avait trahit Magnolia mais quelque chose lui disait que c'était la bonne décision à prendre. Après tout, le vieil homme avait parut comprendre quelque chose d'essentiel avant quiconque d'autre. Quelque chose qui se concrétisait peu à peu dans l'esprit de la jeune reine. Il avait parlé d'un "ennemi commun" de Magnolia et de Rivars qui ferait passer leur guerre au second plan. D'un besoin urgent d'unifier leurs terres sous une même bannière pour faire face à cette menace. Ou en tout cas, c'était ainsi qu'il avait justifié ses actions malhonnêtes. En effet, il avait agit en tant qu'espion d'Erys en lui transmettant par correspondance toutes les décisions et les mouvements des forces magnoliennes pour lui donner l'avantage dans le conflit.

Avec ces ténèbres qui étaient sur le point d'engloutir son royaume, le rêve étrange qu'elle avait fait avec Erza et la décision imminente qu'elle devrait prendre en rapport avec le rendez-vous avec Erys, Lucy sentait qu'elle devait s'adresser à lui pour obtenir des réponses. Il était peut-être le seul à détenir les réponses à ses questions.

Gildartz regarda Lucy droit dans les yeux, impassible. Pendant les cinq années qu'ils avaient passées à Saals en tant que père et fille, le soldat lui avait prouvé à plusieurs reprises qu'il arrivait à lire en elle avec un de ces regards. Il avait un don pour comprendre ses sentiments et il l'avait toujours efficacement conseillée en fonction de cela. Gildartz était une sorte de guide spirituel pour elle. Il la protégeait et l'épaulait inconditionnellement, restant fidèle à sa promesse d'assurer sa sécurité. Elle avait de la chance de l'avoir.

Son faux père hocha lentement la tête, accédant à sa requête.

-Suivez-moi, ma reine.

Lucy lui emboîta le pas, reconnaissante qu'il n'eut posée aucune question. Elle-même était trop confuse pour expliquer ce besoin soudain de voir Alinus.

Elfman se joignit à eux, accompagnant la reine et ses deux gardes rapprochés jusqu'aux cachots royaux. Les gardes des prisons furent très surpris de recevoir la visite de leur souveraine. Ils s'inclinèrent tous profondément à son passage avec vénération, la suivant des yeux sans comprendre la raison de sa présence. Gildartz continua de s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs du château, prenant d'innombrables escaliers en colimaçon et traversant des corridors insalubres. Les couloirs devenaient plus étroits et plus sombres au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Lucy avait l'impression oppressante que les murs se renfermaient sur eux, les piégeant dans ce tourbillon de pierre et de crasse. Une forte odeur de moisi commença à se faire sentir, lui piquant les yeux. La jeune reine dut porter son mouchoir parfumé au citron à son nez pour éviter de respirer l'air infect, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

-C'est ici, indiqua enfin Gildartz.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés devant une porte en fer que gardait un homme chauve au ventre proéminent. Il adressa à Lucy un sourire édenté qui lui donna la chair de poule. La jeune blonde échangea un regard avec Gildartz, y puisant le courage de continuer. Elle écarta le mouchoir de ses lèvres.

-Ouvrez la porte, ordonna-t-elle au garde.

Le gros bonhomme s'activa immédiatement, faisant tinter un gros trousseau de clés devant lui. Il saisit une grande clé métallique et l'inséra dans la serrure de la porte du cachot. Il tendit ensuite un petit candélabre à sa reine qui serait sa seule source de lumière dans la noirceur environnante.

-Faites attention, ma reine, zozota-t-il en lançant des postillons jaunâtres. Il a plus toute sa tête le vieux Ali. Il passe ses journées à délirer sur la fin du monde.

Le garde émit un rire sifflant qui rappelait le grouinement des porcs.

Alors que Lucy s'aventurait lentement dans le cachot, elle s'arrêta pour faire signe à ses gardes de rester en retrait.

-Je vais y aller seule.

-Mais! Ma reine! S'insurgea Luxus en fronçant les sourcils. C'est trop dangereux! Vous…!

-Laisse, Luxus, l'interrompit Gildartz. Elle sait se débrouiller.

Lucy lui sourit brièvement en guise de remerciement et elle referma partiellement la porte derrière elle. Ce n'était pas tant le fait qu'elle veuille affronter seule le danger mais plus qu'elle était la seule à s'intéresser aux divagations du vieux Alinus. Elle voulait se détacher momentanément de la réalité et fouiller les ténèbres pour comprendre ce trouble qui la hantait depuis son rêve…

-Alinus?

Lucy entendit son appel résonner sur les murs de la cellule. Elle avait beau lever sa bougie devant elle, la flamme ne perçait pas suffisamment les ténèbres pour qu'elle puisse trouver le vieil homme. Elle tourna lentement sur elle-même, le cœur battant, en attendant une manifestation de sa part. La puanteur était encore plus insupportable à l'intérieur de la prison et Lucy fronçait le nez, l'estomac retourné.

Un bruit se fit soudain entendre derrière elle. Ce fut comme un couinement de souris. Lucy sursauta en levant la bougie de ce côté. Elle illumina le visage cadavérique d'un vieillard à la longue barbe sale et aux petits yeux noirs perçants. Il la dévisageait avec méfiance, les lèvres tordues en une grimace de dégoût.

-Je sais ce que vous faites ici, lui lança-t-il d'un ton accusateur.

Lucy cligna des yeux, peu rassurée par son ton menaçant. Comment aurait-il pu savoir ce qui l'amenait? Le garde avait dit vrai. Alinus n'était plus maître de sa raison…

Elle tâcha de se montrer conciliante.

-Ser Alinus, je…

-Votre père m'a fait retirer tous mes titres, petite! Vous pouvez retirer le "ser".

Lucy ne dit rien, interdite. Elle était surprise de constater que le vieil homme gardait un semblant d'esprit malgré son enfermement dans cette cellule. Elle-même n'aurait pas été longue à devenir folle claustrée entre ces quatre murs.

_C'est pourtant le traitement auquel tu as soumis Gray,_ lui rappela sa conscience. _Tu l'as fait enfermer et tu ne sais même pas si tu as eu raison de le faire!_

_Je vais vite le découvrir!_ Répliqua Lucy.

-Alinus, j'ai besoin de savoir. Vous avez dit à mon père qu'un mal terrible allait s'abattre sur nos terres. De quoi parliez-vous?

Le visage du vieillard se fendit en un sourire mauvais. Lucy resta de marbre.

-Vous détenez déjà la réponse, pas vrai petite? Vous savez mais vous préférez faire la sourde oreille. Je le vois dans vos yeux.

-De quoi parlez-vous? Interrogea Lucy, intriguée.

-Vous empestez la magie noire! Cria tout à coup le vieillard en levant des mains griffues devant lui. Il a apposé sa marque sur vous! Il a déjà gagné!

Lucy avait reculé d'un pas devant sa violence soudaine. Terrifiée, elle insista néanmoins. Elle _devait_ savoir!

-De qui parlez-vous?!_ Qui_ a gagné?!

-Zeleph.

Lucy écarquilla les yeux, muette de stupeur.

Elle entendait Gildartz et Elfman qui l'appelaient de l'autre côté de la porte. Ils n'allaient pas tarder à intervenir.

-Oui, vous le savez, confirma Alinus avec un sourire de dément. J'ai essayé de les prévenir mais ils m'ont enfermé ici. Maintenant c'est trop tard. Il va tout dévorer. Il va tout consumer. Erys aurait eu plus de chances de gagner s'il avait été le maître de toutes nos forces humaines. Mais personne ne peut arrêter un démon…Non, personne.

Lucy fixait Alinus avec une fascination mêlée d'horreur, incapable de se détourner de ses pupilles noires dilatées.

-Ma reine!

Gildartz attrapa Lucy par le bras, la tirant de sa torpeur. La jeune blonde se ressaisit, comme arrachée à un rêve.

-Tout va bien? S'inquiéta Gildartz en la prenant par les épaules.

-Ou…Oui. J'ai obtenu les réponses que je cherchais.

-Recule, traitre!

Luxus et Elfman tenaient Alinus en respect avec le fil de leurs épées. Le vieil homme avait reculé jusqu'au mur, lançant des beuglements terrifiés de bête sauvage. Alors que Gildartz conduisait Lucy jusqu'à la sortie, la jeune blonde lança un dernier coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et pu voir le sourire torve que lui adressait le vieillard. La porte de fer fut refermée derrière eux et les trois gardes escortèrent une Lucy taciturne jusqu'à la salle du Conseil.

La salle était encore vide et Lucy fit les cents pas dans sa solitude. Réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

_Zeleph._

Ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Comment Alinus avait pu connaître ce nom alors que l'Erza de ses rêves le lui avait révélé la veille même? Qui était Zeleph? Que voulait-il? Etait-il le véritable assassin de son père? Préparait-il une attaque contre le continent? Et surtout, pourquoi tremblait-elle à la simple évocation de son nom?!

Un par un, les conseillers prirent place sur leurs sièges respectifs. Assise sur son trône surélevé, Lucy attendit patiemment à ce qu'ils s'installent tous en les saluant chacun d'un signe de la tête. Enfin, elle prit la parole, la voix assurée. Elle avait pris sa décision.

-Messieurs, j'ai longuement réfléchi à la requête du roi Erys et j'ai décidé d'y répondre affirmativement. Je me réunirais avec lui dans la ville de Mirith dans une semaine. Nous organiserons dès aujourd'hui mon départ pour la frontière avec la moitié de mes troupes. Le reste de mon Armée veillera sur la capitale et restera disponible au besoin.

Son grand père et Celio parurent choqués par sa décision tandis que Yaji et Robu acquiesçaient avec satisfaction. Makarov quand à lui, eut un petit sourire amusé sous sa moustache blanche.

Décidemment cette nouvelle génération ne cesserait jamais de le surprendre. Les jeunes décidaient désormais de l'avenir de leurs nations. Le destin de tous reposait entre leurs mains. Il espérait seulement que ce chemin ne les mènerait pas à leur perte…

* * *

**Lucy commence enfin à comprendre les vrais enjeux de la guerre! Les choses risquent de prendre un tout autre tournant à partir de maintenant OO Mais à mon avis Zeleph ne va pas attendre sagement à ce que les forces humaines s'organisent. Vous n'êtes pas d'accord? ;)**


	16. Les Ombres

**Episode 16: Les Ombres**

* * *

Natsu guetta patiemment la réaction de Gray Fullbuster. Le prince fixait ses mains enflammées avec fascination, bouche bée. Il bégaya.

-Co…Comment…Comment est-ce que tu fais ça?

-C'est le résultat de mes entraînements avec Sting et Rogue. Je croyais avoir perdu mes pouvoirs à jamais mais on dirait bien que je suis en train de les retrouver!

-Alors…Toute cette histoire d'Exeed et d'enfants de la forêt. C'est…C'est vraiment réel?

_Cela dépend. Est-ce que je vous parais irréel?_

Natsu sourit, amusé par le ton moqueur de Mémories. L'Exeed rouge lui rappelait beaucoup Rufus. Il était maniéré et élégant et il avait cette même touche d'ironie subtile dans la voix. Gray, lui, ne parut pas apprécier son ton railleur. Il fit la moue, plissant ses yeux noirs.

Natsu comprenait son incrédulité. Le prince riverain ne s'était réveillé que la veille après sa longue convalescence et on lui avait balancé abruptement toutes ces informations sur les événements magiques qui avaient bouleversés le monde durant plusieurs siècles alors qu'il était à peine conscient. L'existence de la magie, des démons, des créatures maléfiques et des prophéties n'était pas facile à assimiler. Surtout pour un riverain chez qui les coutumes magiques avaient été éradiquées bien plus tôt qu'à Magnolia. En effet, les riverains ne croyaient qu'à la force de leurs bras et de leur courage et non à des mythes faramineux sur des dragons ou des chats parlants. Maze, par exemple, avait mis plusieurs jours à prendre toutes ces histoires au sérieux. C'est pourquoi Natsu avait pris le temps de faire une démonstration à Gray. Il s'était rendu dans sa chambre ce soir là et avait activé les flammes qu'il arrivait maintenant à produire à ses mains. Le prince avait d'abord eu un mouvement de recul instinctif puis il s'était ensuite approché pour les admirer, impressionné.

-C'est quand même incroyable, insista Gray en clignant des yeux. Quand j'ai entendu parler de tout ça la première fois j'étais convaincu que ce n'étaient qu'un conte à dormir debout.

-Vous aviez déjà entendu parler de ça? S'étonna Natsu.

-Oui. Dans mon château à Rivars. Mes amis et moi avions découvert par hasard des vieux écris et des peintures qui montraient des…des Exeed et des dragons. Et… Zeleph aussi. C'était plutôt effrayant... Nous n'y avons pas cru une seule seconde ou en tout cas on a préféré ne pas s'y attarder davantage. De toute façon nous n'avions aucune preuve que ces informations avaient une véritable signification.

-Vous l'avez maintenant, sourit Natsu en levant sa main devant lui tout en désactivant sa magie.

Gray le détailla du regard, l'air songeur.

-Ces pouvoirs…C'est possible de les apprendre?

_Hooo!_ Gloussa Mémories, en levant les oreilles avec intérêt. _Passée la surprise arrive la convoitise. Notre prince voudrait-il disposer de magie?_

Gray eut un sourire enjoué.

-Pourquoi pas? Vous l'avez dit vous-même. Vous avez besoin de mon aide. Si j'avais mes propres pouvoirs je vous serais beaucoup plus utile.

-Ce que nous vous demandons c'est surtout de reprendre suffisamment de forces pour rejoindre votre père et le convaincre de nous aider, le corrigea Natsu. Nous aurons besoin de toute l'aide disponible pour affronter Zeleph.

-C'est à Lucy à qui tu aurais dû tenir ce genre de discours, pas à moi, s'irrita Gray. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'as pas mise au courant de tout ça plus tôt? Elle aurait compris qu'elle se trompait d'ennemi et elle n'aurait pas déclaré la guerre aux miens ni essayé de faire sauter ma tête!

-Comment aurais-je pu lui annoncer tout ça? Se défendit Natsu, outragé. Je n'avais aucune preuve et puis j'ignorais que Zeleph nous attaquerais! Je le croyais sous contrôle…

-Tes suppositions ont causé la mort de beaucoup de gens, l'interrompit Gray avec rancune. Tu aurais dû agir dès ton arrivée au château il y a des années. Si j'avais été à ta place...!

-Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de ce que j'ai vécu! S'insurgea Natsu, très en colère. Vous ne pourrez jamais vous mettre à ma place! Je suis le dernier gardien vivant de Zeleph. J'ai la responsabilité de l'arrêter avant qu'il ne réduise ce monde en poussière mais pour l'instant c'est à peine si j'ai la force suffisante pour lui faire ne serait-ce qu'une moindre égratignure! J'aimerais vous y voir vous!

-Crois-moi! Le défia Gray en hochant la tête. Si j'avais eu ces pouvoirs je lui aurais fait la peau à ce démon ou je serais mort en essayant! Je ne serais pas parti me tapir dans l'ombre la queue entre les jambes!

_Ça suffit_, intervint Mémories avec autorité._ Ce débat ne vous mènera nulle part. On ne peut pas revenir en arrière. Zeleph n'est pas un ennemi à prendre à la légère et Natsu n'aurait pas eu la moindre chance face à lui. Même s'il avait averti les magnoliens au sujet de Zeleph, ils auraient difficilement cru aux divagations d'un vagabond. Quant à Lucy, elle n'aurait certainement pas fait cas des avertissements de Natsu aveuglée comme elle l'est par la haine. Vous devez savoir que Happy a déjà tenté de communiquer avec elle à plusieurs reprises en cherchant à la dissuader de démarrer cette guerre mais il n'y est jamais parvenu. Tout comme Maze, elle a l'esprit trop fermé à la magie et est incapable de nous entendre, nous les Exeed. Elle s'accroche dur comme fer à ses convictions et elle refuse d'ouvrir les yeux. Rien de tout cela ne peut être changé. Cependant, il y a quelque chose qui reste encore faisable: obtenir les pouvoirs d'un enfant de la forêt._

Gray et Natsu détournèrent leurs regards haineux l'un de l'autre et se tournèrent vers l'Exeed à l'unisson, les yeux grands ouverts.

-C'est possible? S'enthousiasma Gray.

-Mais je croyais qu'il n'y avait plus de magie, s'étonna Natsu.

_Et c'est vrai, en quelque sorte_, confirma Mémories. _Mais la mère des enfants de la forêt, Mavis Vermillon, est toujours parmi nous et elle dispose encore d'une certaine puissance. C'est Mavis qui a créé tes semblables, Natsu, et c'est donc elle uniquement qui peut transmettre cette magie à d'autres gens._

-Alors nous devons aller la voir! Fit Gray. Elle n'aura qu'à distribuer sa magie et nous pourrons…!

_Happy s'y est déjà rendu avant nous,_ informa Mémories._ Il y a emmené Tim Waves qu'il a identifié comme étant l'élu de la prophétie. _

-_QUOI_?! S'écrièrent Natsu et Gray d'une même voix.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard incrédule.

-Tim?! L'_élu_? Répéta Gray. Mais! C'est mon page! Ce n'est pas un élu!

-Alors c'est là-bas qu'il l'a emmené, murmura Natsu à part lui. Happy aurait pu prendre la peine de me le dire quand même! Je savais qu'il agissait bizarrement avec ce gosse…Mais de là à deviner qu'il s'agissait de l'élu!

-Ça veut dire qu'il va devoir invoquer vos dragons?! Ricana Gray d'un air mal assuré.

_Ce ne sont pas "nos" dragons_, _mon cher prince,_ soupira l'Exeed en s'étirant paresseusement. _Vous apprendrez très vite que ces créatures ne sont pas des animaux domestiques._

-Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais hâte de l'apprendre, assura Gray. J'ai vu en peinture à quoi ils pouvaient ressembler et ça ne donne pas vraiment super envie de faire leur connaissance!

_Vous avez tord dans ce cas. Les dragons nous ont permis de remporter la victoire autrefois et ils seront notre atout majeur si Tim est vraiment capable de nous les allier. _

-Des dragons! S'émerveilla Natsu, les yeux brillants. Est-ce qu'ils crachent vraiment du feu?

_Oh oui,_ affirma Mémories avec un sourire félin._ Et leur feu dévorant n'a rien à voir avec tes petites flammèches d'amateur!_

Ce fut au tour de Natsu de faire la moue, vexé. Il suivit des yeux l'Exeed qui s'éloigna avec nonchalance vers le couloir.

_Il dit ça mais je me suis beaucoup amélioré depuis que je m'entraîne chaque jour avec Sting et Rogue!_ Se rassura Natsu. _Je suis passé des petites étincelles aux flammes de trois mètres. C'est un grand progrès pour cinq jours d'entraînement seulement!_

-Aouh!

Gray porta la main à ses côtes endolories alors qu'il essayait de quitter son lit. Natsu s'approcha de lui, compatissant.

-Attendez, rien ne presse. Vous avez encore besoin de repos.

-Comment ça "rien ne presse"? On est au bord d'une guerre je te ferais dire! Ce n'est pas le moment de faire du chichi.

-J'ai promis à Maze que je vous tiendrais tranquille pendant son absence, argua Natsu en forçant au prince à se rallonger dans le lit. Et puis vous n'iriez pas très loin dans cet état. Je vous rappelle que nous sommes maintenant des fugitifs et que Lucy doit avoir lancé des troupes à nos trousses. C'est une fille plutôt têtue. Elle ne laissera pas tomber facilement.

Gray ne résista pas, laissant retomber sa tête sur les coussins. Il avait reprit des couleurs après ces quelques jours de repos mais il n'avait pas encore retrouvé l'appétit et Maze devez le harceler pour lui faire avaler sa nourriture. Natsu voyait bien qu'il n'était pas encore en état de voyager. Ils devraient attendre un peu plus avant de l'envoyer à Rivars et d'aller à la rencontre des autres enfants de la forêt qui devaient rejoindre leur camp.

-Tu as l'air de bien la connaître, fit remarquer le jeune prince en faisant référence à Lucy. Mieux que moi en tout cas.

Natsu serra les dents. Penser à Lucy était devenu trop douloureux. Il l'aimait toujours avec autant d'intensité et elle lui manquait atrocement mais en même temps, à chaque fois qu'il repensait à elle il se souvenait clairement de son air mauvais quand elle l'avait traité de "moins que rien". La mort de son père l'avait changée. Elle n'était plus sa meilleure amie joyeuse et optimiste qui l'avait charmé. C'est pourquoi il n'avait pas spécialement envie de parler d'elle. Et encore moins avec l'homme qui avait cherché à l'épouser à sa place!

-La reine Lucy et moi étions amis durant notre jeunesse, répondit-il avec raideur.

-C'est pour ça que tu voulais l'épouser? Continua Gray avec curiosité. Tu es tombé amoureux d'elle quand elle était encore une princesse?

-On peut dire ça comme ça oui.

-Alors on a au moins un point en commun tous les deux, soupira Gray.

Natsu échangea un regard complice avec le prince. C'était une relation bizarre qu'ils entretenaient. Entre l'amitié et la rivalité. Natsu avait éprouvé ce sentiment dès la première fois qu'il avait aperçu le prince. Parfois il mourrait d'envie de l'étrangler et d'autres fois ils l'auraient serré dans ses bras comme un frère. C'était déroutant.

-Je peux te poser une question, Natsu?

-Vous venez de le faire en réalité, sourit l'autre.

-Humph! Pouffa Gray. Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'acharnes à me vouvoyer? Je crois qu'on commence à bien se connaître toi et moi et je n'oublie pas que tu m'as sorti du pétrin alors que je croyais être condamné. Tu m'as sauvé la vie Natsu et je te suis redevable.

Natsu passa sa main dans ses cheveux roses, mal à l'aise.

-Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais été le seul à vous tirer de là. Maze, Loki, Sting et les autres ont autant de mérite que moi.

-Ce n'est pas faux. Mais je tiens quand même à ce que tu m'appelle par mon prénom et que tu arrêtes les vouvoiements. On a le même âge toi et moi et si moi je suis le prince de Rivars alors on peut dire que tu es le prince de la Forêt, en quelque sorte.

Natsu éclata de rire, trouvant cette attribution de titre assez réussie.

-Laissons tomber les princes et les princesses pour l'instant et concentrons nous plutôt sur les rois démons, conseilla Natsu en retrouvant son sérieux. J'ai l'impression qu'on ne va pas tarder à avoir de ses nouvelles…Tout est trop calme en ce moment. Zeleph doit préparer quelque chose. Et je doute qu'on apprécie le résultat.

Gray pinça ses lèvres, repensant à la fresque souterraine de Rivars qui représentait l'horrible démon Zeleph.

* * *

-Et tu dis que cette épée est capable de contrer la magie?

-Oui. Il n'en existe pas beaucoup des comme ça mais il y en a. Ce sont des épées en acier lunaire. C'était un matériel spécial forgé avec du feu dragon. D'où leur rareté.

-Elle est magnifique!

Maze leva la longue épée devant lui et en fit danser le double fil tranchant sous ses yeux. L'arme était lourde et froide entre ses mains mais c'était très agréable de la tenir. Mise à part son élégance inégalable, la finesse époustouflante de son pommeau et sa matière aux éclats plus majestueux que l'or le plus pur, cette arme dégageait une certaine vitalité. Elle transmettait des sensations à Maze à travers ses mains, comme un fourmillement étrange qui se répandait dans son corps. Aucune des créations les plus réussies de son maître Muric Dickon, pourtant très admirables, n'aurait fait le poids face à cette œuvre d'art!

En tant que forgeron, Maze savait apprécier plus que personne la préciosité de cette pièce. C'était sans doute la raison pour laquelle Rogue avait prit la peine de l'emmener dans la petite écurie de leur maison pour la lui montrer. Après tout, le soldat de Sabertooth était peu bavard et il n'avait adressé avant ça que très occasionnellement la parole à Maze ou à qui que ce soit d'autre en réalité. Cependant, lorsqu'il avait appris que Maze était forgeron, il lui avait demandé de le suivre sans donner plus de détails. Très étonné, Maze avait suivit le soldat avec gêne, n'aimant pas l'idée de se retrouver seul à seul avec ce garçon peu sympathique. Mais Rogue avait subit une véritable transformation sous ses yeux dès qu'il avait commencé à parler de Grindial, l'épée magique que Sting, Rufus et lui gardaient précieusement. Rogue lui avait raconté avec entrain la façon dont ils l'avaient récupérée dans un de leurs voyages avec les Exeed dans des terres frontalières avec la forêt de Meer. Ils avaient apparemment dû entrer dans un ancien temple en ruine dédié à Mavis Vermillon, la mère des enfants de la forêt, et avaient découvert l'épée ensevelie sous les décombres abandonnées. Grâce à leur intuition surhumaine, les Exeed avaient pu la localiser, comprenant qu'il était vital de récupérer cette arme pour les combats à venir. Selon eux, un héro humain l'empoignerait contre Zeleph un jour.

Mais ces prédictions fantastiques n'intéressaient pas vraiment Maze. Il avait écouté le discours de Rogue d'une oreille distraite, admirant la beauté de Grindial.

_Si seulement j'avais un peu de cet acier lunaire!_ Se répétait le jeune forgeron à l'obsession.

Et c'est que la possibilité de fabriquer une épée de cette envergure aurait peuplé les rêves les plus fous de n'importe quel forgeron!

Maze continua à fendre l'air avec Grindial sous le regard pétillant de Rogue. C'était très curieux de voir le soldat magnolien aussi intéressé par quelque chose. Il devait vraiment beaucoup tenir à cette arme.

-Miaaaaouuuuhhh!

Frosch lança ce long miaulement pour attirer l'attention des deux bruns, assis sur un tronc coupé au milieu des écuries en compagnie des chevaux qui se reposaient dans leur enclos. Rogue lui sourit tendrement et le prit dans ses bras comme s'il s'agissait vraiment d'un petit chaton normal.

-Oui! Je sais. Je ne t'oublie pas, non!

Perplexe, Maze cligna des yeux en voyant comment Rogue câlinait le petit Frosch. Il s'était fait une image bien différente du soldat jusqu'à présent. Toujours sérieux, toujours distant, il n'aurait jamais deviné que Rogue pouvait se passionner pour un sujet ou s'attendrir pour un animal.

Frosch et Rogue s'arrêtèrent soudain pour le regarder intensément. Le soldat magnolien lui dédia un petit sourire amical sous ses longues mèches brunes.

-Frosch dit qu'il t'aime bien. Il trouve ça dommage de ne pas pouvoir communiquer avec toi.

Maze haussa les épaules, impuissant. Cinq jours s'étaient passés depuis qu'ils s'étaient refugiés à Sabertooth et les Exeed avaient beau avoir essayé d'innombrables fois de se faire entendre par lui, il restait imperméable à leurs pouvoirs télépathiques. Avec le temps, il avait néanmoins fini par s'attacher au petit Frosch tellement adorable avec ses moustaches vertes et son poil rose.

-Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire pour changer ça, s'excusa-t-il.

-Tu pourrais essayer de croire en la magie pour changer, proposa Rogue avec sérieux. De cesser de tourner le dos à la vérité. De toute façon tu devras l'affronter tôt ou tard. Plutôt tôt que tard d'ailleurs…

Le ton de Rogue s'était assombri tout au long de sa phrase, s'achevant sur une touche menaçante. Il lui adressa un petit sourire en coin tandis qu'un nuage de ténèbres se formait à ses pieds. Maze regarda le phénomène surnaturel se dérouler, les yeux ronds. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait la magie de Rogue à l'œuvre mais seul en sa compagnie dans les écuries comme il l'était, c'était encore plus inquiétant. Il déglutit.

-Affronte ta peur du paranormal, chuchota Rogue, enveloppé par sa magie. Fais-y face.

-Miaouuuhh.

Le miaulement de Frosch ressemblait plus à un aboiement de loup dans les ténèbres qui se répandaient soudain autour de Maze. Il leva Grindial devant lui telle une amulette en essayant de garder son calme. Rogue ne lui voulait aucun mal, il était seulement en train de le mettre à l'épreuve.

_Définitivement, je l'aime pas du tout cet enfoiré!_ Conclut le riverain, n'appréciant pas particulièrement cette petite séance de magie. _Tout avait pourtant bien commencé avec l'épée…L'épée! Elle peut faire face à la magie!_

Maze se concentra, fermant les yeux. Il ressentit plus intensément le fourmillement étrange que Grindial lui refilait. C'était revitalisant. Puis, les yeux clos, il frappa à travers les ténèbres. Grindial rencontra le fil de l'épée de Rogue dans un tintement sonore et le manteau de ténèbres se dissipa autour d'eux.

Maze écarquilla les yeux, ne comprenant pas exactement ce qui s'était produit. C'était comme si Grindial avait bougé d'elle-même entre ses mains. Dans le noir qui l'avait encerclé il n'avait pas eu la moindre idée de la position de Rogue et pourtant l'épée avait frappé droit dans le mille contre toute attente comme si elle avait ressenti la présence de son adversaire.

Rogue lui adressa un hochement de tête respectueux.

-Tu te débrouille bien. Frosch ne s'est pas trompé sur toi. Tu ferais un bon spadassin pour Grindial.

-Moi?!

-Mmm. Un enfant de la forêt n'a pas besoin d'une épée magique mais entre les mains d'un humain elle peut faire beaucoup de dégâts. Tu devrais la garder et apprendre à t'en servir. Surtout prends en soin, Maze. On peut compter sur une main le nombre d'épées en acier lunaire qu'il reste sur terre.

-Merci! Se réjouit Maze avec un sourire ravi.

_Peut-être qu'il est pas si con que ça après tout!_ Se ravisa le forgeron en serrant la poignée de Grindial, sa nouvelle épée magique.

Joyeux, Frosch ronronna entre les bras de Rogue et Maze put presque l'entendre émettre un petit rire amusé dans sa tête.

* * *

-Bordel! Je comprends pas pourquoi c'est moi qui dois me taper ce travail de gonzesses!

Sting n'avait cessé de crier au scandale depuis que Rufus leur avait demandé à Loki et à lui de l'accompagner à l'autre côté du village pour aller chercher des provisions et des médicaments pour le prince. Loki avait accepté sans faire d'histoires mais Sting n'aurait pas été fidèle à lui-même s'il n'avait pas trouvé quelque chose à redire là-dessus.

Rufus soupira avec patience. Il connaissait Sting depuis plusieurs années maintenant et son caractère borné et enfantin n'avait pas changé d'un poil depuis le temps. Parfois, avec l'attitude blasée de Rogue et les caprices de Sting, Rufus avait l'impression d'être un père de famille qui devait prendre soin de deux gamins difficiles. Pourtant il n'était pas beaucoup plus âgé qu'eux avec ses 23 ans. Après tout, Sting avait 19 ans et Rogue fêterait bientôt la vingtaine. Ce n'étaient plus des gamins.

Rufus repensait souvent au jour de leur rencontre. C'était arrivé trois ans plus tôt dans un petit village de Sabertooth. Rufus avait quitté son foyer dans la région de Lamia depuis longtemps, s'adonnant à une vie itinérante de ménestrel à travers le pays. En effet, il avait toujours possédée une voix mélodieuse et il savait parfaitement jouer la harpe pour accompagner ses ballades. Il gagnait donc sa vie honorablement, récoltant les pourboires des gens dont il animait les soirées. Cependant, ses voyages l'avaient amené jusqu'à Sabertooth et dans cette région éloignée, il avait eu bien plus de mal à faire marcher les affaires, traversant une pénurie sans précédent. Un soir, un chat errant s'était installé à ses côtés alors que Rufus se tenait assis contre un mur, les poches et le ventre vides. Il avait regardé l'animal avec curiosité, étonné qu'un chat sauvage s'approche autant d'un humain. Puis le chat s'était présenté à lui dans les règles de l'art, s'introduisant comme étant Mémories. Se croyant fou, Rufus avait tout de même fini par se lier d'amitié avec cet étrange animal qui l'accompagna désormais dans sa quête quotidienne d'un repas chaud. Et il avait finit par comprendre qu'en suivant l'instinct de Mémories il était capable de faire bien plus de bénéfices qu'à l'accoutumé. Le chat savait à l'avance dans quels pubs ils devaient se montrer de préférence ou quelle chanson s'adaptait le mieux à son auditoire.

Le temps était passé et au fil du temps Mémories lui avait rapporté des informations fantastiques que Rufus avait eu beaucoup de mal à croire. Mais l'Exeed qu'il avait tout d'abord prit pour un chat avait fini par lui enseigner à mettre en avant sa propre nature d'enfant de la forêt et peu à peu Rufus avait développé des capacités extraordinaires pour l'hypnose et la manipulation de l'esprit. Désormais, ce n'était plus ses chansons qui séduisaient son public mais ses pouvoirs qui les mettaient dans un état second de somnolence et les rendaient bien plus généreux à son égard.

Finalement, il avait réuni l'argent suffisant pour acheter la maison qu'ils occupaient à ce jour à Sabertooth et c'est que cette région avait beau paraître aride et peu accueillante, Rufus avait fini par y trouver sa place. Il avait là l'impression d'apporter un peu de chaleur à des terres oubliées de la gouvernance de Magnolia. Un soir comme un autre, alors que le jeune ménestrel chantait dans la taverne du village pour trois ou quatre malheureux à moitié ivres, deux jeunes garçons avaient traversé la porte du bar et avaient prit place sur une table. Mémories avait tout de suite mis en garde son ami, lui prévenant que ces garçons étaient tout comme lui des héritiers des Enfants.

Rufus avait continué à chanter sous les regards scrutateurs de Sting et Rogue et à la fin de sa ballade il les avait rejoints à leur table sans un mot. Il se souviendrait toujours de l'énorme sourire de Sting et du regard désabusé de Rogue.

-T'as une voix de tafiole, on te l'a jamais dit? Lui lança le jeune blond en guise de salut.

-Pff, avait soufflé Rogue avec agacement.

Suite à cette première rencontre, les deux garçons s'étaient joint à lui, accompagnés de Lector et Frosch qui les avaient mené jusque là. En effet, Lector et Frosch s'étaient rejoint tout deux après avoir découvert des héritiers des enfants de la forêt et ils avaient cherché à en faire de même avec d'autres Exeed, détectant la présence de Mémories dans les environs. Après tout, la mission des Exeed consistait à réunir un maximum d'Enfants pour les préparer au combat contre Zeleph. Leur reine Chagot leur avait gravé cette information dans l'esprit et ils avaient agit en fonction de cela, sachant que c'était un rôle primordial.

Lector avait trouvé Sting dans une famille aisée aux nombreux enfants dans une grande ville de la région de Pegasus tandis que Frosch avait déniché Rogue dans un foyer sinistre à Cerberus. En apprenant sa véritable nature d'héritier des Enfants, Sting n'avait pas hésité une seconde à quitter sa vie qu'il rayait d'insignifiante et d'ennuyante auprès de ses nombreux frères et sœurs, suivant Lector vers l'inconnu. Le jeune blond avait toujours voulu vivre des aventures! Etre un héro! Et les révélations de l'Exeed lui avait permis en quelque sorte de réaliser ce vœux. Après ça, Sting n'avait pas été long à apprendre à se servir de sa magie lumineuse avec beaucoup d'adresse.

Le cas de Rogue avait été bien différent. Frosch l'avait découvert alors que des bandits venaient d'attaquer son père. Ce dernier avait entretenu une forge très renommée à Cerberus que Rogue aurait dû normalement hériter plus tard. Il aidait régulièrement son père à la forge et ils étaient très unis, surtout depuis que la maladie avait emporté sa mère. Mais avec la guerre qui faisait rage entre Rivars et Magnolia et les nombreux brigands qui en profitaient pour squatter les villages frontaliers avec Barvald, ils n'avaient pas été longs à s'en prendre à eux. Ce jour même, Rogue avait activé ses pouvoirs d'enfants de la forêt pour la première fois de sa vie. Voir son père se faire rouer de coups par les bandits sous ses yeux avait été l'élément déclencheur de ses pouvoirs. Tous les brigands étaient morts affixés par ses ténèbres magiques mais cela n'avait pas suffit à sauver son père. Il était mort quand même, trop malmené pour sa santé précaire. Rogue s'en était beaucoup voulu pour cet incident et Frosch avait dû y aller très en douceur avec lui pour lui faire retrouver espoir. Le jeune brun avait fini par comprendre que ses pouvoirs étaient le meilleur moyen de balayer la violence et d'arrêter les bandits comme ceux qui avaient tué son père et il avait fini par accepter de le suivre tout comme Sting.

Depuis ce jour, les trois garçons s'étaient entraînés ensemble autant pour la magie que pour les combats d'épées et ils s'étaient liés d'amitié. Ils n'étaient pas seulement des héritiers des Enfants près à se battre, mais surtout des amis qui affronteraient toutes les épreuves ensemble. Ils rencontrèrent plusieurs autres héritiers des Enfants en trois ans et ils accordèrent avec eux de s'entraider le jour venu. Mais Mémories leur avait parlé de l'existence de Natsu qu'ils devaient retrouver en priorité et c'est pourquoi ils avaient retracé sa piste jusqu'à la capitale de Magnolia et s'étaient même enrôlé dans le Tournoi de la Paix pour le mettre à l'épreuve.

Rufus était satisfait du résultat de leur quête. Ils avaient retrouvé Natsu et l'avaient aidé à retrouver ses pouvoirs, ils avaient sauvé un prince qui avait un don certain pour contrer la magie et ils avaient même rallié deux soldats riverain et magnolien plutôt débrouillards à leur cause. Et c'est que Loki et Maze avaient eux aussi eu l'occasion de s'entraîner avec eux pendant ces derniers jours et Rufus avait été agréablement surpris par leur talent d'épéistes.

-Heureusement qu'il y a des gens solidaires parmi nous, fit Rufus à l'adresse de Loki qui portait des sacs bien plus lourds que ceux de Sting. Nous sommes nombreux à la maison et il vaut mieux prévoir large que manquer de quoi que ce soit. On ne sait toujours pas combien de temps encore nous resterons ici.

-Je suis absolument d'accord, acquiesça Loki en secouant des mèches rousses de devant ses yeux. Maze dit que le prince va encore avoir besoin de quelques jours pour se remettre totalement. Nous aurons largement le temps de finir toutes ces provisions d'ici là.

-J'en ai rien à foutre! Grogna Sting. La prochaine fois c'est Natsu, Maze et Rogue qui se tape la corvée! J'ai d'autres chats à fouetter moi! Pas vrai, Lector?

L'Exeed brun marchait aux côtés du blond, l'air aussi scandalisé que lui. Il était toujours d'accord avec Sting! Rufus sourit. Décidemment, Lector gardait une grande ressemblance avec son compagnon avec son mauvais caractère et son esprit compatif. Ils s'étaient bien trouvé ces deux là!

-C'est bon, les rassura Rufus. On est bientôt arrivés.

_Attendez!_

Le poil de Lector s'était soudain hérissé sur son dos et l'Exeed s'était immobilisé, très alerte. Sting s'inclina vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Lector?!

Il y eut un long silence. Rufus regarda autour de lui. Il était tard. La nuit était tombée depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la boutique et les rues du village étaient un peu trop calmes à son goût. Un vent froid leur mordait la peau.

_Des Ombres!_ Dit enfin Lector, tournant ses grands yeux aux pupilles dilatées vers Sting.

Un terrible sifflement tonna dans la nuit, se mêlant au cri informe du vent. C'était un hurlement suraigu et inhumain à glacer les sangs. Mais le pire de tout c'est qu'il avait sonné très près.

Loki laissa tomber ses poches de provisions et dégaina son épée, se tournant dans tous les sens avec appréhension.

-Des Ombres?! Où ça? Combien il y en a?

_Des centaines...,_ miaula Lector avec désolément. _Elles encerclent le village. On est prit au piège. _

-Encerclés? Répéta Sting avec un sourire carnassier. Ça ça veut simplement dire qu'on peut attaquer dans toutes les directions! Je les attends!

Il activa sa magie, la faisant scintiller aux paumes de ses mains. Rufus admira son courage. Sting avait beau être un râleur fini, quand il prenait quelque chose au sérieux, il ne baissait pas les bras jusqu'à ce qu'il l'ait accomplit. Il allait donner du fil à retordre à toutes ces Ombres.

-Lector, s'enquit Rufus. Est-ce qu'on a le temps de rejoindre les autres?

_Non, c'est trop tard. Ils sont déjà sur nous._

_Humpf!_ Sourit Rufus à part lui. _Qu'il en soit ainsi alors._

Il dégaina sa longue épée au fil fin et se mit en position d'attaque. Dos à dos, Loki, Sting et lui virent arriver de tous côtés des silhouettes reptiliennes qui n'étaient plus que des cadavres sans vie. Ce fut assez impressionnant de les voir pour la première fois après en avoir tant entendu parler par Mémories. Mais aucun des trois garçons ne montra un signe de faiblesse.

-Vous avez pas intérêt à crever, les gars, les avertit Sting alors que les premiers monstres s'avançaient vers eux. Je vais pas porter seul toutes ces poches jusqu'à la maison!

-Tch!

Lector lança un feulement furieux. Les combats débutèrent.

* * *

**Oh oh! Les combats commencent! Est-ce que tout va bien se passer pour nos héros? Pourront-ils tenir tête aux forces de Zeleph?! Je l'espère en tout cas mais on sait jamais ce que le prochain épisode nous réserve... mouhahahahaha! :P**


	17. Pacte avec le diable

**Episode 17: Pacte avec le diable**

* * *

-Je dois rejoindre Loki! Nous ne pouvons pas les laisser dehors avec tous ces monstres!

-Calme toi, Maze, lui conseilla Natsu. Nous courrons un aussi grand danger qu'eux. Les portes n'arrêtent pas les Ombres. Seule la lumière du jour les repousse et on ne peut plus compter là-dessus.

Natsu regardait par la fenêtre, tentant de deviner dans la nuit la menace que Mémories et Frosch leur avait signalé à Rogue, Maze, Gray et lui. Rogue et Maze les avaient rejoint dans la chambre où reposait le prince dès que les Exeed leur avaient donné l'alarme. Les Ombres grouillaient dans le village et leurs amis étaient coincés dehors!

Maze ne tenait pas en place, très agité. Natsu lui aussi se sentait très impuissant mais ce n'était pas le moment de perdre la tête et de commettre des erreurs. Leurs vies étaient en jeu.

-On fait quoi alors? L'empressa le riverain. On n'attend tout de même pas à ce qu'ils se fassent tuer!

-Bien sûr que non! Nia Natsu. On va aller les chercher mais on ne peut pas laisser le prince seul. Il ne peut pas bouger.

-Oui je peux! Protesta Gray en se levant tant bien que mal. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Rendez-moi mon épée et je me battrais!

Gray supportait courageusement la douleur, pâle comme la mort.

-Non. Il a raison, mon prince, corrobora Maze. Vous n'êtes pas en état de combattre. Mais n'ayez crainte, nous vous protègerons. Je reviendrais dès que j'aurais retrouvé Loki et les autres!

-Je viens avec toi, ajouta Rogue, très calme. Tu ne sais pas encore te servir de Grindial. Tu ne tiendras pas longtemps seul.

-Dans ce cas je reste avec Gray, conclut Natsu à contrecœur -il aurait lui aussi préféré partir à la rescousse de ses amis après tout-. Je vais essayer de les tenir en respect le plus longtemps possible de la maison. Je compte sur vous deux pour m'aider, Frosch, Mémories!

_Aye sir!_ Acquiescèrent les deux Exeed.

_Nous les Exeed avons nos propres pouvoirs pour faire face aux forces de Zeleph!_ Se vanta Mémories._ Nous sommes aussi des guerriers après tout. En combinant nos forces, Frosch et moi créerons un champ de protection autour de la maison. On pourra garder la place jusqu'au retour des autres! Ces Ombres ne risquent pas de traverser facilement!_

_Bien dit Mémories!_ Se réjouit Frosch en ronronnant de plaisir.

-Vous pouvez y aller, annonça Natsu en inspectant les rues environnantes par la fenêtre. La voie est libre. Bonne chance!

-A tout de suite, mon prince! Fit Maze en s'inclinant profondément devant Gray. Natsu! Je compte sur toi!

Natsu hocha fermement la tête.

-N'ai pas peur, Frosch, chuchota Rogue avec douceur en caressant le petit Exeed. Tout va bien se passer. Je ne laisserais personne mourir. Je ramènerais Sting et Rufus, c'est promis.

_Sois prudent_, lui dit Mémories en agitant sa queue derrière lui.

-Miaouuuh! Gémit Frosch.

Les deux garçons quittèrent la chambre en toute hâte et bientôt Natsu entendit la porte d'entrée claquer derrière eux. Gray les regarda s'éloigner par la fenêtre, les dents étroitement serrées. Il se faisait à l'évidence du souci pour Maze et Natsu partageait cette émotion pour Loki. Mais ils étaient tous des combattants aguerris! Ils devaient leur faire confiance!

Natsu tenta de distraire le prince de son inquiétude, se focalisant sur leur situation personnel.

-Bon! Il ne faut pas laisser traîner les préparatifs! Mémories, Frosch, je compte sur votre barrière défensive!

Les deux Exeed se glissèrent vivement dans le couloir et Natsu les suivit jusqu'au salon. Ils s'étaient installés chacun à une extrémité de la maison et ils fermaient les yeux comme s'ils étaient en pleine méditation. Natsu sentit une puissante magie émaner d'eux, telle une aura de chaleur qui s'élargissait petit à petit jusqu'à englober la totalité de la maison. Jamais ils n'avaient moins ressemblé à des chats. Cette quantité impressionnante de magie…C'était hallucinant!

_Le bouclier est en place_, l'informa Mémories sans perturber son immobilité de statue. _Le prince et toi feriez mieux de vous tenir prêts. Nous ne savons pas combien de temps il tiendra et ils arrivent_…

* * *

Maze courrait à toutes jambes derrière Rogue. Ils avaient prit le chemin que Loki et les autres avaient dû suivre pour aller à la boutique. Grindial émettait un étrange rayonnement entre ses mains comme si elle pouvait percevoir la présence d'ennemis. Mais Maze ne perdit pas de temps à se poser la question. Loki était en danger! C'était la seule chose dont il était vraiment conscient. Il sentait un malaise au fond de son être, comme un mauvais pressentiment. Et il détestait ça! Ce con de Loki pouvait parfois être insupportable et agaçant mais Maze l'aimait de tout son être! Il ne pouvait pas envisager de continuer sans lui. Plus maintenant!

_"J'espère que nous vivrons pour la raconter à nos enfants un jour". _

_Oui, c'est vrai, _se souvint Maze. _On a des projets d'avenir tous les deux… Tiens bon Loki! Je t'en supplie!_

Un sifflement vipérin retentit dans la nuit suivit d'un long cri humain. Rogue interrompit sa course, levant son épée devant lui.

-C'était quoi ça? Chuchota Maze, son cœur battant la chamade.

-Les Ombres. Elles ont cerné le village.

Une vielle dame et une jeune fille apparurent soudain à l'autre bout de la rue en face d'eux. Elles avançaient rapidement dans leur direction.

-Les villageois! Réalisa Maze. Nous devons les protéger!

Alors qu'il s'avançait vers les deux femmes démunies, Rogue le retint par le bras, les sourcils profondément froncés.

-C'est trop tard, siffla-t-il. Regarde les bien. Elles sont déjà mortes.

Maze écarquilla les yeux. Rogue avait raison. Leur démarche avait quelque chose d'effrayant et leurs yeux brillaient dans la nuit d'une couleur rouge sanguinolente.

_Des Ombres!_

Rogue n'attendit pas à ce qu'elles les rejoignent et leur envoya une vague de ténèbres magiques. Les deux cadavres se désintégrèrent dans un dernier sifflement suraigu. Il n'en resta plus rien. Maze resta bouche bée à observer ce phénomène saisissant. Ces bêtes existaient donc vraiment…

-On avance! Le pressa Rogue en reprenant son chemin.

Maze secoua ses frayeurs, se concentrant sur leur mission. Ils devaient sauver leurs amis. Il devait sauver Loki!

Ils traversèrent la place principale du village et purent y avoir un aperçu de l'enfer. Une quinzaine de villageois se battaient encore armés de pelles et de faux, essayant de repousser les innombrables monstres qui les griffaient et les mordaient sans faire montre de compassion. Maze ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter en voyant une fillette aux longs cheveux bruns qui hurlait de terreur tandis qu'une Ombre s'avançait sur elle.

-Aidez-moi! Suppliait-elle dans la panique générale. AU SECOURS!

Personne ne semblait la remarquer, trop absorbé par leur propre lutte pour la survie.

-Maze! L'appela Rogue qui n'avait apparemment pas l'intention de s'attarder dans les parages.

Mais le riverain l'ignora. Il fonça droit sur l'Ombre qui venait d'attraper la fillette par les cheveux. Il leva Grindial devant lui et fendit de long en large le dos du monstre avec son fil éblouissant. Le monstre tourna ses énormes yeux rouges vers lui avant de s'effondrer, mutilé.

Maze tendit la main à la petite brune qu'il venait de secourir et qui ne devait pas avoir plus de onze ans. Elle hésita une demi-seconde, le dévisageant avec ses grands yeux bleus azur, puis elle se réfugia dans ses bras en pleurant de chaudes larmes, agitée de tremblements de peur.

-Merci! Pleurnicha-t-elle. Merci beaucoup!

-Maze! Tu fous quoi?!

Le riverain se tourna vers son compagnon. Finalement, Rogue l'avait suivit dans la bataille et très mécontent, il était aux prises avec plusieurs Ombres qui tentaient de l'atteindre avec leurs épées dégoulinantes de sangs, leurs griffes aiguisées et leurs dents trop pointues.

-Reste là! Ordonna Maze à la fillette avec un sourire encourageant.

Il s'empressa de rejoindre Rogue pour lui donner un coup de main. Après tout c'était lui qui les avaient mis dans ce pétrin. Ce fut bien plus compliqué qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Ces Ombres avaient beau paraître dénuées d'intelligence avec leurs regards vides et leurs sifflements plaintifs, elles gardaient apparemment les reflexes des anciens êtres humains qu'elles avaient été. Certaines s'avérèrent ainsi être de véritables guerrières qui ne manquaient pas de contrer leurs estocades et de riposter avec adresse. De plus, elles étaient très nombreuses et elles les déstabilisaient avec leurs sifflements mauvais et leurs traits humains déformés. Maze dut frapper vivement avec sa nouvelle épée de tous les côtés, taillant leur chair pourrie pour les maintenir en respect, tandis que Rogue ne cessait de leur envoyer sa magie, les faisant expirer par dizaine.

-On ne peut pas s'attarder ici! Grogna Rogue. On est censés retrouver les autres!

Maze était parfaitement d'accord avec lui mais en voyant la fillette brune qui le regardait avec ses grands yeux remplies de larmes là où il l'avait laissée, il ne pouvait pas regretter d'être allé à sa rescousse. Qui plus est, les autres villageois ayant survécu s'étaient regroupés autour d'elle et ils les regardaient se battre avec espoir, éreintés par leur combat pour la survie. Maze n'aurait pas eu le cœur d'abandonner tous ces innocents à leur sort! Il n'était peut-être pas le héro qu'ils espéraient, n'étant qu'un apprenti forgeron riverain, mais il était avant tout un être humain et il ne laisserait pas une bande de monstres tuer ses semblables! Pas s'il pouvait y faire quelque chose! Non! Il ne laisserait pas ces monstres faire plus de mal autour d'eux!

Une vague d'adrénaline parcourue le corps du jeune riverain. Ses intentions résonnaient dans son épée magique qui brillait maintenant de mille feux. Grindial et lui ne faisaient désormais plus qu'un. Maze sut ce qu'il lui restait à faire.

-Grindial! Hurla-t-il en levant son épée devant lui. Prête-moi ta force!

L'épée entendit son appel et y répondit en lui octroyant une puissance qui n'avait jamais été sienne. Maze eut un large sourire triomphant, se sentant invincible. Toute cette énergie qui lui parcourait le corps…Il ne pouvait s'agir que de magie! Rogue avait raison. Il devait apprendre à l'accepter! C'était le seul moyen!

Il frappa avec Grindial l'Ombre qui se jetait sur lui et elle s'évapora dans un éclair de magie. Il répéta l'opération des dizaines de fois, mu par une volonté de fer. Oui! Il pouvait le faire! Il suffisait d'y croire!

Rogue suivit son exemple, multipliant lui aussi ses attaques et foudroyant ses adversaires avec sa magie. Ils travaillèrent en équipe pour venir à bout des Ombres et enfin, Maze trancha la gorge du dernier monstre. Les villageois sautèrent de joie, lançant des cris victorieux. La petite brune vint même se blottir contre Maze, le visage souriant sous ses couettes ébouriffées.

-Vous nous avez sauvés! Merci beaucoup!

Complètement essoufflé, Maze lui rendit néanmoins un sourire ravi. La magie de Grindial semblait diminuer dans son organisme tandis que son cœur retrouvait son rythme normal. Ainsi, sa magie s'activait avec sa volonté. C'était relativement simple en fin de compte.

-Ce n'est pas encore fini, leur rappela Rogue en faisant taire leurs cris victorieux. Ils sont bien plus nombreux. Barricadez-vous quelque part et faites vous discrets. Ils pourraient revenir à n'importe quel moment.

-Vous ne restez pas? Sursauta la fillette en agrippant la main de Maze.

-Nos amis ont besoin d'aide eux aussi, expliqua Maze. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Les monstres disparaîtront avec l'aube. Vous devez tenir bon jusque là. Nous viendrons vous chercher plus tard!

-Prenez ça alors! Ça vous portera chance!

Maze accepta le joli bracelet que la fillette lui offrit en guise de porte-bonheur, très ému. Il la regarda s'éloigner en compagnie des villageois, se demandant s'ils se reverraient vraiment un jour. Il espérait qu'elle serait à l'abri du danger. Il ne connaissait même pas son prénom…

-Dépêche toi Maze, l'urgea Rogue en reprenant leur route. On a déjà perdu assez de temps comme ça.

Maze serra le bracelet dans son poing et se remit à courir à son tour.

_Tu avais raison, Loki,_ comprit-il._ Il y a beaucoup d'enfants qui ont besoin de parents. Tiens bon et nous les aiderons ensemble!_

* * *

-Prends ça saloperie!

Sting fit rayonner sa magie à pleine puissance, faisant reculer les nombreuses Ombres qui essayaient de le coincer. Rufus, Loki et lui avaient été séparés pendant l'attaque. Sting n'avait plus aucune idée de comment s'en sortaient les autres. Heureusement, Lector était toujours à ses côtés, indemne.

-MIAOUHHH!

Les miaulements ininterrompus de l'Exeed devaient émettre une certaine magie car les Ombres se tordaient de douleur lorsqu'ils s'approchaient trop de lui. Certains même se désintégraient dans un tourbillon de cendres.

-Bravo Lector! Le félicita Sting alors qu'il réduisait un grand nombre d'ennemis en poussière.

La jambe du soldat flancha soudain sous son poids. Il se retrouva à genoux, très étonné lui-même par sa faiblesse soudaine.

-Qu'est-ce que..?!

_Ta magie Sting!_ Gémit Lector. _Tu as abusé de ta magie!_

Sting s'efforça de reprendre son souffle. Sa vision se brouillait et sa respiration était brûlante. Il avait l'impression que ses poumons allaient éclater. Lector n'avait pas tord. Il n'avait pas cessé de faire usage de sa magie à pleine puissance face aux Ombres, peut-être un peu trop sûr de lui. Ça avait très bien marché jusque là mais le combat durait depuis ce qui semblait être une éternité maintenant et même sa magie lumineuse avait ses limites.

-Faut qu'on foute le camp d'ici Lector, pantela Sting en se relevant.

Deux Ombres se jetèrent simultanément sur lui comme si elles avaient compris ses intentions. Sting les esquiva agilement, sachant que la moindre éraflure de leurs griffes le transformerait en esclave de Zeleph. Il ne devait surtout pas les laisser l'atteindre. Il préférait se tuer lui-même plutôt que rejoindre le rang de ces cadavres ambulants!

-Par ici!

Sting projeta sa magie devant lui, créant une ouverture parmi les monstres et se précipita dedans. Lector le rejoint rapidement en se faufilant avec son élégance féline et ensemble ils coururent le long des ruelles, les monstres à leurs trousses.

-Putain de bordel de merde! Pesta Sting lorsqu'ils furent enfin seuls. Ils sont passé où ces abrutis de Rufus et Loki!

Mais alors que Sting croyait avoir semé ses poursuivants, deux Ombres armées d'épées et cinq Ombres tenant des haches, leur bloquèrent la route.

-Pas par là! Cria Sting en faisant demi-tour.

Malheureusement, des Ombres se trouvaient aussi à l'autre bout de l'allée. Par dizaines, elles s'avancèrent vers lui de leur démarche sinistre, leurs pupilles rouges suivant ses moindres gestes.

_On est pris au piège!_ S'écria Lector.

-Tch!

Sting réfléchit à toute vitesse, regardant autour de lui à la recherche d'une échappatoire. En effet, sa magie faiblissait rapidement, et rester là à la merci des monstres reviendrait à signer leur arrêt de mort.

_Ne nous enterrent pas si vite, Lector!_ Le contreditSting en apercevant une sortie.

Il attrapa l'Exeed par la peau du cou et le jeta en l'air contre toute attente. Lançant des feulements apeurés, Lector atterri sur le toit d'une petite maison, s'agrippant aux tuiles avec ses griffes découvertes. Sting y grimpa à son tour, prenant appuie sur un rebord de fenêtre et sautant pour s'accrocher aux tuiles du toit. Il réussit à s'y hisser tant bien que mal, à bout de forces.

-Ces bestioles n'ont aucune chance de nous suivre jusqu'ici! Ricana-t-il, les yeux mi-clos par la fatigue. Elles n'ont pas de cervelle!

_Sting! _L'avertit Lector.

Les Ombres s'étaient regroupées en masse autour de la maison sur le toit de laquelle ils s'étaient réfugiés et l'une d'entre elle tenait une torche allumée avec laquelle elle s'apprêtait de mettre le feu à la maison.

-Oh merde! Fit Sting en essayant de se mettre debout sur les tuiles glissantes. Je crois qu'on a vraiment un petit problème ce coup-ci…

-MAGIE MEMOIRE! NUIT DES ETOILES FILANTES!

Sting leva les yeux en reconnaissant cette voix. Rufus Lore se tenait sur le toit d'une autre maison située à l'autre extrême de la rue. Il levait sas bras devant lui, générant une magie que Sting ne l'avait jamais vu utiliser auparavant. Ce fut comme une véritable pluie de foudre. D'innombrables petits éclairs de dispersèrent autour de lui, prenant pour cibles les nombreuses Ombres qui s'agglutinaient dans la rue. Incrédule, Sting vit son ami réduire tous les monstres au néant en une question de secondes.

-Whouaouh! S'écria le jeune blond, très impressionné. Je savais pas que tu pouvais utiliser ce genre de magie! Ça ressemble vachement à ma magie lumineuse!

Mais Rufus ne répondit pas. Il tomba à la renverse, inconscient, et il serait tombé du haut du toit si Loki ne l'avait pas retenu derrière lui.

-RUFUS!

Sting et Lector se dépêchèrent de quitter leur refuge en hauteur. Trop hâtif, le soldat magnolien se tordit la cheville en atterrissant dans la rue avec un grognement de douleur. Mais cela ne l'arrêta pas. Rufus venait d'épuiser ses dernières réserves de magie pour lui donner une chance. Il lui avait sauvé la vie! Il ne le laisserait pas succomber aussi facilement!

-Rufus!

Loki fit descendre prudemment le jeune soldat du toit avec l'aide de Sting. Ils l'installèrent dos au mur et s'efforcèrent de le faire revenir à lui-même.

_C'est inutile_, diagnostiqua Lector._ Il n'a plus aucune force. Cette magie c'était trop pour lui. Il a besoin de repos._

Un sifflement retentit à nouveau autour d'eux. Sting frappa le mur avec son poing fermé, faisant saigner ses jointures.

-Ça ne s'arrête jamais cette merde ou quoi?! Gronda-t-il.

-On doit protéger Rufus, grogna Loki en se plaçant en position de combat, très sérieux.

-Humph! Pouffa tristement Sting. Tu as l'air bien déterminé pour un humain! Je te rappelle que ton épée n'est qu'un jouet face aux Ombres. Tu as beau être doué, elle ne les arrêtera pas longtemps.

-On verra bien, déclara Loki avec un sourire défiant.

Les Ombres apparurent de tous les côtés, surgissant silencieusement des ténèbres comme une armée de spectres.

-Hahaha! Rit franchement Sting, sachant leur situation désespérée. Tu sais quoi? J'aime bien les P.D. dans ton genre!

Loki grimaça, ne sachant sûrement pas s'il s'agissait d'une insulte ou d'un compliment. Il ne le saurait jamais.

Lector fut le premier à lancer l'offensive, feulant de toutes ses forces vers leurs ennemis. Les Ombres ne furent pas longues à riposter et bientôt le nombre d'adversaires les submergea. Sting tomba, non pas sous un coup mais sous la fatigue. La vitalité de la magie l'avait quitté et il n'était plus qu'un tas d'os trop mou pour se relever. Il regarda Loki et Lector qui s'efforçaient encore de les protéger. Mais c'était peine perdue.

_Fais chier!_ Pensa mollement Sting en voyant des étoiles danser devant ses yeux. _Je ne pensais pas mourir comme ça! On n'aura même pas eu l'occasion de combattre Zeleph! Fais…chier…_

* * *

Rogue et Maze trouvèrent enfin leurs amis. Ils avaient dû traverser tout le village tout en perdant un temps précieux en secourant plusieurs villageois qu'ils avaient trouvés sur le chemin. Rogue n'était pas dénué de pitié au point d'abandonner tous ces gens à leur sort fatal, mais il savait garder ses priorités à l'esprit. Maze par contre était beaucoup trop secourable. En voyant des gens en difficulté il s'était arrêté à chaque occasion sans tenir compte de l'urgence de la situation. Leurs amis aussi devaient être en grande difficulté et ils devaient leur venir en aide au plus vite!

Malheureusement, les craintes de Rogue s'avérèrent être justifiées.

Ils atteignirent une grande ruelle dans laquelle Loki, Sting, Rufus et Lector s'étaient fait acculer contre une maison par une bonne centaine d'Ombres. L'Exeed et le jeune roux tenaient toujours bon face à cette véritable foule d'Ombres tandis que Sting et Rufus gisaient au sol derrière eux, morts ou inconscients.

Une peur panique s'empara du cœur de Rogue, le paralysant sur place. Voir ses amis vaincus fut un coup terrible. Il s'était pourtant juré que ça n'arriverait plus… Il s'était juré qu'il prendrait soin d'eux et que plus jamais il n'aurait à déplorer la mort d'un être cher…

_On dirait que je ne pourrais pas tenir ma promesse, Frosch_, se dit-il, les yeux dilatés d'horreur. _Je suis arrivé trop tard…_

A ses côtés, Maze avait réagit très différemment face à ce spectacle macabre. Se jetant dans la cohue de monstres, il avançait en frappant de tous les côtés sans cesser de crier le prénom de Loki. C'était un geste à la fois courageux et suicidaire. Ils étaient tous condamnés. Continuer à se battre n'avait plus aucun intérêt. Il y avait beaucoup trop d'ennemis et trop peu de magie. Sting et Rufus étaient hors de combat et Loki et Lector ne faisaient que repousser les Ombres sans parvenir à les détruire. Maze et lui ne suffiraient jamais pour venir à bout de tant de magie noire. Zeleph avait gagné cette bataille. Ils avaient été trop insouciants et avaient commis l'erreur inexcusable de le sous-estimer. Après tout, les attaques des Ombres s'étaient répandues dans tout Sabertooth et ça n'avait été qu'une question de temps avant que cette attaque se produise dans leur village. Ils auraient dû s'y préparer davantage et ne pas être si confiants et arrogants. Mais qui aurait pu imaginer que l'attaque serait si colossale? Qu'ils seraient dépassés par une véritable invasion ennemie?

Rogue se laissa tomber à genoux, vaincu. De toute façon il venait de perdre sa raison de se battre.

_Rufus…Sting…_

Rogue n'était pas quelqu'un d'affectueux et il se montrait souvent froid et distant envers les autres. C'était un mécanisme de défense, une carapace qu'il avait bâtie autour de son cœur pour le garder des souffrances émotionnelles dont il avait tant souffert enfant. Sa mère était tombée très malade quand il avait fêté ses dix ans et après quelques mois d'agonie, elle était morte dans son sommeil. Le père de Rogue en avait beaucoup souffert même s'il ne l'avait pas montré. En effet, père et fils partageaient cette habitude de contenir leurs émotions et de se fermer aux autres. Mais Rogue l'avait tout de même compris et il s'était rapproché de son père, lui montrant son soutien non pas avec des mots mais avec des gestes quotidiens. Il était resté à ses côtés et l'avait fermement soutenu à compter de ce jour malgré sa jeunesse, bien plus mature que d'autres enfants de son âge. Leur forge familiale avait marché à plein pot pendant plusieurs années et chaque jour, Rogue devenait plus habile autant pour la confection que pour le maniement des armes, sachant qu'un jour viendrait où il hériterait à son tour de la forge comme son père l'avait fait avant lui.

Néanmoins, le destin en avait voulu autrement.

Un jour quelconque, Rogue était revenu chez lui après avoir accomplie quelques corvées matinales et il avait trouvé des bandits qui maltraitaient son père et mettaient le feu à leur maison. Rogue avait été envahi par une vague de fureur noire et il n'avait pu refréner un désir violent de vengeance. Il se souvenait encore des cris horrifiés qu'avaient poussés les assassins de son père lorsqu'il avait utilisé instinctivement ses pouvoirs d'enfant de la forêt en les asphyxiant et leur tordant le cou avec ses ténèbres. Ils étaient morts dans les pires tourments et Rogue en avait tiré une satisfaction intense. Cependant, ça n'avait pas suffit. Son père était quand même mort entre ses bras, succombant à une hémorragie interne provoquée par les coups qu'on lui avait portés.

Rogue n'avait attendu l'aide de personne. Après tout, c'était la guerre et les gens vivaient sur le qui-vive, ne s'occupant que de leurs propres problèmes. Il avait donc creusé lui-même la tombe de son père dans leur jardin auprès de celle de sa mère. Il y avait passé toute la journée et toute la nuit, ignorant la raideur de ses muscles et la fatigue de son corps. Le front couvert de terre, de sueur et de sang, il avait finalement ensevelie la dépouille de son père et avait fabriqué un semblant de pierre tombale, gravant patiemment le nom de son père et sa date de naissance et de décès sur une grande pierre polie à l'aide des outils de la forge. Il y avait laissé plus que quelques bouts d'ongles cassées et des sillons de larmes salées. Il y avait laissé ses derniers espoirs de voir un jour un avenir meilleur. La vie lui avait prit tout ce qu'elle lui avait donné. Sa famille, son enfance, son bonheur.

Rogue était resté longtemps sous la pluie, indifférent au monde qui l'entourait. Il ne ressentait ni froid ni faim ni fatigue, insensibilisé par son deuil. Mais un chaton sorti de nulle part l'avait ramené à la réalité avec ses miaulements. Le jeune garçon avait tourné ses yeux vides vers Frosch et il y avait trouvé un nouvel espoir. L'Exeed lui avait appris toute la vérité au sujet de ses pouvoirs et de sa nature mais il avait eu beaucoup de mal à capter l'intérêt du jeune brun désabusé. Finalement, Rogue avait accepté de le suivre, préférant s'éloigner de son village natal qui le renvoyait à sa souffrance et ils avaient parcouru Magnolia ensemble. Frosch avait fini par le guider vers un autre héritier de la forêt qui tout comme lui avait été retrouvé par un Exeed. C'est alors que Rogue avait fait la rencontre de Sting.

Vif et énergique, le jeune blond était l'exact opposé de lui-même. Rogue l'avait tout d'abord méprisé, trouvant son caractère allègre et frivole parfaitement agaçant. Mais avec le temps il avait compris que Sting lui redonnait espoir en l'avenir avec ses grands projets d'aventures et ses éclats de rire prometteurs. Rogue s'était lié d'amitié pour lui malgré lui et ils étaient devenus inséparables en dépit des nombreuses querelles qui les confrontaient.

A nouveau, Frosch et Lector avaient localisé un autre Exeed en compagnie d'un héritier et Rogue et Sting avaient fait la connaissance de Rufus. Cette rencontre avait mit un terme à leur vie d'errance à travers Magnolia et les deux garçons s'étaient installés chez Rufus à Sabertooth. Rufus Lore s'était avéré être un homme rempli de sagesse et d'intelligence et Rogue avait de suite apprécié sa sérénité et son esprit pratique. Le turbulent Sting avait eu plus de difficultés à s'entendre avec le ménestrel mais finalement, tous trois avaient formée une équipe soudée. Dans ce nouveau foyer recomposé, Rogue avait retrouvé un semblant d'ambiance familiale en compagnie du gentil petit Frosch, des cas désespérés de Sting et Lector, et des paisibles Rufus et Mémories. Et, heureux comme il n'aurait jamais osé espérer devenir un jour, il s'était juré de les protéger, prêt à donner sa vie pour eux si nécessaire. Il ne pourrait supporter une nouvelle fois de se faire arracher ses êtres chers. La douleur serait insupportable.

Et pourtant…C'était arrivé finalement. Il n'avait pas su les protéger. Il était trop faible.

-Tu te trompe.

Rogue écarquilla les yeux, interdit. Il se retourna à demi vers la silhouette encapuchonnée qui était postée à ses côtés. Il devina un reflet rouge sous la toile noire.

_Quand est-ce qu'il est arrivé là?!_ S'alarma Rogue. _Je ne l'ai même pas entendu!_

-Tes amis ne sont pas encore morts, murmura l'inconnu. Et il existe un moyen pour les sauver. Il te suffit de me rejoindre et ils seront en sécurité. Tu as ma parole.

-Qui es-tu? Souffla Rogue en redoutant la réponse, les yeux embués de larmes.

-Quelqu'un qui a senti ta peur, répondit simplement l'autre. Elle alimente tes pouvoirs et te rends bien plus puissants de ce que tu ne pourrais imaginer. Je peux t'aider à exploiter cette force. Seulement alors tu seras capable de protéger ceux que tu aimes.

Rogue ouvrit grand les yeux, comprenant de qui il s'agissait.

-Z…Zeleph!

L'inconnu lui tendit une main, confirmant ses pires craintes.

-Rejoins moi et je te promets que j'épargnerais tes amis, lui proposa le démon. Tu devrais te décider rapidement. Ils ne tiendront pas longtemps.

Rogue regarda la main pâle qui s'offrait à lui, se demandant s'il état prêt à faire un pacte avec Zeleph.

* * *

**OMG! La situation est vraiment délicate! Rogue basculera-t-il du côté obscur de la force? Réponse au prochain ep! Arigato pour vos coms :D n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de cet épisode!**


	18. Promesse

**Episode 18: Promesse**

* * *

Gray n'en revenait pas. Quand on lui avait parlé des Ombres que contrôlait Zeleph il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'il s'agissait de créatures aussi abominables. Elles n'étaient que des cadavres ambulants qui rampaient et gémissaient horriblement, leur chair à moitié décomposée et leurs yeux d'un rouge écarlate. Des centaines de paires d'yeux rouges brillaient en ce moment autour de la demeure de Rufus, Sting et Rogue que Mémories et Frosch s'efforçaient de protéger. Mais plus ça allait et plus les Exeed paraissaient faiblir face à l'assaut continu des monstres qui ne cessaient de marteler la barrière invisible que les deux Exeed avaient crée. Elle ne tiendrait plus très longtemps…

-Zeleph! S'écria soudain Natsu à ses côtés. Il est ici! Je sens sa présence! Il est dans le village!

-Tu en es sûr?

Natsu hocha la tête, les dents serrées.

Gray ne douta pas de la parole de Natsu. Après tout, Zeleph et lui avaient été très proches à une certaine époque. Il était donc certainement une des rares personnes à être familiarisé avec sa magie noire et à pouvoir détecter sa présence. Le jeune prince affaissa les épaules, dépité. Déjà qu'ils n'avaient eu que de très faibles chances de s'en sortir vivants, le fait d'apprendre que le démon lui-même avait prit part à cette attaque annihilait leurs dernières chances. Ils étaient foutus!

_Natsu! Gray!_ Les interpella Mémories, ses babines tordues en une grimace de souffrance. _On ne peut plus tenir! Ils sont trop nombreux! Vous allez devoir vous battre!_

Gray échangea un regard avec Natsu. Le moment de se battre était venu. Aucun des deux n'était assez naïf pour imaginer qu'ils auraient la moindre chance contre tous ces ennemis. Et pourtant Natsu lui sourit de toutes ses dents blanches, laissant le prince pantois.

-On dirait qu'on va devoir s'occuper de ça personnellement, Gray! Je compte sur toi pour me couvrir les arrières comme au Tournoi! Désolé de ne pas pouvoir te laisser te reposer mais ce n'est plus le moment de faire du chichi comme tu disais!

Gray cligna des yeux, perplexe.

_Comment est-ce que cet abruti arrive à sourire alors qu'on est sur le point de se faire massacrer?_ S'interrogea-t-il.

Mais le jeune brun remplaça rapidement son expression confuse par une assurance sans faille dont il était loin de disposer en réalité. Il rendit un sourire éblouissant à Natsu.

-Désolé Natsu mais c'est toi qui va devoir me couvrir les arrières! Répliqua-t-il avec défiance. Ne t'imagine pas que quelques bleus vont m'empêcher de leur faire la fête à ces Ombres! J'espère que t'arriveras à suivre le rythme!

-Miaouuuuh!

Le miaulement de Frosch annonça la rupture définitive du champ de protection autour d'eux. Les deux Exeed s'affaissèrent par terre, exténués par leur usage intense de magie. Retrouvant leur sérieux, Gray et Natsu traversèrent la porte d'entrée de la maison, tenant fermement leurs épées en main. Ils refermèrent la porte derrière eux avec la ferme intention de la protéger à tout prix puis ils firent face à toutes ces bêtes qui les dévoraient de leurs pupilles sanglantes avec bravoure. Gray faisait tout son possible pour faire abstraction de sa douleur martelante aux côtes et de la faiblesse de ses jambes sous son poids. Pride paraissait beaucoup trop lourde entre ses mains et il devait fournir beaucoup d'efforts pour la maintenir fermement devant lui. Gray se demanda avec un petit sourire en coin combien de temps il tiendrait dans un état pareil…

Natsu fit deux pas en avant, tenant Faith dans sa main droite. Il leva son autre main devant lui et ferma les yeux, très concentré. Gray l'avait vu faire ce même geste un peu plus tôt dans la journée, c'est pourquoi il ne fut pas surpris en voyant la flamme que Natsu produisit à sa main, la projetant sur les trois monstres qui s'avançaient vers eux. Ils poussèrent des hurlements vipérins qui se répercutèrent à l'infini dans la nuit et disparurent dans une pluie de cendres. Mais malheureusement leur nombre paraissait infini. Natsu eut beau les bombarder inlassablement avec sa magie du feu, d'autres revenaient toujours à la charge derrière eux. Natsu s'acharna cependant, hurlant à pleins poumons tandis que ses flammes devenaient de plus en plus impressionnantes et puissantes.

Le jeune magnolien finit par baisser la main, essoufflé.

-Beau travail, Natsu, le félicita Gray en s'avançant à ses côtés. Heureusement que tu ne savais pas faire ça quand on s'est battu tous les deux au Tournoi sinon je n'aurais pas fait long feu! Littéralement!

Natsu lui adressa un grand sourire amusé puis se mit en position d'attaque. Côte à côte, les deux garçons se lancèrent vers les Ombres. La plupart étaient mains nues, se jetant sur eux avec leurs griffes et leurs dents en avant; d'autres tenaient des outils basiques avec lesquels elles tentaient de les blesser et de les assommer; mais quelques unes, bien plus rares, tenaient des épées entre leurs mains et luttaient en tant que véritables guerrières. Natsu s'occupa de ces dernières en priorité, laissant à Gray les autres moins expérimentées. En effet, chaque coup que Gray bloquait avec son épée lui provoquait une douleur déchirante qui lui arrachait des cris de douleur. Il n'était pas en état d'affronter de bons spadassins.

Ils se relayèrent, l'un frappant à droite l'autre à gauche puis vice versa en tentant de couvrir tous les fronts. Mais ils avaient beau trancher, déchiqueter, couper, embrocher, décapiter, les monstres continuaient à s'approcher de tous les côtés, menaçant à n'importe quel moment de les noyer sous leur nombre.

Gray ne tenait plus que grâce à sa force mentale. Son corps avait abandonné depuis longtemps, trop faible et las.

_Ne t'arrête pas!_ S'obligeait à poursuivre le prince._ Continue! Tu as été formé pour te battre! Oul t'as enseigné à dépasser tes limites! Alors continue! S'il faut mourir, alors autant mourir en te battant! _

Deux Ombres firent finalement sauter Pride d'entre ses mains, le frappant au menton avec le bois d'une fourche. Gray tomba sur le dos avec un cri de souffrance. Il vit les Ombres qui s'avançaient rapidement vers lui avec leurs sifflements inhumains.

-GRAY! Hurla Natsu quelque part dans la nuit.

_Je suis navré, Natsu. J'en peux plus…_

Gray ferma les yeux, résigné. Des images lui traversèrent l'esprit à la vitesse de la lumière, comme une série de séquences recompilant sa vie en quelques millisecondes. Il vit sa mère, Syra Lin, magnifique malgré le fait qu'elle venait d'expirer et qu'elle était d'une pâleur extrême. C'était effectivement la seule image de sa mère que le prince n'avait jamais eu mis à part les peintures et les sculptures d'elle qu'il avait trouvées au château. Syra était morte durant l'accouchement et pourtant, dans ses souvenirs, elle avait un sourire comblé dans la mort, comme si la vie de son enfant avait été plus importante à ses yeux que sa propre survie. Il vit le visage de son père Erys, dur et sévère comme à l'accoutumé. Il vit Oul, souriante et chaleureuse. Lyon, fier et vaniteux. Wallas, insouciant et téméraire. Tim, souriant et admiratif. Lucy… Lucy belle comme jamais dans sa magnifique robe blanche aux rubans bleus, avec ses cheveux blonds cascadant derrière son dos, ses grands yeux remplis d'espoir et ses joues adorablement empourprées…C'était cette Lucy dont il voulait se souvenir avant de mourir. Celle qui lui avait transmis son désir de paix et de justice. Une dernière image traversa l'esprit de Gray. Celle d'une fillette aux cheveux bleutés emmitouflée dans un manteau de fourrure qu'il avait secourue alors qu'elle venait de glisser sur une rampe. Belle et innocente, elle avait violemment rougit en trouvant son visage près du sien. Jubia…

_Si seulement je l'avais embrassée...,_ se répéta-t-il une dernière fois.

* * *

-Gray. Gray! Tu peux ouvrir les yeux. Tout va bien. Tu n'es pas mort.

Le jeune brun ouvrit prudemment ses yeux noirs en amande. Il les écarquilla en découvrant Natsu au-dessus de lui qui lui tendait la main. Le jeune soldat sourit, amusé, en le voyant hésiter.

-Tu as eu chaud, lui expliqua Natsu. Très chaud! Mais quelque chose les a arrêtées. Les Ombres sont parties en plein milieu du combat. Il n'en reste plus une seule.

-Elles sont parties?! Comme ça, sans raison?!

Gray saisit la main de Natsu. Le soldat le redressa et mit son bras autour de ses épaules pour l'aider à se déplacer. En effet, Gray était tordu par la douleur et chaque pas lui arrachait un grognement involontaire. Natsu le guida jusqu'à la maison et l'aida à s'allonger sur le canapé avec douceur. Il retourna ensuite à la porte et scruta les environs, méfiant. Il ne restait pas la moindre trace des centaines d'Ombres qui les avaient attaqués quelques minutes plus tôt. Cependant Natsu n'était pas du tout rassuré. Il ne comprenait pas quelle raison avait bien pu faire reculer ces monstres alors qu'elles avaient été sur le point de les tuer. Il manquait encore quelques heures avant l'aube et personne n'était venu à leur secours.

_Pourquoi est-ce que tu as arrêté l'attaque, Zeleph?_ Se demandait Natsu en fronçant les sourcils. _Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, mon frère?_

* * *

Les Ombres partaient! C'était fini!

Maze regarda les monstres quitter les lieux sans un regard en arrière. Regroupées, elles se dirigeaient vers les bois et se fondaient dans les ténèbres sans un bruit. C'était un véritable miracle! Maze avait été sur le point de se faire avoir, épuisé par l'usage excessif de Grindial. Il avait eu l'impression de s'être servi de sa propre force vitale pour pouvoir continuer à combattre. Mais peu importait les risques qu'il avait prit! Loki était toujours en vie et les Ombres étaient parties!

-LOKI!

Maze boita jusqu'à l'endroit où Loki se tenait, pantelant. Le jeune roux avait la respiration sifflante et il s'effondra dans les bras de Maze quand ce dernier le rejoignit.

-Loki!

Maze s'assit par terre, laissant Grindial de côté et tenant son amant dans ses bras avec inquiétude.

-Tu vas bien? Hein! Tu n'as rien?

-Maze… tu es venu.

-Bien sûr! Je suis venu te sauver.

Maze caressa le visage de Loki et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, très soulagé de le savoir en vie. Loki avait été très courageux. Sans magie, il s'était battu sans répit contre tous ces monstres, protégeant Sting et Rufus qui gisaient derrière lui. Lector lui aussi gisait par terre à leurs côtés, hors de combat. Maze se demanda s'ils étaient inconscients ou morts. Dans les deux cas, ils devaient vite les sortir de là. L'aube ne s'était pas encore levée et les Ombres pouvaient encore revenir. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils s'emparent de leurs corps. Sinon ils deviendraient eux aussi des Ombres et ils serviraient Zeleph en esclaves.

-Maze…J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu mais…

-Chut! C'est bon. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais prendre soin de toi, je vais…

-Maze, ils m'ont eu.

Les yeux bleus-gris du jeune forgeron se remplirent instantanément de larmes. Loki était un peu trop pâle... Quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce que…?

Loki porta sa main à son ventre et la ramena devant ses yeux, couverte de sang. Maze jeta un œil sous le tissu de son chemisier. C'était des griffures. Le corps de Loki en était recouvert. Le cou du magnolien arborait même les traces d'une morsure qui saignait abondamment. Soulagé comme il l'était, Maze n'y avait pas prêté attention plus tôt.

-Je vais mourir, murmura Loki avec tristesse.

Le jeune brun resta bouche bée, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Un frisson glacé lui parcouru le corps. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ils avaient fait tout ça, ils s'en étaient sorti et même ainsi il devait voir Loki mourir?!

-Maze…Tu dois me tuer avant que je ne me transforme en Ombre. J'ai vu ce que ces blessures faisaient aux gens qu'elles tuaient…

-Tais-toi! L'interrompit Maze en le berçant dans ses bras. Je vais te sauver! Rogue! ROGUE! Viens m'aider! ROOOOGGGUUUEEE!

Désespéré, Maze regarda de tous les côtés sans apercevoir son coéquipier brun. Où était passé ce con à un moment aussi crucial?! Loki avait besoin de soins urgents! La magie devait bien pouvoir y faire quelque chose! Non?!

-Arrêtes Maze, le suppliait Loki entre ses bras. S'il te plaît…Je ne veux pas être un monstre.

Loki pleurait lui aussi, pâlissant à vue d'œil. Mais Maze ne pourrait jamais le tuer. Il en était incapable!

-Je t'en supplie, Loki! Balbutia Maze en pressant son front contre le sien. Ne me laisse pas! Je t'aime bordel! Je t'aime…

Le fantôme d'un sourire étira les lèvres de Loki pour la dernière fois.

-C'est Leo…pour…toi.

Maze ouvrit grand les yeux, voyant comment le regard de Loki devenait distant et comment sa respiration arrêtait de mouvoir son torse. Le jeune riverain ne sut pas quoi faire. Il n'osait même pas bouger ou réfléchir. Il avait l'impression que continuer à agir reviendrait à admettre que Loki était mort. Et il n'était pas prêt pour ça. Non. Il resta immobile, tenant le corps froid de son amant contre lui et laissant les larmes continuer à se déverser sur son visage.

Grindial se remit à briller vivement à ses côtés comme si elle détectait une nouvelle fois la présence d'une Ombre. Maze comprit.

Loki avait rouvert les yeux entre ses bras mais ce ne fut pas son regard charmeur auquel il eut droit mais à un regard féroce aux pupilles écarlates. Maze recula vivement, saisissant son épée magique. Il regarda le monstre qu'était devenu Loki s'incorporer, inexpressif, et s'avancer vers lui lentement. Maze serra étroitement les dents. Il était furieux. Furieux contre Zeleph pour lui avoir volé Loki, furieux contre Rogue pour ne pas être venu à son aide, furieux contre Loki pour ne pas avoir survécu et furieux contre lui-même pour avoir été incapable de le sauver!

-Je lui ferais payer ça, assura Maze en levant Grindial devant lui. Je te le promets.

L'Ombre de Loki ne fit pas cas de sa promesse et se jeta sur lui avec un sifflement suraigu. Maze sentit son cœur se briser dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il accomplissait le dernier vœu de son amant. Il ne le laisserait pas vivre en monstre.

La lumière de Grindial s'éteignit et Maze leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait mal au cœur. Très mal. C'était comme si un millier d'aiguilles venaient de s'y enfoncer simultanément. Il venait de tuer la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui. Il n'avait pas eu le choix et pourtant il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais se pardonner de ne pas l'avoir sauvé.

-Je t'aime…Leo, chuchota Maze, aveuglé par les larmes.

* * *

**T^T Je sais pas vous mais moi j'ai pleuré comme un petit bébé en écrivant ce chapitre. Vous devez m'en vouloir et me trouver impitoyable mais c'est comme ça. Espérons simplement que nos héros ressortiront plus forts de ces épreuves...**


	19. En flammes

**Episode 19: En flammes**

* * *

-Ils mettent trop de temps…Quelque chose ne va pas…

Natsu se mordillait nerveusement la lèvre, se demandant pourquoi Rogue, Maze et les autres n'étaient toujours pas rentrés alors que le soleil s'était levé depuis plusieurs heures maintenant. Les deux garçons leur avaient pourtant assuré qu'ils rentreraient dès qu'ils trouveraient leurs amis… Et si quelque chose leur était arrivé sur la route? Le comportement étrange des Ombres lors de leur retraite soudaine avait-elle un rapport avec ça?

Natsu faisait les cents pas dans le salon, à bout de patience.

-Ils devraient être rentré! Grogna-t-il au bout de quelques minutes interminables.

_Tu n'as qu'à aller les chercher dans ce cas, _proposa Mémories, posté sur le rebord du canapé où était allongé Gray. _Frosch. Vas-y avec Natsu. Trouvez les tous pour que nous puissions partir d'ici au plus vite. Cet endroit n'est plus sûr._

Natsu échangea un regard avec l'Exeed au poil vert qui était tout aussi agité que lui. Frosch mourrait d'envie d'aller chercher ses amis autant que lui. Et pourtant… Laisser Gray seul dans son état et disséminer davantage leur groupe serait une prise de risque importante…Gray était vulnérable après ce qu'il avait enduré et donc à la merci d'un visiteur indésirable.

_Je prendrais soin de lui,_ assura Mémories avec sérieux. _Il ne lui arrivera aucun mal. Ne perdez pas une minute de plus. Dépêchez-vous!_

-Très bien, accepta Natsu, les dents serrées.

Il s'inclina rapidement sur le jeune prince auprès duquel il s'était battu contre cette horde de monstres. Gray Fullbuster était un homme courageux et admirable. Natsu l'avait compris dès le jour où il l'avait aperçu. Ses sourires assurés avaient beau être énervants, Natsu avait finit par nourrir un véritable respect pour lui. Ou peut-être s'agissait-il d'amitié? Oui. C'était plutôt ça. Gray était maintenant son ami et c'est pourquoi il se faisait du souci pour lui.

Natsu regarda le visage paisible du jeune brun tandis que sa respiration lente le berçait dans son sommeil.

-Je reviendrais aussi vite que possible, Gray. Repose-toi tant que tu le peux encore parce dès que je ramènerais les autres nous dégagerons le plancher. Frosch. On y va!

-Miaouuuuh!

Natsu ferma la porte derrière lui et s'avança dans la rue d'un pas rapide, son épée battant sa hanche gauche. Frosch se dandinait à ses côtés aussi silencieusement que le vent.

-Je compte sur toi pour me guider vers la boutique! L'encouragea Natsu qui méconnaissait les alentours.

_Aye!_

L'Exeed se mit à trottiner devant Natsu pour lui montrer le chemin et le jeune soldat dû courir à toutes jambes pour maintenir son allure. Etrangement, il ne se sentait pas du tout fatigué. La magie puissante qui l'avait parcouru pendant le combat contre les Ombres avait revitalisé son corps. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne disposait pas d'une telle énergie. De plus, la peur de trouver ses amis blessés ou pire encore faisait battre son cœur à toute vitesse, libérant une grande dose d'adrénaline dans ses veines. Il courut donc inlassablement jusqu'à la place principale du village, très déterminé. Mais il freina brusquement son allure lorsqu'il y trouva une trentaine de villageois qui y étaient rassemblés. Ils s'organisaient pour ce qui semblait être un long voyage. Ils partageaient des provisions sur des charrettes et empaquetaient des grands sacs où ils réunissaient leurs affaires. Ils agissaient rapidement et essayaient de rester lucides mais beaucoup d'entre eux pleuraient inconsolablement leurs proches disparus ou étaient agités de tremblements de peur, l'air misérable. Natsu trouva cela très avisé de leur part de quitter le village dans la foulée après cette attaque nocturne. Après tout, les Ombres pouvaient revenir à nouveau la nuit tombée.

Le jeune soldat s'avança parmi eux avec espoir, se demandant si Rogue et Maze ne se trouveraient pas au milieu de ce regroupement à aider les survivants. Et c'est que seule la magie pouvait avoir sauvé un si grand nombre de gens. Pris par surprise et dénués de magie, les villageois auraient autrement été réduits au même sort fatal que celui des habitants des cinq autres villages saccagés par les Ombres. Rogue, Maze et les autres devaient donc y être pour quelque chose. Mais malgré ses déductions, Natsu ne trouva aucune trace de ses compagnons dans le groupe. Il eut beau inspecter tous les visages présents, il ne trouva aucun trait familier. De plus, il avait beau interroger les villageois, aucun ne pu lui apporter les réponses qu'il cherchait. Ils bégayaient ou fondaient en larmes, sous le choc de la tuerie qui avait si brutalement bouleversés leurs vies.

-Oh! Un chat!

Une fillette aux longs cheveux bruns s'agenouilla auprès de Frosch pour le caresser. L'Exeed ronronna avec plaisir comme un véritable chaton. Natsu s'approcha d'eux, déçu de la progression de ses recherches. Plus ça allait et plus il se faisait du souci pour ses amis…

-Bonjour toi, salua-t-il la fillette. Dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas vu par hasard un garçon grand comme moi, brun aux yeux gris et avec une épée comme la mienne?

La fillette leva ses yeux d'un bleu azur vers lui.

-Vous voulez parler du sauveur! Se réjouit-elle, des étoiles dans les yeux. C'est grâce à lui que nous avons passé la nuit! Il est venu ici hier soir et il nous a tous sauvés! Puis il a continué son chemin par là. Il a dit qu'il devait aider ses amis.

Natsu regarda la ruelle que la petite lui montrait du doigt et regarda Frosch d'un air interrogateur.

_Le magasin se trouve bien par là-bas,_ confirma l'Exeed dans son esprit.

-D'accord, acquiesça Natsu. Merci de ton aide, petite.

-Attends! Dit la fillette en lui attrapant le pan de la chemise. Quand tu le verras, remercie le encore pour nous tous s'il te plaît! Sans lui et l'autre garçon nous aurions été perdus.

-Linda! Linda! Viens ici, ma chérie!

Une femme aux cheveux bruns bouclés appelait la petite fille tout en lui faisant de grands gestes de la main. Toutes les charrettes avaient été mises en mouvement et les survivants du village s'éloignaient sans un regard en arrière, espérant certainement trouver un refuge dans les villages voisins qui étaient plus à l'intérieur du continent. La petite brune dit au revoir à Natsu avec un petit sourire et les rejoignit pour ce périlleux voyage. Natsu espéra qu'ils s'en sortiraient bien. Ainsi, il y aurait de nombreux témoins de l'existence de créatures extraordinaires et ces rumeurs se répandraient dans les quatre coins de Magnolia. Ce serait un début pour la prise de conscience générale de l'existence de Zeleph et de la magie. S'ils étaient mis en garde alors les Hommes pourraient eux aussi se défendre. Sans magie ce serait certainement plus difficile mais les enfants de la forêt ne tarderaient pas à rejoindre le combat! Natsu lui-même comptait se battre en première ligne contre la noirceur de Zeleph et l'empêcher de saccager d'autres villages et de tuer plus de gens! Mais d'abord, il devait retrouver ses amis... En voyant le nombre scandaleux d'Ombres que contrôlait Zeleph, Natsu avait fini par comprendre que ses désirs de se battre seul contre le démon avaient été une énorme bêtise! Il avait besoin d'alliés pour le combattre. Ils devaient réunir un maximum d'héritiers de la forêt qui pourraient lui permettre de détruire son frère de cycle!

Natsu reprit sa course derrière Frosch, jetant des regards circulaires autour de lui pour ne pas manquer leur objectif. Les maisons calcinées s'enchaînaient les unes après les autres et il devinait des jouets d'enfant entre les décombres… Ce scénario apocalyptique serrait le cœur de Natsu dans sa poitrine et faisait croître sa peur.

_Et si jamais ils sont morts? _Siffla une voix sinueuse dans sa tête.

_NON!_ Refusa catégoriquement Natsu._ Je vais les trouver!_

Enfin! Ils virent une silhouette familière au loin et ils pressèrent le pas pour la rejoindre.

Ils trouvèrent Maze agenouillé par terre auprès des corps inanimés de Rufus, Sting et Lector. Natsu écarquilla les yeux, horrifié par ce spectacle. Il se précipita sur les deux soldats à terre tandis que Frosch en faisait de même pour Lector.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il…?! Commença Natsu, paniqué.

-Ils ne sont pas morts, l'interrompit Maze d'une voix enrouée. Ils sont tombés dans les pommes…mais ils sont indemnes.

Natsu cligna des yeux, perplexe. Plus calme, il tâta le pouls de Sting et Rufus et constata avec grand soulagement que Maze disait vrai. Ils n'étaient pas morts mais inconscients! Ils devaient certainement avoir abusé de leurs pouvoirs. Cela était déjà arrivé à plusieurs reprises à Natsu pendant ses entrainements exigeants pour réutiliser ses flammes. Le jeune soldat soupira, rassuré.

-Tu vas bien? S'enquit-il en se tournant vers le riverain. Tu es blessé?

En le regardant avec attention, Natsu remarqua que Maze pleurait. Ses yeux étaient très rouges et très gonflés comme s'il avait passé des heures à déverser ses larmes. Elles avaient tracés des sillons sur son visage saupoudré de boue et de sang.

_Du sang!_ S'alarma Natsu.

Mais il finit par comprendre que ce sang ne lui appartenait pas car Maze n'avait aucune blessure apparente. Pourtant, il affichait une grimace de souffrance intense… Mais c'était la tristesse et non la douleur physique qui paraissait tordre les traits du forgeron…

Une nouvelle peur retourna le cœur de Natsu.

-Maze…Où sont Rogue et Loki?

La seule réponse de Maze fut de serrer davantage ses poings sur ses cuisses. Il rabaissa ses paupières, faisant couler plus abondamment les larmes qui noyaient ses yeux. Natsu se leva d'un bond et s'approcha de lui, le prenant rudement par les épaules.

-Maze! Dis le moi! _Où_ est Loki?!

-Mort, lâcha le forgeron avec un fil de voix. Il est mort… Rogue a disparu. Sûrement mort lui aussi…

_MORT?! _

Le sanglot désespéré de Frosch dans sa tête déclencha la colère de Natsu. Il secoua Maze par les épaules avec virulence, ne supportant pas de voir son air hébété. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire des suppositions mais de dire la vérité! Natsu ne se conformerait pas d'un "sûrement mort"!

-Maze! Tu es absolument sûr de ce que tu dis?! Ils sont morts oui ou non?!

-OUI! Explosa Maze dans un cri déchirant. LOKI EST MORT! Je l'ai tué moi-même quand il est devenu une Ombre! Il y avait des Ombres partout! Je n'ai même pas vu Rogue! Il a été tué aussi et il a sûrement rejoint ces monstres!

Natsu lâcha Maze comme si ses mots l'avaient brûlé. Il recula de quelques pas sans le quitter des yeux puis il tomba à genoux à son tour, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

_Loki…_

Tout ça c'était de sa faute! Il n'aurait jamais dû mêler Loki à cette histoire! Il aurait dû le protéger! Loki était son meilleur ami et il l'avait laissé mourir! C'était pareil qu'avec Polyussica! Il s'était contenté de se rassurer en se disant que Zeleph n'attaquerait pas ce village comme il n'aurait pas dû attaquer sa grand-mère! A cause de sa naïveté ses êtres chers mourraient les uns après les autres!

_"Tes suppositions ont causé la mort de beaucoup de gens!"_

_C'est vrai, _admit Natsu. _J'ai été un lâche. J'ai fuis mes responsabilités…Rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé si j'avais combattu Zeleph plus tôt. Si je ne m'étais pas trouvé mille excuses pour rester caché. Je ne commettrais plus jamais cette erreur! Je vais détruire Zeleph coûte que coûte et je vais l'empêcher de toucher à un seul cheveu de mes amis! JE L'ENVERRAIS BRULER EN ENFER!_

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR RRGGGGGGHHHH!

-Natsu!

Natsu ignora l'appel de Maze et continua à hurler sa rage et sa frustration à pleins poumons. Il avait trahit Loki! Il l'avait condamné à cause de sa stupidité!

-NATSU! Tu es en flammes!

Le jeune soldat ouvrit finalement les yeux, n'ayant plus d'air dans les poumons. Il vit Maze et Frosch qui le regardaient, bouches bées, et il fut surpris de les voir avec autant de luminosité. Leurs yeux brillaient de mille feux comme s'ils reflétaient la lumière de l'astre solaire lui-même. Puis il comprit. Il leva ses mains devant lui et les vit qui brulaient du feu dévorant de sa magie. Mais ce n'était pas tout! Son corps tout entier s'était embrasé sous le coup de sa colère et de sa souffrance! Chaque parcelle de sa peau émettait une magie flamboyante, le transformant en un véritable soleil charnel. Ses vêtements commençaient même à fondre par endroits. Mais pas son écharpe. Elle restait intacte et froide autour de son cou.

Natsu se releva avec détermination et se concentra pour apaiser ses sentiments incontrôlés qui attisaient sa pyrotechnie. Lentement, les flammes se dissipèrent et le jeune garçon regarda Maze droit dans les yeux.

-Il est temps de se mettre en route, dit-il simplement.

Le forgeron acquiesça, l'air très impressionné par la puissance formidable qu'avait dégagé le corps de Natsu.

Maze porta Rufus, Natsu s'occupa de Sting et Frosch soutint Lector jusqu'à leur demeure d'une démarche lente. Ils firent ce long trajet dans le silence du deuil, pleurant chacun dans leur cœur l'être cher qu'ils avaient perdu. Cependant, le pauvre petit Frosch ne cessa de produire de faibles couinements attristés que lui arrachait son désespoir face à la perte de Rogue. Finalement, ils passèrent le pas de la maison et ils purent installer les blessés sur les fauteuils et le canapé. Gray s'était réveillé entre-temps et il avait été sur le point d'aller les chercher dans le village lui-aussi en dépit de la précarité de sa santé. Heureusement, Mémories l'en avait dissuadé suffisamment longtemps et leurs amis étaient finalement rentrés.

Gray et Mémories restèrent cois d'horreur lorsque Natsu et Maze leur annoncèrent la disparition de Loki et de Rogue. Le moral du groupe était au plus bas.

Et pourtant! Natsu parvenait à voir la lumière au bout du tunnel! Il savait désormais ce qu'il devait faire pour empêcher cette catastrophe de se produire à nouveau! Il ne laisserait plus personne mourir par sa faute!

-Gray. Nous partons tous les deux pour Rivars. Je te ramène chez toi pour que tu parles à ton père et de mon côté j'irais voir Lucy.

-Lucy?! S'exclama le prince. Tu es fou! Elle te tuera! Tu m'as fait évader alors qu'elle m'avait condamné, tu te souviens? Tu es un traître à la couronne!

-Peu importe, fit Natsu en haussant les épaules. J'ai fuis suffisamment longtemps mon rôle. J'aurais dû lui parler avant… Je vais la dissuader de lutter contre Rivars et je suis prêt à utiliser tous les moyens dont je dispose. Aucun barreau ne m'arrêtera. Plus maintenant.

_Dans ce cas le reste d'entre nous devrions nous rendre à Mermaid_, ajouta Mémories après réflexion._ C'est là, au village d'Akuma, que la réunion des héritiers des Enfants devait avoir lieu en cas d'une manifestation de Zeleph. Nous l'avons accordé avec eux lorsque nous les avons rencontrés un par un. La plupart d'entre eux auront déjà eu vent des attaques mystérieuses des villages de Sabertooth. Ils y seront._

-Mermaid?! Grogna Maze. C'est très loin d'ici et nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre!

_Oooh,_ constata Mémories en tournant son regard perçant vers le riverain. _Je vois que tu es capable de m'entendre maintenant. Utiliser Grindial semble avoir aiguisée ta réception de la magie. Rogue a bien fait de te la remettre… Ne t'inquiète pas, Maze Lami. Les Exeed pouvons créer des portails pour les destinations de notre souhait. Nous y serons très rapidement._ _Et puis il y a une raison particulière pour laquelle nous avons choisit ce point de rencontre. Tous les héritiers ne se trouvent pas sur ce continent. Tu comprendras assez tôt ce que j'entends par là._

Maze fronçait les sourcils sous sa frange brune, mécontent. Il se tenait le dos contre le mur et les bras croisés sur son torse. Mais il avait beau prendre ces airs distants, il caressait distraitement de temps en temps le petit Frosch qui se tenait roulé en boule à ses pieds. L'Exeed était réellement déboussolé par la perte de Rogue et il paraissait tirer du réconfort dans la tendresse nuancé du riverain. Natsu se fit la réflexion que Rogue et Maze se ressemblaient en quelques sortes. Discrets et ténébreux. Peut-être était-ce ça qui avait attiré Loki chez lui…

Natsu rougit en faisant ces suppositions, détournant ses yeux de Maze. Après que Sting lui eut mit la puce à l'oreille, le jeune magnolien avait en effet mené sa propre enquête pour connaître la nature de la relation qui liait Loki et Maze. Il les avait espionnés du coin de l'œil dès que l'occasion se présentait pendant ces derniers jours et il avait finalement comprit qu'ils étaient bien plus que de simples amis... Cette découverte avait été plutôt brutale étant donné que Natsu les avait surpris en plein milieu de l'échange d'un baiser passionné! Ainsi démasqués, Loki avait tout bonnement éclaté de rire tandis que Maze avait violemment rougit, mais Natsu s'était abstenu de faire le moindre commentaire sur cet incident, trop confus. Depuis qu'il connaissait Loki, le jeune roux lui avait toujours prouvé son talent en tant que loveur assidu mais il n'utilisait normalement son charme qu'auprès des filles! Qu'est-ce qui avait capté son attention chez Maze au point de le faire changer de bord? Pourquoi lui en particulier? Désormais, Natsu n'obtiendrait jamais la réponse de la part de son ami…

-Attendez! Intervint Gray. Il y a quelque chose que je veux faire de mon côté aussi. Natsu, avant de m'emmener auprès de mon père j'aimerais qu'on aille voir Mavis Vermillon. Je veux pouvoir me battre comme vous et elle est la seule qui puisse m'aider à obtenir ce don.

Natsu échangea un regard avec Mémories, se demandant quel serait le verdict de l'Exeed.

_Ça me parait une bonne idée,_ accepta finalement Mémories. _C'est dangereux étant donné que Zeleph pourrait retracer la piste de magie jusqu'à elle mais étant donnée la situation…Ce risque en vaut bien la peine. De plus, vous pourrez vérifier si Happy avait vu juste quand à Tim. S'il s'avérait vraiment être l'élu de la prophétie alors nous aurions toutes les chances de notre côté de remporter ce combat._

Gray sourit, retrouvant un peu d'enthousiasme malgré leur malheur.

-Loki et Rogue n'auront pas donné leurs vies en vain, affirma-t-il. Je paierais ma dette envers eux en réduisant ce démon au néant!

-Rogue est mort?

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Sting, qui venait de parler d'une voix pâteuse. Le jeune blond venait à l'évidence de retrouver ses esprits, le regard encore dans le flou. Mais sa confusion se dissipa rapidement et il dévisagea ses compagnons à la recherche d'une réponse. Personne ne fut capable de dire quoi que ce soit tant la surprise et la tristesse étaient saisissantes sur ses traits.

Sting finit par baisser les yeux, dépité.

-Merde…

* * *

**L'espoir brûle toujours dans le coeur de nos héros! Et puis, il l'ignorent encore mais Rogue n'a pas dit son dernier mot de son côté! ^^ C'est curieux parce qu'en lisant les derniers scans de Fairy Tail j'ai remarqué que Rogue avait obtenu un rôle assez important là aussi! Sera-t-il le méchant ou le gentil garçon de Fairy Tale? Vous le verrez très vite!**

**Prochain épisode: Mirith (on va voir comment se passe la rencontre entre la reine Lucy et le roi Erys O.O je crains le pire! XD)**


	20. Mirith

**Episode 20: Mirith**

* * *

Les troupes magnoliennes installèrent leur camp non loin de celui des riverains qui étaient arrivés là avant eux. Comme le roi Erys l'avait demandé, la reine Lucy s'était rendu au lieu du rendez-vous une semaine après la réception du message et elle avait emmené avec elle une grande partie de son Armée magnolienne qui était prête pour tous les retournements de situations possibles. La ville de Mirith s'avéra être en réalité un paysage désolé, dévasté par les conflits qui avaient affrontés Magnolia et Rivars pendant les cinq ans durant lesquels Lucy s'était exilée à Barvald. Il n'en restait que des ruines que seuls quelques pauvres malheureux habitaient encore.

Lucy serrait les dents en observant les dégâts causés par la guerre devant sa tente royale. Placée sur le haut d'une colline, elle pouvait voir de là cette destruction et ce néant que les conflits laissaient sur leur passage. Et même ainsi, ça n'avait rien résolu. Comme toutes les guerres précédentes entre Magnolia et Rivars, celle-là aussi avait été complètement inutile. Personne ne gagnait jamais mais les deux camps souffraient toujours énormément. L'espèce humaine était décidemment condamnée à répéter ses erreurs au fil du temps. Connie, la maîtresse d'Histoire qui lui avait fidèlement transmis toutes ses connaissances en la matière, avait toujours expliqué avec regret à Lucy que ces conflits n'avaient autres sources que l'ambition et l'orgueil. Ni Rivars ni Magnolia n'étaient exemptés de faute, sachant que les deux nations avaient tout fait pour se renverser l'une l'autre durant des siècles, n'hésitant pas pour cela à utiliser les méthodes les plus tordues et les plus cruelles. C'était la loi de la guerre. Tous les coups étaient permis et justifiés.

La petite princesse Lucy avait été outrée par cet enseignement, écœurée par la froideur de toutes ces reines et de tous ces rois qui avaient maintenu cette haine durant ces nombreuses générations. Agée d'à peine neuf ans, la princesse s'était précipité dans le bureau de son père le roi qui était en pleine réunion, et avait défendu à haute voix la nécessité de paix avec Rivars. Jon Heartfilia avait eu beaucoup de mal à calmer son héritière qui malgré sa jeunesse avait déjà un discours très raisonnable. Depuis ce jour-même, le roi magnolien avait fait de son mieux pour pacifier ses frontières et négocier l'arrêt définitif de paix avec le roi Erys. Malheureusement, quelques années plus tard cette tentative avait aboutit en un coup d'Etat qui avait coûté la vie du Capitaine de la Garde Royale, Alexandre Dragneel. La deuxième tentative avait été un parfait échec elle aussi. Et c'est que le Tournoi de la Paix que Lucy s'était tant efforcé d'organiser s'était dramatiquement conclu avec l'assassinat de son père le roi.

La petite princesse qui rêvait de paix et d'un monde meilleur avait finalement disparu, dévorée par la rancune et la vengeance et Lucy Heartfilia s'était à son tour abandonnée à cette haine centenaire qui opposait magnoliens et riverains. Et pourtant… Erys Fullbuster entamait cette fois une démarche de paix, lui proposant de négocier autour d'une table, arguant que la mort de son père n'était pas dans ses cordes. Lucy se demandait sur quelle catastrophe aboutirait cette troisième tentative. Elle avait décidé de prendre le risque d'y assister et de laisser le destin décider de son sort. S'il s'agissait d'un nouveau piège alors elle serait à sa merci et les jours de paix ne seraient plus qu'un lointain souvenir pour les deux pays. Cependant, si Erys disait vrai et qu'il pouvait lui prouver son innocence et son vœu de diplomatie, alors peut être la petite princesse idéaliste aurait encore une chance de réaliser ses rêves.

Un vent glacé fit voleter les mèches blondes de la jeune reine. Elle fut parcourue d'un long frisson, portant une main devant ses yeux pour les protéger de la poussière qui se levait. Ses jupons roses remuèrent autour de ses mollets, découvrant ses chaussures aux lacets blancs qui venaient s'enrouler autour de ses chevilles. C'étaient la dernière robe que lui avait offerte son père ainsi que les chaussures barvaldiennes que lui avait données son grand père. Elle portait également le fin collier d'or blanc de sa mère autour du cou. Cette tenue était censée lui donner du courage. Lui rappeler le soutien de ses aïeuls lorsqu'elle affronterait seule le roi riverain qu'elle avait fini par haïr de tout son cœur.

Certes, elle pouvait se tromper et Erys n'avait peut-être rien à voir avec la mort de son père. Mais une haine dévorante avait grignoté jour après jour son âme et elle ne rêvait plus que d'une chose: l'étrangler de ses propres mains et le regarder mourir. Quelqu'un devait payer! Quelqu'un devait être puni pour ce crime effroyable qui lui avait arraché tous ses espoirs! Gray lui avait échappé! Mais elle pouvait encore se rattraper avec son père! Elle pouvait tendre le piège avant de se faire piéger!

Lucy secoua la tête, prise de vertige. Elle porta la main à son cœur et prit de profondes bouchées d'air frais pour calmer son malaise, tremblante. Cela lui arrivait fréquemment ces derniers temps. C'étaient comme des crises de rage qui la prenaient dès qu'elle baissait sa garde, des bouffées de haine soudaines qui la submergeaient et lui faisaient perdre la tête.

_Cette haine ne provient pas de moi!_ Se répéta Lucy en clignant des yeux. _Ce n'est pas moi qui veux du mal à Erys. Je veux simplement discuter avec lui. Je veux connaître la vérité!_

Elle devait souvent se répéter cela pour se rappeler ses véritables intentions. Elle voulait découvrir toute la vérité et saisir cette ultime chance de paix si c'était encore possible. Elle voulait rattraper ses erreurs et châtier le véritable assassin de son père si jamais Erys était vraiment innocent, non pas piéger le roi riverain et provoquer l'ultime guerre en ce faisant. Cette volonté vindicative qui l'étouffait par moments ne faisait qu'accroître sa détermination. Lucy avait l'impression parfois de n'être qu'une marionnette entre les mains d'un expert, comme si quelqu'un s'insinuait dans son esprit et y insufflait des doutes et des peurs. Elle n'était plus totalement maîtresse d'elle-même et elle se surprenait souvent à rêver de violence et de sang. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Quelque chose en elle avait changé depuis quelques temps et ça ne faisait qu'empirer. Il était pourtant crucial qu'elle garde tout son sang froid et qu'elle ait l'esprit clair lors de son face à face avec Erys.

_"Vous empestez la magie noire! Il a apposé sa marque sur vous! Il a déjà gagné!", _se souvint Lucy en frottant distraitement son poignet.

Ces cris accusateurs d'Alinus avaient hanté l'esprit de la jeune reine à l'obsession. Et s'il disait vrai? Et s'il existait réellement un démon nommé Zeleph qui aurait tué son père, possédé Erza et Panther Lili, et qu'il la poussait maintenant à provoquer la guerre avec Rivars? Etait-ce uniquement un produit de la folie du vieil homme ou y avait-il du vrai dans ses prétentions insensées?

Lucy poussa un long soupir. Elle ne savait pas, elle n'en savait rien. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle se tenait là, à l'aube de la guerre ou de la paix, à se raccrocher aux objets qui lui rappelaient ses êtres chers. Son grand père, Bran Kendra, avait voulu l'accompagner personnellement dans cette mission mais Lucy avait refusé. Il était le seul auquel elle pourrait laisser les commandes du royaume si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose et elle tenait à s'entretenir avec Erys en personne. Elle avait donc ignoré les protestations du vieil homme et lui avait formellement interdit de quitter la capitale magnolienne. Elle ne mettrait pas en danger la vie de la seule famille qu'il lui restait. C'était vital pour le royaume d'avoir toujours quelqu'un pour le diriger. Qui savait? Si jamais Lucy venait à disparaître et que Bran devait gérer Magnolia, peut-être un jour Lahar, le jeune garçon qu'il avait formé pour le succéder à la tête de Barvald et qu'il chérissait au point d'avoir voulu lui faire épouser Lucy, hériterait-il de la couronne? Dans ce cas, Lucy espérait qu'il serait à la hauteur de la réputation que lui vouait son grand-père!

-Ma reine.

Nana la rejoignit devant la tente. Elle resta deux pas derrière elle, silencieuse.

Lucy eut un sourire triste. Nana était toujours là pour elle, comme d'habitude. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, sa femme de chambre ne lui tournerait jamais le dos et l'aiderait à traverser toutes les épreuves.

-Nana, murmura-t-elle. Tu resteras avec moi pendant les négociations?

-Bien sûr, ma reine.

-Dans ce cas, allons-y.

Lucy s'avança d'un pas ferme le long des tentes de ses troupes. Les roses rouges du bas de sa robe caressaient l'herbe sous ses pieds, créant un froufroutement agréable. Les soldats s'alignaient le long de son parcours pour observer leur belle reine qui s'avançait parmi eux, le menton levé sous le poids de sa couronne, très digne. Gildartz ne fut pas long à rejoindre les deux femmes, prenant sa place de Garde Royal. Il fut suivit par Luxus Dreyar, Erza Scarlet et Panther Lili. En effet, ces deux derniers s'étaient miraculeusement remis de leur faiblesse à la capitale et avaient tenu dur comme fer à accompagner leur reine dans ce périple pour la frontière. Lucy n'avait plus rien remarqué d'anormal chez eux. Plus de reflets rouges dans leurs yeux ni de rêves inquiétants à leur sujet. Et pourtant…Elle avait l'impression que tout était trop calme et que son jugement se troublait davantage de jour en jour. Il était grand temps de lever le rideau de l'incertitude et de découvrir ce qui se cachait derrière tant de mystère.

Une tente avait été dressée un peu plus tôt par des soldats riverains à mi-chemin entre le campement de Magnolia et de Rivars sous la supervision scrupuleuse des soldats magnoliens. Elle servirait de point de rencontre pour les deux rois. Quelques soldats s'étaient disposés de chaque côté de celle-ci pour pouvoir intervenir en cas de besoin. La méfiance et la tension régnaient et tout en s'avançant vers la tente, Lucy sentit les regards méfiants de son peuple et ceux, mauvais, des troupes riveraines. On aurait dit deux bandes de loups prêtent à se jeter les uns sur les autres au moindre indice de trahison. Lucy espéra du fond du cœur que le combat ne serait pas nécessaire car dans le cas contraire, ce serait un véritable bain de sang…

Ils arrivèrent face à l'entrée de la tente et Lucy serra les dents lorsque Gildartz s'avança pour lever le pan de la tente devant elle. Le soldat lui adressa un regard encourageant et lui fit signe d'entrer avec un hochement de tête imperceptible.

_Gracieuse et forte_, chuchota le doux souvenir de Layla.

Lucy s'avança sans plus attendre. Ses yeux mirent quelques instants à s'accoutumer à l'obscurité régnante. Une table rectangulaire avait été disposée au centre de la pièce et plusieurs silhouettes se devinaient à l'autre extrémité de celle-ci.

-Reine Lucy, fit une voix froide et désagréablement familière. Aucun compliment ne pourrait rendre honneur à votre véritable beauté. C'est pourquoi je ne perdrais pas mon temps à essayer de la flatter.

Lucy s'évertua à ne laisser paraître aucune émotion, le regard rivé sur Erys Fullbuster qui s'était levé à son entrée. Les années l'avaient épargné. Il gardait sa barbe noire soigneusement coupée, son regard sombre et perçant ainsi que son élégance impeccable avec sa couronne aux éclats rougeoyants. En le voyant ainsi, Lucy pu constater à quel point Gray était à la fois identique et totalement différent de son père. Le prince riverain dégageait en effet cette même arrogance séductrice avec ses sourires assurés et ses traits rappelant ceux de son père et pourtant…il possédait cette tendresse dans le regard lorsqu'il la regardait…Cette transparence vulnérable…

Le cœur serré par le souvenir de Gray, la reine se contenta d'une réplique monocorde telle un automate.

-Nous n'avons en effet pas de temps à perdre, roi Erys. Je vous présente ma Garde Rapprochée composée de Gildartz Clive, de Luxus Dreyar, d'Erza Scarlett et de Panther Lili. Et voici mon amie Natalie. Ils seront mes témoins à cette entrevue. Vous êtes accompagné vous aussi à ce que je vois.

Ce ne fut qu'alors que Lucy reconnut Lyon Bastia, le cousin de Gray, parmi les gens attablés. Elle ne fut pas réellement surprise puisque Erys avait mentionné son retour à Rivars dans sa lettre. Cependant, elle échangea un long regard avec lui, tendue.

-Je pense que vous connaissez déjà mon neveux Lyon, ironisa Erys. Voici Riza Fullbuster, ma sœur. Et Wallas Devit et Jubia Loxar, deux bons amis de mon fils qui ont tenu à être présents lors de notre rencontre.

Lucy sentit son pouls s'affoler dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle croisa les regards haineux des deux jeunes nobles. Le garçon aux cheveux flamboyants la fixait sans vergogne, les sourcils profondément froncés, tandis que la jeune femme avait la mâchoire crispée par la colère. Elle ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. Après tout à leurs yeux elle était la princesse ennemie qui avait condamné leur ami à mort et cela peut être à tort…

-Asseyez vous je vous prie reine Lucy, lui proposa Erys d'un ton faussement aimable.

Lucy prit place à l'autre extrémité de la table. Nana et Gildartz s'assirent près d'elle tandis qu'Erza, Lili et Luxus restaient debout derrière elle. Un terrible malaise empli Lucy, une vague de colère et de violence bien plus puissante que celles qui l'accablaient dernièrement. Elle fit de son mieux pour la chasser, ne comprenant toujours pas d'où lui venaient ces émotions étouffantes.

-Nous avons tous les deux fait un long chemin jusqu'ici, commença Erys en entrelaçant ses doigts devant lui dans le silence pesant. Votre présence en elle-même signifie que vous soupçonniez déjà ce que je suis sur le point de vous dire. Vous avez commis une erreur. Je ne suis pas l'assassin de votre père et je connais la véritable identité de celui qui l'a tué.

-Vous m'avez déjà appris cela dans votre lettre, rétorqua Lucy d'un ton mesuré, les poings serrés sous la table. Si je suis venu jusqu'ici c'est pour connaître son identité et pour avoir des preuves. Excusez-moi de mettre en doute votre parole mais les temps de guerre sont propices aux mensonges et aux trahisons.

-Humpf! Pouffa Erys avec mépris. Vous méfier de moi prouve que vous avez un peu de jugeote et je ne peux pas vous en vouloir. Mais il est temps que vous compreniez que les riverains ne sont pas vos seuls ennemis sur ces terres, fillette.

Gildartz et Nana se crispèrent sur leurs chaises à cette appellation, fusillant le roi riverain du regard. Lucy devina même du coin de l'œil la main de Luxus qui se rapprochait sensiblement de la garde de son épée. La tension devenait insupportable.

-Je vous conjure de ne plus m'appeler "fillette" à l'avenir, roi Erys, siffla Lucy d'un ton faussement calme, le sang battant furieusement dans ses veines.

Erys eut un sourire sournois.

-Vous les Heartfilia avaient toujours été très cérémonieux et pointilleux sur ce genre de détails…Enfin! Nous ne nous sommes pas réunis pour ces chamailleries inutiles mais pour aborder une affaire cruciale. Plutôt que me perdre dans de longues explications je vais laisser mon neveux Lyon vous faire une démonstration comme il l'a fait pour moi.

Lucy reporta son attention sur le jeune noble qui fit grincer sa chaise en se redressant. Elle rencontra ses yeux noirs habituellement hautains qui transmettaient cette fois une concentration intense. Il les ferma, les mains à plat sur la table en bois et Lucy retint son souffle, redoutant ce qu'il était sur le point de révéler.

_Tuez le! Tuez les tous!_

Ce rugissement inattendu dans sa tête jeta Lucy à terre. Tout se déroula très vite après ça. Sa vue se brouilla et ses sens s'engourdirent brutalement tandis que des ombres se mirent à danser devant ses yeux dans un chaos emplis de cris et d'explosions sinistres. Deux gigantesques cercles rougeoyants s'y dessinèrent et la dévisagèrent tels des puits venus tout droit des Enfers.

_Pourquoi crois-tu que je t'ai gardé en vie si longtemps, ma chère princesse?_ Claqua une voix maléfique dans sa tête._ Je suis content que tu ais rempli ta mission et que tu m'ais emmené jusqu'au roi riverain. Décidemment vous les humains êtes une race des plus dociles. Et à présent rien ne pourra empêcher la guerre après ce nouveau fiasco! Navré de décevoir tes espoirs de paix, ma jolie. Je t'avais prévenu que ça n'existait pas dans le monde réel. Ne prends pas ça comme une affaire personnelle surtout!_

_-_Ze…Zeleph?!Tituba Lucy en tenant sa tête entre ses mains.

L'éclat de rire qui résonna dans son crâne confirma ses pires craintes! C'était donc lui qui l'avait manipulé tout ce temps! Lui qui avait orchestré la mort de son père! Alinus avait dit vrai! Un démon avait tout fait pour déclencher une nouvelle guerre! Elle devait l'en empêcher! Il était encore temps!

En rouvrant les yeux Lucy fit face à un spectacle qui lui coupa le souffle. Lyon Bastia tenait tête à Erza et Lili, dressant un épais mur de glace devant lui avec ses propres mains tandis que les deux soldats magnoliens, les yeux rougeoyants, abattaient des sphères noires immatérielles pour le briser. Clignant des yeux, elle devina la silhouette de Nana, de Gildartz, de Luxus, et de la jeune noble du nom de Jubia étalés par terre, immobiles.

_Pourquoi?!_ S'horrifia Lucy, les yeux écarquillés par l'incrédulité._ Comment?! _

_Appelle ça le destin, _rétorqua la voix moqueuse dans sa tête. _Le tiens à été scellé! Tu ne m'es plus d'aucune utilité désormais et j'ai d'autres joujoux qui requièrent mon attention. Tes soldats ne viendront pas à ton secours étant donné que j'ai isolé cette tente de l'extérieur. Et cet envoyé de Mavis ne fait pas le poids face à mes pantins humains. Fais de beaux rêves ma jolie._

La voix se dissipa et Lucy pu reprendre ses esprits. La scène qu'elle témoignait n'en resta pas moins extraordinaire. Lyon serrait les dents, protégeant derrière sa barrière glaciale sa mère, son oncle et le garçon du nom de Wallas qui s'était agenouillé auprès de Jubia en hurlant son prénom. Erza et Lili dégainèrent leurs épées d'un même geste mécanique tandis qu'une lueur mortelle faisait briller leurs pupilles écarlates. Zeleph leur avait ordonné d'en finir!

-ERZA! LILI! CA SUFFIT! Supplia Lucy, désespérée. Vous êtes sous l'emprise de la magie noire! Vous devez vous réveiller!

-C'est trop tard! Répondit calmement Lyon en tirant son épée à son tour. Je sens la magie noire de Zeleph! Ils ne sont plus maîtres de leurs mouvements! Nous allons devoir nous battre.

Lucy vit comment l'Erza de son cauchemar se tournait lentement vers elle, le visage inexpressif et la main étroitement renfermée sur son épée. Elle recula tandis que la jeune soldate s'avançait vers elle avec la ferme intention de la tuer. Affolée, Lucy trébucha sur le bras de Gildartz qui était allongé par terre derrière elle. Priant pour que Nana, Luxus et lui ne soient qu'inconscients, elle vit l'épée que son père adoptif tenait encore au bout de sa main inerte et la peur la quitta instantanément. Elle ne désirait plus qu'une chose dans ce monde rempli de ténèbres: faire payer le démon qui s'en était prit aux siens et qui s'acharnait à détruire sa vie!

_Tu paieras pour tout le mal que tu as fait, Zeleph!_ Jura Lucy avec toute la haine de son cœur_. Je ne te laisserais pas continuer à semer la mort autour de toi! Je te trouverais et je te renverrais en enfer!_

Lucy se releva d'un bond, l'épée de Gildartz dans les mains. Elle était prête à se battre, elle l'avait toujours été et elle se montrerait à la hauteur de la tâche! Elle arrêta le coup d'épée que son amie Erza venait de lui assener avec l'intention de lui trancher la gorge. Plus déterminée que jamais, la jeune blonde échangea une série d'estocades violentes avec celle qui avait été son exemple à suivre depuis des mois, le cœur dans la gorge. Erza frappait pour tuer mais Lucy ne pouvait pas se résoudre à agir de même. Après tout quelque part dans cette carcasse vide la véritable Erza luttait peut être pour reprendre le contrôle d'elle même!

-Erza! Réveille-toi! Je t'en prie! Répéta Lucy sans perdre de vue la pointe de l'épée de la soldate. Tu es plus forte que lui! Tu peux te libérer de son emprise!

Mais Erza ne fit pas le moindre geste qui montra à Lucy qu'elle l'avait entendu et continua à essayer de la tuer avec sa force surhumaine que la jeune reine peinait de plus en plus à contrer.

Lyon et Wallas de leur côté avait dû s'associer pour faire face à la force monstrueuse de Panther Lili dont un puissant coup d'épée avait fait éclater la glace de Lyon en mille morceaux. Le soldat magnolien ne laissait aucun répit aux deux jeunes nobles qui suaient à grosses gouttes tout en se demandant combien de temps ils tiendraient encore face à ce terrible homme de pierre!

-SOLDATS! Criait le roi Erys par-dessus le bruit des épées. SOLDATS!

Lui et Riza Fullbuster avaient joint leurs efforts pour tenter d'ouvrir la tente et demander l'aide des soldats qui étaient censés intervenir en cas de besoin mais une sorte de barrière invisible se dressait entre eux et la toile de la tente, les tenant au piège comme des animaux en cage.

Impuissante, Lucy vit comment Lili écartait de son chemin Lyon et Wallas d'un revers imparable d'épée, les envoyant s'écraser de l'autre côté de la tente, avant de se précipiter sur le monarque riverain. Si jamais ils tuaient Erys leur destin à tous serait véritablement scellé! Les deux royaumes s'affronteraient dans la guerre la plus sanglante et chaotique de tous les temps sans roi ni loi!

Lucy mit toute sa force dans la longue série de coups qu'elle assena au fantôme d'Erza, hurlant de tous ses poumons en relâchant sa fureur. Elle empêcherait cette catastrophe! Elle neutraliserait Erza et alors elle…!

Erza mit fin a leur duel en arrêtant l'épée de Gildartz avec la paume de sa main. Ahurie, Lucy vit comment la soldate lui arrachait l'épée des mains et la lançait au loin comme un vulgaire bâton de bois. Erza lui attrapa ensuite une touffe de cheveux blonds et tira dessus d'une force bestiale, aveuglant Lucy de douleur. La jeune reine reçu ensuite un coup de tête de son amie et elle put regarder de près son regard démoniaque avant de voir danser les étoiles devant ses yeux, le front palpitant de souffrance sous l'impact. Elle sentit une lame froide et dure mordre la peau de sa gorge, incapable de s'en éloigner avec la main qui la tenait toujours par les cheveux. Elle n'avait aucune issue.

-Désolée ma jolie, dit la voix venimeuse à travers les lèvres d'Erza. Tu t'es bien battue mais la partie est terminée.

-NON!

L'air devint soudain glacial sous la tente et un long frisson parcouru l'échine de Lucy comme si la température autour d'elle avait chuté brusquement en devenant d'une froideur insoutenable. Erza la relâcha et fit un bond en arrière tout en lâchant un cri abominable de bête enragée. Lili eut la même réaction, relâchant Erys dont il avait serré le cou entre ses mains en essayant de l'étouffer. Le roi riverain retomba à terre comme une poupée de chiffon, toussotant et crachant tandis que les deux pantins de Zeleph quittaient la tente à pas de course. Lucy resta sur place quelques instants, choquée par tout ce qui venait d'arriver.

-Pourquoi…Comment…? Commença-t-elle d'une voix aiguë.

Elle eut la réponse en regardant autour d'elle. La tente s'était subitement transformée en igloo lorsque Lyon avait posé ses mains sur la toile en faisant surgir la glace comme par magie comme il l'avait fait avec le mur de protection. Essoufflé, le jeune noble scrutait le visage de son oncle et celui de Lucy pour vérifier qu'il était intervenu à temps pour les sauver.

-J'ai relâché toute la magie d'enfant de la forêt que contient mon corps, murmura-t-il entre deux bouchées d'air. C'était très douloureux mais efficace. Je pense qu'ils n'ont pas pu le supporter.

L'air épuisé, il se laissa tomber sur le dos, la respiration saccadée. Lucy observa bouche bée la buée qui sortait de ses lèvres à chacune de ses expirations, se demandant si elle devait se méfier de lui aussi et de ses talents extraordinaires pour manier la glace. Puis elle se ressaisit de sa torpeur, se jetant sur Nana pour vérifier son pouls. Heureusement, elle le trouva assez vite et, des larmes gelant sur ses joues, Lucy en fit de même pour le reste des blessés.

Gildartz, Luxus et Wallas retrouvèrent rapidement leurs sens, aiguillonnés par le froid soudain qui avait envahis la pièce.

-Que s'est-il passé? Marmonna Gildartz en clignant des yeux.

Lucy faillit se mettre à pleurer de joie et de soulagement en le voyant se réincorporer, indemne mis à part un hématome sur sa tempe droite tout comme Luxus. Erza et Lili les avaient sûrement attaqué par derrière en les prenant par surprise, les mettant hors combat au plus vite pour ne pas avoir à les affronter. Savoir qu'ils n'avaient subit aucune blessure grave était très rassurant. Cependant cette joie fut de courte durée en voyant que Nana et la jeune Jubia restaient inconscientes.

-Ils ont essayé de nous tuer vous et nous mais Jubia et votre amie se sont dressées sur leur chemin avant que mon fils n'ait eu le temps de réagir, expliqua Riza, les yeux dilatés par la peur qui la cramponnait à son frère le roi. Elles ont reçu ces boules noires qu'ils faisaient surgir de nulle part…

En écoutant le timbre hystérique dans sa voix, Lucy se demanda si la sœur du roi riverain n'avait pas perdu l'esprit face à ce spectacle fantastique. Elle ne pouvait pas la blâmer. Il y avait de quoi perdre son sang froid dans cette histoire! A ses côtés, le roi lui-même se massait la gorge là où Lili avait serré ses grandes mains. Gildartz et Luxus regardaient autour d'eux le décor de glace sans comprendre ce qui s'était passé tandis que Wallas tentait de réveiller Jubia en vain.

Lyon se redressa tant bien que mal alors que les autres échangeaient des regards perplexes et confus. Il était d'une pâleur extrême et paraissait sur le point de s'évanouir. Pourtant sa voix sonna ferme et assuré lorsqu'il parla.

-Reine Lucy, vous avez à présent la preuve de l'innocence de mon oncle et de mon cousin. Je pense qu'il est temps qu'on mette un terme à cette guerre et qu'on s'unisse contre notre ennemi commun. Quant à Jubia et votre amie, je connais la seule personne qui puisse leur venir en aide et les empêcher de devenir comme ces Ombres qui viennent de nous attaquer.

Lucy caressait les cheveux de Nana, morte d'inquiétude à l'idée qu'elle puisse subir le même sort atroce qu'Erza et Lili. Nana était son pilier le plus solide. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de le perdre!

-Qui est-ce? Demanda-t-elle, la gorge serrée.

-La mère des enfants de la forêt, informa Lyon, la mine épuisée. Celle qui m'a transmis ces pouvoirs et qui connait le moyen d'arrêter Zeleph. Mavis Vermillon.

* * *

**Whouooouhh! J'ai été longtemps portée disparue! et pour cela je m'excuse sincèrement ^^" Changement de carrière, job dété puis vacances tout court... Ce ne sont pas de superbes excuses mais je me suis fait violence pour me replonger dans ce livre que j'adore et qui est loin d'être terminé! **

**Cette rencontre à Mirith à très vite viré en catastrophe mais il semblerait que le coup de génie de Zeleph ait été frustré par notre beau Lyon qui a plus de puissance qu'il ne se doute lui-même. Mavis pourra-t-elle aider Nana et Jubia ou le 'destin' en voudra-t-il autrement? **

**Prochain épisode la semaine prochaine! j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas et que vous replongerez avec moi dans l'univers de Fairy Tale! Dragons, démons, pirates, amour et trahisons au planning! ;) Bisous bisous, Saskia64**


	21. Magie et dragons

**Episode 21: Magie et dragons**

* * *

-Vas-y Wendy! Maintenant!

La jeune fille s'exécuta et projeta devant elle toute la puissance magique qu'elle avait concentrée dans ses mains sous la supervision de Mavis. Le résultat fut bien plus impressionnant que ce qu'il ne l'avait été durant ces dures journées d'entraînement. Et c'est que cette fois sa magie ne fit pas seulement s'envoler quelques feuilles et quelques brindilles disséminées sur le sol de la forêt mais elle créa un véritable ouragan qui balaya les feuilles mortes avec force et qui arracha au passage de grosses branches aux arbres environnants dans un grand fracas.

-Whouaaah! S'exclama Tim, bouche bée. Tu es vraiment devenue super forte Wendy!

Wendy se retourna pour lui adresser un sourire ravi mais cet effort semblait l'avoir vidée de ses forces et elle se laissa tomber sur le derrière avec lassitude. Mavis sautilla jusqu'à elle en poussant des cris de joie et en applaudissant de toutes ses forces.

-Bravo bravo! La félicita-t-elle en la serrant dans ses bras. Ta magie du vent a beaucoup progressé! Tu es parvenue à maîtriser ta magie bien plus vite que Ren! En tout cas tu peux repousser tes limites d'utilisation intense de magie plus longtemps. A ta place il aurait déjà déclaré forfait! C'est certainement lié au fait que ta magie coulait déjà dans tes veines depuis ta naissance alors que pour lui c'est moi qui ai dû intervenir. Dans tous les cas, je vais pouvoir faire de toi une enfant de la forêt hors pair en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire "saperlipopette"!

Le sourire que lui rendit Wendy ressemblait plus à une grimace de souffrance qu'à un élan d'enthousiasme et c'est que la petite blonde ne lui avait pas laissé un seul instant de répit depuis le premier soir où Tim, Charuru, Happy et elle étaient arrivés. Apparemment Mavis avait prit à cœur son entraînement et elle tenait à faire d'elle la guerrière la plus téméraire de la nation!

-Respires un bon coup et prépares toi pour le troisième assaut, ma belle! Se motiva Mavis en levant le poing devant elle. On a encore du pain sur la planche!

-Troisième?! S'écria Wendy tout en enlevant les brindilles accrochées dans sa longue chevelure bleue attachée en queue de cheval. Tu veux dire vingtième!

Mavis partit d'un grand rire triomphant, les mains sur les hanches, tandis que Wendy levait les yeux au ciel avec patience.

Tim souriait en les voyant partager ces instants aux abords de la forêt. A les voir toutes les deux au milieu de ce décor automnale on aurait pu croire qu'il ne s'agissait en réalité que de deux fillettes insouciantes qui s'amusaient comme n'importe quelles filles de leur âge. Mais la réalité était bien éloignée de cette interprétation. Malgré son apparente jeunesse, Mavis Vermillon restait la mère des enfants de la forêt et Wendy était à l'occurrence l'une de ses enfants qu'elle formait pour la guerre imminente contre Zeleph. A voir la rudesse de l'entrainement qu'elle imposait à sa nouvelle disciple, Mavis devait penser qu'elle manquait de temps et qu'il était urgent que Wendy sache se défendre. Pourquoi tant de hâte? Avait-elle eu une nouvelle vision ou agissait-elle ainsi par pure précaution?

Comme si Mavis avait pu entendre ses élucubrations, elle lui lança un regard grave par-dessus l'épaule de Wendy. Le jeune page serra les dents, raidit par ce simple contact visuel.

La vérité était qu'il n'avait plus parlé seul à seul avec Mavis depuis le fameux soir où elle lui avait annoncé qu'il devrait mourir pour la bonne cause. Heureusement, il n'était pas très difficile d'esquiver un moment d'intimité avec elle étant donné la petite compagnie qui se bousculait sans cesse dans la maison. Pour l'heure, Ren et Gajeel s'entrainaient eux aussi de leur côté un peu plus loin dans les bois comme ils avaient pris l'habitude de le faire à force de se défier l'un l'autre sans cesse; Chagot avait emmené Charuru et Happy au bord d'un lac pour leur faire suivre leur propre entrainement pour manier correctement leurs pouvoirs d'Exeed; quant à Gerard, il était invariablement au chevet de sa sœur Levy qui n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux. Tim se demandait souvent où était sa place dans ce groupe où chacun avait son propre objectif en tête. Après tout, Mavis cherchait à faire de Wendy une magicienne invincible, Chagot en faisait de même pour Happy et Charuru, Ren voulait prouver à Gajeel qu'il était le plus fort et Gajeel cherchait une distraction à son inquiétude rongeante pour Levy, tandis que Gerard attendait à longueur de journée le réveil de sa petite sœur. Le jeune blond n'avait pour sa part ni talents pour l'escrime, ni pouvoirs surnaturels, ni de petite sœur de qui prendre soin.

_Tu es l'élu de la prophétie,_ lui rappela sa conscience en lui donnant la chair de peau. _Celui qui mettra fin à cette guerre une bonne fois pour toutes en invoquant les dragons!_

Tim baissa les yeux et fit demi-tour pour se réfugier à l'intérieur de la maison. Regarder sa belle nymphe suivre son entrainement avait beau l'enchanter, il ne supportait pas de lire l'attente dans les yeux de Mavis. Elle attendait quoi à la fin? Qu'il lui dise qu'il était prêt à mourir? Qu'il n'avait pas peur et qu'il serait le héro qu'elle avait vu en lui? C'était impossible. Il était tout simplement terrifié à l'idée de renoncer à la vie. Il devait bien y avoir un autre moyen! Quelqu'un d'autre conviendrait mieux à cette tâche! Il était prêt à faire tout ce qu'on lui demanderait pour aider! Mavis pouvait même faire de lui un nouvel enfant de la forêt et il pourrait suivre l'entrainement avec Wendy et …

_"Tim, ta décision aura beaucoup d'influence sur le déroulement de cette guerre. Un grain de sable peut renverser toute une pyramide comme il peut la consolider. Réfléchis bien avant de prendre ta décision."_

La demande de Mavis résonnait dans sa tête à longueur de journée, perturbant son sommeil et lui coupant l'appétit. En effet, ce n'était pas une décision à prendre à la légère, surtout après toutes les horreurs que Happy lui avait raconté sur les méfaits passés de Zeleph. Ce monstre était né du chaos et de toutes les émotions négatives de ce monde. Il se nourrissait du chagrin et de la destruction et ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose, engloutir le monde dans les ténèbres dont il provenait. En faire un royaume d'ombres dont il serait le seul maître et prouver ainsi sa suprématie jusque là bafouée. Ils étaient peu, trop peu, à avoir conscience du danger et encore moins à pouvoir le combattre. La première étape de son plan était de déstabiliser le monde des humains, de créer la discorde entre eux puis de se servir de ces conflits pour les soumettre à sa volonté. Il savait que les forces des Enfants et des Exeed étaient au plus bas. C'était le moment idéal pour sa vengeance. Ils étaient vulnérables et c'était cette raison qui empêchait Tim de renoncer à son rôle d'élu auprès de Mavis. Il se sentait trop lâche et égoïste à l'idée de préserver sa vie au péril de tous. Mais il ne parvenait pas non plus à se résoudre à y renoncer sans avoir l'assurance que ça suffirait à détruire Zeleph!

Le jeune page porta ses mains à ses tempes, les massant lentement. Ces idées de sacrifice et de fin du monde lui donnaient la migraine. Cette décision le dépassait largement. Après tout, depuis son plus jeune âge il avait été éduqué pour servir vaillamment ses supérieurs et non pas pour endosser de si grandes responsabilités! Il choisit d'aller s'allonger un moment pour apaiser son mal de tête. Sa décision pouvait bien attendre à ce qu'il fasse une courte sieste…

En passant dans le couloir menant vers sa chambre, Tim perçut une voix d'une mélancolie poignante. Il ne put s'empêcher de la suivre jusque devant la porte de la chambre où reposait Levy, où il pu distinguer les mots que Gerard prononçait, la voix brisée.

-…pas toujours été là pour toi. Je le regrette tellement… C'est pourquoi je t'en supplie. Bats-toi. Nous avions promis que plus personne ne nous séparerait. Mais tu es la seule qui puisse combattre Zeleph là où tu es. Encore une fois je suis incapable de te protéger. Pardonne-moi, Levy. Pardon.

Emu par la douleur du soldat magnolien, Tim inspira profondément avant de frapper à la porte. Gerard se tut un instant et Tim lui laissa le temps de nettoyer les larmes qui devaient ruisseler sur ses joues avant d'entrer. Comme il s'y était attendu, il trouva le soldat incliné sur sa sœur, serrant sa main inerte dans les siennes. Ses yeux étaient très rouges sous ses cheveux bleus en bataille et de grandes cernes mauves lui donnaient un air maladif. En y repensant, depuis qu'ils étaient là il n'avait vu Gerard quitter cette pièce que pour prendre des semblants de repas le soir avec eux. Il avait certainement besoin de s'aérer et de se rafraichir pour retrouver une bonne mine.

-Bonjour, monsieur Gerard, commença Tim en baissant timidement les yeux. Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'il y a du nouveau?

Le soldat reporta son attention sur Levy, faisant non de la tête.

-Il n'y a rien. Rien du tout. Si ça continue son corps ne le supportera pas.

-Mavis a dit que c'était une question de temps.

-Oui mais combien de temps?

Le jeune page ne dit rien, ignorant la réponse. Il compatissait réellement pour Gerard et par la même occasion il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de culpabiliser, se disant que s'il avait le courage de donner sa vie, celle de Levy serait sûrement épargnée. Il sentit la nécessité de se racheter en l'aidant de quelque manière que ce fut. Il prit son courage à deux mains et se jeta à l'eau.

-Monsieur Gerard, ce n'est que mon humble avis mais je crois que vous devriez prendre un bain et aller vous promener un peu dans les bois. Ça vous fera beaucoup de bien et ainsi votre sœur vous trouvera en pleine forme à son réveil. Je resterais à ses côtés le temps qu'il faudra jusqu'à votre retour. Et je vous préviendrais si jamais il se passait quoi que ce soit.

Gerard le dévisagea en silence, interloqué, tandis que Tim commençait à se traiter d'imbécile d'avoir poussé le bouchon aussi loin. Après tout cet homme était un parfait inconnu pour lui et magnolien qui plus est! Il n'avait certainement pas la moindre envie de s'entendre donner des conseils d'hygiène par un gamin! Rouge de honte et sur le point de présenter ses plus plates excuses, il sursauta lorsque Gerard éclata tout bonnement de rire au lieu de l'envoyer se promener lui-même comme il s'y était attendu.

-Hahaha! S'esclaffa Gerard, une lumière illuminant enfin son regard vide. Tu fais bien de me le faire remarquer! C'est vrai que je ne me souviens même plus à quand remonte ma dernière toilette! Je dois empester!

Tim lui rendit un sourire hésitant, ne cherchant pas à le vexer.

-Tu as bien raison, Tim. J'ai passé trop de temps à me morfondre sur moi-même. Je devrais suivre l'exemple de Gajeel et avoir plus foi au rétablissement de Levy.

Le soldat écarta les cheveux du front de sa sœur et y déposa un baiser avant de s'éloigner. En passant auprès de Tim, il posa une main ferme sur son épaule, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Merci beaucoup, Tim Waves. Je compte sur toi pour veiller sur elle.

Tim hocha gravement la tête, prenant sa tâche au sérieux. Avant de quitter la pièce, Gerard se retourna une dernière fois.

-Oh. Sois dit en passant, appelles moi Gerard s'il te plaît. Je sais que je suis ton aîné mais ton "monsieur" me vieillit atrocement.

Derrière le clin d'œil complice du soldat, Tim devina la tristesse qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de surmonter. C'est pourquoi il lui rendit son sourire le plus étincelant et encourageant.

-Très bien, Gerard!

Tim s'approcha lentement de la chaise qu'occupait habituellement Gerard aux côtés de sa sœur. En la regardant de près, ses traits doux et son air paisible, il avait du mal à croire qu'elle avait pu commettre un acte aussi terrible qu'égorger Jon Heartfilia. Mais c'était bien le cas. Zeleph avait prit possession de son corps et s'en était servi à ses dépends. En apprenant cela Tim avait tout d'abord prit peur, se rangeant du côté des Exeed qui se méfiaient de l'aura maléfique qui l'enveloppait. Il se demandait tout comme eux si ce n'était pas dangereux de partager le toit d'une régicide démoniaque. Mais en voyant la tendresse qu'éprouvaient Gerard, Gajeel et Mavis à son égard, il avait réalisé que Levy n'était qu'une autre victime du démon et qu'il devait songer à l'aider plutôt que la craindre. Peut-être était-elle sous l'influence d'un sortilège puissant dont elle ne serait libérée qu'avec la disparition de Zeleph? Ou peut-être suffirait-il du baiser d'un prince charmant comme dans ces contes de fées dont raffolaient les filles à la Cour? Dans ce cas qui pourrait être son prince? Gajeel? Ren? Lui-même? Mais par-dessus toutes ces possibilités, une seule image s'imposait à ses yeux: celle de Gerard, son propre frère, l'embrassant langoureusement pour la délivrer du mauvais charme. Cette consanguinité avait beau paraître incorrecte et perturbante, il suffisait de lire l'amour de Gerard pour Levy dans ses yeux pour envisager ce scénario.

_Arrêtes de te berner!_ Lui rappela sa conscience insipide_. Tu sais très bien que tu es le seul à pouvoir la libérer en assumant ton rôle d'élu! Plus tu le repousseras et plus elle s'affaiblira! Et pour finir, tu auras sa mort sur ta conscience!_

-Mais j'ai tellement peur, gémit faiblement Tim. Je croyais que j'étais en train de vivre une aventure mais j'aurais préféré tout ignorer plutôt qu'être l'élu qu'ils attendent tous.

Ecrasé sous le poids de sa tâche, Tim sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux. Et croire qu'il venait à peine de sortir Gerard de sa tristesse et le voilà qui prenait sa place pour y sombrer à son tour! Il posa ses bras sur le bord du lit de Levy et y enterra son visage pour pleurer à chaudes larmes. Il avait besoin d'évacuer cette frustration qui l'habitait depuis des jours, cette sensation étouffante d'être pris au piège. Si seulement son prince Gray avait été à ses côtés il aurait su le conseiller comme d'habitude. Mais Gray était loin et il devrait décider seul.

-Elu?

Tim sursauta violemment en écoutant cette voix inconnue. Il s'immobilisa sur sa chaise, se tenant très droit, en fixant le visage de Levy qui le regardait avec curiosité.

-Tu es Tim, pas vrai? Continua la jeune femme après un long silence.

_Comment est-ce qu'elle sait ça?!_ Paniqua Tim en écarquillant les yeux.

Levy eut un sourire triste qui effaça toute la méfiance du jeune blond.

-Bien sûr, tu es au courant pour Zeleph... Ne t'inquiète pas. Depuis que je suis arrivée ici je ne l'entends plus dans ma tête. Je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant. Ces derniers jours j'étais consciente de tout ce qui se passait autour de moi. Je pouvais sentir et entendre mais j'étais incapable de reprendre le contrôle de mon corps. Mais il semblerait que ta présence ait suffit pour me donner cette force. C'est peut-être lié à ton rôle d'élu. Dans tous les cas je te remercie d'avoir aidé mon frère, Tim. Ça me brisait le cœur de ne pouvoir rien faire pour mettre un terme à l'agonie de Gerard.

Tim papillota des yeux, cherchant les mots adéquats.

-Je…Je n'y suis pour rien, bégaya-t-il. Il ne faut pas me remercier. Je devrais…aller prévenir Gerard et les autres de votre réveil!

-Attends!

Levy l'attrapa par la main d'un air suppliant.

-Avant d'alerter qui que ce soit j'aimerais te demander un service. Est-ce que tu pourrais m'emmener quelque chose à manger s'il te plaît? Je meurs de faim et je préfère manger au calme si possible.

-Bien sûr! Je vais vous préparer quelque chose de chaud! J'arrive tout de suite!

Tim se précipita dans la cuisine et y prépara rapidement une soupe chaude aux légumes en y ajoutant quelques morceaux copieux du canard qu'ils avaient dégusté la veille au soir. Il attrapa une coupe d'eau fraiche et une portion généreuse du pain moelleux qu'il avait préparé le matin même tandis que les autres s'entrainaient. Et c'est que la cuisine était passé à être une de ses responsabilités ces derniers temps. Une responsabilité qu'en tant que page riverain il était content d'endosser. La cuisine était simple et distrayante et elle lui permettait d'oublier ses soucis pendant quelques minutes.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, il déposa le grand bol de soupe sur un plateau ainsi que le pain et l'eau et l'apporta avec précaution jusqu'à la chambre de Levy où cette dernière s'était redressée sur son lit. Tandis qu'elle vidait goulument son assiette, les joues de Levy prirent de la couleur et son teint blafard en fut agréablement ravivé. Tim fut très flatté lorsqu'elle lui demanda de la resservir et elle avala son deuxième bol avec autant d'entrain, nettoyant même le fond de son assiette avec de gros bouts de pain. Elle se frotta finalement le ventre en bayant profondément.

-C'était vraiment délicieux, Tim! Je me suis régalé!

Tim passa la main dans ses cheveux, un sourire angélique plaqué aux lèvres.

-Je vais faire une petite sieste à présent, histoire de me reposer pour de bon avant de me remettre sur pieds!

Tim acquiesça et ramassa son plateau pour la débarrasser. Elle avait raison. Ce sommeil artificiel dans lequel elle avait été plongée tout ce temps ne semblait pas avoir été très reposant. Elle devait reprendre des forces pour ses retrouvailles avec ses amis elle aussi.

-Je ne sais pas si tu es un élu ou quoi que ce soit mais pour moi tu es un véritable ange gardien Tim, lui dit la jeune femme avant de se rallonger à nouveau et de sombrer dans un sommeil apaisant.

Très content de lui, Tim lava le bol, le couvert et la coupe dans un seau d'eau chaude et les laissa sécher sur la table. Il se demanda ensuite s'il ne devait pas avertir les autres du réveil de Levy puis finit par décider qu'elle leur annoncerait elle-même dès qu'elle serait prête. Il avait hâte de voir la tête de Gerard quand elle le ferait!

Alors qu'il reprenait le couloir en direction de la chambre de Levy pour veiller sur son sommeil, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée. Tim se retourna, alarmé, et il faillit perdre pied tant ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle.

-Mon…Mon…prince?

-Tim!

Gray Fullbuster le regarda de haut en bas avant de se jeter sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. Tim resta de pierre, n'en croyant pas ses sens. Son prince était-il vraiment là ou son esprit lui jouait-il un tour?!

Gray coinça sa tête sous son bras et lui frotta affectueusement le crâne avec son poing.

-Tu as encore grandit, espèce de petit garnement! Tu t'es mis en tête de me dépasser ou quoi? Je n'ai pas l'intention de perdre face à un gamin de 14 ans!

Tim dévisagea les traits heureux de l'homme qu'il avait admiré toute sa vie, ses cheveux sombres, ses yeux moqueurs et son sourire en coin. Rien n'avait changé et pourtant… Le jeune page ne put retenir les larmes qui montèrent à ses yeux.

-Mon prince... Pardonne-moi. Le jour où tu t'es fait attaquer je…Je n'ai pas eu le courage d'intervenir! J'ai prit la fuite comme un lâche! Je t'en prie, pardonne moi!

Gray eut un sourire indulgent en lui attrapant la joue et en la serrant avec douceur.

-Ne dit pas n'importe quoi. Tu as fait ce qui devait être fait. Au contraire, je t'en aurais voulu de te faire tuer sans raison. J'ai déjà perdu assez d'amis comme ça. Tu n'es pas un lâche et je t'interdis de prétendre le contraire à l'avenir. Après tout, toi aussi tu as un rôle à jouer dans cette histoire. Nous nous battrons ensemble à partir de maintenant, Tim. C'est compris?

Tim comprit à cet instant qu'il ne pouvait pas se défiler plus longtemps. Il endosserait le rôle d'élu qui lui appartenait. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. C'était son destin.

-Compris!

Gray ébouriffa ses boucles dorées avant de le relâcher.

-Suis-moi. Il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui a très envie de te revoir!

Tim le suivit à l'extérieur en se demandant quelle autre surprise l'attendait là dehors. Il trouva Natsu en compagnie de Mavis et Wendy devant la maison. Le soldat était en pleine conversation avec la petite blonde mais dès qu'il aperçut Tim il se rua vers lui à son tour.

-Salut toi, se réjouit Natsu en lui passant un bras autour des épaules. Ça fait vraiment plaisir de te voir! Je me suis fait un sang d'encre pour toi au château avant d'apprendre que t'étais avec Happy! Il est où d'ailleurs celui là?

_NATSU!_

-Quand on parle du loup! Sourit Mavis, aux anges.

L'Exeed bleu courait à toute allure vers eux suivit de Chagot et Charuru.

_On a senti une fluctuation de magie_, expliqua Chagot en se postant auprès de Mavis.

_Ils ont utilisé un portail magique, _ajouta Charuru d'un ton pensif en s'arrêtant auprès de Wendy. _Je me demande quel Exeed leur a ouvert ce passage._

_C'est dangereux, _ponctua Chagot._ Plus on ouvrira de passages jusqu'ici plus y a de chances que Zeleph ne s'en serve pour venir._

-Chut! L'interrompit Mavis avec mécontentement. Ne gâchez pas ce moment de retrouvailles, nom de nom!

Et c'est que Happy avait ignoré leurs mots d'avertissement et avait foncé droit sur son ami Natsu en poussant des miaulements adorables. Natsu l'accueillit à bras ouverts, serrant son ami contre lui puis le levant à bout de bras dans un grand éclat de rire.

-On dirait qu'on a tous les deux rempli notre part du marché, Happy! Moi j'ai pris soin de Gray et toi de Tim! On fait une sacrée équipe tous les deux!

Mais dans l'euphorie qui les englobait tous, Natsu sembla soudain remarquer quelque chose qui lui fit froncer les sourcils.

-Qu'y a-t-il Natsu? Interrogea Gray en remarquant son soudain air sérieux.

-C'est juste que…Il y a un relent dans l'air. Comme une trace de magie noire…

-C'est une longue histoire, expliqua Mavis en rabaissant ses paupières d'un air las. Mais je suppose que vous n'êtes pas pressés. Pas si vous comptez obtenir les pouvoirs d'un enfant de la forêt comme me l'a signalé Natsu, prince Gray.

-C'est exact, confirma le jeune prince. Je veux me battre contre ce démon et pour cela j'ai besoin de cette magie.

-Devenir enfant de la forêt n'est pas une chose facile, prévint Mavis. Vous pourriez y laisser la vie et même si vous surviviez vous n'avez qu'à demander à Wendy à quel point cet apprentissage est rigoureux.

La jeune Wendy soupira à ces mots, s'agenouillant pour prendre Charuru dans ses bras comme une poupée.

-Je suis prêt à prendre le risque, insista Gray avec détermination.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel?!

Gajeel s'arrêta aux abords de la forêt, méfiant, en compagnie de Ren. Il dégaina à moitié son épée de son fourreau, se demandant si Natsu et Gray étaient une menace.

-Prince Gray! S'écria Ren en se rapprochant d'un air ahuri. Mais je croyais que…

-Ren Akatsuki? S'étonna Gray en clignant des yeux. Si tu es là ça veut dire que Lyon l'est aussi?

-Non. Votre cousin est parti rejoindre votre père pour le prévenir contre Zeleph. Il comptait le convaincre en lui montrant ses pouvoirs.

-Ses _pouvoirs_?!

-C'est moi qui les lui ai donnés, intervint Mavis. Votre cousin a fait un parfait disciple de ma magie. Il a su en faire usage très vite. Il faut croire que je suis un grand maître!

_En réalité c'est moi qui lui ai enseigné à libérer sa magie_, railla Chagot avec suffisance. _Puis tu dis ça mais il n'était pas du tout enthousiaste à l'idée de devenir un enfant de la forêt au départ._ _De toute façon, Lyon a beau avoir été très talentueux, je n'ai eu le temps que de lui inculquer les bases. Il devra faire son apprentissage tout seul._

-Humph! Il ne me faudra pas plus de temps qu'à lui pour apprendre, assura Gray avec défiance.

Tim ne put s'empêcher de sourire en constatant que même dans les circonstances actuelles, son prince ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir cet élan de compétition envers son cousin. Lyon et lui avaient toujours été rivaux et Tim avait évidemment toujours été dans le camp de Gray. Cette fois encore il était prêt à miser sur les talents du jeune monarque en pariant qu'il deviendrait un Enfant d'exception!

-Tu peux compter sur moi pour booster ton entrainement! Proposa Natsu en levant un poing littéralement enflammé devant lui qui arracha un couinement surpris à Tim.

_Aye!_ S'exclama Happy, lové sur son épaule.

Wendy et Ren se proposèrent aussi pour participer à la tâche tandis que Gajeel marmonnait dans sa barbe quelque chose à propos de l'inutilité de la magie dans un vrai combat. Décidément, il n'appréciait pas le moins du monde la magie et cela pouvait sembler compréhensible après tout le mal qu'elle avait fait à Levy. Mais comment combattre la magie autrement qu'avec la magie?

_Avec des dragons_, souffla sa conscience.

_C'est vrai, _se souvint Tim. _Les dragons._

Il était temps de s'intéresser de plus près à ses propres capacités d'invocation. Le moment était venu de se prouver qu'il n'était pas un lâche.

* * *

**Yo! Finalement je poste cet épisode un peu plus tôt que prévu ^^ C'est le moins que je puisse faire après ce long silence!  
Natsu et Gray rejoignent le fort et Levy sera à nouveau sur pieds en moins de deux! Espérons que Gray ait le temps de devenir un enfant de la forêt avant que Zeleph n'abatte sa colère sur la maison oO **


End file.
